


Love at first fight

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Almost 18, Delinquent Eli, Depression Nozomi, F/F, I don’t really do angst, Is absolutely done with everything Nico, Mentions of alcohol, No but it’s actually fluffy, Sexual Undertones, They are 17, and maybe later on weed usage as well, and will act 17, no smut but they are 17, set before the anime, so maybe not for kids, so they will act like it, yet again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 105,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: Nozomi had always kept herself at a distance from her classmates, in order to not hurt herself or anyone else. When she did make friends, it had always been to gain something, though she made sure the gain was mutual as she wasn’t coldhearted. So imagine her surprise when she started to form a real friendship to her classmate, Nico Yazawa. And add onto that, the fact that the seemingly cold and brutal delinquent Eli Ayase didn’t kill her at first contact, Nozomi was sure to be in for an interesting year.Aka I’ve been reading too many Yuri Delinquent/Honor student manga and really wanted to write something where nobody is tortured or killed or is killing or loses a limb  Just a good old fashioned and clichéd love storyQuick edit: Uni is getting really hectic rn, and I’m doing so-so mentally- the story isn’t on hiatus or anything though ^^ I’ll def have the next chapter up by the end of  this month
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 155
Kudos: 213





	1. A great first day at school

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Nondescript Winter Holiday!!

Nozomi nervously fidgeted with her ribbon as she stood in front of the classroom, about to have to give her introduction.  
This wasn’t the first time she had done this.  
Hell, this was probably around the tenth.  
But it weirdly never got much easier.  
If anything, there was more pressure than usual, as she would be in this class for two years as she now lived alone.  
The door slid open and the teacher bade her inside, an invitation she only begrudgingly accepted.  
“Please introduce yourself to the class.”  
Nozomi sighed and cleared her throat a bit, looking at the class that consisted of probably 15 students in total.  
It helped a lot that most didn’t seem to care all that much that she was new and had mentally already checked out.  
“Hello, my name is Toujou Nozomi!”  
She smiled brightly, putting up a cheery front as usual.  
“Do you have any hobbies?”  
The teacher urged a bit.  
“Hmm..I like reading a lot? Oh and fortune telling. An’ I guess I ain’t too shabby at most ball sports?”  
She recited a list that she had definitely recited before.  
Two normal things, one a bit out there.  
Just enough for her classmates to get to know her, but not really.  
She was pointed to sit in the only free seat in the back, located between a black haired and red eyed girl, who was staring weirdly hateful at Nozomis chest and a blonde and blue eyed beauty, who seemed wholly uninterested in Nozomis arrival.  
Not the greatest company, but Nozomi didn’t mind all that much.  
The class started and apart from the occasional glance back at her, it went without a hitch.  
Same counted for pretty much the whole morning.  
Though then dreaded lunch arrived.  
Nozomi knew the drill. She’d try to eat peacefully at her desk and a bunch of students would crowd around her.  
And what do you know, that’s exactly what happened.  
And of course, the first question was:  
“Why is your accent so weird?”  
She’d heard this one a thousand times.  
“My parents travel a lot. So I’m fluent in five languages and have picked up a weird japanese because of it.”  
She responded as cheerily as possible, receiving an awed response.  
“What languages?!”  
A girl requested eagerly.  
“Let’s see..English is one, german another. I also speak french and spanish. And japanese of course!”  
And here came the last usual request.  
“Say something in german!”  
The only thing that varied from that request was what language people wanted to hear.  
“What should I say?”  
The girls look at each other before one suggested something.  
“How about..shit I forgot my homework?”  
“Sure!”  
Nozomi cleared her throat and almost laughed at the comical stillness that the classroom had reached.  
“Scheisse! Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben vergessen!”  
Some girls actually clapped and Nozomi giggled a bit at how easy it was to put these people in awe.  
“You’ll be useful in a month then.”  
One of her classmates mentioned.  
“Why?”  
“We’re going to Europe for a week. Don’t worry, you’re paid for by your parents.”  
The black haired girl next to her spoke up.  
“How do you know that?”  
“I handle finances in this class and helped organize the trip.”  
“Kinda surprising honestly, Nico sucks at school but she did a great job at organizing all of it.”  
A nearby girl pointed out and Nozomi vowed to try and remember the girls name.  
She seemed like a good person to befriend, good at organizing and bad at school. Nozomi could look better next to her if she helped her grades a bit.  
Nozomi knew this was a bit of a wicked way of thinking, but in her defense, she always made sure that the people she befriended also got something out of it.  
Nozomi knew that friendship was deeper than that, but that’s as far as she had ever gotten and she was fine, so why change it now?  
“Where in Europe are we heading?”  
“We’re starting in London. Then we visit Paris and lastly we spend a day in Bern before heading back.”  
Okay so Nozomi got London and Paris.  
But why Bern of all places?  
“Why Bern?”  
“I’ve always wanted to check out the “childreneatingfountain” that they have.”  
Nico shrugged and Nozomi thought that was a weird reason but hey, who was she to dispute it.  
“My personal reward for planning this all.”  
The class laughed a bit as they slowly dispersed to actually sit down and eat their food.  
Nozomi meanwhile, turned her full attention on Nico.  
“So how many nights to we stay where?”  
Nico seemed genuinely happy that Nozomi had shown interest, as she lit up.  
“We leave Japan on Sunday and get to London on Monday morning. Sleep there two full nights, leave for Paris on Wednesday, sleep one night then leave for Bern. One night in Bern and return on Friday, landing here on Saturday.”  
Wow, that was quite a trip.  
“Sounds awesome.”  
“Yeah everyone better be enjoying every last second of it, I put a lot of work into this.”  
Nozomi heard a disapproving “Tch.” from the bench next to her and turning around, found it was the blonde girl who was frowning in annoyance.  
“What’ll you do if we don’t?”  
She asked in a rather beautiful voice.  
Nozomi was a tad awe struck, although her personality did put a damper on it.  
“For fucks sake Ayase do you have to challenge me on everything?”  
“Only when you say stupid stuff. So yeah, everything.”  
The blonde shot back as Nico scoffed at her.  
“At least I try to make people smile!”  
“With your stupid idol project?”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow quizzically, which the blonde took notice of.  
“Nico has been trying to get people to join her stupid idol club for a year now.”  
“It’s not stupid! Being an idol is serious!”  
“Seriously dumb yeah. You haven’t been able to keep any recruits.”  
This definitely hit a nerve as Nico recoiled slightly and for a split second, the blonde seemed to look remorseful.  
Only for a split second though.  
“That doesn’t matter. I’ll keep at it. And I’ll be the best idol in the world!”  
Nico spat back and Nozomi was almost taken aback by the amount of determination that was emanating from the small girl.  
“Oh keep dreaming.”  
The blonde got up, pushing Nico gruffly aside as she strode out of the classroom.  
“Who was that?”  
Nozomi asked curiously.  
“She seemed a bit..odd.”  
“Just say she has a stick up her ass.”  
Nico shook her head, seating herself again.  
“Her name’s Eli Ayase. She’s from Russia and the only reason she’s here is that her parents made her. That’s pretty much all anyone knows about her.”  
A girl in the row in front of them turned around.  
“She’s been pretty closed off and confrontational from the get go. Pretty violent too. We tried befriending her but..I mean she threatened to stab me so, you can see why we’ve given that up.”  
Huh.  
Now that was curious.  
Nozomi wanted to know more about the girl, but she knew that immediately going after the delinquent of the class would be a bad move.  
She’d have to integrate herself properly first, adjust to the norm before she could differ from it.  
So Ayase Eli was stuffed into one of the back drawers of her mind and Nozomi turned to Nico, who had taken out her lunch.  
And it looked absolutely mouth watering.  
“Woha, who cooks for you?”  
She asked in awe as Nico looked up.  
“Huh? Nobody, I cook at home.”  
“Holly shit you have skill.”  
Nozomi took out her own store bought sandwich out.  
She could cook, but she’ll be honest, she didn’t always have the energy to do it.  
“Thanks!”  
Nico grinned with pride.  
“I’ll be cooking in camp so you can look forward to that!”  
Nozomi laughed lightly, genuine in her response.  
“I can’t wait.”  
The two chatted on through lunch and Nozomi discovered that Nico had three siblings and usually took care of them, hence her uncanny cooking and organization skills.  
That, and that Nico was absolutely obsessed with idols.  
Like to an almost unhealthy degree.  
Not that Nozomi minded.  
She was even a tad jealous as she completely lacked the ability to truly sink herself into a subject so deeply.  
Seeing the joy on Nicos face as she talked about idols, really made Nozomi wonder if she was missing out on anything.  
The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and Nozomi felt a rather unusual tinge of sadness.  
Maybe she enjoyed spending time with this Nico girl just a bit more than she had originally thought she did.  
Afternoon class was english and Nozomi used the time to impress not only her classmates, but also her teacher with her knowledge of the language and it’s classic literature.  
She was happy to learn that both her teachers and her own favorite english classic was the play “The Importance of Being Earnest” and the class veered off subject a bit, much to the students delight.  
As the bell rung, Nozomi stayed behind by request of the teacher.  
“You’re the first student to have an interest in english classics and I was wondering, do you think the class would enjoy reading the play? I’ve been holding off but if you enjoyed it, maybe the class will too?”  
Nozomi thought about it for a moment.  
She wasn’t sure if the students english was good enough, but it also was a really good play.  
“Personally I’d say they would like it. It’s sarcasm and humor and general irony is pretty funny. Never mind the endless puns.”  
The young teacher seemed relieved to hear it.  
“Thank you, that’s all I wanted to ask. You’re dismissed.”  
Nozomi bade her goodbye happily and stepped out of the room, heading for her locker.  
Opening it up, she neatly stacked her books before jumping as the locker was smashed closed for her.  
Looking over, Nozomi noticed that it was that Ayase girl that had decided, for some reason, slam it closed.  
“And how can I help you?”  
She asked, deciding friendly was the best approach.  
Ayase seemed to be eyeing her up and down and Nozomi felt a bit too much like meat being looked at by some predator.  
Looking around, she noted that they were the last ones still in the building in all likelihood, sans the teachers who would take another hour before leaving.  
What on earth was Ayase up to?  
“If all you’re gonna do is stare at me, I’ll be goin.”  
Nozomi didn’t actually plan on just leaving, but that was enough to get Ayase to talk.  
“I was just wondering..what the others had told you about me.”  
She seemed to try and act normal, but she honestly still looked pretty intimidating.  
“I was actually totally gonna ask you about that. Did you really threaten to stab one of our classmates?”  
Now it was Ayases turn to look uncomfortable.  
“She..She was bugging me! I wouldn’t actually do it.”  
Nice.  
This could be entertaining.  
“So you’re saying this big bad girl stuff is just a facade?”  
A small smirk played on her lips as Ayase lost composure for a moment before a scowl set on her face.  
“No, it’s simply not something I could get away with. I would only beat her up.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes in amusement.  
“Is that all? I ought to be getting home.”  
Nozomi hesitated for a moment to see if Ayase was done and when she didn’t say anything, Nozomi simply pushed past her, without much resistance.  
She was going to have a more lengthy talk with the girl later, but that would be in at earliest a month.  
For now, she was going to make friends in class, hopefully get closer to Nico and simply gaze at the absolute eye candy that was Eli Ayase.  
This had been a tumultuous start to her year, but she had to admit.  
It seemed like her time at Otonokizaka would be interesting to say the least.


	2. Anxiety is a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anxiety and implied self harm

Nozomi sat herself down onto her chair, taking out the needed textbooks.   
She’d been in the class for two weeks now and things were going relatively well.   
Nico and her ate lunch together regularly, though they had yet to get onto a first name basis with each other.   
Nozomi didn’t mind that though, this was pretty normal.   
She didn’t need to get close to her, she just needed to seem like she had friends.   
And that was going great.   
She wasn’t on bad terms with any of her classmates, maybe sans Ayase, and they even regularly sought her out for advice on everything ranging from love to exams.   
Her knack for fortune telling and her vast scholastic knowledge really came in handy sometimes.   
Having travelled a lot and never having made many friends, Nozomi had always sunk herself into her schoolwork or books.   
Not willingly at all times, but sometimes it was just better than being bored at home when her parents weren’t around.   
Which was a lot.   
Nozomi shook her head, trying to clear it from those thoughts. She tried not to think of her parents too much, it always made her feel down.   
Smacking her cheeks lightly and rubbing her eyes, she took out an energy drink, not caring if it was illegal or not and downed it in a minute.   
Thankfully, as she was the first to arrive, nobody was there to chastise her for bringing something like that to school.   
That was until the door opened and-oh for fucks sake.   
Of all the people, it was Ayase.   
This was the first time the two had been alone together since her first day.   
Well, no need to be unfriendly.   
“Good morning!”  
Nozomi waved cheerily and got a sigh in response as Ayase sank into the chair next to her.   
That’s when Nozomi noticed something.   
“Why aren’t you in your uniform?”  
“Huh?”  
The blonde looked up from her phone then down at her clothes, which consisted of a white blouse which was open way too far down and showed a lot of cleavage and didn’t even reach her jeans, thus showing off the faint outline of abs.   
Nozomi once again had to admit, while she wasn’t particularly fond of Ayases personality, she certainly had a thing for her body.   
Not that she’d actually come out and say that.   
Or just come out in general.   
“I ripped my last uniform in a fistfight. So I gotta make do with this.”  
She shrugged and Nozomi shook her head in disbelief.   
“A fistfight? Seriously?”  
Ayase rolled up her sleeves to show a multitude of bruises.   
“Just a bit of a disagreement. Doubt you’d understand, as happy and complying as you are.”  
Nozomis eye twitched a bit and she was fully ready to smack the girl, but that would mean lowering her reputation and she didn’t want to risk that.   
Not just yet at least.   
“That’s a tad presumptive isn’t it?”  
She asked, swearing her voice had gone up an octave as she said that.   
“Prove me wrong then, fight me.”  
Nozomi groaned in annoyance.   
“No thanks, I have better things to do.”  
She grabbed her empty can and tossed it in a flying arch across the room, hitting the trashcan perfectly.   
“Now that was blind luck.”  
Ayase deadpanned.   
“Or maybe I wasn’t lying when I said I’m good at ball sport.”  
Nozomi shrugged, taking out a notebook for class.   
“And maybe you’re more of a rule breaker than I thought.”  
And there was the expected teasing about her drink.   
“It’s that or I sleep in class.”  
“What’s the big deal bout that? I do it all the time.”  
Nozomi scowled in disapproval.  
“Unlike you, I want to graduate and succeed in life.”  
Oh that definitely hit a nerve and Nozomi felt a tad sorry at the look of hurt that crossed Ayases face, quickly replaced by rage.   
“Don’t go presuming things about me.”  
She growled, getting up and certainly seeming very imposing.   
Nozomi was sure she was about to be smacked as the door opened and Nico strolled in, stopping in her tracks.   
“Am I interrupting something?”  
She asked coldly and Ayase stiffened before promptly walking out and slamming the door behind her.   
“Is she always like that?”  
“Kinda yeah.”  
The smaller girl plopped herself onto her seat.   
“Though I’m not completely sure. She skipped most of last year. Beats me how she still was top of the class.”  
Huh.   
So her attending every day was an oddity then.   
This girl sure was a bit of a mystery.   
“But don’t let her bother you too much. She’s rude but I don’t think she’s ever seriously hurt anyone.”  
“Well she told me she had a fistfight earlier.”  
Nico seemed surprised to hear that.   
“Wow, you held a conversation long enough to find that out? Color me impressed.”  
Their own conversation came to a close as more students started pouring into the classroom, some deciding to talk to Nozomi for some reason.   
Nozomi didn’t think that because she thought she was above them.   
Quite the opposite really, she honestly didn’t see the intrigue in herself at all.   
But this was probably the lingering feeling of the curiosity of the new girl.   
It would wean, it always did.   
The bell rang soon after and class began, leaving Nozomi to wonder where the hell that Ayase girl had run off to. 

—-

The day passed by pretty uneventfully.   
Nozomi ate with Nico, talked a bit with other classmates and did well in all classes, the usual grind really.   
But now that the last class was out and everyone was filing out of the room, something worried her.   
“Is Ayase just gonna leave her stuff there?”  
She asked the girl in front of her, who simply shrugged.   
“No clue. She’s weird.”  
Nico waited for Nozomi at the door and tapped her foot in annoyance as even the teacher left for a break.   
“You coming?”  
“Just a sec.”  
Nozomi decided that sure, the Ayase girl was a bit of an ass, she didn’t deserve to have her jacket and bag be locked in the school overnight.   
So she slung the bag over her shoulder and picked up the jacket and headed out, receiving a concerned look from Nico.   
“What are you doing?”  
“Just gonna get these outside the building where she can access them.”  
Nico sighed and shrugged.   
“Suit yourself. I’m heading to my clubroom and was hoping you’d join me.”  
Well that was a problematic situation.   
“Ah..”  
Nozomi contemplated just giving in and hanging out with her friend, but it seemed like a dick move.   
“It’s fine it’s fine, just join me tomorrow.”  
Nico saw the conflict and was quick to solve it by simply giving in and running off in the direction of her room.   
“Great. I fucked up.”  
Nozomi looked at the ground frustratedly.   
“I’ll make it up. Come on, positive thinking.”  
She muttered to herself, while her mind kept repeating how stupid she was for leaving her friend alone.   
“Positive! Thinking!”  
She spat out, closing her eyes and composing herself for a moment.   
Okay.   
She could do this.   
The day was almost over, no need to get all riled up over this.   
Just focus on the task at hand, hate yourself afterwards.   
Taking a few deep breaths she exited the school and looked around.   
Could she really leave Ayases stuff just in front of the school?   
What if it got stolen?  
No, she’d have to find Ayase.   
But where the fuck did she even start with that?  
“She said something about fistfight right? Maybe she’s wandering random back alleys?”  
No that seemed wrong.   
She didn’t know why but it just kinda seemed wrong.   
Nozomi descended the steps of the school, deciding to just walk aimlessly around the area for a bit in the hopes of bumping into Ayase.   
Chances were low, but she had to try something.   
She would call the girl, but after a quick check, it turned out that her phone was in her bag.   
“This is just great.”  
She groaned, sinking onto a bench in a nearby park.   
“I have got to uninstall empathy. It gets me in nothing but trouble.”  
She took out her phone and checked the class list to look if anything other than phone number was listed. And sure enough, there was Ayases address.   
And it wasn’t even that far off from Nozomis place!   
Getting up with a bit of newfound vigor, she made her way to her place to drop off her own things, which went without a hitch.   
Now part two.   
Find Ayases house.   
Thank god for google maps.   
She only got lost twice, so Nozomi counted that as a win and she soon stood in front of an apartment building, finding that Ayases was on the third floor.   
Now she was getting kinda nervous.   
Last she had seen the girl, she had looked like she wanted to beat Nozomi up.   
“Well here goes nothin’”  
She entered the building, which was surprisingly unlocked and soon found herself facing the door.   
She briefly wondered what her classmates parents were like, but came to realize pretty quickly that she didn’t need to know and just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.   
Ringing the doorbell, she resorted to scratching her left arm, a bad habit she had picked up over time.   
She knew she should let the scabs be, but she just couldn’t help herself when she got to anxious about anything.   
This just helped.   
Thankfully her waiting was cut short as the door opened, revealing a bewildered and much less terrifying than usual looking Eli Ayase.   
This was mostly due to the fact that she was wearing a cooking apron and fluffy slippers.   
“A-Ayase?”  
Nozomi let slip in surprise and a deep blush of embarrassment spread across the blondes face.   
“What-What are you doing here?”  
She asked, the usual edge in her voice covered by a new tone of surprise.   
“A-Ah! Right!”  
Nozomi held out the bag and jacket to an even more surprised looking Ayase, who slowly took the two items.   
“I noticed you hadn’t come back to get them and it was kinda my fault you stormed out in the first place so yknow, I thought I’d bring them.”  
Nozomi had never been good when it came to actually talking face to face with people when it involved even the slightest bit of personal feelings so this was making her very uncomfortable.   
“I..thanks.”  
Well that was a lot nicer of a response than Nozomi had expected.   
“Anyway uh, see you tomorrow!”  
She waved awkwardly before running off, cursing herself for being such a weird, awkward and anxious person.   
Not stopping the full on sprint until she had reached the safety of her house, she locked the door and sank onto the couch.   
Now came the time for self hate.   
Not that it wasn’t ever present.   
It’s just that, being alone her thoughts often went a tad wild. “Fucking idiot.”  
She groaned, smacking herself in the face.   
“You can’t even get a normal conversation right!”  
Another smack.   
“Leaving Nico alone too! Who does that?”  
Her hand wandered to her arm, scratching wildly.   
“You can’t even do the simplest things right!”  
She felt her skin slowly give in as her uniform got wet with blood.   
Shit.   
Whenever she was in a blind rage at herself, she’d usually act first and consider consequences later.   
Which honestly, wasn’t ideal.   
Breathing in and out, she slowly calmed herself as she wiped some loose tears away.   
“No. No. Positive thoughts.”  
She took off her uniform and started getting the fresh blood out.   
“You did a good thing today. You didn’t run from the interaction.”  
‘But you ran afterwards.’  
A small voice in her head countered.   
“But I finished it.”  
‘You were awkward as shit.’  
“But I fucking finished it.”  
‘You still left Nico alone.’  
That did it.   
Nozomi clenched her fists and took a deep breath, not willing to fly into a second rage.   
“I’ll make it up to her. I’ll make her cookies we can share after school in her clubroom.”  
The voice kept droning on, but Nozomi for once had the resilience to ignore it as she set up a video to distract herself while she got everything she needed.   
Fuck anxiety, she was going to bake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta admit, it’s kinda hard to write anxiety and depression without having my own issues, so at least in the beginning it’ll be shorter descriptions


	3. I’ll kill you

Nozomi checked her watch as she entered the school building.   
Thirty minutes until the bell rang, she was fifteen minutes late.   
This probably didn’t make any sense to anyone else, but she had some serious anxiety about being late.   
And so she opted for the other extreme.   
She always tried to be at least 45 minutes early.   
She was aware that is was dumb and paranoid but, welcome to anxiety.   
Of course a side effect of this, was that she double checked the class schedule every five minutes to be absolutely sure that she was in the right classroom, because nobody else had shown up yet.   
One wouldn’t call this an ideal arrangement.   
Opening her locker, she retrieved the needed books and closed it again, making her way to her classroom slower than usual because she was very unenthusiastic about the next subject.   
Today they had math first and that was the only thing she was bad at.   
Not terrible. She still passed.   
Just only barely.   
Entering the room she let the books fall with a bang and sat herself down, taking out another energy drink. She knew that it wasn’t good for her, but at this point her blood was 90% caffeine anyway because she always slept terribly.   
Welcome to her life.   
“Breaking the rules first thing in the morning?”  
Oh great.   
Nozomi looked over to find Ayase had entered the classroom.   
“What’s it to you?”  
She asked before guzzling the entire drink at once.   
“Not much, I just find it entertaining.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
“If that’s what’s entertaining for you, you aren’t hard to entertain.”  
Ayase laughed as she sat down at her desk, surprisingly in her school uniform.   
“Got it fixed?”  
Ayase looked almost surprised that Nozomi was continuing the conversation.   
“I sowed it up.”  
She showed her sleeve which was truly sowed up very meticulously.   
“I wouldn’t have bet on you being a great seamstress.”  
“Check your stereotypes.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow, knowing this was a mistake but still wanting to push the boundaries just a bit.   
“Stereotypes broke after seeing you in fuzzy slippers and a cooking apron.”  
Eli snapped up from her phone, her eyes narrowing dangerously.   
“You tell anyone about that and I’ll kill you.”  
She growled and Nozomi would be a lot more scared if she didn’t still have the image from yesterday in her head.   
“Please, at worst you’d smack me with a fuzzy slipper.”  
Maybe that had been a bit too much Nozomi realized as Elis chair clattered to the floor and Nozomi felt herself hoisted up by her collar and slammed against the wall.   
After a moment of dazed confusion, she opened her eyes only to meet ice blue ones, glaring in fury.   
Nozomi felt a brief shiver of fear down her spine but she also definitely felt something completely different in her pants.   
She may have just discovered a new kink.   
That being said, she wasn’t as cool with it being done so suddenly and with a quick glance to the door to make sure they were alone, she decided to retaliate.   
“Impressive display Ayase, but it’s a tad rude, don’t you think?”  
Nozomi was sure, she would never get the courage to do this again, but if Ayase was gonna be like this, she was perfectly in line.   
“But maybe we should find a bed first before we continue. This is a classroom after all.”  
She felt the pressure on her collar decrease as she dropped to the ground, a small grin spreading across her face at the light blush that had crept up on Ayase, along with a very shocked face.   
“You-I will fucking kill you if you tell anyone!”  
She gathered herself again, before storming out of the classroom and Nozomi got quite a deja vu from the day before.   
“Don’t forget your stuff this time! I can’t bring it to you this afternoon.”  
She called after the blonde as she slammed the classroom door closed with a clatter.   
Seconds later, a dazed Nico entered, along with a slew of others.   
“You and Ayase have really got it out for each other Toujou.”  
She commented as she took her place.   
“She’s gonna end up hurting you, be careful.”  
Nozomi had yet to stop grinning from her victory and was still high on adrenaline from the moment, so she didn’t take Nicos concerns too seriously.   
“Nah, she’s all talk, no action.”  
“Don’t come running to me when she beats you to a bloody pulp.”  
The raven haired girl shrugged.   
“Oh!”  
Nozomi suddenly remembered the reason her bag had been so heavy that day.   
“Are you staying in the club this afternoon?”  
“Just like every day.”  
Nico responded, looking at her friend curiously.   
“Why?”  
Okay.   
Here came feelings.   
Nozomi could do this.   
“Well I uh, I felt super guilty about yesterday and blowing you off.”  
She rummaged in her bag and pulled out a small box of cookies.   
“I hope you like sweets.”  
By the glint in Nicos eyes as she caught sight of the treats, she absolutely did.   
Though of course, Nico being Nico, wouldn’t admit that outright.   
“I don’t hate them.”  
She said while practically drooling over the cookies.   
“I guess we can share them later.”  
Nozomi laughed lightly at how quickly Nico packed away the cookies, almost bouncing up and down in excitement.   
“You really should be more honest.”  
Nico huffed in indignation and was saved by the bell from a response.   
That was fine, Nozomi found it entertaining nonetheless. 

—-

Classes passed by rather quickly, especially since Nico kept making snide comments all throughout the day, no matter the teacher.   
And it was very entertaining.   
Nico may suck at school, but her sarcasm was on point.   
What did worry Nozomi as she began packing up her books, was that just like yesterday, Ayase hadn’t retrieved her bag.   
At least she had her jacket.   
Sighing, Nozomi picked up the bag, receiving a quizzical look from Nico.   
“I’m gonna get it to her in the evening. She doesn’t live too far from me.”  
She explained as Nico rolled her eyes.   
“Quite the love hate relationship you two got going.”  
“We’ve talked like three times, you’re overreacting.”  
Nozomi laughed as they made their way to the school idol club room.   
Inside was empty as usual.   
“How’s recruitment been going?”  
Nozomi asked, staring at all the various posters.   
“People join, then quit. Same old same old.”  
Nico sighed in defeat.   
“But no matter now.”  
She lit up as she took out the cookies.  
“Cookie time!”  
Nozomi smiled at the excitement in Nicos voice.   
“I hope they’re good enough for you, as good of a cook as you are.”  
“Anything sweet can’t be bad.”  
Nico dismissed her troubles and eagerly bit into the first, her face breaking into a wide smile.   
“Chocolate on the inside! How long did these take you?”  
She looked at her friend in awe.   
“Not that long.”  
Nozomi lied.   
In reality it had taken five batches and four hours.   
But she wasn’t about to reveal that.   
“Well they’re great! We should bake together some time.”  
Nico shoved the box over to Nozomi, who gladly accepted it, letting the sweetness of the treat wash over her.   
“Too bad we don’t have a water cooker or I could make tea.”  
Nico lamented, almost inhaling the cookies.   
“Want an energy drink?”  
Nozomi offered, pulling two cans out of her bag.   
“How many of these do you have in there?”  
Nico asked incredulously.   
“I bring four to school. Don’t always drink them all though.”  
Nozomi laughed at the look of shock that overcame Nicos face.   
“This many can’t be good for you.”  
Nozomi shrugged and opened her can, taking a sip.   
“Maybe not. But it’s keeping me awake.”  
If she was honest, her bodies well-being wasn’t high on her priority list.   
“Jesus just go to bed earlier.”  
Nico shook her head, taking the drink.   
“I do. I just can’t sleep.”  
“Get sleeping pills!”  
Nozomi took another long drink before answering.   
“Most require a prescription.“  
“Go to the doctors then.”  
Nozomi sighed, finishing the can.   
“Don’t have the money.”  
That wasn’t true at all.   
She could simply ask her parents.   
In reality, Nozomi was scared to go to a doctor.   
She knew something was wrong with her, but she did not to think about it.   
Seeing a doctor would be admitting she had an issue and she wasn’t ready for that just yet.   
Nico sighed, opening her can.   
“Just don’t overdo it.”  
The two ate the last few cookies and finished their drinks, disposing of the cans in a small recycling bin that Nico had in the room.   
“Alright I gotta head back, my siblings are waiting.”  
Nico got up and shouldered her bag, getting ready to head out.   
“It..it was nice to hang out with you like this Nozomi.”  
She added on rather shyly before heading off, leaving Nozomi as happy as she hadn’t been in a while.   
Not only had she made up for their missed time together yesterday, they were now on a first name basis!  
Maybe, just maybe she could give this friend thing a shot.  
“I do have two years after all.”  
She muttered to herself, picking herself up and shouldering both her bag and that of Ayases.   
“Why do I bother with this?”  
She asked herself, looking at Ayases bag and noticing that the phone wasn’t in it.   
Exiting the school building, she started walking slowly, while pulling out the class-list and locating Ayases cell number.   
Typing it up and adding her as a contact while she was at it, her finger hovered over the call button for a moment, before she sighed and pressed it, holding the phone up to her ear.   
It started ringing and with each ring, the urge to hang up grew larger.   
On what was probably the second to last ring, she finally picked up.   
“Ayase Eli?”  
Nozomi was put off by the normalcy of the voice.   
Usually Ayases voice was deeper and more forceful.   
The idea of her making it sound imposing on purpose was actually kind of funny.   
“You left yer bag again.”  
Nozomi decided that Ayase would be able to figure out who she was with that comment.   
And sure enough, she seemed to know exactly who was calling her as she didn’t ask.   
“Ah shit I knew I’d forgotten something.”  
Ayase groaned.   
“Can you come get it? I’m in front of the school.”  
She heard a clattering of what sounded like plates and Ayase cursing as something metallic fell to the ground.   
“I’m kind of busy currently.”  
Her voice had returned to her school pitch, but now Nozomi had lost all intimidation what so ever.   
At least over the phone.   
“Bring it over.”  
“My my, demanding are we?”  
Nozomi laughed at the exasperated sigh on the other end.   
“Look, you can also just leave it there. I just can’t come now.”  
“Now what has got the big bad Ayase Eli occupied?”  
Nozomi decided to tease a bit, as Ayase couldn’t do much to her over the phone.   
“Oh for fucks sake.”  
Ayase sounded incredibly aggravated but also as if she was doing her best to control herself for some reason.   
A few more things clattered in the background and Nozomi could make out the sound of meat sizzling.   
“Seems like I caught you cooking huh.”  
She got the mental image of apron Ayase again and started grinning from ear to ear.   
“If you make me some food, I’ll deliver your bag.”  
It was more a joke than proposal.   
She was pretty sure Ayase wouldn’t be up for it.   
“Deal.”  
Woha really?   
Now that took Nozomi by surprise.   
“Seriously?”  
“But no complaining if you don’t like western food.”  
Ayase hung up, leaving Nozomi a tad befuddled but nonetheless happy that she wouldn’t need to cook that evening. 

—-

The second time, ringing the doorbell was a lot less nerve wracking.   
Sure, she was nervous but not as much by far, even after what happened in the morning.   
She could hear a muffled call of “I’ll get it.”, followed by a loud scream of “No wait!”, just before the door opened.   
And it was as if Eli had shrunk.   
Which made no sense.   
But who the hell was this tiny girl?  
“Oh you must be big sisters friend!”  
The girl smiled happily and held out a bag that smelled suspiciously good.   
“Here! We went german for tonight, hope you like it!”  
Nozomi accepted in confusion.   
“Is your..big sister home?”  
The young girl laughed as she was pulled back by the hem of her shirt and a disgruntled looking Ayase replaced her.   
“I’m home.”  
Nozomi was a tad sad that she wasn’t wearing the same attire as yesterday.  
“Give me my bag.”  
Oh right.   
Nozomi quickly handed it over and now with a free hand, opened the bag the young girl had given her.   
“Scheisse, Weisswurst?”  
She muttered to herself, incredibly happy with the food that she had received.   
“You know it?”  
Ayase asked curiously.   
“Fucking love it yeah. Thanks a bunch!”  
Nozomi smiled brightly, a smile that seemed to be a tad contagious as even Ayase cracked a small one.   
Nozomi had to admit, it looked cute as hell.   
“So, you have a little sister?”  
“Yup!”  
The girl appeared next to Eli, holding out her hand eagerly, which Nozomi shook out of habit.   
“I’m Alisa! Nice to meet you.”  
“Alisa, what was the deal?”  
Ayase asked in a weirdly soft voice and Alisas eyes went right.   
“Shoot! You cook, I clean!”  
She dashed off, leaving Nozomi giggling.   
“If you ever fucking tell-“  
“Yeah Yeah, you’ll kill me.”  
She grinned, starting to slowly feel at ease, even in a teasing mood around the blonde.   
Something about her strong reactions just made it irresistible.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
She turned to leave before looking back for one last remark.   
“Oh and if you forget your bag one more time, I’ll glue it to your shoulder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll, what is up with me??


	4. Trip preparations

“One more week!”  
Nico was grinning from ear to ear as she stood in front of the class.   
“I have made everyone a small travel packet. It includes important phrases in the needed languages, city guides, our trip plan and your plane tickets. Please lose absolutely none of them.”  
She sent them all a pointed glare.   
“Especially the tickets.”  
She crossed her arms, looking very happy with herself.   
Nozomi opened her bag and took out the trip plan, marveling how it had been color coded and arranged meticulously.   
Nico must have spent hours on this.   
It was actually very impressive.   
“Any questions?”  
“Weapons are prohibited items, correct?”  
Nozomi asked, sending a small knowing smile in Ayases direction.   
Ever since last week, she had grown more confident in her teasing as Ayase seemed very reluctant to lay a hand on her again.   
“Absolutely! Any and all weapons will be fucking yeeted out of the airplane. If screenings don’t catch them.”  
Ayase let out a disapproving sound.   
“Security screenings are just security theatre. I’ve snuck shit past em.”  
Nicos eyes glinted dangerously.   
“Okay, I dare you to sneak things past me. I have spent many months planning this and if you ruin it, I will carve out your heart myself.”  
Ayase seemed a tad taken aback as Nico didn’t usually resort to violent language.   
“I was kidding, sheesh.”  
She rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair.   
“Now, any normal questions?”  
A girl in the front raised her hand.   
“We’re all in one big room right? Are the teachers included?”  
The homeroom teacher shook her head, deciding to answer for her pupil.   
“No, my colleague and I will have our own room.”  
The girl seemed happy at that and Nozomi was almost dreading what the girls were planning and judging by the teachers face, so was she.   
After waiting another moment, Nico seemed content that no other questions had popped up.   
“Thanks for listening to me here and thanks for trusting me with organizing!”  
Nico struck her signature pose before returning to her seat, looking incredibly happy.   
Nozomi gave her the thumbs up in encouragement as well and as the teacher resumed her usual lesson, the two fell back into the tandem of Nico making remarks and Nozomi nearly laughing out loud each time. 

—-

The next week had gone by pretty quickly as Nozomi started preparing for the next week, along with the rest of the class.   
Looking at her list and then her luggage she sighed in resignation.   
“Fine. I wont bring my teddy.”  
She looked over apologetically at a giant teddy that sat in the suitcase and took him out.   
“Sorry bout this, you’re just too big.”  
She kissed his forehead, smiling a bit to herself as she instantly felt calmer.   
Her mom had bought him for her when she was five and scared of starting at a new kindergarten in germany.   
And since then, he was her only permanent companion and friend.   
It was kinda sad honestly.   
Closing her suitcase, she took out a swiss army knife from her dresser, shacking her head.   
“Yeah can’t take that in a carryon.”  
Yet another gift from her parents that she couldn’t bring.   
“Maybe instead of moping, I could just call them?”  
She suggested to herself, before stopping.   
Why exactly shouldn’t she?  
Taking out her phone, she dialed up her moms number and pressed call, surprised as it got picked up immediately.   
“Nozomi! What took you so long?”  
Her moms voice sounded enthusiastically from the other end of the line.   
“Sorry, I’ve been super busy.”  
Nozomi explained, falsely.   
Usually she didn’t want to call because she didn’t want to be a nuisance.   
But she couldn’t be up front about that, now could she.   
“How are you doing? Have you settled in well? Got any friends?”  
Nozomi laughed and sat herself down onto her bed.   
“I’m doing fine. My place is all set up and yes actually, I’ve made a friend.”  
God her dialogue with her mom was always awkward.   
“Her name is Nico and she’s an asshole but great too.”  
“Well sounds like you’re doing well.”  
A non specific, general answer, just as to be expected.   
“Have you been practicing every day?”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
“Maybe it escaped yer notice, but a flat has a lot less space than military training grounds.”  
She heard her mom laugh at the other end.   
“I suppose that’s true. But at least you’ve kept up your muscle training?”  
“Yes of course mom.”  
Nozomi sighed, looking over to the different sets of weights in the corner of the room.   
“Good good. I’ve ordered a punching bag to your address, it should arrive next week.”  
And this showed how little her parents actually cared about her life.   
“Mom, I have a trip to Europe next week. I’ll get it after that.”  
Her mom let out a surprised hum and Nozomi wondered how she had forgotten.   
It must have cost at least a thousand.   
“Oh wait I think I remember that I payed that. Vaguely remember.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
She knew that her parents were busy people, being military trainers and all but still, sometimes their lack of interest in her life bothered her a bit.   
Or a lot.   
“Well stay safe in Europe alright darling? Oh who am I kidding, you’re my daughter, you could kick most of my cadets ass.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes, but she knew she was probably right.   
The one thing that her parents had really cared about was that Nozomi was raised as if she was a cadet.   
Meaning she had basically been treated as a military recruit for most of her life, living on different bases and therefore moving a lot.   
She didn’t tell anyone that though, because she didn’t want to seem alto weird.   
Thankfully, the school uniform covered enough for her fine toned muscles to be more or less covered.   
And next week, she’d just have to hope for the best.   
“I doubt I could demolish every single cadet. I haven’t sparred in a while.”  
“And they have never.”  
“Oh a new batch?”  
“Yep. Terrible shape, the whole bunch.”  
The two shared a bit of a laugh before there was a commotion on the other end.   
“Sorry darling, some idiot let a fire get out of hand. You know how it is. Stay safe, love you!”  
She hung up before Nozomi could even respond.   
“Well...that helped a bit I guess?”  
She sighed and plugged her phone in, picking up her pack list again and went through all the points for the up tenth time.   
A few odds and ends ended up stuffed in and after weighing her luggage, she was happy that it was still 500 Grams bellow the maximum weight.   
“Perfect. All ready for tomorrow.”  
Well, mostly all ready.   
If she wasn’t going to be doing anything for a week, she would need to get at least an hours workout going.   
Getting up, she rolled out the mat and attached the bar on her door before stripping down and getting into a sports bra and a pair of shorts.   
It was summer, she didn’t need to sweat up more clothes than necessary.   
Taking her phone, she set up some music before cracking her knuckles in a very unladylike manner.   
“Alrighty, lets do this!”  
She decided to go through her usual routine, sit-ups and the likes, before following it up with weightlifting.   
But as much as she had scoffed at the idea of a punching bag...she did feel like punching something at the moment.   
And so, without too much thought, her left fist collided with wall, sending a painful jolt up her arm, only encouraging her to punch again.   
And again.   
And again.   
Nozomi felt pent up rage finally burst out as her fist kept colliding with the wall, splattering it red as her skin broke on contact.   
Tears welled up and mixed together with the gut wrenching feeling of hate and grief, as her assault slowly relented and she immediately regretted her actions, sinking to her knees.   
“Why?”  
She sobbed into her hands, her hair falling out of its usual twin tails in the frenzied sobbing.   
“Why don’t they care?”  
Her hand found her left arm again and started to scratch frantically as blood and tears began pooling on the floor.   
“Why doesn’t anyone care?!”  
She screamed to herself, dissolving into a sobbing, bleeding mess.   
She stayed huddled on the ground hugging herself until her tears dried up and there probably wasn’t an ounce of liquid in her anymore.   
Slowly getting up and stretching her sore muscles, she stared down at her bloody fist and arms.   
“Shit.”  
She muttered, feeling a pang of regret.   
Slowly wiping away her tears, she made her way to the medicine cabinet and took out some disinfectant.   
“I hate this part..”  
She cringed as the familiar sting of the spray hit, waiting for it to slowly abate, before taking out some bandages and patching herself up.   
“Now what excuse do I give for this?”  
She asked herself, as she very well couldn’t just go ahead and say that her feelings had gotten the best of her and she had lashed out at herself.   
“Fuck it. I fell.”  
That’ll have to do.   
Looking at the blood-smeared wall, she simply shrugged.   
She won’t be having people over, she may as well keep it up as a reminder of what happens when she was stupid enough to let herself feel anything extreme.   
In all honesty, she knew she should probably seek therapy.   
Something was clearly wrong.   
But it was easier to ignore all of that.   
She wasn’t that bad right?  
Shaking her head, she began putting her workout things away, ignoring her aching hand as best as she could.   
Finally, her attention shifted to the small watery pool of blood on the floor.   
That would need a bit more cleaning.   
Grabbing everything she needed, she busied herself with her work, cursing herself every step of the way.   
She hated the regular cleaning up.   
She hated her anger.   
She hated how she lashed out.   
And above of all else, she hated herself.   
But she had wallowed in self hate long enough for today.   
Storing everything away, she took her bag and set it at the front door, mentally getting herself back into traveling mood.   
“It’ll be fun. You’ll be with your classmates. You even have a friend.”  
She strained a smile as a faint thought bothered the back of her mind.   
Would Nico still be her friend if she knew about this side of her too? 

—-

As to be expected, Nozomi didn’t sleep well at all.   
Hugging her teddy didn’t help.   
With or without blankets, both didn’t work.   
Meditation? Nope.   
Asmr? Nope.   
Basically, she had had all of two hours of sleep, non consecutively.   
Which, combined with her still hurting arm, did not put her in a good mood.   
Not that she would show that on the outside of course, she was going about her day perfectly normally, smiling and greeting people as usual.   
The only hint that she may not be doing well was her bandaged hand.   
Oh and her coffee that consisted of only expresso but was the size of a large milk coffee.   
The latter, Nico had been very curious about as she could never down something so bitter, not with her love for sugar.   
“So, how do you even drink that?”  
She asked incredulously as Nozomi also got concerned looks from her classmates and even the two teachers.   
“Close my eyes and just yeet it really.”  
Nozomi shrugged, doing just that and shuddering at the taste.   
“I know it’s none of my business.”  
Their homeroom teacher cut in.   
“But maybe don’t make that a habit?”  
She sounded more concerned than reprimanding.   
“It’s a one time thing. I didn’t sleep very well, my neighbor decided to host a party.”  
Okay last part was a lie, something she’s been doing an uncomfortable amount of times in recent weeks.   
“That’s an inconvenience.”  
The teacher agreed, going back to conversing with her colleague.   
After another twenty minutes of waiting, the teacher decided to speak up again.   
“It’s time to get to out gate. Is everyone here?”  
She began counting before sighing.   
“Everyone but Ayase it seems.”  
As if on cue, Ayase appeared around the corner, accompanied by...Nozomi wanted to say Alisa?  
Yeah that sounded right.   
She spotted the class and froze, turning to her younger sister who pulled her into a tight hug, before handing her something and waving goodbye.   
Ayase seemed a bit embarrassed by the display but the teacher was just happy that she was in fact present so she didn’t comment on it, or in fact, speak to the blonde at all.   
“Okay, let’s head out.”  
The group started walking and Nozomi could hear confused murmuring about Ayases sister and it occurred to her, that nobody had probably known about her.   
Dropping to the end of the group where Ayase tailed along, she received a faint glare from the blonde.   
“If you came to make fun of me-“  
“Actually I thought that she accompanied you was pretty cute.”  
Nozomi smiled and her comment seemed to catch the blonde off guard.   
“What did she give you?”  
In fact, the fact that Nozomi just wanted to talk at all seemed to be utterly baffling the blonde and it took her a moment to respond.   
“Just a bracelet. She always makes little charms before I go anywhere, she thinks they protect people.”  
A small smile played on her lips as she rolled up her sleeve a bit, showing off a bright blue and purple woven bracelet.   
“Oh it’s adorable!”  
“She spends a few hours on them so I always promise to wear them whenever I’m out in a foreign country.”  
Talking about her sister seemed to have loosened the usually stoic Ayase a lot and Nozomi couldn’t say she disliked it.   
“That’s really sweet of you. You two must be really close.”  
“When you live alone with only your sister to rely on, that happens.”  
Oh?  
Now that was new information.   
“Where are your parents?”  
“Russia. I’m only in Otonokizaka because my grandmother insisted on both me and Alisa going. So here we are.”  
She smiled wryly.   
“Do you miss your parents?”  
Ayase shrugged.   
“Sometimes. But I get that their work is important.”  
There was a bit of sadness lingering in her voice and Nozomi was almost certain that there was more to the story, but she didn’t want to pry.   
But at the same time, she wanted to continue talking with Ayase a bit more.   
She didn’t seem as bad as she liked to look, something Nozomi had begun to realize for a while now but had in this moment cemented itself.   
Sadly, their conversation was cut short as they had to get through security and Nozomi watched the teachers fidget nervously as Ayase went through.   
But it seemed that they had worried over nothing as she made it through without an incident.   
The blonde however seemed to have noticed the teachers apprehension and had taken a bit offense to it.   
“I’m unarmed, not trying to sabotage the trip here. I’m not fan of my heart being carved out.”  
She sent Nico a wry smile, who nodded approvingly.   
The teacher sighed and directed the class to their gate and Nozomi would have kept talking to Ayase, but Nico pulled up next to her, looking very smug.   
“Seven people forgot their ticket.”  
“Why do you look smug about that?”  
Nozomi wondered, always baffled anew by her friend.   
“I have all the tickets on my phone. I was testing who I can trust to keep valuable things. Can you believe Ayase actually had hers?”  
“Yeah, I can. You heard her, she’s not trying to sabotage the trip.”  
Nico laughed a bit at that.   
“She’s scared of my wrath.”  
“Doubtful.”  
Nozomi grinned down at her friend.   
“No offense, but I doubt there’s much wrath contained in your tiny body.”  
“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof writing angsty Nozomi is not a fun experience,,,


	5. Literature brings people closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, love for literature is gonna show a bit in this (I recommend every single one of the works that are brought up)

Nozomi stretched in her seat, opening the window a crack and immediately regretting it as the bright sunlight hit her.   
She had flown so often, yet she made this very mistake every single time.   
It was almost pathetically amazing.   
Slamming the window closed and after a few moments of frantic blinking, she looked around at her class.   
And also realized that everyone was asleep.   
Unsurprising, the flight was partially overnight and Nozomi was only awake because she just generally didn’t sleep a lot.   
But it did cause a problem.   
She had to pee.   
And the two classmates next to her couldn’t currently move.   
“Fuck..”  
She muttered, unbuckling her seat belt.   
This would require acrobatics.   
Slowly getting up, she used her upper body strength to bench herself over the first girl and then used her arm rest to jump to the middle isle.   
Perfect.   
Making a beeline towards the bathroom, she didn’t even contemplate how she’d get back in.   
That was of no concern when probably two liters of coke wanted to escape.   
Thanking every god in existence that it was unoccupied, she was in and out in an instant.   
However, new challenge.   
Get back into her seat.   
Standing at the edge of the row, she shook her head in annoyance.   
One of the girls had shifted and moved her arm onto the arm rest.   
Meaning she wouldn’t be able to use it as a jump off point.   
“Having problems?”  
A tired but clearly very amused voice spoke up.   
“I am not awake enough to be having this conversation.”  
Nozomi muttered, trying to find a way around her classmates and very much so failing.   
She heard a shuffling behind her as something cold touched her neck.  
“What the he-where did you get that from?”  
She asked in bewilderment as she stared at the energy drink in Ayases hand.   
This wouldn’t be weird except that they hadn’t stopped by any stores in the airport and the plane didn’t serve energy drinks.   
“Brought it from home.”  
Ayase grinned at Nozomis bewildered face.   
“Told ya, it’s easy to sneak stuff in. Especially when one of the people screening is your friend.”  
Nozomi was absolutely baffled.   
This fucking girl.   
Just fucking. Snuck energy drinks. Across the border.   
For what, only the gods know.   
“You gonna take it?”  
Ayase asked, still holding out the drink.   
Still dazed, Nozomi accepted it, returning her focus onto her seat.   
After another minute of failing, Ayaze, who had peculiarly not left yet, spoke up again.   
“You can sit next to me till they wake up if you want.”  
Nozomi looked at her in confusion.   
“Don’t you have someone sitting next to you?”  
“Technically. But she apparently preferred to look for an empty seat all the way in the back and sit alone, rather than next to me.”  
Wow that was actually kind sad.   
“Well that’s pretty rude.”  
“Hey, just means you can take the spot..if you want.”  
The last part was almost timidly spoken and it struck Nozomi just how cute timid Ayase actually was.   
“Sure why not.”  
The blonde tried to hide it, but she clearly perked up as they made their way a few rows up, taking their seats.   
“And thanks for the drink. I need this.”  
Nozomi cracked it open and pretty much just chugged it all at once.   
“You’re welcome.”  
It was super super faint, but Nozomi heard it and it was fucking adorable.   
“Say..”  
Ayase spoke up again, attempting to keep the conversation going.   
“What happened to your hand?”  
Ah.   
Shit.   
“I uh, I fell.”  
Nozomi almost stumbled over her words, causing the blonde to look at her quizzically.   
“It was dark and I tripped over my suitcase.”  
That was plausible right?   
“Did you use disinfectant?”  
Ayase asked with genuine concern lacing her voice.   
“Yes of course. It’s all been taken care of. I’m fine!”  
Nozomi almost spat out the last part forcefully, before deciding to quickly change the subject.   
“What were you watching?”  
Ayase seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden shift, but also seemed to accept it without prying.   
“Just a netflix show.”  
She answered, almost guarded.   
“Oh! Which one? Please tell me it’s not Riverdale.”  
The blonde laughed and shook her head.   
“Oh jesus no. It’s uh..it’s a revamp of an old show.”  
Again with the evading.   
Was it really that embarrasing?   
“Oh! Is it She Ra?”  
The blonde seemed surprised that Nozomi had guessed it and simply nodded.   
“Oh the delinquent Ayase Eli watches a children’s show?”  
Nozomi set on a smirk as a faint blush adorned Ayases face.   
“It’s a good show.”  
“Let me guess, you see yourself in Adora?”  
Nozomi pressed her teasing, weirdly desperate for more embarrassed Ayase.   
“What? No!”  
“Really? Blond, blue eyes, hot? Seems about right.”  
Had Nozomi just slept a bit more, she most certainly wouldn’t have said that.   
But she was dead tired.   
More so than usual.   
So here they were.   
It also seemed that her comment had completely destroyed Ayases brain as she was clearly still processing.   
“Oh! Or maybe you identify more with Catra? Pushing everyone away and acting all bad, even though at your core you’re sweet?”  
“I’m really starting to regret inviting you to sit here.”  
Ayase shook her head, gazing out of the window, mostly to hide her very obvious blush.   
“Jeez, I’m jus’ teasin ya.”  
Nozomi laughed as she spotted a book on Ayases table.   
“Whatcha reading?”  
She asked, grabbing it before Ayase could stop her.   
Gazing at the cover, she was surprised to find what book it was.   
Well actually it was a play.   
One she was very familiar with.   
“You’re reading Earnest?”  
She asked incredulously.   
“I like it a lot, so what?”  
Ayase responded defensively.   
Behind them, Nozomi could hear one of her teachers shift a bit and she was pretty sure that she wasn’t asleep anymore and probably eves dropping.   
“Really?”  
She asked in surprise.   
“It’s funny how it makes fun of the high class and it’s humor is amazing. Plus it’s name is a pun.”  
Huh.   
Nozomi had to admit, this was news to her.   
“Wouldn’t have pegged you as an avid reader.”  
“Hey! I’m very well versed in literature!”  
Nozomi grinned and decided to put her to a test.   
Dumb, but what else was she gonna do.   
“What is your favorite french play then?”  
“Wow, that seems unfair.”  
Ayase rebuked, before looking away shyly.   
“Though if I’d have to chose it would be “Les justes.”  
Nozomis mouth stood agape.   
She had chosen the most abstract, stupid question and yet she had received an answer.   
“It’s a play about one of the russian revolutions. It borrows many people from history and posses one own character.”  
Ayase seemed to get less shy as she started talking, encouraged by how interested Nozomi seemed to be.   
“It’s short but it covers the moral dilemma of killing, if it can ever be justified, why it could be, what the difference between killing and murder is and the it analyzes the intrinsic driving forces of revolution. Hate and love, represented by the extremist Stepan who would blow up all of Moscow if he could and the lover Kaliayev, who is so in love with the russian people that he would do anything for them.”  
Nozomi smiled to herself, starting to really enjoy talking to Ayase.   
“I especially enjoy how one character, Dora the bomb maker, changes sides. She starts as a lover, passionate for life and loving of russia.”  
Ayase started to talk more quickly, her voice getting more excited, almost with childlike delight.   
“But after her love dies by execution, she starts to hate and vows to destroy the ruling class. Just like Stepan.”  
Ayase grinned happily at recounting the play.   
“I live for the inner conflict of the characters, framed through the struggle of a revolution.”  
“Do you have a copy? I would love to read it.”  
Nozomi could visibly see Ayase burst with excitement.   
“Of course! I have the original french and one in japanese! Personally I’d recommend the russian version of course, but you don’t speak that so try the french. You said you speak it right?”  
Nozomi was surprised that the blonde remembered that about her and nodded.   
“I’ll take the french then.”  
Ayase took out her phone set herself a reminder and judging by her bubbly eagerness, Nozomi was starting to suspect she hadn’t ever had anyone interested in something she liked a lot.   
“And what’s your favorite french play, id I may ask back?”  
Nozomi thought for a moment before answering.   
“Can’t say I’ve read too many, but of all probably “Dom Juan”. It’s dumb with two dimensional characters but I enjoy how it makes fun of the aristocracy of the time and analyzed their hypocrisy. Plus, the main character is a douche and gets killed by a statue, which is always great.”  
Ayase let out a genuine laugh at that.   
“Why don’t we exchange plays then when we get back?”  
“Stellar idea.”  
Nozomi wrote herself a reminder as well before turning back to the blonde.   
“Have you perhaps read “Bahnwärter Thiel”? It’s a german book written in 1888 and was the one of the very first to delve into the psychology of a murderer and the development of insanity.”  
“I actually read it. In japanese of course. It’s a tad boring of a read though, in my opinion.”  
Nozomi smacked the girl playfully, showing mock offense.   
“Excuse you! The author won a nobel prize in literature!”  
“I’m just saying that it’s boring from todays perspective.”  
Ayase laughed as she swatted Nozomi back.   
“It started the delve into psychological literature in germany!”  
“Look it’s not my fault they were too prude to do so before that.”  
The two descended into meaningless bickering about the book, and Nozomi had to admit.   
This Ayase girl was starting to grow on her. 

—-

“Look, all I’m saying is that if Golding had taught normal kids, he wouldn’t have been so extreme.”  
Nozomi shook her head in amusement as she exited the plane behind Ayase.   
“Okay but that’s missing the point of the book.”  
“I just find it unlikely that it would escalate like that.”  
Ayase retorted but shut up completely as they joined the rest of the group outside.   
It seemed she really wanted to keep her literature buff a secret, something Nozomi was starting to find pretty funny.   
“We’re gonna be in a rented bus to get to our residence. Seats will be as was written in your pamphlet.”  
The teacher announced and tried to get everyone to just shut up for a moment.   
“Except one change. Ayase, you’re switching seats with me.”  
Ayase looked taken aback but didn’t comment much other than a short “fine.”  
The class made their way to a bus and loaded their things in, before entering.   
Nozomi checked her paper and noted that she was in the second to last row, directly next to Nico and what was now in front of Ayase and Ms. Baker, their british-japanese english teacher.   
Settling herself in, she smiled at Nico, who gave a grunt of a hello.   
“Don’t take this personally but I slept really badly.”  
Nico had eye bags for days so Nozomi was very inclined to believe her and took no offense to her friend putting on headphones and leaning her head on her shoulder before closing her eyes.   
This left space for eves dropping anyway.   
Once everyone was seated and the bus started driving, Nozomi heard Ayase speak up.   
“So why the switch? I’ve been good until now.”  
She sounded annoyed and..a tad hurt?   
“I’m aware. That’s not why I had you sit next to me.”  
Their teacher responded before a small silence settled between the two.   
“It’s just..”  
Ms. Baker spoke up again, sounding almost timid.   
“I overheard your conversation with Nozomi on the plane.”  
Nozomi could already picture the panic on Ayases face.   
“What?!”  
She squeaked out and Nozomi was very close to giggling to herself.   
“And I would like to apologize for how I have behaved towards you until now.”  
The teacher took a deep breath.   
“I had heard from other teachers how you acted and without giving you a chance I started ignoring you and being harsher in class towards you. I even just assumed you’d want to make as much trouble as possible on this trip.”  
Ayase merely choked out a garbled sentence that was absolutely incoherent.   
“And after hearing you’re talk with Nozomi, I’ve come to realize I judged you unfairly. I know it probably doesn’t mean much to you, but I’d like to apologize anyway.”  
Another pause.   
“And I’d greatly appreciate it if you decided to contribute to my class more in the future, you’re love for literature is delightful.”  
After another short pause, Ayase spoke up, sounding very hesitant.   
“I..I can try my best I guess?”  
Nozomi smiled to herself as she looked behind her and met Ayases gaze, who was smiling tenderly, a small sheen of tears visible in her bright blue eyes.   
Giving her a small thumbs up, she could see Ayase perk up a bit more, a fully formed smile on her face that didn’t leave her for the rest of the bus ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020 everyone, it’s finally here, Jan 1st.  
> It’s bizarre to me that I got to see this year as I never thought that I would outlive this decade. In this chapter were a few of my favorite older books that I had the delight of reading and that sparked my deep interest in literature that I harbor today. Reading and writing have always been a big part of my life as I plunged myself into fantasy worlds as a child to escape the world and even now I enjoy the escape, even if today it is much more than just that. Literature has become a big part of who I am and is one of the reasons I’m still alive and kicking. So this chapter is a bit of a nod to that, though of course it’s also a great way for our two love birds to bond.


	6. Nozomi confirms to herself that she is definitely gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fare warning, the two get handsy in this,,,,technically its NSFW

“Huh.”  
The class stood in front of a giant room, filled with mattresses.  
Not beds.  
Just mattresses.  
“Hey this was cheap and I promise it’s clean, I checked their health records.”  
„Seems good to me.“  
Ayase pushed past them and dropped her bag on a bed in the far corner.  
Nico placed her things near Ayase, but a tad away.  
Nozomi found herself directly next to Nico, a bit off from the blonde.  
Everyone else started piling their things onto a bed of their own choosing and it very quickly became apparent that none of them wanted to be anywhere near Ayases bed as there were always at least two between hers and the next.  
Nozomi thought it was a tad rude, though having witnessed how Ayase was towards most of her classmates, she did understand.  
Looking outside, one of their classmates sighed in annoyance.  
„Man, I hate time zones. I’m wide awake but it’s dark as hell outside. What time is it anyway?“  
Nozomi pulled out her phone which had already adjusted to the change.  
„8pm. Stores are still open if y’all wanna get food.“  
„Oh yeah, we’ve got the night off right?“  
„Do you see a teacher here? I think the two are off on some nightlife.“  
The group started descending into talks and Nico shook her head.  
„At this rate we’ll never go out. I’m just gonna order Pizza for all.“  
She started tapping away on her phone as Ayase got up and headed for the door, departing without a word.  
Nozomi wondered where she was heading but decided that ultimately, it wasn’t her problem.  
„Okay, who wants what Pizza?“  
Nico asked and requests started pouring in instantly.  
Getting up, Nozomi decided to check out how her knuckles were doing and legt the communal room, heading for the bathroom.  
In doing so, she passed the teachers dual room and noticed that the door was open by a bit.  
Obviously not wanting them to get robbed, she walked over and almost closed it as she heard something inside.  
Instantly she froze up, a million worries shooting through her head.  
An intruder?  
Was Ayase up to something?  
Had they been murdered?  
Okay probably not the last.  
Listening more carefully she could make out heavy breathing and-oh my god.  
Nope, she should not be listening in on this.  
She shut the door as quietly as possible and broke into a sprint to the bathroom, locking herself in a stall.  
„Holly shit.“  
She muttered.  
„My teachers are fucking.“  
And not just that-they were gay.  
That was..unexpected.  
As shocked as Nozomi was, she felt relief slowly start seeping in.  
This meant that if she did end up coming out to the class, she’d probably be safe.  
At least her grades wouldn’t plummet.  
And hey-maybe she could ask them a few things.  
Yeah, this was generally a good thing.  
Though she definitely wouldn’t tell anyone about it.  
Unwrapping the bandages, she tried to distract herself by tending to her injuries. She was happy to see it healing well and after using some disinfecting cream that she had brought along, she bandaged herself right back up again.  
Getting out of the stall, she sighed as she caught her reflection.  
„God do I ever look tired..“  
She groaned, splashing some water onto her face before taking out her twin tails.  
They were cute, but why not shake things up a bit right?  
Taking a ponytail holder she started tying it into a high ponytail, resembling that of Ayases a tad.  
It wasn’t exactly practical for sleeping but she found that it gave her face a more cutting look and hey, maybe it could land her a one night stand with a local lesbian right?  
Okay that last part was wishful thinking.  
Laughing to herself she started walking back when a scream of excitement echoed through the halls.  
„What the fuck?“  
Nozomi muttered, sprinting down the last patch of hallway and skidding to a stop in front of their room, opening the door curiously.  
„Get in! Close it!“  
Her classmates practically ripped her inside and once she saw why, it all made sense.  
„We have booze!“  
One girl grinned in delight at Nozomis flabbergasted face.  
„How the fuck did we get three bottles of Vodka?“  
She asked and a voice from the corner answered.  
„I bought it.“  
„Seriously Ayase? How the hell?“  
Nozomi picked up a bottle and she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to get drunk.  
„I went in, got the stuff in full confidence and when they asked for ID, just started saying stuff in japanese.“  
Nozomi couldn’t believe that worked.  
But then again, Ayase did look 18, much like herself so it could slide by, especially if the shop owner just wanted her to leave.  
Ayase grinned as she held up a smaller bottle.  
„I got four, this one’s for myself. Enjoy.“  
The girls were about to dive for the drinks as the door burst open to reveal a fully pizza loaded Nico.  
„Pizza!“  
The class chorused as Nico stared at the alcohol in bewilderment while closing the door behind her.  
„How-„  
„The russian got it for us.“  
Nozomi explained and Nico rolled her eyes.  
„I guess there’s no harm in it...though quick question, who has had vodka before?“  
Only Nozomi, Nico and Ayase raised their hands.  
„This is gonna be entertaining.“  
Nico grinned smugly as she locked the safety lock of the door.  
„Nozomi, why don’t you show em how it’s done?“  
Nozomi rolled her eyes, picking up a bottle.  
„We don‘t have shot glasses do we.“  
„Nope.“  
She sighed, opening the bottle.  
„You guys should probably just pour into the bottle cap, but I’m dying to get drunk so fuck that!“  
She took a large swig from the bottle, probably three shots worth at once before setting it down and letting the burning sensation wash over her. She used to hate it but in her time in russia, she became a fan.  
„Now it’s gonna sting. Be warned.“  
She sat back onto her bed, waiting for it to hit as Ayase got up and sat next to her.  
„Wasn’t expecting that.“  
She commented, opening her personal bottle and taking about the same amount as Nozomi.  
„I lived in russia for a bit. They taught me.“  
„You’ve really traveled the globe haven’t you.“  
Ayase asked as she took another swing.  
„Yeah, happens when your parents have a job that does that.“  
Ayase looked as if she was about to ask what Nozomis parents did, but was cut short as a classmate started coughing violently for a minute.  
„Holly shit!“  
She wheezed, before immediately trying it again-to the same outcome.  
Ayase got up and settled herself back in the corner as Nico sat down next to Nozomi.  
„Are you gonna drink?“  
Nozomi inquired.  
„Someone has to stay sober. Besides, my mom has at home so I can do this anytime.“  
The two laughed as Nozomi started to feel the effects as when she moved her head, everything was just a bit laggy.  
„Nico if I do anything dumb I’m sorry, I’m warning you now cuz it’s hit.“  
The younger girl laughed as she shook her head.  
„Door and windows are locked, how bad can stuff go down.“  
Nozomi shrugged as she got up with her friend, having been motioned into a large circle of her classmates, though she noticed that Ayase had been left out completely.  
„Let’s play dare or dare!“  
One girl screamed as the rest thought that was a stellar idea.  
Nozomi was grinning ear to ear as well as the game started.  
At first it was just dares to drink more, in which Nozomi had been dared to just finish a third of a bottle, which she did.  
After that, things obviously got weirder.  
At some point one girl had stripped for a minute and in another dare, two girls had to switch bras.  
Nozomi in her drunken state thought it was all very amusing.  
That’s until it was her turn again.  
„Dare or dare?“  
„I will take dare!“  
Nozomi laughed along with the rest.  
It was a terrible joke but welcome to being drunk.  
„You and Ayase have been getting along more than any of us, I dare you to go invite her!“  
A Chorus of drunk approval followed.  
Nozomi smiled as she started to realize that they were genuinely just frightened by the blonde.  
Getting up and very much so swaying in the process, she slowly made her way over to Ayase, who was listening to music and hadn’t noticed anything, while the others continued with the game.  
Now usually she’d be more smooth about this but in her current state, she nigh on crashed next to the Ayase girl, startling her to no end.  
„Jesus-what the-Toujou what the hell?!“  
She tried to compose herself, tucking her music away.  
Nozomi noted the empty vodka bottle and realized the russian was probably just as drunk as herself.  
„Sorry!“  
Nozomi giggled as she sat upright.  
„Why don’t you join the group? It’s lotsa fun!“  
Ayase looked at her in bewilderment.  
„They obviously don’t want me there.“  
She gestured to the distance between her and the group.  
„Thats jus cuz they dunno you! You have to stop being so mean!“  
Ayase rolled her eyes.  
„I try okay?“  
She responded after a moment, shaking her head.  
„I’m just too awkward!“  
Nozomi perked up as she received less resistance than expected.  
„Cmon we’re all hammered-awkwardness awayyyy“  
She mimicked a bird flying before falling over in fits of giggles.  
At this point, she was drunk enough to find just about anything funny.  
Ayase groaned as she got up, swaying a bit.  
„Fuck it, yeah.“  
Nozomi grabber her hand and dragged her to where she had been sitting before, plopping herself down with Ayase in tow.  
„Guess who’s here??“  
She grinned for ear to ear as the other looked at her in awe.  
„Wow I didn’t think you could do it!“  
„Ayase is mingling with us-and we aren’t being stabbed!“  
A few girls started giggling again and Nozomi could see Ayase regret coming already.  
„Whose turn is it?“  
Nozomi asked as the group pointed to a classmate.  
„I pick Nozomi! You’ve missed a few rounds after all.“  
„Oh thas jus‘ rude!“  
Nozomi retorted as she waited for a dare.  
„What should I do?“  
„I dare you to...“  
The girl seemed in deep thought as her drunk brain tried to think of ideas.  
„Pat Ayase down! Let’s make sure she has no weapons!“  
Ayase sent a glare in the girls direction, receiving a nudge from Nozomi as she glared at the blonde in turn, who softened her expression and put her hands up in defeat.  
„Sure, whatever. Got nothing to hide.“  
She got up, putting out her hands and legs as if she was in an airport pat down.  
Or at least she tried, it was a bit crooked.  
Nozomi giggled as she got up, with the help of a classmate.  
„Okay what was the line? You’ve been randomly selected! I’m gonna use the back of my hands on private areas!“  
„You’re close!“  
One of the girls affirmed her as they all watched in drunk anticipation.  
„You can use the front if you want.“  
It seemed that the alcohol had taken more of a toll on Ayase than expected as she sent a wink in a very flustered Nozomis direction.  
Nozomi was certain there would be different reactions if they were sober, but as was, it was mostly confused cheering.  
Then again, they were still in Highschool, being gay only got weird afterwards for most people.  
Despicable honestly.  
Putting her hands on Ayases arm she slowly slid them upwards, thinking smugly to herself that yes Ayase was muscular, but she was definitely more so.  
Finishing both arms she continued with the back before arriving at the chest.  
„Go for it Nozomi!“  
A drunk classmate screamed at her as she looked at her incredulously before shrugging.  
„Fuck it.“  
Her hands roamed down to Ayases waist on her sides before going straight to her boobs and groping around a bit before moving down a bit.  
Nozomi noted, that had actually been the first time she’d ever touched another girls breasts.  
And it definitely confirmed that she was a lesbian.  
She would do that again, no matter what it took.  
Letting her hands roam down, she started patting down Ayases legs before giving her ass a grope too and having her hand roam just a bit too far in the crotch area.  
„Done! She’s clear!“  
She grinned at the crowd, which cheered as she was handed another shot, something she readily accepted.  
The two sat down again and Nozomi continued with a dare to another girl after which she sneaked a peak at Ayase, only to be surprised by a small blush.  
And of course, her first thought was:  
‚Oh my god is she gay?‘  
But obviously, that was unlikely.  
She probably was just really drunk.  
After a few more turns, Ayase was picked for a dare.  
„Sure, what do I do?“  
She asked, having recovered from before.  
Her challenger thought for a moment before a small grin appeared.  
„You and Nozomi have quite the chemistry going! Give her a hickey!“  
The two looked at her in shock, while the rest seemed very onboard.  
„What?!“  
Nozomi squeaked out.  
„Seriously?“  
Ayase followed as they both became red.  
„Go for it!“  
Nozomi got up as she grabbed Ayases wrist.  
„Fine. But in private.“  
She pulled a flustered Ayase up and unlocked the door, storming off to bathroom and locking the door to a stall behind them.  
Without the pressure of constant stares, the two seemed a bit awkward next to each other.  
„Well..“  
„Yeah..“  
„Have you ever done this before?“  
Ayase shook her head.  
„Really? You’ve never had a boyfriend?“  
Nozomi asked, a tad surprised.  
Ayase looked to the side in embarrassment.  
„No never. Have you?“  
„No, not looking for one either.“  
Nozomi almost hoped that Ayase would follow up on why.  
She was drunk enough to fuck the beautiful blonde at this point and be able to write it off as a weird dream the next day.  
Ayase however, seemed to be too dense to realize the implications of her not wanting a boyfriend and instead, fumbled with the collar of Nozomis uniform that they had been obligated to wear on the way there.  
Nozomis breath hitched as Ayase undid her ribbon and pulled down the collar.  
„Ready?“  
Nozomi could feel Ayases breath on her neck and instinctively gripped onto her classmates shoulders.  
„Sure..!“  
Her voice was quiet and shaky.  
Instantly she felt the blondes lips on her skin as she began tentatively sucking before becoming more confident as her tongue grazed Nozomis neck every now and then.  
„Ayase..!“  
Nozomi managed to squeak out, pretty sure that at this point, it should be finished.  
The blonde however seemed to think differently as Nozomi felt a sharp pain in her neck as Ayase sunk her teeth into her skin.  
At this point, Nozomi would officially classify herself as turned on but she didn’t want to take advantage of Ayase who was only doing this out of the dare.  
„That looks pretty nice.“  
Ayase spoke up as she pulled away, looking at Nozomi in almost an hungry manner. In general, Nozomi would describe herself as a top.  
But right now?  
She had never wanted to be topped more in her life.  
„Was the bite necessary?“She asked, slowly finding her voice again.  
Ayase unlocked the door, a playful smile playing on her lips.  
„Nah, just felt like it.“  
Walking out, Nozomi looked at the hickey in the mirror and even in her drunk state, she felt very, very embarrassed.  
She felt a tug on her hand as Ayase had taken it in her own.  
Either this girl had no clue how to read the mood or she was doing this on purpose and was really really good at reading mood.  
„Come on, let‘s not keep the others waiting.“  
As the two walked back, Nozomi only hoped that her blush would abate before they had to show off her neck to her classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, this is one I just had to write. Have em be drunk is fun as hell


	7. Fistfights and tourism

Nozomi hugged her teddy tighter, feeling the warmth of sunlight hit her skin.   
Shaking her head, she tried to snuggle under her sheets farther, only to notice that she didn’t actually have any.   
Which was strange.   
Resigning herself to the fact that she just wouldn’t get enough sleep that night, she opened her eyes, only to be met with the sight of..oh fuck.   
That’s right, she hadn’t brought her teddy.   
What she had been hugging, was none other than Ayase herself.   
And she couldn’t stop or pull away either, as the blonde was laying on her arm and Nozomi certainly didn’t want to wake her up.   
So, what to do in this situation?  
A quick look around confirmed that none of her classmates were awake, meaning no help there.   
Her phone was out of reach, on her bed.   
Which come to think of it, why was she not on it?   
And why wasn’t Ayase on her own bed?   
How in the world had they ended up on the one in the middle?  
Trying to remember, she felt a light headache come on.   
She had been blessed to usually feel fine after drinking, but in return, she didn’t always completely remember everything.   
That’s when a memory flashed through her mind.   
Her and Ayase.   
In the bathroom stall.   
Her eyes snapped open as she tried to crane her neck to see the result, but obviously, she failed.   
Oh my god.   
In the heat of the moment it seemed like a good idea but now?   
She was mortified.   
Not that she didn’t like it, but that of all people it was Ayase and of all places it was on a school trip.   
“Oh my god..”  
She muttered, feeling her face heat up.   
She couldn’t remember if they had done anything else, but judging by their clothing, they hadn’t.   
Still, that didn’t answer the question of how they ended up in this position.   
Nozomi tried to pull her arm out, only for the blonde to pull her closer.   
Meaning try as she might, Nozomi now couldn’t look away from Ayases chest.   
Literally, it was always in her range of sight.   
Not that she was particularly complaining, she had a nice view and all, it just seemed a bit rude to stare.   
That’s when an idea struck her.   
Maybe, she could lift the blonde up?  
Getting herself into position, she started heaving the girl up, who clung still annoyingly to her.   
So great.   
Now instead of stuck on the ground, she was stuck carrying a sleeping Ayase bridal style.   
How had this trip become so gay?   
She winced as Ayases arm rubbed against her injured area and as the blonde thrashed against it in her sleep, Nozomi felt her hold slipping.   
Oh shit.   
Oh shit oh shit oh shit.   
The blonde started falling, snapping awake mid fall and on instinct grabbing whatever she could, which in this case happened to be Nozomis injured arm, causing her to lose her footing and fall on top of the blonde.   
Nozomi thanked the gods that the floor was pretty much only mattresses or this would have been very loud.   
After a moment of stunned silence, Ayase quietly whispered into Nozomis ear.   
“The hell are you doing?”  
Nozomis face heated up as Ayases warm breath tickled her ear a bit.   
God sometimes she wished she wasn’t so fucking gay.   
The situation would be so much easier.   
“I..”  
She recollected herself.  
“You were laying on my arm. I was gonna lift you and set you down. But you thrashed.”  
She left out the part about her hurt arm.   
Nozomi could hear Ayase sigh in frustration as she pushed Nozomi up, who got off of her on cue.   
“Well you woke me up and scared the hell outa me.”  
She shook her head before rolling over and grabbing her bag.   
“I’m already awake, might as well get ready.”  
She trudged to the door, making her way past several sleeping classmates and opened the door a tad, before looking back expectantly.   
“Coming?”  
Nozomi looked up in surprise, before a small warm smile formed on her lips as she grabbed her own stuff.   
“Yeah!”  
Nozomi was starting to really warm up to Ayase and she was happy to say, that it seemed Ayase felt the same way. 

—-

“You two are up early.”  
Ms. Baker noted as they sat down at the breakfast table.   
“Someone woke me up.”  
Ayase sent Nozomi a glare who simply smiled apologetically.   
“You were on my arm okay? I said I’m sorry.”  
Ayase rolled her eyes as she poured herself a coffee.   
“Next time, don’t hug me so tight.”  
Nozomi winked as Ayase nearly spilled her drink, along with their teacher.   
“Toujou!”  
Ayase gaped at her, pointing to the teacher.   
Nozomi simply laughed as she ate her food.   
“Jesus relax, they did much worse yesterday.”  
Ms. Baker’s face flushed red at that, while Ayase looked confused, before spotting a certain blemish on her teachers neck.   
“Oh my god.”  
She deadpanned.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”  
Nozomi reassured her teacher as with coffee, her teasing nature slowly returned.   
“But hey, we’re matching!”  
She grinned as she pointed at her neck and it seemed as if the teacher had only just noticed.   
And oh my god was it fun to watch her teacher status crumble.   
Not that it had been there much to begin with, both their homeroom and english teachers were at most 25, so it was sometimes hard to see them as actual authority figures.   
“Who-when did you! That’s inappropriate! Did you have boys over?”  
Their teacher finally burst out as Nozomi put on a cheeky smile.   
“No no, no boys. It was dear Ayase here, yesterday in a bathroom stall.”  
Ayase herself seemed like she just wanted to die on the spot.   
It seemed that without alcohol, she was very timid in this matter.   
Which was actually really adorable.   
“So, you two a couple now?”  
Their homeroom teacher slid in next to her...girlfriend? Fuckbuddy? Wife?   
Nozomi had no clue.   
“No we were playing very drunk truth or dare.”  
She could see their teachers seem almost disappointed at her answer, before Ms. Baker realized something.   
“Drunk? Who bought alcohol?”  
Ayase sighed and put her hand up.   
“Who do you think?”  
“Oh for gods sake. You can’t just do that.”  
The reprimanding sounded more amused than mad though so Ayase didn’t pay it much heed.   
“I think it was Ayases way of trying to be nice to her classmates.”  
“You give me too much credit.”  
“Or you give yourself too little.”  
Ayase shook her head, downing her drink.   
“What’s on the plan today?”She diverted the subject.   
“London eye, big ben, the palace. You know, all the stuff you visit.”  
Nozomi perked up at the prospect of touristing.   
She always loved to see new things, it helped distract from boring, repetitive, endless and meaningless every day life.   
“I’m gonna assume we don’t have time to visit Anne Listers grave or the church she married in?”  
Her teachers looked at her suddenly and she was feeling very...was assessed a good word?   
If she had to guess, they currently were checking their gaydar on her.   
“Sadly not.”  
The homeroom teacher shook her head, still giving Nozomi the side eye.   
As they were nearing the end of their meal, Ms. Baker started whispering a question.   
“Hey since you guys know about us, can we take a ride on the London eye with you so you can get a picture of us kissing all the way on top?”  
She asked briskly and Ayase rolled her eyes.   
“That’s gay.”  
“What she means to say is sure.”  
Nozomi elbowed the blonde in the ribs.   
“And no shit it’s gay, is that bad?”  
“I-no that’s not-literally yesterday we-“  
She started tripping over her words as Nozomi broke out into a giggle.   
“Oh, so you’re saying that you are gay then?”  
That was a much more loaded question usually, but currently the only people present to hear Ayases answer were two gay teachers and a girl she had given a hickey to the day before.   
But, it still seemed as if her brain was short circuiting.   
“I-what? No! Wait that wasn’t supposed to sound so defensive! I mean-oh for gods sake.”  
She shook her head, her face beat red at this point as she got up and stormed to the bathroom, leaving a giggling Nozomi behind along with two bewildered teachers.   
“That’s definitely a yes, right?”  
Ms. Baker finally asked.   
“Yeah definitely.”  
Her colleague gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting up to rouse the rest of the class.   
“What about you, Nozomi?”  
The english teacher asked curiously.   
“You’ve been setting off my gaydar ever since you walked into my classroom.”  
Nozomi scoffed in mock offense.   
“Why would I ever?”  
“For starters, you’re currently wearing plaid. I’d venture a guess you own multiple actual flannels as well.”  
“Only seven.”  
Nozomi laughed as she looked back to check that her classmates had yet to return.   
While she felt safe coming out to a teacher she knew for sure was gay, she wasn’t ready for sober classmates yet.   
Thankfully, nobody had yet to arrive.   
“I’ll admit it, your gaydar is spot on.”  
“Yes! Sara- Ms. Haruka owes me ten bucks!”  
“Are you serious?”  
Nozomi looked at her incredulously.   
“Yep. She said you’re just a straight girl with a gay vibe.”  
“Oh my god, I can not believe you bet on this. That’s so unprofessional!”  
Ms. Baker laughed at that.   
“Bitch I’m barely an adult and you expect me to act professional?”  
“..are you allowed to swear?”  
“Are you gonna rat me out?”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“The fuck do I care.”  
The two shared a small laugh as Ms. Baker asked another question.   
Nozomi felt like she was in class.   
“Say how old are you?”  
“Huh? I’m 17, nearing 18, why?”  
“You seem more grown up than your classmates is all. Did you repeat a class?”  
“No I just had years where I wasn’t in school cuz of my parents.”  
She saw the teacher look at her curiously before dropping the subject.   
“You know what, we’re only a few years apart, I have teammates your age. Just call the two of us Emily and Sara.”  
Well that was unexpected.   
And what teammates?  
“The whole Ms. shit is tiring. I don’t feel like an adult at all and it’s weird.”  
Okay, Nozomi could see where she was coming from there.   
“Sure then..Emily?”  
The teacher nodded happily.   
“Perfect. So much better. Ah! There’s the rest of the class!”  
Emily jumped up as the teenagers took their places, grumbling very tiredly.  
“Now that everyones assembled.”  
Sara waited until everyone had quieted down until she continued.   
“Today we’re gonna be touring London. We’re gonna be doing this as a class, as Ms. Baker has informed me of your terrible english.”  
The class glanced at Emily in annoyance, who shrugged in return.   
“The only student fit enough would be Nozomi and I’m not giving her the pressure of being in charge of a group.”  
Nozomi giggled at that, noticing the Ayase had appeared in the hall and had a small grin on as well.   
“Please be ready to go in an hour. That’s all.”  
The teachers wandered off to their room as Nozomi got up and strolled over to Ayase.   
“You know, you haven’t answered my question yet.”  
She grinned cheekily at the slight blush on Ayases face as she looked away.   
“It’s private. I don’t need to answer.”  
See, here was the thing though. Straight people usually give a clear answer.   
Usually, only gays beat around the bush in Nozomis experience.   
“It’s okay, I get it.”  
Nozomi responded as she started walking to the room to retrieve her hairbrush.   
Ayase looked at her in confusion.   
“It’s a tough question to answer when you don’t want to out yourself, but also don’t wanna betray your own identity. I certainly have found it hard to keep lying through my teeth to people.”  
She could see the dawning of realization on Ayases face before she left her to retrieve her things.   
That, and she didn’t want Ayase to see how nervous she actually was.   
Outing yourself to someone you know who is gay versus someone you think, those are two different things.   
“God I hope I didn’t mess up.”  
She hadn’t brought enough bandages in the case that she fucked up on the trip. 

—-

“So, did we lose anyone on the walk here?”  
Emily asked as she gazed across the class before a look of surprise overcame her.   
“Holly shit, we’re all here. Even Ayase has decided to stick around.”  
Ayase raised her eyebrow from the back, giving the teacher the middle finger, though she was a lot less fazed by now as she had been treated to Ayases less stand off ish side.   
The rest of the class seemed however a bit preoccupied by the teachers swearing.   
She didn’t bother to address it.   
“Now, we’ll go in groups onto this marvelous ride. Nozomi, Ayase, stay behind with Sara and I.”  
Nozomi saluted as she moved to the back, noticing Ayase seemed almost flustered around her.   
It seemed, that she hadn’t actually fucked up. And that Ayase was definitely gay.   
“Okay, here’s my phone.”  
Emily handed it to Nozomi, pulling Sara close to her.   
“Take a few pics. This is very important.”  
“Is this a proposal?”  
Ayase asked, eyebrow raised.   
“Oh no, this is for me to send to my family. I’m gonna come out to them.”  
Nozomis jaw dropped.   
“Wow. Power move.”  
“It really is. Currently they know Sara as my best friend. Course we’re technically already engaged so yknow, just gals being pals.”  
The four laughed as Nozomi felt herself feel giddy inside.   
She hadn’t expected the trip to go this well.   
“You know, maybe talk about these things when your class isn’t in earshot?”  
A new voice broke in as the teachers froze in shock.   
“Nico? Why aren’t you already on?”  
“Not enough space. I’m with you guys. Congrats on the engagement by the way and good luck with your family.”  
She looked at the teachers smugly, who visibly lost tension as she seemed not to care that it was two girls.   
Getting onto their own cabin, Nozomi marveled as they slowly ascended.   
“Woha..”  
“London is beautiful.”  
Nico muttered, taking out her phone to snap pictures of the outside, along with herself.   
“Okay, we’re almost on top!”  
Sara exclaimed, fighting her way through the people on one side.   
It wasn’t crowded per say, but it certainly wasn’t empty either.   
“Everyone outa the way!”  
Ayase suddenly screamed in english, getting the few other peoples attention as they parted in bewilderment.   
“Sorry.”  
Nozomi apologized in much more American english.   
“We didn’t mean to be rude, but our teachers have a special picture to take.”  
The people seemed a bit disgruntled but not mad per say.   
After all, it was a 360 view, they didn’t need that specific window.   
Getting the camera ready, Nozomi focused on her two teachers.   
“Okay, whenever you’re ready. I’m hitting burst..now!”  
There was a barrage of “aw” and how cute” from the onlookers with a groan from Ayase while Nozomi kept taking pictures from all angles as Emily and Sara posed, embracing each other in their kiss.   
“Perfect.”  
Nozomi haded the phone back to Emily who smiled gratefully.   
“Thanks a bunch. I owe you one-Not a perfect grade in any class though.”  
She finished her sentence at Nozomis look, who sighed sadly.   
“That’s just rude.”  
“That’s how school works.”  
Ayase reminded her, earning incredulous looks from the other four.   
“I’m sorry, I’m not gonna stand for you of all people to tell me how school works.”  
Nozomi responded with a slight smirk.   
“Just because I don’t abide by it, doesn’t mean I don’t know. It’s just like the law.”  
Nico looked like she wanted to smash her face into a wall.   
“Seriously?”  
“What?”  
The two began a small squabble as Nozomi shook her head, watching her friends-well friend and hopefully friend, fight.   
Meanwhile, a surprised looking Sara was handing her fiancé ten pounds.  
“You look way too surprised for someone who already thought I had gay vibes.”  
Nozomi commented, earning a scowl in return.   
“Look I’ve never had an openly gay student before. Didn’t think it would happen.”  
Nozomi laughed before looking over at Ayase.  
“Well you probably have two honestly.”  
“Oh I ship this so hard.”  
Emily muttered under her breath as Nozomi shot her a half annoyed half amused look.   
She didn’t say anything, but she was caught between saying “keep dreaming” and “me too.”  
Because Nozomi had to be honest here.   
Ayase wasn’t the worst choice of partner.   
Not that she was interested in her.   
She just wasn’t the worst choice. 

—-

“Please have all your things packed and ready by tomorrow at 9.”   
Nico proclaimed as she entered the room and slammed the door.   
“That means no alcohol.”“Oh come on, spoilsport.”  
Ayase laughed as she already had an open beer can in her hand.   
“If we miss the flight because people are hungover I will personally kill every single one of you.”  
She growled though with her small stature, nobody really took her too seriously.   
“That was a scary threat Nico.”  
Nozomi laughed as her friend sat down next to her and began packing up what she didn’t need.   
“Shut up, I just wanna be on time.”  
She took out her phone and set approximately five alarms.   
“And you, I’d prefer if I didn’t need to see you act all lovey dovey with Ayase over there. It’s annoying.”  
Ayase flushed red as she looked away with no retort.   
“Seriously, hickey and then cuddling? I felt like such a third wheel.”  
Nozomi smiled in embarrassment.   
“If it helps at all, I don’t remember how I got into the cuddle position.”  
Nico raised an eyebrow.   
“Seriously?”  
“Yep.”  
“You complained you needed a teddy. And Ayase pounced on you the moment the lights went out.”  
Nozomi stared at her aghast.   
“When was that?”  
“Three in the fucking morning. I stayed awake until everyone was in bed. So I had to deal with that alone.”  
Both Nozomi and Ayase seemed to ease up at the knowledge that it had only been Nico to witness that.   
“Although, gotta say, it was entertaining to see Ayase shivering in fear of the dark.”  
The small girl grinned as the blonde shot her a glare.   
“I wasn’t-“  
“Oh no you definitely were.”  
Nico interrupted, looking really smug.   
Ayase saw that she had lost, as Nico had seen it firsthand so she jumped up, storming out of the room.   
“Sheesh, it isn’t that big of a deal.”  
Nozomi hummed in agreement.   
“True, but I think she didn’t want anyone to know that. Lay off of her for now, kay?”  
Nico rolled her eyes before taking out a pair of headphones.   
“Yeah sure. I’ll apologize when she gets back.”  
Nozomi shook her head as she put her book down and got up.   
“I’ll go fetch her, it’s too late to be wandering around alone.”  
“Stay safe.”  
Nico shot her a small genuine smile as Nozomi left.   
Closing the door behind her, Nozomi looked down the hallway.  
Ayase wasn’t to be seen.   
“Great.”  
She muttered, walking towards the lobby.   
And not finding her there either.   
Had she seriously gone outside?  
“Jesus that girl..”  
Exiting the building, Nozomi was hit with the cool evening air.   
It was nice, and she would have enjoyed it more if she wasn’t looking for a run off classmate.   
Choosing a way to walk at random, Nozomi started walking, her eyes scanning the streets.   
“Stupid idiot..”  
She muttered under her breath, having no clue where to look.   
The store was closed, so she wasn’t there.   
She wouldn’t be let into bars.   
Where the hell had she run off to?   
She was getting a creeping worry.   
It wasn’t safe to be out at this hour alone.   
It was already late enough for drunk idiots to be roaming the streets and knowing Ayase, she was bound to be coaxed into a fight.   
Or much worse, but Nozomi preferred to think that a fistfight would be the biggest issue.   
She was about to give up as she had walked a good kilometer now, as she heard scuffling from afar.   
Increasing her pace, she rounded the corner, mind filled with worry, only to be met with a sight that was both incredibly on brand and incredibly off brand at the same time.   
Ayase was in a fistfight.   
With a larger man. Surrounded by onlookers.   
“What the fuck Ayase?”  
She asked in english, drawing the crowds attention.   
“Toujou? What are you doing here?”  
Ayase asked, wiping some sweat off her forehead.   
Walking closer, Nozomi noticed some of the onlookers holding money and she was starting to get a feeling she knew what was going on.   
“Getting you back. Nico wants to apologize.”  
“She can fuck off, I’m in the middle of something.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
She’d be more intimidated but this happened rather regularly on training campuses.   
“Yeah, in the middle of a fistfight and betting.”  
“Easy money.”  
Ayases opponent seemed to take offense to that.   
“Ey! I’m not that easy to beat.”  
“I’m not the one bleeding from my mouth.”  
Ayase retorted and Nozomi was starting to get fed up with the entire situation.   
“You’re gonna have to cut it short. We’re going back.”  
“No she ain’t!”  
One of the onlookers protested.   
“We already payed!”  
Nozomi sighed in annoyance.   
She couldn’t just let Ayase get herself beaten up and she really needed to get her back to the room.   
“Fuck it fine. If I beat him up, can we go back then?”  
A small murmuring went through the crowd as they sized her up, her maybe opponent letting out a bark of laughter.   
“You’re even smaller than her! Come on then!”  
Ayase began protesting but Nozomi pulled her out of the middle.   
“I’ll make it quick, no worries.”  
She gave Ayase a reassuring smile who stared at her in worry.   
“Toujou this is a terrible idea.”  
“Sure is. For him.”  
Ayase still seemed unsure but couldn’t bring any more words in as another onlooker started screaming for bets.   
Undoing her hair quickly and tying it into a high ponytail, Nozomi rolled up her sleeves before giving the crowd a thumbs up that she was ready.   
“Alright! In three, two, one!”  
Nozomi immediately had to evade a strike aimed straight at her face.   
“Okay, not waisting any time.”  
She growled, although in japanese so only Ayase understood her.   
“Whatya saying kid?”  
Her opponent asked, swinging at her again.   
“That you’re attacks are clumsy.”  
She grinned as she took a step back to evade.   
While he was taler, it was clearly evident that he had absolutely no fighting experience.   
Which meant, she could probably get him to the ground with simple Judo.   
As he swung another fist at her, she grabbed it, twisting herself into him before pulling him close, putting pressure onto his right shoulder and swinging her foot in between his, knocking him clean to the ground.   
And now Nozomi just realized, she had never asked about the parameters of the fight.   
“How long do we fight?”  
She asked the crowd, Ayase meeting her eye.   
“Until he’s blacked out!”  
The blonde screamed at her and Nozomi rolled her eyes, as that was very illegal.   
She was about to continue with her attack as a punch to the gut send her flying across the pavement.   
“Fuck..”  
She muttered, grappling herself up, before being hoisted into the air by the collar.   
Her opponent seemed pissed at her for having toppled him and that did not bode well. Another hit to her stomach, followed a crash in her face.   
She could feel blood running down her chin as hir lip started bleeding.   
“That does it.”  
She hadn’t originally planned on being brutal.   
But if this bitch was gonna be an ass about it, so would she.   
This was one of the few times she could let out her anger on someone else and she was going to use it.   
Grabbing his arm, she brought her elbow crashing down onto his as she was let go in a scream of pain from her opponent. Not giving him a respite, she grabbed his collar, smashing her knee straight into his face.   
Now his neck would have been a good target too, but she wasn’t in this for murder.   
The sick crunch of his nose was enough for her anyway.   
“You’re resilient I’ll give you that.”  
She spat down at him as he tried to stand up again, only for her to grab onto his shirt, hoist up his upper body and sending her leg in a roundhouse kick into his stomach, causing him to be propelled backwards a few steps, before crouching over, hugging his stomach.   
But he still wasn’t blacked out.   
Which was annoying.   
Walking up to him, she decided one last kick to the groin should have the pain over power him as she used her knee to keel him over onto his back with a kick to the head, sending him sprawling on the ground.   
Nozomi was about to kick, when he held up his hand, sensing her intentions.   
“Enough..I give up.”  
He rasped out as a series of cheers and boos echoed from the crowd.   
Nozomi sighed, wiping off the blood on her face with her arm before turning to an absolutely stunned looking Ayase, who was weirdly holding a wad of cash.   
“Where’s the money from?”  
“I..I bet on you winning.”  
Ayase responded, pocketing the money.   
“Well ain’t that sweet of ya.”  
Nozomi laughed, undoing her hair and letting it fall loosely.   
“Toujou..are you okay? And how the hell did you do that?”  
Ayase asked as they started to walk back.   
“I’m fine, just a busted lip, bruised rib probably. I’ve had worse.”  
Nozomi really didn’t want to answer the other question.   
But this time, Ayase persisted.   
“What? When-Toujou why do you know how to fight?”  
Nozomi stopped in her tracks, looking at her bloodied fist as the wounds had reopened, causing Ayases eyes to fall on her bandaged arm.   
“And what did you do there?”  
It was odd. Nozomi wasn’t used to questions of genuine concern.   
And she had no clue how to deal with it.   
“I..”  
She started, before stopping, unsure on how to continue.   
“I just have a had a weird life.”She put on a strained smile and shrugged.   
Of course, that just seemed to worry the blonde more so.   
“What do you mean?”  
“I moved around a lot. You know that.”  
Ayase nodded, unsure as to where this was leading.   
“My parents are military trainers. And I was they’re best student.”  
Nozomi laughed sadly as she wiped a loose tear from her eye.   
She did not like thinking about her parents.   
“But what about your arm?”  
Ayase persisted, which was really not what Nozomi knew how to deal with.   
“Just a scratch.”  
“Your fist?”  
“I fell.”  
A small silence settled upon them before Nozomi started walking again, only to feel stopped as her hand was pulled by Ayase.   
“Toujou...”  
This was the most worried Nozomi had ever heard Ayase speak. And the most sincere.   
“You don’t have to tell me the truth if you don’t want to but..”  
She inhaled, looking around a bit.   
Feelings were definitely not Ayases expertise.   
“If you do need to talk, I uh..I’m here for you.”  
A small, helpful but shy smile formed on her face.   
“I..”  
Nozomi had no idea what to say.   
“Thanks.”  
That’s when something seemed to hit Ayase.   
“Ah! We should get you cleaned up!”  
She started walking faster, maybe to avoid awkwardness, so they arrived back rather quickly.   
Telling Nozomi to stay in the hall, Ayase snuck into the room to get something, before returning and dragging Nozomi to the bathroom, promptly plopping her down onto a closed toilet seat.   
“I got some stuff to help.”  
She explained, taking out some disinfectant and cotton swabs, putting some on the latter.   
“This’ll sting a bit.”  
Nozomi wasn’t sure if this was necessary.   
She’d had worse injuries before.   
But her thoughts were cut rather abruptly short as Ayase leaned forward, dabbing at her lip.   
Holly shit was she close.   
Holly fucking shit.   
How was this girl so beautiful.   
Even with-no probably because she had small bruises and scratches littering her face, Ayase looked especially nice today.   
“Are you okay?”  
Ayase asked, pulling away and slowly unraveling Nozomis fist.   
“I-uh yeah! Just spaced out!”  
Great.   
She could beat up a dude twice her size but talk to a pretty girl?   
No way.   
As the bandage fell off of Nozomis hand, Ayase paused for a minute, worry etched into every facet of her face.   
“Toujou..what did you do to make it like this?”  
She started dabbing at it, sending small stings up Nozomis arm.   
“I told you! I just-ah! Fell.”  
“You can’t hurt yourself like that in a fall.”  
Ayase countered, slowly reapplying new bandages before tending herself with Nozomis arm, only to be stopped by a firm grip.   
“It’s fine. I can do that later.”  
“But-“  
“It’s fine!”  
Nozomi growled a bit sharply and Ayase looked taken aback before reaching out slowly and running her finger softly down the bandages, causing winces of pain.   
“You shouldn’t be too mean to yourself.”  
She smiled sadly as Nozomis heart almost stopped.   
Was it that obvious?   
“I’d say just stop but..well I know for a fact that doesn’t work.”  
Ayase laughed dryly.   
“But..if you want to of course-and I totally get if you don’t, we barely know each other and I’ve been an asshole and all but uh..”  
She looked away, recollecting her thoughts.   
“But maybe reach out to a friend before you do anything drastic.”  
Nozomi could feel tears pricking her eyes as she tried best to suppress it.   
“I’m here if you need it. And I’m sure Yazawa is as well.”  
Ayase got up, holding out her hand to Nozomi, who was on the brink of tears at this point.   
“Come on, we should get to bed, or she’ll have our heads.”  
The two shared a strained laugh as Nozomi got up, smiling despite the situation.   
“Thanks Eli. It means a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit to update as I started working again but here we are! Two angsty teens slowly getting closer


	8. It’ll be fine

“Nozomi! What happened to you?!”  
Nico looked at her aghast as she surveyed a few bruises on Nozomis face, while the later was trying to cover them up with make up.   
“Nothing bad. Ayase and I-“  
“Did she hurt you? Oh I’ll fucking kill her.”  
Nico growled and Nozomi had to jump to Elis defense before her friend went on a murderous rampage.   
“No! No-Eli and I-“  
“Eli?!”  
Wow, okay maybe she had a lot to explain here.   
“Look, I’ll tell you on the flight. But I promise it wasn’t her.”  
Nico seemed unsure, but decided to trust her friend on that.   
“Just..be ready soon. We’re departing for the bus in ten minutes.”  
“Thanks Nico.”  
Nozomi sent her a friend a grateful smile, who in return put up an uncertain one before closing the door of the bathroom.   
“Should I have told her that you’re in the stall?”  
She asked as a bathroom flushed and a door unlocked, revealing a sheepish looking Eli.   
“Nah, that would have made in awkward.”  
She started washing her hands, cursing as the only water available was cold.   
“I hope the next place isn’t as cheap.”  
“Come on, a thug like you can handle it.”  
Eli scoffed at her.   
“Hey! I’m not-“  
“Maybe not, but Nico was pretty quick to assume that you assaulted her.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow at her friend, who sighed in resignation.   
“I just put off the vibe sometimes.”  
“Eli, you’ve threatened to stab people.”  
“I’m not good with people!”  
Nozomi laughed, finishing up with her make up.   
“Here’s a tip. Don’t threaten bodily harm.”  
She laughed as Eli looked at her with utter exasperation.   
“Look it’s a defense mechanism. I’m aware of it!”  
Nozomi sighed, patting Ayases head.   
“Well, it’s been going away when were alone, do that with others too.”  
She opened the door, leaving a sputtering Eli behind.   
Of course she knew that wasn’t how it worked.   
But Eli was stubborn enough to just maybe, at the very least a bit, do it out of spite.   
Maybe.   
Throwing her things into the bottom of the bus, she got on, heading to the back where Nico was sitting.   
“Finally. Now we’re just waiting for two more-one more.”  
Nico corrected herself as Eli appeared behind Nozomi, looking very awkward.   
“Can I uh..can I join you two?”  
Nozomi couldn’t believe it.   
She actually did something..on a small scale but she did.   
“Why not..I have to talk to you anyway.”  
Eli sat down next to Nozomi, so their conversation would go right through her.   
Perfect for observing how it’s going.   
“What is it?”  
Nico looked out of the window, muttering something under her breath.   
“What?”  
“I..I said I’m sorry.”  
Eli looked completely bewildered.   
“For what?”  
“Yesterday! You clearly are self conscious about what we talked about and I pushed it.”  
It took a moment, or multiple, until things finally seemed to click.   
“Oh!”  
Eli didn’t seem to know what to say, glancing at Nozomi for help.   
“What she means to say, is that she accepts your apology and that she’s sorry for storming out like that. Right?”  
Silence.   
Nozomi elbowed her friend.   
“Right?!”  
This time, her voice was clearly underlined with a threat.   
“Ah! Yes!”  
Eli blurted out, a sheepish smile forming on her face.   
“It may have been uncalled for.”  
“Honestly, the storming out was fine.”  
“Beg to differ.”  
Nico butt in, but Nozomi ignored her.   
“But startin’ a fistfight? For money? Seriously, what the hell.”  
“I’m sorry what.”  
Nico looked at the two in shock.   
“You fucking what?”  
Eli laughed awkwardly, hoping Nozomi would explain.   
“Okay so, this dumbass decided to fight some dude. Obviously I wasn’t gonna let herself get hurt like an idiot, so I-“  
“So that’s how you got injured?”  
Nico seemed unsure on wether she should look shocked, impressed or angry.   
“You should see the other guy.”  
Nozomi mentioned, in a very cliché way.   
“I think I broke his nose.”  
Nicos face was basically the equivalent of “??????” at this point.   
“I’ll need more details on this.”  
“It’s a long story.”  
“And we have an hour by bus. Start or I’m telling the teachers.”

—-

By the time they were getting out of the bus, Nico seemed in an absolute state of shock.   
She was definitely impressed.   
And definitely mad.   
And absolutely in awe.   
“I can not believe! Jesus christ! You’re lucky you didn’t get arrested!”  
She would have screamed, but didn’t want to draw anyones attention.   
“Okay but hear me out.”  
Nozomi interrupted her.   
“We didn’t.”  
Nico rolled her eyes, taking her suitcase out of the bus.   
“Don’t ever do that again.”  
“No promises.”  
The other two chorused.   
“How about I treat you to some food as an apology for putting the trip in danger?”  
Eli offered, starting to be less closed off towards Nico as well.   
Talking about a fight really seemed to loosen her up.   
“I have money from yesterday after all.”  
“Fuck it, yeah I’ll take it.”  
Nico huffed in resignation as they headed into the airport, taking everything through security slowly.   
Nozomi noted that Eli wasn’t getting the side eye from absolutely everyone in their class anymore and by the small smile on Elis face, she knew it too.   
Once everyone had gone through, Sara stood in front of the class to get some general info out there.   
“The flight leaves in two hours. Until then, you kids are free, but leave your bags with us at the gates. And don’t be late.”  
They set off towards the gate and once everyone knew where it was and how to get there, small groups formed as everyone ran off to do their own thing, leaving Nico, Eli and Nozomi to get some early lunch.   
“Where do we go?”  
“Anywhere with food.”  
Nico responded, receiving an eye roll.   
“Okay, but do you wanna eat fries or i dunno, sushi. That shit isn’t sold at the same place.”  
Nozomi prodded as Nico shrugged her shoulders.   
“How about fries then? I’m sure there’s a place that sells that around here.”  
The others agreed and they went off, looking for any place that wasn’t too crowded.   
Which was hard at an airport.   
Like very hard.   
So hard in fact, that they ended up getting take away from McDonalds.   
“I can not believe how crowded this place is.”  
Nico muttered, pushing past people and almost being run over.  
“Hey! Watch it!”  
She screeched at a family, which prompted both Eli and Nozomi to profusely apologize.   
“While I expected it, I still dislike these crowds.”  
Nozomi mussed as she took the lead, grabbing onto Elis hand as to not lose her in the mass of people.   
She wasn’t worried about Nico.   
She could hear her slew of curse words a mile away.   
She hadn’t however expected Elis hand to curl around hers, grasping it tightly.   
And she could swear her heart skipped a beat.   
“Fucking hell, you useless lesbian.”  
She muttered to herself, hoping she wasn’t blushing too hard.   
Thankfully, or maybe not, they finally arrived back at the gate and found their seats, so no need for hand holding.   
Nozomi was both sad and incredibly relieved.   
Sitting down, she saw her two teachers hastily whispering to each other, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what it was.   
“You know, I really like those self order/check outs that they’ve got.”  
Eli sighed as she took out her food.   
“I hate social interaction.”  
“We’re right here.”Nico deadpanned, causing a panicked look to overtake the blonde.   
“No! That’s not what I-Oh you little shit!”  
Eli glared at Nico, who had burst out laughing   
“Oh Ayase you are a lot more fun when you aren’t acting tough.”She wheezed, getting a warning glare from Nozomi, which promptly shut her up.   
In an attempt to divert the subject, Nozomi decided to talk about the next best thing.   
The plane schedule.   
“When do we board?”  
Nico checked her phone before answering.   
“In like an hour. Plenty time to eat.”  
“How long’s the flight anyway?”  
Eli inquired, looking at her ticket.   
“Like an hour ish. It’s short as hell.”  
Okay if Nico was gonna set it up like that, Nozomi had to take the opportunity.   
“As short as you?”  
The comment got her hit in the face by a fry.   
“Wow. Rude.”  
She faked offense as she threw it right back.   
“Can we not do a food fight?”  
Eli groaned, looking very done with the two.   
“Is a fistfight preferable?”  
Nico responded, only to receive an eye roll in return.   
After a few minutes of silence as everyone indulged in their mediocre burgers, Nico let out an annoyed grunt.   
“Shit. The flight is delayed by half an hour.”  
“Will that mess up our schedule?”  
“Not too much...I don’t think.”  
Nico seemed antsy at the prospect, but tried to keep herself composed.   
It wasn’t working at all.   
“Hey, it’ll be fine.”  
Nozomi tried to reassure her, reaching out to take a hold of her tapping knee.   
“Worst case we go on an adventure right?”  
Nico sent her a disapproving look.  
“..Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small interim chapter.  
> Should the trip go well, or do we want shenanigans?


	9. It was not fine

“See? I told you it would be fine.”  
Nozomi smiled as they filed in line to get onto the plane.   
“It’s two hours late! I’m never booking a Vueling flight again.”  
Nico groaned, looking very, very mad but trying to control it.   
“Today was designated travel day anyway, no time wasted.”  
Eli remarked as they started walking into the plane, looking at their tickets to find their seats.   
“I’m in the back with the teachers.”  
Nico noted as she shuffled in front of the two to make things easier.   
“I’m...somewhere in the middle I think.”  
“I’m front of the group. I wonder who I’m sitting next to.”  
Eli sighed, remembering what happened on the way there.   
Nozomi overtook her as they got to the blondes seat and she climbed in after putting her bag away.   
Looking at her ticket again, she located her seat, only to notice a classmate in it already.   
“What the fuck?”  
She muttered, approaching the seat.   
“Hey Saki, not to be rude but isn’t that my seat?”she asked, trying to sound nice but honestly she was a bit ticked off.   
“Ah!”  
The girl turned to her, having been in conversation with her friend.   
“Yes I’m sorry.”  
She didn’t get up though.   
Nozomi raised a questioning eyebrow.   
“Can I sit down?”  
The girl looked at her friend nervously before back at Nozomi.   
“Would you uh, mind switching seats with me?”  
“What? Why?”  
Nozomi was starting to have a slow realization of as to why, way before the girl even told her.   
“I..I don’t want to sit next to Ayase.”  
Shaking her head, she looked at Saki in disappointment.   
She got where the girl was coming from but it still annoyed her.   
They barely gave Eli a chance!  
“She’s not that bad you know.”  
Saki seemed weirdly timid around her and Nozomi noted that maybe she was acting a bit out of her usual calm demeanor but honestly, she was too tired to care.   
So what if she was more sour and so what if one could see her muscles through her plaid shirt.   
She wanted to sit down now.   
“I know she’s just...well she scares me! And-And you seem fine with her so-“  
“I get it, I get it.”  
Nozomi sighed before putting on her more usual atmosphere and smiled sweetly.   
“I’ll switch.”  
She turned to leave before a thought struck her.   
“Oh and tell whoever is supposed to be next to her on the other flights that I’ll trade them too.”  
She walked back up the aisle, hearing the two girls exhale in relief.   
“What are you doing up here?”  
Eli asked as Nozomi put her bag into the overhead bin.   
“Switched places.”  
She responded, sliding into her seat and fastening her seat belt.   
Eli looked a bit downcast at that.   
“Did I scare another one?”  
“Can you blame them?”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow, receiving a simple shake of the head.   
“Not really I guess.”  
A small silence settled between the two, one Nozomi was determined to break.   
“But hey! That way ya get more time with me.”  
She faked self confidence as she put on a smug grin, seeing it get a small smile from Eli.   
“There’s a silver lining to everything I guess.”  
The two jumped a bit as the captains voice came through the speakers, going through the general safety procedures.   
Meanwhile the plane was small enough to not have screens, so two flight attendants were acting out the actions.   
“Pure entertainment.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes, lip-syncing with the speech.   
“Shit, you know it well.”  
Eli noted and Nozomi shrugged.   
“I’ve flown a lot. Like a lot a lot.”  
“I guess that makes sense. You almost seem at home at an airport.”  
Nozomi laughed a bit.   
“That’s a bit extreme. Though I guess I am very comfortable with the whole thing. Except air pockets.”  
“Seriously?”  
Eli looked at her in astonishment.   
“Turbulences are the best part!”  
Now it was Nozomis turn to look at Eli like she had lost her mind.   
“We literally drop??”  
“Exactly! Like in roller coasters.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“That’s different! Here you could die. There it’s secure.”  
“Come on, you’re safer in a plane than in a car.”  
Nozomi knew that.   
Her mom kept telling her.   
Her dad kept telling her.   
But fuck did she not like randomly falling through the air.   
“Well, I just hope it’s turbulence free like the way here.”  
She sighed, flipping through an inflight magazine before getting to a very sticky page and immediately putting it back.   
God did she hate cheap flying.   
“Oh! We’re getting onto the runway!”  
Eli noted from her window seat, taking out her phone.   
“I promised Alisa a video to show her. She loves liftoff.”  
Eli explained at Nozomis quizzical look as she pressed play and in a more hushed tone started talking.   
“See, everything is going fine! I’m wearing your bracelet and were just about to liftoff.”  
Eli held up her bracelet to the camera and Nozomi couldn’t help but laugh a bit.   
“Hey what’s with the laugh?”  
Nozomi didn’t know how to put into words that it was just weirdly cute, so she simply shook her head.   
“Oh nothing.”  
She smiled, earning a confused look before Eli was distracted by the engine starting up.   
“Here we go!”  
The blonde whispered to her phone and it took every ounce of Nozomis strength to not just pounce onto her right there and then.   
How was she so hot and cute at the same time?  
Seriously, this wasn’t fair at all.   
Looking away, Nozomi decided to distract herself with staring up the aisle as they left off.   
She always found it funny how the ground just slowly started to angle upwards.   
It made her wanna run up it, though obviously that was a stupid idea.   
“There. That’ll do.”  
Eli put her phone away before looking out of the window.   
It seemed like she wanted to say something, her leg was fidgety and she kept inhaling as if she was about to say something.   
“Eli? Do you have something on your mind?”  
Nozomi finally decided to ask, startling the blonde.   
“Ah!”  
Her face flushed ever so slightly.   
“I-Well kinda..”  
Eli looked away before turning to face Nozomi with what looked like incredible force.   
“It’s about what you told me in London.”  
“I told you a lotta things in London, you gotta be more specific.”  
“The uh..”  
Eli fidgeted with her hands before taking a deep breath.   
“You did come out to me in the Hotel right? I’m not misreading anything here?”she whispered and Nozomis mouth formed an “Oh”.   
Eli looked at her expectantly.   
“Oh yeah, I did.”  
No need to act shy about it, not when the girls behind her had headphones on and she’d technically already told Eli.   
The latter who looked weirdly happy at the news.   
“Oh! Cool!”  
Another pause.   
“A-And you uh, you were right.”  
She looked out the window, seemingly unable to continue eye contact.   
“Huh?”  
“I uh, I mean like..”  
The last part was barely a whisper.   
“Me too.”  
Whatever Nozomi was gonna say, it got stuck in her throat at Elis confession. Sure, she had guessed it.   
But hearing it out loud is always a different thing.   
“I know you already knew but..it just felt wrong not to confirm it.”  
Eli laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.   
“I uh..”  
Nozomi had no idea what to say.  
So in a last shot, she decided to make a joke.   
“I can’t believe our class picked the only two gays and had them give hickeys to each other.”  
She laughed, hoping that her joke had landed.   
Or at least, made her seem less awkward.   
By the blondes light chuckle, it seemed to have done the trick.   
“What are the odds right?”  
Eli asked, not wanting an answer obviously.   
“Hey, it happens.”  
The two settled for a small silence, before a small smile crept up on Eli.   
“Hey you know what we just did?”  
“What?”  
“Communigaytion.”

—-

The first half of the flight went pretty smoothly.   
Nozomi and Eli both started reading their own materials, each to their own devices.   
That’s until the seat belt sign turned on. And Nozomi started to dread.   
Putting her book away as calmly as she could, she leaned back, gripping the chairs armrests.   
And just in the nick of time too, as seconds later, the plane dropped a few meters.   
And her stomach sank.   
“Fuck.”  
She muttered, trying to quell the slowly rising panic.   
And then the plane fell again.   
And her fingers tightened around the seat, knuckles whitening with the intensity.   
She tried her best not to let her composure slip.   
She tried to look normal as her chest felt like it was collapsing.   
She tried to sit upright as a lump formed in her throat and tears were about to form.   
She tried her very best to stay conscious as her breath became shallow, her breathing ragged and her eyesight started to fade.   
But when the irrationality of fear gets a grip of you, it’s hard to get out out.   
Not when you think you’re going to die.   
Not when you’re plummeting through the sky.   
Nozomi tried to rationalize with herself.   
This happened every other flight.   
They were perfectly safe.   
They wouldn’t crash.   
But of course, rationale doesn’t work in these situations.   
Not when you feel like you’re about to puke.   
Especially not when you’re crying.   
Shit.   
She hadn’t meant to let the tears spill out.   
But as she caught her breath, finally letting her lungs fill with oxygen and slowly bringing her back to reality, she could feel herself crying silently.   
“Nozomi?”  
And now Eli had noticed to.   
Nozomi wanted to respond to her.   
But her body wouldn’t move.   
“Nozomi stop!”  
She whispered briskly, a hint of panic in her voice as she grabbed onto Nozomis wrists.   
That’s when the stinging pain of her arm hit her.   
She didn’t know when, but at some point her hand had left the arm rest and found itself to her left arm. And scratched it so hard she had ripped the bandages and her skin open.   
The two grappled with each other for a few seconds as Nozomis reaction to the discovery was to scratch again, a natural reaction to shock at this point.   
“Nozomi!”  
Eli struggled to hold her friends hand away, finally clasping her arm into hers and intertwining their fingers as to give them something else to hold onto.   
And that sure did get Nozomis attention, so mission success.   
“Nozomi focus on me.”  
Eli urged her friend, leaning closer and gripping her hand tighter.   
“It’s okay. The turbulence is over.”  
After a few moments to breathe, Nozomi came to that realization too.   
They were sturdy again!  
“See? Everything’s okay.”  
Eli placed her hand on Nozomis back, rubbing soothingly.   
“Breath in, breath out. Focus on that.”  
Nozomi complied, starting to feel calmer again.   
“That’s good, just like that.”  
Eli continued, her voice calm and soothing.   
“Look around. Nothing is plummeting, everything is even. The table is steady, your chair is steady.”  
Eli took Nozomis other hand into hers, squeezing them ever so slightly as Nozomi calmed down, her vision cleared completely.   
“There we go. Everything okay?”  
The blonde asked worryingly, slowly letting go of Nozomis hands and picking up her small backpack, rummaging through it.   
“I..”  
Nozomi took another minute to recollect herself enough to speak coherently.   
“I think so...thanks.”  
“No problem.”  
Eli smiled reassuringly at her, pulling a few bandages out with new disinfectant and taking Nozomis arm, slowly unwrapping the old bandages.   
“Let’s get this fixed up.”  
She slowly started working on it as Nozomi looked around, happy that nobody had noticed her little breakdown.   
“Eli?”  
“Hm?”  
“How did you do that so confidently?”  
Nozomi asked befuddled.   
Before, people would usually just panic and tell her to stop panicking.   
Which obviously didn’t work.   
“I just did what I do with Alisa whenever she breaks down in a crowd or before school.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow quizzically.   
“She has social anxiety. I wasn’t sure if it would work but hey, worked well enough.”  
Nozomi laughed awkwardly.   
“You sure have mastered the soothing voice.”  
Eli blushed a bit, pulling Nozomis sleeve down slowly.   
“It comes with practice.”  
She looked at Nozomi, as if analyzing her.   
“What are you doing?”  
Nozomi asked as her friend started to look for something in her bag again.   
“You’re make up is a bit smeared and I can see the bruises..”  
Eli muttered, pulling out her small bag.   
“Let’s get that fixed up.”  
“Ah. Yeah, probably a good idea.”  
Nozomi responded very smoothly, getting up with shaking legs and reaching for the bag.   
“I’m coming with you.”  
Eli responded, getting it out of her reach.   
“What? I can do this myself!”  
The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow, pointing at Nozomis hand, which was still quivering.   
“Yeah, not yet. Come on.”  
She grabbed her friends hand, heading to the bathroom.   
Yet again, Eli either had no clue what she was doing and was really dense or she knew exactly what it looked like and was doing it on purpose.   
And Nozomi had no clue which one it was.   
Either way, she could practically feel their teachers gazes on them.   
“Okay there isn’t much space..”  
Eli mussed as she pushed Nozomi into the bathroom, who blushed as she realized some of the other passengers were watching and hastily pointed to the make up bag before Eli entered and locked the door.   
“Here let’s put down the toilet seat.”  
Eli reached forward to do so and afterwards pushed Nozomi down onto it.   
After which she promptly straddled her.   
Nozomi was almost certain she was doing this on purpose.   
No way was Eli this dense.   
Right?   
“You still have some tears..”  
The blonde reached her hand out, wiping away the tears with her fingers before cupping Nozomis cheek with one hand and washing off the previous make up with the other.   
All while Nozomi was blushing up a storm.   
“Are you okay? You’re really red.”  
Eli asked in concern and Nozomi couldn’t believe it.   
She genuinely had no clue what she was doing!  
“I-I’m fine! This just happens after panic attacks!”  
Yeah that was a lie.   
Nozomi sat still as Eli started reapplying make up on her, but was slowly starting to feel really, really hot.   
And Eli squirming around on her lap wasn’t helping matters at all.   
After a solid ten minutes, or so Nozomi thought, she had no clue honestly, Eli finally pulled away.   
“There! All done!”  
The blonde smiled cheerfully at her, humming to herself as she put her things away.   
“Ah...well I guess the hickey is still visible. Should I cover it up too?”  
Honestly, Nozomi had tried to forget it was there.   
Tried and failed but she had tried.   
“I uh-No it’s fine-It’s not too obvious I don’t think.”  
Real smooth Nozomi.   
“I still can’t believe I did that.”  
Eli shook her head, a small blush of embarrassment creeping up.   
The irony that she was saying this while straddling Nozomis lap was completely lost on her.   
“Hey, we were drunk.”  
“Yeah but I don’t usually do stuff so-well so sexual!”  
Nozomi sighed before a small grin crept up as a thought popped into her head.   
“Could it be you wanted to fuck?”  
Wow.   
Now Nozomi had expected a reaction.   
But she certainly hadn’t expected Eli to jump up, her face bright red, or as fifty shades would call it: the color of the communist manifesto, and barely sputter out a declining response.   
“No-I! No! O-Of course not! No!”  
“Oh my god.”  
Nozomi breathed, feeling a bit flattered by the tsundere response.   
God if she were more confident, she would as Eli to become her fuck buddy honestly.   
Because the blonde was hot and clearly was into her, physically at least.   
And it had been some time since Nozomi had hooked up with somebody.   
Alas, she wasn’t confident or drunk, so the sexual tension simply hung in the air, before Nozomi giggled lightly.   
“Jeez Eli, I was kiddin’.”  
She pushed past the blonde and opened the door, to a frowning Nico.   
“What the absolute fuck have you been doing in there?”  
She asked, letting them file out of the bathroom before looking in, as if inspecting it.   
“Just make up.”  
Eli held up her bag, but that didn’t seem to diminish Nicos suspicions all too much.   
But at least enough to let them pass by her.   
“I’m keeping my eye on you two.”  
She growled before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we segway into shenanigans in paris,,while I have ideas, I’m open for suggestions cuz there’s lotsa stuff that could happen


	10. We’re here for you

“Hey we only have one french speaker in this group right?”  
Emily asked, looking at the fully assembled class.   
“Unless anyone else can, then yeah.”  
Nozomi spoke up, pushing herself to front.   
Nobody else volonteered with any unknown language skills.   
“Kay, cool. Everyone, don’t wander off we have all of one person who can navigate this place.”  
Well that was great. No pressure right?   
“Hey we have phones yknow.”  
Eli spoke up, holding up hers.   
“No need to put that much pressure on her.”  
Nozomi smiled at her gratefully.   
While she didn’t mind taking charge, she also didn’t want to be responsible for her whole class.   
“I guess, but being fluent is a lot easier.”  
Their teacher countered, before shrugging.   
“Though I guess feel free to use your phones. Not my fault if you get lo-ow!”  
Sara rubbed her ribs where her fiancée had punched her.   
“What she means to say is just don’t get lost. Like please don’t.”  
The group laughed a bit as they made their way to a bus with their classes name on it and began boarding.   
“How long is it to the hotel?”  
Eli asked Nico, who looked at her in surprise.   
“Huh? Oh, half an hour.”  
Being addressed by the blonde had obviously not been something she had been expecting.   
“Cool thanks.”  
Nico stared at Eli in an uttered bewildered look, before shaking her head and shrugging.   
“What do we do today?”  
A classmate asked and Nico shot her annoyed look.   
“Tonight is a night off, tomorrow we sightsee. It’s all in the plan. Did any of you read it?”  
Nico asked the remaining five girls that hadn’t boarded onto the bus yet.   
“I did.”  
Nozomi responded, holding up her plan which was fully highlighted.   
“Cool that’s one.”  
Nico growled sorely, though Nozomi could make out a hint of a smile.   
“I did too. Mostly.”Eli spoke up, trying to sound uninterested.   
“Now that one’s a surprise.”  
Nozomi heard one of her remaining classmates say as the girl drew a glare from Eli.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
She shot at her, causing the girl to shrink back and Nozomi to shake her head in annoyance.   
“I just-You don’t usually seem interested in these things!”  
She squeaked out and Elis glare didn’t soften one bit as she took a step towards the girl.   
“I can’t have interests?”  
She challenged and Nozomi was very close to pointing out that the blonde usually acted like she didn’t on purpose.   
“That’s not what I meant-I just-Please don’t hurt me!”  
Nozomi groaned, grabbing Elis wrist with excessive force.   
“Lighten up, she wasn’t insulting you.”  
She smiled sweetly while increasing the pressure as Eli cringed under it.   
“But she-“  
Another increase.   
“She didn’t insult you Eli.”  
After a moments hesitation, Eli deflated.   
“Fine. Whatever.”  
The teachers head popped out of the bus door, looking at them quizzically as it seemed that the little incident hadn’t been noticed by the people on the bus.   
“You guys coming?”  
“Ah! Yeah one moment.”  
Nico responded, ushering everyone but Nozomi and Eli inside.   
“Try not to escalate again Ayase.”  
She warned the blonde before getting on, turning back to talk again.   
“But uh...thanks for appreciating my work. Both of you.”  
She motioned to the pamphlets before getting on, leaving Eli in a confused and Nozomi in a weirdly happy state. 

—-

“Well, the lodging isn’t too bad.”  
Saki commented as she walked in, along with her classmates.   
“One big room again. But this time we have beds.”  
Nozomi agreed, putting her stuff on the bed next to Elis.   
“Now, since we have a kitchen, I’ll finally get to cook!”  
Nico announced, to cheers from her classmates.   
“Until then, you’re free though I recommend not going out.”  
That last comment was very much so aimed at Eli and Nozomi.   
“I’ll put up all the food on a buffet in the hall. Just eat when hungry. Curfew is 12.”  
She strolled out, leaving Nozomi to wonder if Nico aspired to be a kindergartner or teacher with the ease that she commanded people about.   
“She’s tyrannical.”  
Eli groaned.   
“No going out, bed by 12? I’m gonna die.”  
Nozomi laughed at that.   
“Sad you can’t get wasted?”  
“You got it.”  
Nozomi shook her head, sitting down next to Eli.   
“In return you get Nicos great cooking though.”  
“I wanna get druuuunk!”  
A small teasing smile formed on Nozomi at that.   
“Could it be you wanna get drunk enough to continue what we started last time?”  
A deep red took over Elis face as she shot up from the bed.   
“What? No-I just-Goddamnit Nozomi!”  
She let out finally in frustration after stammering an excuse, noticing that Nozomi was simply teasing her.   
“Will you stop that?!”  
“Hmm..”  
Nozomi tilted her head in mock contemplation.   
“Nope! It’s too fun!”  
That reply earned her a pillow to the face.   
“Oh it’s on!”  
Nozomi grabbed the pillow, hurling it back at Eli who ducked.   
Making it hit Saki square in the face.   
Who thought her friend had shot it.   
And from there it escalated into a full on pillow war.   
And Nozomi used the lapse in people’s concentration to slip out of the room.   
It was fun, sure.   
But she needed some alone time after the last three days of non stop interactions.   
Looking around the hall, she noticed a set of stairs leading upwards.   
She probably shouldn’t go up there.   
But then again, there wasn’t a sign against it specifically.   
So she decided to check it out.   
Walking up the stairs, they ended abruptly with an old metal door, which swung open easily.   
And wow.   
“Holly shit..”  
Nozomi whispered, faced with the view of Paris from the rooftop.   
It was absolutely dazzling.   
So many lights, so many people.   
Amazing in every aspect.   
Stepping out onto the roof, she let the cool air flow through her hair as she opened up her twin tails.   
It felt good after working up a small sweat in the pillow fight.   
Walking to the edge, she sat down, letting her legs dangle from the rooftop.   
“Funny..”  
She muttered, looking downwards.   
“Something’s different from usual.”  
It didn’t take her long to find out what it was.   
It was simple really.   
This was the first time in years that she was faced with a drop and didn’t feel the urge to walk right off.   
“Wonder why that is..”  
She muttered, tracing an indent of the roof with her finger.   
Now that she finally had some alone time, she had time to think.   
And time to criticize.   
Mostly herself.   
“I’ve really let my guard down lately.”  
She talked to herself, looking at her slowly healing arm.   
“That’s dangerous. I know I’ll have to leave this again.”  
Only in two years a small voice reminded her inside of her head.   
“True..”  
She mussed, feeling the sense to scratch at her arm again, although she resisted it.   
“I do wonder though..”  
Nozomi stared out onto the city sprawling before her.   
“Why is this time so different?”  
She wasn’t talking to anyone in particular.   
But it helped clear her mind to say her thoughts out loud.   
“I’ve been doing things for no gain..it’s weird.”  
She’d notice it happening more and more often lately.   
She would encourage her friends.   
She’d show them she cared.   
She even volunteered in a street fight in their place.   
And she did those things for a class delinquent and someone with poor grades.   
How had she deviated like this in the first place?   
The plan had been get close to Nico.   
Get good grades, look good next to her but also lift her grades.   
Have easy access to someone with top notch organization skills.   
How did that become baking her cookies and making sure she feels appreciated?   
Hell-Nozomi had not wanted to approach Eli at all in the first place.   
Yet here she was, using her first name, getting injured for her.   
And this wasn’t even one sided.   
Eli had tried to get closer too, comforted her when she needed it, calmed her down on the airplane.   
Why?   
She didn’t gain anything from that.   
Nozomi didn’t know how to process this.   
She didn’t know what to do.   
“What the hell am I doing?”  
She asked the sky, staring up at the stars.   
“I’d say you’re missing supper.”  
Nicos voice startled Nozomi to no end as she nigh fell off the edge in surprise.   
“Easy, it’s just me.”  
Nico waved, closing the door behind her.   
“What-Nico what are you doing up here?”  
“Looking for you. Everyone else is eating but somehow you didn’t show up.”  
Nico sat down next to her friend, making sure to stay a good meter away from the ledge.   
“Ayase was worried but she doesn’t want to sneak off again. So here I am. I checked the lobby, the bathrooms and finally here.”  
She looked at Nozomi with worried eyes.   
“And why are you here?”  
Nozomi looked away, knowing that in her current state, she probably wouldn’t be able to have a steady conversation.   
“Just..thinking.”  
“Something bothering you?”  
Nozomi wanted to say no.   
But weirdly, she found it hard to lie to Nico at this moment.   
Which was unusual, usually she had no problem with lying.   
“I..”  
She started, but stopped herself.   
She didn’t need Nico to find out she had only originally approached her for selfish reasons.   
She didn’t need Nico to know how terrible of a person she was.   
“You want to talk about it?”  
Nicos voice was softer than usual, not its usual shrill commanding tone.   
And Nozomi couldn’t answer.   
She couldn’t lie.   
But she couldn’t answer.   
“Woha, Nozomi are you okay?   
Nico looked at her with even more worry as Nozomi noticed her dampened cheeks.   
She was crying again, for what felt like the one hundredth time on this trip.   
She reached up, wiping her tears away.   
“I’m fine. Just lotsa emotions.”  
Nico hummed in contemplation.   
“If you want to rant, I’ll listen. Sometimes saying things out loud helps. Especially when there’s someone to listen. And I don’t mean the sky.”  
She laughed lightly as Nozomi looked away in embarrassment of having been caught talking to the void.   
“I guess..”  
Nozomi started up.   
“I guess I just never expected the year to start off like this.”  
Nico cocked her head in confusion.   
“How so?”  
“I expected it to be the usual. I get close to people for some personal gain. We use each other for a bit then I move away again. Same old same old.”  
Nico looked very shocked at that.   
“Nozomi..have all your friendships been like that?”  
Nozomi laughed awkwardly.   
“Of course, what else was I supposed to do? I wouldn’t see these people ever again. No need to get close.”  
A small uncertain silence settled between them until Nico finally asked a feared question.   
“If you intended this year to go like that too...why did you befriend me?”  
Nozomi couldn’t look her friend in the eye to answer.   
Hell she didn’t want to answer at all.   
But evading the question now would only deal more damage than coming clean.   
“You had good organizational skills. I could use that. You had bad grades. I could lift them and look good by comparison and like a good person for helping you.”  
A look of hurt crossed Nicos face as she heard that and Nozomi felt a pain in her heart, something she had only ever felt when her parents had expressed disappointment in her.   
“So..”  
Nico slowly spoke up again, her voice quivering.   
“Why is this year different?”  
Nozomi sighed, getting the courage to look her friend in the eyes, even if it was clouded by tears.   
“I started to care..I think. I wanted to suddenly hang out with you and I felt bad when I blew you off. I made cookies and put hours of work into them. I started to seek interaction..”  
Nozomi stopped herself before she started rambling.   
“It’s all weird to me. Last time I felt like this was....I’d say more than a decade ago?”  
It sounded awfully sad when she said it like that.   
“I want to keep my distance-I know I’m gonna leave you guys again. But this entire trip has made it harder and harder!”  
She brought her fist down onto the concrete, feeling a sharp pain as her knuckle injuries reopened.   
“Nozomi..”  
Nico whispered softly, taking Nozomis bleeding hand into hers.   
“Even though I know I’m gonna need to leave again. Even though I’ll just end up hurting you-I still get closer!”  
Tears started to spill out of her eyes as she looked at Nico.   
“I’m a terrible person to do that. I’m manipulative and selfish and I! I just hate myself so much for it!”  
Nozomi had never meant to tell Nico any of this.   
But once she had started, everything was in the open.   
“And I wouldn’t blame you if you did now too.”  
She wiped her eyes, barely able to see through the tears.   
This night had started out nice, how had she managed to turn it into a tear fest?   
She was ruining Nicos vacation too.   
Such a fucking idiot.   
“Nozomi!”  
Nico spoke firmly, interrupting her friends internal hateful monologue.   
“Nozomi listen to me!”  
She grabbed Nozomis hands, gazing her directly in the eyes, determination glaring in her own.   
“I don’t hate you. Jesus, get that out of your head.”  
“But-“  
“No buts!”  
Nico cut her off.   
“Nozomi it’s okay to make friends you know? Don’t hate yourself for having human emotions.”  
“But I-“  
“Yes you started a friendship with selfish intentions but, hey!”  
Nico smiled at her brightly.   
“I’ll take it as a compliment that I had things to offer!”  
She laughed lightly, getting up and offering a helping hand to Nozomi, who accepted in stunned silence.   
“Now come on, Ayase misses you downstairs too.”  
Of all the ways this conversation could have gone, this outcome hadn’t even been on Nozomis radar.   
“Oh and if you ever start feeling down, don’t isolate yourself next time okay?”  
Nico opened the door, smiling back at Nozomi.   
“We’re here for you.”  
Nozomi wanted to ask why Nico was so forgiving.   
Why she was so nice and helpful.   
Why she still wanted to be friends.   
But as she opened her mouth to say any one of those things, the only words to leave her mouth were:  
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh emotions are a hard thing to write and honestly I could have probably done it better but hey, then it would take another week so here we are


	11. Reunion and hand holding

Nozomis internal clock never let her sleep in.   
And she was very quick to adjust to jet lag, no doubt a bi product from her constant traveling.   
As a result, she was up early.   
Like very early.   
Like 4am early.   
Shaking her head, Nozomi sat up in bed, cursing her body for doing this to her.   
It was barely light out!  
After just sitting like that for a good ten minutes, waiting for her brain to be on par with her body, she finally started looking around.   
Everyone was obviously asleep.   
Nico was signing things into the air like a crazy person.   
And Eli...Eli had a flashlight on under her covers.   
Nozomi couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.   
The blonde really was terrified of the dark.   
But her phone was probably gonna die on her like this.   
Getting up and after a good stretch, Nozomi slowly reached under Elis covers, easily fishing out her friends phone and turning off the flashlight.   
Usually she’d just plug it in, but with one outlet and twenty students..well that wasn’t an option.   
So instead she opted for her power-bank and placed the two next to Elis sleeping body, hoping she wouldn’t crush the devices.   
Yawning, Nozomi decided it was basically breakfast time.   
Okay not at all but some shops were surely open.   
They weren’t that far in the outskirts after all.   
Collecting her clothes, she made her way into the hallway and into the bathrooms that had two shower cells.   
Yep, two.   
Basically she was lucky to shower now alone, with all the time in the world.   
The water was incredibly cold, but hey, she’d dealt with worse.   
Alaska levels worse.   
Hopping in and out as quickly as humanely possible she got dressed, opting for ripped jeans and a tucked in plaid shirt that she rolled up to her shoulders.   
That should make her look adequately gay right?  
Laughing to herself at the objectively bad combination with her sneakers she shrugged, letting her hair fly loosely.   
Usually she’d use a hair dryer but guess what?  
The place didn’t have those of course.   
But that was fine, it was only damp anyway.   
Stowing her pjs in the room, she tiptoed out and only dared make any substantial noise once she had reached the streets.   
“Finally!”  
She commented to herself, stretching a bit more and this time causing her bones to go crackle dackle.   
She didn’t know where she wanted to go.   
But she could speak the language so she should be fine.   
Walking down the street, she noted a few joggers and a few people walking their dogs, all taller than her.   
That was one thing that honestly bugged her.   
Why were europeans always taller?  
It made them so arrogant.   
The people in Zurich were probably the worst, London polling in at second in her opinion.   
Turning a corner, she was delighted to find a small bakery that was open at such an early hour.   
And it even sold coffee. Maybe god was real after all.   
Checking her watch, she noted it was 5pm.   
Nearly time for her classmates to get up.   
“Well, might as well.”  
She smiled to herself, checking her wallet for how many euros she had.   
And it was more than enough.   
Walking into the store the clerk seemed surprised to have a customer at that time.   
“Bonjour!”  
He smiled cheerily though Nozomi found it a bit strained, especially with his eye bags.   
Of course, she couldn’t say anything here, without make up she probably looked like a corpse.   
“Bonjour.”  
Nozomi replied, looking at the display, finally deciding on just getting a few baguettes, they were in france, might as well, and a large coffee for herself.   
“Cinq baguettes s'il vous plaît et hm... pouvez-vous faire un grand café mais rempli d'expresso?”  
She asked the clerk who looked at her in dismay, answering yes, but it would cost a bit more than a large coffee and that that much expresso could kill her.   
After assuring him she wouldn’t die, Nozomi also decided on some jams and butter, leaving with her coffee in hand.   
Walking along the street she smiled to herself, starting to remember some areas of the region.   
“I’ve been here before..”  
She muttered, getting her suspicions confirmed as she spotted a comic book store that she definitely knew.   
It wasn’t open yet but the owner was busily setting things up.   
That’s when it hit her.   
She’d lived here for a half year!  
Jesus, how had she forgotten?   
Okay maybe it was because she’s had about twenty different residences until now but still.   
Berating herself for forgetting, she stopped in front of the shop and looked in, admiring how not much had changed.   
Same small shop, same swords on the walls, same knight statue in the corner, same captain America shield hanging over the counter.   
She zoned out a bit, slowly remembering her time in Paris.   
And boy did she have trouble with that.   
“Depression really just yeets memory..”  
She muttered to herself.   
Lost in thought, she completely missed the door being opened and the owner stepping out, looking at her quizzically.   
“Puis-je vous aider?”  
She asked in confusion, causing Nozomi to jump in shock, turning to the shopkeep.   
Who in turn gawked at her even more.   
“Nozomi?”  
The two stared at each other for a solid minute as Nozomis brain struggled to function.   
And that’s when it clicked.   
“Emma?”  
Another minute.   
“Holly shit! You’ve grown!”  
Emma finally burst out in japanese.   
“You’re one to talk.”  
Nozomi retorted, staring at her old classmates chest.   
“Hey, rude.”  
Emma laughed.   
“Since when do you run the shop? Didn’t used to be the other guys?”  
“Germain? Yeah he let me take over, he’s doing music now.”  
Nozomi shook her head in disbelief.   
“I can’t believe this.”  
“Same here.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Class trip. You?”  
“Moved for the job.”  
The wonder of the situation slowly wound down as Emmas eyes wandered to Nozomis arm that was patched up.   
“Yeah I know I know..”  
Nozomi muttered, covering the arm with the bred.   
“I’ve been getting better though..a bit.”  
Emma looked at her with an unreadable expression before she lunged at Nozomi and took her into a tight hug, nigh on jostling the bread out of her hand.   
Nozomi was perplexed.   
Emma and her had been...well they’d been as close to friends as Nozomi usually had.   
Both of them being exchange students helped a quick bond but..well they’d never hugged or anything before.   
“Emma?”  
Nozomi asked in confusion, only then noticing the small sniffles from her old classmate.   
“I’m sorry I just..”  
Emma shook her head, stepping back and beaming from ear to ear.   
“You’ve made so much progress.”  
Nozomi looked at her in confusion. Come to think of it, she couldn’t remember much at all from that year, including to what extent she had gone in self harm.   
“Nozomi don’t you remember?”  
Emma asked and Nozomi shook her head.   
“I’ll be honest my memories from back then are all a blur.”  
“I guess..I guess I could see that..”Emma mussed, suddenly seeming apprehensive about telling Nozomi something.   
“How have I made progress?”  
Nozomi decided to press the subject.   
“It’s just..”  
Emma sighed.   
“You never showed your arms at all...apart from me that one time and-well this is so much better.”  
Nozomi took a moment at the mention of the plural of arm.   
Arms.   
Had she really gone that far off the deep end?  
“But anyway that must be an uncomfortable subject to talk about.”  
Emma hastily moved on as she took out her phone.   
“Oh shoot! I need to get the shop open!”  
She jumped but made no attempt to continue working, clearly torn about what to do.   
“It’s fine go do your job.”  
Nozomi smiled, taking out her phone.   
“But mind giving me your number? It’d be a shame to lose touch now.”  
A look of surprise that quickly turned into joy formed on Emmas face as she snatched Nozomis phone, entering her contact info into it.   
“There! I’ll see you around then!”  
She started walking up the stairs into the shop again, before turning around.   
“It was nice to see you again yknow. After you just left without telling me anything I was scared I had hurt you somehow.”  
Nozomi looked away.   
“I..I’m sorry for that, I wasn’t myself at all during that time..I’m honestly still working on it.”  
“I thought as much. Make sure to text me okay? We got lots to catch up about.”  
Nozomi smiled genuinely up at her former classmate-no at her friend.   
“We definitely do!”  
She was about to leave before she decided against it.   
Jumping up the steps she pulled Emma into a big hug.   
“Thanks for being my friend back then.”  
Nozomi muttered, before finally making her way back, leaving a beaming if crying Emma behind to tend to her shop. 

—-

“Woha it’s still warm!”  
One of Nozomis classmates marveled at the spread before them.   
“When did you get it?”  
“Just now. I was awake a bit early and thought yknow, why not do a European breakfast?”  
The girl grinned, sitting down along with the rest of the class that was finally awake and fully clothed.   
Sitting off to the side, Nozomi was joined by none other than a confused looking Eli.   
“Is this your power-bank?”  
The blonde asked in utter confusion, handing it to Nozomi.   
“Oh yeah, why?”  
“Well it was charging my phone in the morning and I have no recollection of taking it.”  
Nozomi laughed at the almost sad-confused puppy face that Eli was pulling.   
“I plugged it in. The flashlight had almost depleted the battery.”  
“Oh.”  
Eli took a moment to process, she clearly wasn’t very awake yet.   
“Thanks.”  
Nozomi giggled at the sight of her friend only slowly regaining her brain usage.   
The two started eating and while Nozomi was finishing her coffee, Nico decided to join them, looking very chipper.   
“What’s got you so happy?”  
“We’re gonna see the Louvre and Eiffel Tower today! How can I not be?!”  
She replied, helping herself to the food and ranting about all the stuff she wanted to see in the Museum.   
Honestly, Nozomi had somehow forgotten that for some people this was their first trip to Paris, maybe just simply out of japan.   
“Okay!”  
Nico stood up, addressing the class.   
“Everyone be ready to go in an hour! No delay!”

—-

There was a ten minute delay.   
Saki had forgotten her purse with her phone and camera in the hotel, so she had to race back and get it.   
And Nico was trying to act nice but she was close to exploding.   
“Hey hey, we’ll still make it on time.”  
Nozomi tried to soother her friend in the bus, who shook her head.   
“This takes time off!”  
“Didn’t you add thirty minutes extra for getting ready?”  
“Yes but what if something else happens?”  
Nozomi shook her head in bemusement, checking her phone.   
Of course, no messages from her parents.   
“Hey you have data here?”  
Eli asked, looking at her phone from the seat behind Nozomi.   
“I bought some just in case. Don’t you?”  
“I think you’re the only one.”  
Nico replied, holding up her phone that was on airplane mode.   
“The rest of us just bet on the fact that we’d find a fast food place with wifi if we have issues.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes at the zero fore sight of her friends.   
“You’re all idiots.”  
Nico was about to retort as the bus stopped.   
“Oh thank god, we’re here on time!”  
Nico jumped up, getting out of the bus, class in tow. 

—-

“Well that was...nice?”  
Eli offered and Nozomi giggled at the attempt.   
“You’re not too into art I take it?”  
“Oh no I am and I loved the Mona Lisa. But I like my art in well, a language I speak.”  
Nozomi placed her audioguide on the return counter, having been the only person to use one.   
“Well I guess lotsa japanese are visiting today. Not their fault if they have a limited number of audioguides.”  
Eli sighed, shielding her eyes from the sunlight as they stepped out.   
“I’m just saying, french is incomprehensible to read.”  
“They do have a comically large amount of vowels.”  
Nozomi agreed, checking her phone.   
“Ah, we got out earlier than planned.”  
“Which means a longer lunch hour.”  
Nico looked very satisfied with her time management.   
“Okay class, gather around.”  
Emily spoke up, getting the group’s attention.   
“Lunch break starts now. You have the freedom of going wherever you want, but I’d advise staying close. We’ll meet up again in two hours.”  
As soon as she had finished, the class split up into smaller groups, a few girls joining Nozomi, Eli and Nico.   
No doubt for Nozomis french skills.   
“Can we join you guys?”Saki asked, very visibly keeping a distance from a very annoyed Eli.   
“Sure! Where do you wanna go?”  
The girls exchanged glances.   
“Somewhere with less of a crowd? Seems hard in Paris but..”  
Nozomi thought for a moment. Yeah, a crowd-less place seemed unlikely.   
But if they went more into the side streets there should be at the very least less people.   
“Sure thing, hold up.”  
She pulled out her phone, quickly finding a small local restaurant that seemed detached enough from the main tourist areas.   
“Alrighty got a place. Everyone follow the yellow brick road. Or yknow, me.”  
“More of a purple road but sure.”  
Eli replied looking at her own blonde hair.   
“Just follow me without being a smart ass.”

—-

The trip was surprisingly short.   
When you zoom in too much on google maps, you really miscalculate how close something is.   
Thus, they arrived pretty quickly.   
The place seemed to be family owned and the young waitress spoke english so they were able to get a table outside and their drinks ordered fairly easily.   
“Hey..”  
Nozomi just realized something.   
“How much money do you guys have on you?”  
She felt a bit bad for not asking that before considering their options.   
“Enough.”  
Both Nico and Eli responded in chorus, along with two others of the group.   
Saki on the other hand looked unsure.   
“Hold on let me check..”  
She muttered, taking out her wallet from her purse.   
She was about to open it when in a flurry of motion it was snatched from her hand.   
After a shocked second, the whole group sprung up in unison, watching as a man was sprinting away, Sakis wallet in hand.   
Nozomi was about to pursue as Eli started up after him with murderous intent.   
“Call the police!”  
Eli yelled back and Nozomi realized that yeah, she had the data and the language skills.   
Chasing would do them no good if there were no cops in the end.   
Taking out her phone she quickly dialed 112, conveying the situation to the operator and their location.   
“Police is on their way.”  
Nozomi reassured a very anxious looking Saki.   
Now that that had been taken care of, Nozomi decided that fuck it, she’s going after them.   
It didn’t take her long to find the thief.   
All she had to do was round the corner and dodge the wallet that flew in a high arc from a fistfight that Eli was now involved in.   
Taking the wallet, Nozomi watched, contemplating stepping in.   
Not for Elis sake. She was doing very fine for herself.   
Side stepping every sloppy punch, crushing the mans stomach with her knee.   
It would be for the would be thief’s sake.   
But then again, he had stolen from their friend. And by the rather expensive watch on his wrist, it wasn’t for the necessity of it either.   
“Fuck it.”She shrugged, watching as Eli pinned the man down, sending fists crashing into his face and Nozomi could swear she saw a tooth fly.   
And while she was watching, Nozomi had to admit it.   
Eli was hot as hell with blood-splatter on her hands and a few minor scratches on her.   
“Are you gonna keep staring?”  
Eli asked, getting up from the unconscious mans body.   
“Huh?”  
She definitely hadn’t expected to be called out.   
“I wasn’t-You’re dreaming.”  
She shook her head, knowing that there was a blush forming on her face.   
“A-Anyway! Are you okay?”  
Eli raised an eyebrow, looking down at the man.   
“I’m fine. My shirt is ripped though.”  
She held up some pieces of fabric.   
“But oh well.”  
Nozomi shook her head, the tension of the situation leaving her body as she handed Eli the wallet.   
“Come on, let’s get back to the others.”  
She picked up the mans body with ease and had to suppress laughter at the shocked faces of her classmates.   
“Oh my god!”  
Nico let out in a mix of annoyance and awe.   
“You did a number on him.”  
Eli shrugged, wiping away some blood from a cut on her face.   
“He deserved it.”  
She strolled forward to Saki who seemed very apprehensive.  
“Here. I hope it’s unharmed.”  
She handed the wallet to her classmate, who now looked more grateful than shocked.   
“I..Thanks..”  
She muttered, having some clear processing issues.   
Eli smiled at her, sending the girl into more confusion, before turning back to Nozomi who was talking to a policeman that had arrived, who seemed very, very tired.   
After a good ten minutes of rapid fire french that Eli had no way of understanding, the cop picked up the thieves body and walked off.   
“That’s it? I feel like there should be more legal trouble here.”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“Same. Apparently he’s well known though. He’s the son of some rich guy who gets his kicks from stealing. His dad just keeps bailing him out so the police station makes mad bank on just setting high bail and having no real conviction.”  
“Seems...unlawful.”  
“Yeah right? Not our problem though.”  
The two sat down at the table, trying their best to act relaxed.   
“I hope that beating taught him a lesson.”  
Saki spoke up, putting her wallet back after checking how much money she had.   
“Seriously, nice going.”  
Nozomi couldn’t help but smile at the wide grin that got plastered on Elis face as her classmate said that. 

—-

At exactly two in the afternoon they rejoined the class, having decided not to let the teachers know about the situation.   
Checking the schedule, Nozomi lit up at the planned city tour by bus.   
That meant she could sleep as she knew the tourist areas pretty well.   
After all, she had visited many, many times already.   
Getting on the bus, she decided to take a seat on the bottom, giving her two friends a quick explanation as to why.   
And fun fact, she was the only one who had opted for the bottom.   
“I have to be the only person to ever have a whole bus to myself in the middle of Paris.”  
She laughed, leaning on the window as the bus started up.   
However, one problem arose.   
This tour had a very loud guide.   
Sighing, she took out her headphones, only for her phone to ring just before she was about to drift off into musical bliss.   
Who the fuck was calling her?  
She was inclined to ignore it until she saw the contact.   
“Mom?”  
Her heart both fluttered and fell at the same time.   
Slowly picking up her phone with shaking hands, she accepted the call.   
“Toujou Nozomi.”  
She said out of habit.   
“Hello darling!”  
Her mom’s enthusiastic voice was to be heard from the other end of the line.   
“I was just calling to ask if the punching bag had arrived yet?”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
Of course her mom wouldn’t remember she was currently in europe.   
“Mom, I’m not home. Class trip, remember?”  
She heard a small gasp on the other end.   
“Goodness already? Where are you then?”  
Yet again, she had sent pictures of the plan to her parents. Did they remember to read them?   
Of course not.   
“Paris currently.”  
She was about to drift off and leave the conversation when a thought struck her.   
She did have some news!  
“And you won’t believe who I met!”  
Her voice sounded more enthusiastic than she had expected it to be.   
“Who?”  
“Emma! Emma Verde! Remember a few years ago?”  
A small pause.   
“Oh! Yes she was the swiss exchange student wasn’t she?”  
“Exactly. She runs the old comic book store now.”  
“Is she even old enough for that?”  
Her mother asked in concern.   
“She’s a year older so barely yeah.”  
The conversation halted for a moment.   
“Did you get the girls number?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah.”  
Again a pause.   
God this was awkward.   
“Good good, you need some friends.”  
“Hey I have friends!”  
“One you mentioned. That’s not plural.”  
Nozomi groaned, contemplating wether she should tell her mom about her new friends or if that would just prompt more teasing on how two wasn’t many either.   
“She‘s actually quite popular.”  
A new voice spoke up and Nozomi nearly dropped her phone. She had been so focused on talking to her mom she hadn’t noticed at all that Eli had slid next to her.   
“Eli?!”  
She squeaked, fumbling with her device as her mom gasped before sending a request for video call.   
“Shoot shoot!”  
Nozomi muttered, rolling down her sleeves before picking up, seeing her mom on her screen.   
“Nozomi! Who is your new friend? Let me see!”  
Nozomi uneasily held up her phone so that Eli was in the picture, who waved a bit awkwardly.   
“Hello.”  
“Mom this is Eli Ayase. She’s a classmate and friend of mine.”  
Her mom seemed joyous at the news.   
“Wonderful! You’ve made more friends! How did you become popular?”  
The last part was delivered in a very much so sarcastic voice.   
“I uh..”  
“Helping people with work, getting everyone organized. Speaking the local language on a trip always helps.”  
Nozomi laughed awkwardly.   
“Oh this is great, finally you you’re coming out of your shell!”  
Her mother continued with enthusiasm.   
“I have to go now, we’re about to start these cadets off with new material. Love you!”  
She hung up, leaving a very deflated Nozomi.   
“You okay?”  
“Yeah yeah...it’s just stressful to talk to her.”  
Eli looked at her in confusion.   
“She seemed nice.”  
“She is she is, but mom can be..not negligent but honestly I don’t know how much she truly cares about my life and how much is just curtesy.”  
Nozomi shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.   
“I mean she has to care if she called.”  
“Well she actually called cuz she wanted to know if some stuff arrived at my place.”  
The moment the words left Nozomis mouth, she realized her mistake.   
“Your place?”  
Eli asked in confusion.   
“Don’t you live with your parents?”  
Nozomi could lie.   
Maybe.   
But she wasn’t good at it when Eli was around for some reason.   
“I..No I moved to japan alone.”  
Elis mouth stood agape.   
“Oh don’t look so surprised! You live with Alisa too!”  
“But that’s with my sister. Do you have pets or a roommate?”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“No but..I don’t mind. It’s honestly not that much different from before since mom and dad were always working.”  
She put on a strained smile, feeling almost relieved that the bus stopped and cut their conversation off.   
“Is it done?”  
Nozomi checked her phone and realized with a shock that it was already 4pm.   
“Huh. That went fast.”  
Seems like she took more time than expected trying to sleep.   
“I mean yeah, you were down here for over an hour, that’s why I came to check up.”  
Eli responded, getting up to rejoin the class as they got out.   
“I have really bad feel for time it seems..”  
Nozomi groaned, rolling her sleeves back up again, a thing Eli noticed very quickly.   
“Do they not know?”  
“Of course not!”  
Nozomi looked at her friend in shock.   
“I don’t want to bother them with that.”  
She shrugged it off, exiting the conversation by walking off to talk with Nico, leaving a very concerned looking Eli behind. 

—-

“And last on the tour!”  
Nico announced to the class, pointing to behind her.   
“The Eiffel Tower!”  
Everyone seemed to have been looking forward to this as for once, nobody hadn’t brought their tickets.   
“We have skip the line ones, my mom was able to pull a few strings.”  
Nico looked absolutely pleased with herself on this.   
And to be honest, Nozomi was impressed.   
That was hard to get for a class especially for the reduced price.   
“Now it’ll be a bit of a walk but hey, exercise.”  
A small groan followed from some of the girls as they made their way to the entrance, handing in their tickets and began climbing.   
And climbing.   
And oh my god these were a lot of stairs.   
Nozomi gripped the railing a bit, not exactly enjoying the highly as much as she could have.   
It seemed the calmness of yesterday on the roof, had fleeted.   
The call with her mom had been very un therapeutic.   
Slowly climbing up the last few steps, she finally reached the top, marveling at the view.   
“Woha..”  
Eli muttered, taking out her phone for a barrage of pictures.   
“It’s pretty neat isn’t it?”  
Emily asked, looking over the city as close to the outside bars as possible.   
Eli rushed forward, taking pictures downwards as well which gave Nozomi anxiety at just looking at it.   
What if her phone fell?  
What if she fell?  
Eli put her phone back in her pocket, looking back at her friend.   
“Come on, you barely get the full extent from there.”  
“No it’s alright.”  
Nozomi waved her off, not really wanting herself near a ledge.   
Not that she would do anything in all likelyhood.   
But well, better safe than sorry.   
“Are you scared of hights?”  
“No I..”  
Nozomis hand made its way to her bandaged arm as she looked away, not finishing her sentence.   
Eli, it seemed, got what she was trying to say.   
“Hey it’s okay.”  
She walked back, taking ahold of Nozomis hand.   
“Here, I’ll hold on to you.”  
She smiled brightly, a smile that Nozomi was starting to adore. “I-“  
She was about to protest but found herself walking forward with Eli before she realized it.   
“Wow..”  
Nozomis protests fell flat as the full view of the city stretched out before her.   
“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”  
Eli asked, squeezing Nozomis hand in support.   
“Yeah..”  
Nozomi reached out, gripping the railing for support as well.   
While she could feel the dull urge, Elis hand just..well it made it better.   
It was comforting to be holding on to someone.   
Taking out her phone, she fumbled for a bit, unable to get it without one hand.   
But she desperately didn’t-couldn’t let go either.   
“Here.”  
Eli let go and for a split second Nozomi panicked, before her friend hugged her from behind.   
“How’s that?”  
Oh god.   
Oh my dear god.   
Nozomis brain was absolutely short circuiting at this point.   
“...Better!”  
She squeaked out, finally getting a firm grasp on her phone and opening the camera, only for it to open on the sefie cam.   
And Nozomis blush was maddening.   
In her panic to switch cameras she pushed the picture button, before finally turning it around.   
Eli seemed to think the blush was from the panic of not being held before and honestly, Nozomi preferred if she kept thinking that.   
“Okay..”  
She muttered, getting a few good pictures in.   
She didn’t want to put her phone away though.   
As much as this position was sending her into a gay mess, it was very nice as well.   
What to do?   
While she was figuring that out, Eli yet again expressed that either she was a master flirter or just plain oblivious as she nuzzled a bit into Nozomis neck, pulling her just a bit closer as she adjusted her hands a bit to be just a bit over Nozomis cleavage.   
And Nozomi still had no clue if Eli was doing this on purpose.   
“Is this comfortable for you?”  
She finally asked the blonde, trying to break the silence.   
“Perfectly. Are you feeling better?”  
Nozomi nodded, reluctantly putting her phone away as she had no more reason for it to be out.   
“Yeah..thanks a lot.”  
Eli smiled and took her hand again, her brilliant blue eyes shining in the evening light.   
“Hey, anytime.”  
The two were so focused on each other that they didn’t even register the looks that their classmates gave them, nor the small cheering from their teachers while Nico shook her head in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Gays in love being idiots.  
> Plus Eli beating the shit out of someone.
> 
> And happy Birthday to Anchan, I always feel blessed to share a birthday with such a wonderful leader!


	12. Eli buys a strap on and Nozomi has feelings

“Off to the last part of the trip.”  
Nozomi sighed as she sat down in a seat at the airport.   
“Ever been to switzerland?”  
Eli asked curiously.   
“Just for a bit. Not Bern though, I was in Zurich.”  
She took out her phone, checking the time.   
“Why does Nico always insist of being so early for these?”  
She groaned, taking out a sandwich she had bought.   
“Because Nico wants to catch the plane at all costs.”Nico growled at her, sitting down next to her.   
“But-“  
“Don’t question it.”  
Eli laughed at the two, taking out her own food.   
“We’ll get there either way right? What’s an hour or two waiting.”  
“Thank you!”  
Nico burst out and Nozomi couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the two getting along.   
A weeks trip where you were constantly together was worth months of slowly getting to know each other in class and it showed.   
“This seat taken?”  
A new voice asked and Eli jumped a bit in surprise at being spoken to by one of her classmates.   
“Uh..no?”  
She half answered, half asked.   
Saki smiled sweetly and sat down, right next to Eli.   
Who seemed perplexed but happy.   
“I wanted to thank you for yesterday.”  
Saki said, rummaging in her bag.   
“But I didn’t know what to get so..”  
She muttered, finally pulling out-a Toblerone?   
Did she not know where they were heading?   
“I hope you like chocolate.”  
Nozomi could see Elis eyes light up as her eyes landed on the treat but tried to keep it cool.   
“I mean I don’t dislike it.”  
“If you don’t want it, I’ll take it.”  
“No! Mine!”  
Eli snapped at Nico and Saki seemed relieved that she had bought the right thing for her.   
“Thanks for that.”  
Eli took the chocolate, tucking it into her backpack.   
“No seriously, thanks for my bag!”  
Saki responded and Nozomi could see a cycle coming.   
Sure enough, the two said thanks at least five more times to each other before Saki got pulled into a conversation with her friends.   
But as silly as it had been, it certainly seemed to have lifted Elis spirits above the clouds, if her wide grin was anything to go by. 

—-

Liftoff had gone smoothly.  
They were on time, it had been a nice incline, everything was good, the seat belt sign was off.   
Everything. Was. Okay.  
Nozomi sighed deeply, trying not to think about turbulences.   
Slowly calming her beating heart, she reached forward for an in flight magazine, before remembering the last and immediately pulling her hand away.   
“What’s wrong?”  
Eli asked in confusion at her friends sudden movements.   
“I was gonna read that but...the last one was uh.. inexplicably sticky. And I just remembered that.”  
Eli looked stunned for a moment before letting out a small giggle.   
“Are you serious?”  
“Hey don’t laugh! I touched that! It’s disgusting!”  
This only caused Eli to laugh harder, stifling herself with her hand.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  
She was definitely not sorry.   
“But it is kinda funny.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
Eli gave her a smug smile in return that was almost worse.   
Nozomi rolled her eyes before tensing up as the seat belt sign went on.   
“Fuck..”  
She muttered as an announcement came through about upcoming turbulence.   
Gripping her seat, she did everything she could to stop the rising panic.   
But it was closing in.   
Fast.   
Her heart clenched, her breathing ragged, vision blurry, hands gripping something soft.   
Wait.   
Hands gripping something soft?  
Nozomi glanced down at her right hand only to find that Eli had taken it in hers.   
“It’s okay, you got this.”  
She smiled reassuringly, placing her other hand on Nozomis cheek and turning her face as to only face her.   
“Focus on me okay?”  
Nozomi forgot for a moment why she was panicking as her gayness shot through the roof.   
Seriously she had to be doing this on purpose right?   
“There we go. Relax your breathing.”  
Nozomi tried her best, her breath hitching and her hand holding onto Elis tighter as the plane sank a bit.   
“That’s good, keep looking at me.”  
Elis thumb started stroking Nozomis cheek, who was getting very fixated on the physical contact.   
Eli leaned closer, taking up Nozomis entire field of vision.   
Oh god she was too gay for this.   
Her eyes kept darting to the blondes lips, which looked very kissable.   
No what was she thinking.   
Eli was her friend for gods sake!  
A small ding above her snapped her back to reality.   
The seat belt light was off.   
“There, you did it!”  
Eli smiled at her friend, absolutely beaming.   
“I’m proud of you.”  
Nozomi could have sworn her heart stopped at those words.   
“But I..I didn’t do anything.”  
She tried to deflect.   
“You did better than last time.”  
“But I was still scared.”  
“But you didn’t break down.”  
Eli squeezed her friends hand, not seemingly wanting to let go just yet.   
“So you made progress. And I’m proud of you for it.”  
Nozomi gave up trying to defend herself, leaning back in her seat feeling tears well up at the last words Eli spoke.   
“...Thank you. That means more than you realize.”

—-

“Oh my god how many more words can they butcher?”  
Nico looked absolutely exasperated.   
All it had taken was walking to their hotel for most of the class to start to dislike the local language.   
“What? It’s just a bit sharp.”  
Nozomi laughed.   
“It sounds like they’re about to throw up! It’s so scratchy!”  
Nico protested, earning a small giggle from Eli, who didn’t mind Dialect as much due to her Russian origin.   
“Look it wont get any better so you might as well accept it.”  
Nozomi replied, looking smug.   
“I’ll walk around with headphones on.”  
“That’s rude to your class.”  
Eli reminded her.   
“Ayase no offense but you’re the last person who should lecture me on rudeness.”  
Nozomi watched as Eli seemed inclined to refute or maybe attack Nico but to her surprise she simply nodded.   
“Yknow what, fair enough.”  
Even Nico looked shocked that that before hiding it behind a mask of smugness.   
Nozomi decided that was the perfect opportunity to annoy her friend.   
By speaking Swissgerman, also known as Dialect.   
“Chuchichästli.”  
A word with three very hard “ch”.   
Nico looked like she could kill her.   
“Another word like that and I’m revoking your kneecap license.”  
“Now that’s a fancy threat.”  
Nozomi grinned, heaving her bag onto her bed.   
“By the way, ain’t it time to go?”  
“Two minutes.”  
Way for Nico to be specific.   
They decided to head out anyway, assembling next to the teachers.   
As expected, a lot of people were a few minutes late.   
Shocker really.   
Once finally every classmate had arrived, Nico pulled out a city map.   
„Okay so we only have a few hours as some of you decided we should go out to eat on our last night.”  
She began, looking grumpily at the teachers.   
“As such, we have time to visit only the old parts. And a fountain I am dying to see. We don’t have a guide but the most relevant info was in your pamphlets so I hope you read them.”  
She knew nobody had.   
That was their problem.   
She had read it and she knew where she was going and that’s what mattered to Nico.   
“Okay, everyone follow me!”

—-

Nozomi started refilling her water bottle at a local fountain, something found around almost literally every corner.   
They had walked for a while, visiting the cathedral, the parliament building and just generally admiring the old european architecture.   
It was honestly pretty cool, even if she had already visited before a few times.   
Funnily enough, Nico had actually been a rather good guide, she must have studied for this for hours.   
If only she put that much work into her school studies.   
“Should we see the University too?”  
Nico asked, mostly herself.   
“I mean it’s an impressive structure but nothing spectacular.”  
Nozomi responded, thinking back to the absolutely massive and ancient main building.   
“Everything here is an impressive structure.”  
Eli noted, washing her hands in the cool water to cool down.   
“Kinda happens when the country is...700? Years old?”  
“Wait seriously?”  
Eli looked at her baffled.   
“That seems wrong.”  
“I mean it depends. Legend has it that in 1291 three cantons, Uri, Schwyz and Unterwalden banded together to form a sovereign nation. They rammed a sword in the ground and swore an oath and everything...Rütlischwur I believe it was called.”  
Nico laughed a bit at the Dialect words.   
She’d never get used to them.   
“Course though officially it was 1848 after a tiny ass civil war over wether to unify or not happened.”  
“Who won?”  
Nico asked, earning a disbelieving look.   
“Nico, if switzerland was founded in 1848, and is united today. Who won?”  
It took way too long for the lightbulb to go off in Nicos brain.   
“Oh! The unity side.”  
“No shit.”  
Eli laughed, splashing Nico a bit. Who took that as a challenge.   
Nozomi walked away before she’d be drenched in the crossfire. 

—-

“What the everlasting fuck did you two do?”  
Emily looked at her students in shock.   
“A waterfight!”  
Nozomi replied, perfectly dry.   
“She started it!”  
Nico pointed an accusing finger at Eli, who Nozomi expected to say the same back.   
However she just smiled smugly.   
“Yep, I did.”  
The teachers groaned, shaking their heads.  
“Well you’ll be dry soon anyway..”  
Sara sighed, shrugging her shoulders.   
“Just don’t do that before take off.”  
“The only thing I’m inclined to do is take off my shirt.”  
Eli muttered, pulling her T shirt off of her stomach with a squelch and un-wringing it a bit.   
And Nozomi was very close to just straight up, or more so gay up saying “Yes please.”  
Obviously, she had more common sense than that.   
But her eyes definitely lingered on Elis body for a moment too long.   
She had to stop being so gay for hot women honestly.   
Shaking her head, she noticed she had zoned out, but only seemed to have missed Nico addressing everyone and telling them where they were going.   
Namely her fountain.   
The group set in motion, Nozomi forming the end as if she got lost, at least she spoke the language and could find them again.   
Anyone else?  
Probably screwed.   
A quick walk through some narrow streets later and they arrived at the fountain.   
And Nozomi didn’t know how she had never seen it before.   
Because oh my god.   
She had thought the name “Chindlifresserbrunne” was just a nickname.   
But nope!  
Child eating fountain just about summed it up.   
Literally, the statue on the fountain was just straight up eating a baby.   
“What the fuck.”  
Eli looked at it in confusion.   
“Why the fuck.”  
Nozomi added on.   
“Dunno. But I really wanted to see this.”  
Nico laughed, snapping multiple pictures, much of the class doing the same.   
“So..switzerland is weird.”  
Eli concluded after circling the fountain, finding children engraved in it that were either dead or running from the man.   
“Right? I love it.”  
Nozomi laughed, sitting down on a bench as the class kept staring, her own eyes wandering along the different shops, before lingering over a store labeled “Magic X”.   
A quick glance in and yep, sex shop.   
“Whatcha looking at?”  
Eli asked, already knowing the answer.   
“That shop.”  
Nozomi refused to be embarrassed.   
This seemed to annoy Eli a tad.   
“How so? Looking for something?”  
“A strap on would be dope.”  
Nozomi commented with a laugh, catching the subtle interest of Emily, who almost certainly was now eves dropping.   
“Why don’t you go buy one?”  
“Are you crazy?”  
Nozomi sputtered, a hint of a blush forming on her cheeks.   
“What? It’s not that big a deal.”  
Oh now that was an invitation for a challenge.   
“Oh yeah? You do it then.”  
Nozomi expected a lot.   
Nozomi expected Eli to blush, or to decline.   
She didn’t expect the blonde to shrug and get up.   
“Sure.”  
She walked off and into the store, much to Nozomis utter shock.   
And clearly Emilys too as her mouth stood widely agape.   
“Is she actually..?”  
“Not a clue.”  
Nozomi responded.   
“What if she does? Is there a rule about this on school trips?”  
“Not technically..”  
Sara muttered with a small smirk on her face.   
“I’m not gonna be the one to stop this.”  
Her fiancée groaned.   
“Fine, me neither.”  
Nozomi had never seen less functioning adults.   
Okay that was a lie but still.   
Extremely unprofessional.   
At this point, the entire class had noticed Eli enter and was muttering amongst themselves what was going on.   
That’s when she walked out, box in hand.   
And on further inspection-holly fucking shit.   
She actually got one.   
“Here ya go!”  
Eli tossed it Nozomi with a wink.   
Now this one was on purpose.   
With the whole classes eyes on her, she silently stowed it in her bag, giving Eli a glare.   
She had never wanted to be invisible more than now in her life. 

—-

“I can not believe you got me that!”  
Nozomi protested at Eli, once they got some alone time in the restaurants bathroom.   
“What?”  
Eli replied, giving her best innocent look and failing.   
“You said you wanted one.”  
Nozomi wanted to refute but..well Eli wasn’t completely wrong with that.   
She couldn’t deny that it hadn’t been on her wish list for a while.   
But still!  
“But that doesn’t mean you need to go and get one?”  
Nozomi sighed in exasperation.   
“You dared me.”  
Eli simply replied, before a small blush broke out on her face.   
“Course I wouldn’t have done this at home. Nobody will ever see me again here so I’m safe.”  
Nozomis face basically just did ???????  
“Our whole class saw you!”  
“I’m the class delinquent, not that damaging to my nonexistent reputation.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“Let me at least pay you back. These things cost a lot.”  
Eli shook her head.   
“Nope! It’s a gift.”  
“But-“  
“Nope!”  
Nozomi gave up.   
Sometimes Eli was impossible to negotiate with it seems.   
“But you can pay me back later with something I want. And it isn’t money.”  
Eli left for dinner, leaving Nozomi absolutely confused. What the fuck did she even mean with this.   
When did Nozomis life get so weird?

—-

Nozomi couldn’t get yesterdays conversation out of her head.   
But she had no clue how to ask Eli either.   
Was she flirting?  
Was she just messing with her?  
Was it a prank?  
Was she drunk?  
Who fucking knew!  
Nozomi stored her baggage in the compartment above, taking the window seat as Eli sat down next to her.   
Now would technically be the time to ask.   
But they were in semi public.   
So no thank you.   
“I hate night flights.”  
Eli sighed, taking out a pillow.   
“I can never sleep well. It’s stupid.”  
Nozomi laughed, a tad awkwardly.   
“Yeah, same here.”  
She watched as their plane slowly made it’s way to the runway.   
“Not that I wont try.”  
She added on, settling into her seat, only for anxiety about turbulence to settle in.   
As if reading her mind, Eli took her hand, entwining their fingers.   
“It’s okay, you’ll do fine.”  
Eli smiled, a far cry from the teasing smirk of yesterday.   
That’s when a thought seemed to have struck the blonde.   
“Ah!”  
She started undoing her small bracelet from Alisa, taking the blue and purple apart slowly.   
“What are you doing?!”  
Nozomi asked in shock.   
“Well, I may be asleep when turbulence happens so..”  
Eli muttered, retying the strands into smaller bracelets.   
“Here.”  
She handed Nozomi the light blue one.   
“Alisa made it to keep me safe. I bet that transfers to you!”  
Nozomi looked at the bracelet in skepticism, but for some reason felt inclined to put it on her wrist anyway.   
“Just remember the good luck charm if I can’t help.”  
Eli smiled reassuringly, squeezing her friends hand.   
“Though of course if it’s too bad, just wake me.”  
“Okay.”  
Eli held out her pinky.   
“Promise?”  
Nozomi pinky promised it and Eli seemed content.   
Laying back in her seat, Eli looked over at Nozomi with a soft expression on her face.   
“You can do it.”  
She closed her eyes, which was all the better as Nozomi didn’t want her to see her own eyes glaze over in tears.   
And the small blush forming.   
Looking down at their interlocked hands and thinking back to the week, Nozomi sighed deeply at feeling a small fluffy feeling in her chest.   
Leaning against the window she watched the night sky over the clouds.   
“Fuck..”  
She muttered lowly, stroking Elis soft hand with her thumb lightly.   
“I think I have a crush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines! 
> 
> Nozomi finallly gets her crush...and Eli is a little teasing shit-this time on purpose!


	13. Sleepover

Nozomi opened her eyes, having dozed for a good six hours.   
So no sleep, but she wasn’t dying.   
At least not yet, that would probably change if she didn’t get some coffee soon.   
Stretching, she slowly wiggled her body awake as she opened the window just a crack as not to be blasted with sunlight.   
Stretching her neck, Nozomis eyes fell on Eli, who was fast asleep.   
And then she remembered her conclusion from before sleeping.   
And it solidified itself.   
How was she so precious?  
Nozomi stared at her friends sleeping face, absolutely dazzled.   
“So cute..”  
She muttered, brushing some of Elis bangs out of Elis face before pulling her hand back, noticing how creepy that was.   
“Get it together Nozomi.”  
She muttered to herself.   
After all, Eli doesn’t feel that way towards her at all.   
Sure, she acted flirty but she was just being nice.   
Besides, Nozomi probably wasn’t ready to be in a relationship.   
At least not a healthy one.   
She had a lot of mental issues to overcome, she was quite aware of that.   
But therapy was...well it was scary.   
And she would need to tell her parents all her problems.   
And she didn’t want to burden them so, no therapy for now.   
Still, not being ready ti date didn’t seem to stop her from crushing on the blond beauty, problematically enough.   
Nozomi leaned back in her chair, putting her hand on the armrest, only basically smack Elis resting hand.   
“Oh fuck me..”  
She muttered as Elis eyes fluttered open in mild confusion.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
Eli stared at her for another minute, her brain clearly not awake yet.   
“Oh...It’s fine.”  
She finally said, rubbing her eyes.   
“Sleep well?”  
“Dozed for a bit.”  
Nozomi responded, feeling a bit awkward.   
“You need an energy drink?”  
What.   
Nozomi watched in confusion as Eli pulled out exactly that.   
“How did you even get that on here?”  
Nozomi remarked as she noted the japanese on the can, which made it impossible for Eli to have bought it at the airport.   
“Oh you know, just act inconspicuous. Seem innocent and they don’t care about such minor stuff.”  
Nozomi was at a loss for words.   
“You risked getting arrested...for an energy drink?”  
Eli shook her head.   
“No, I risked that for an energy drink for you specifically.”  
Nozomi blinked a few times in confusion, using the time to down the drink.   
“I’m at loss for words honestly.”  
Nozomi finally responded.   
“I mean thanks a bunch but-the risk reward trade off is a bit wonky here isn’t it?”  
Eli shook her head, a small grin on her face.   
“Not to me.”  
God was her smile adorable.   
“You’re weird, yknow that?”  
“And you drink a venti expresso, you have no ground to stand on.”  
“Touché.”

—-

“Oh I much prefer everyone speaking my own language!”  
Saki stretched after the trip, having weirdly slept the entire way.   
“Personally I had no problems.”  
Nozomi responded with a small smirk on her face, which received a collective groan from the class.   
“Now before everyone scatters, I’d like to remind you that we do have class on Monday. So please try and sleep enough.”  
Emily told the class, even as many were walking off.   
“Well, we’ll see how it turns out in two days.”  
Sara faced the rest, giving a quick wave.   
“See ya kids! I’m gonna go get hammered!”  
As they walked off, Eli shook her head.   
“Very professional those two.”  
“Extremely.”  
Nozomi laughed in agreement.   
“Big sis! You’re back!”  
Someone screamed and before Eli had much time to react, she was tackled by her younger sister.   
“Ah...h-hey Alisa.”  
Eli looked at the few classmates left in embarrassment.   
“Was it fun? What did you buy? Can I see all the pictures?”  
Alisa started ranting in a bubbly manner.   
“Alisa, give her some space.”  
Another girl joined the group.   
She seemed around Alisas age and looked a bit like one of Nozomis underclassmen.   
“But Yukiho! She went to Europe!”  
“And I’m sure she can tell you all about it on the drive back.”  
“Wait drive?”  
Eli asked in confusion, looking behind Alisas friend to find two more people.   
“Yukihos mom is gonna drive you home, she heard you’d need to take the train otherwise and thought that hard with all your luggage.”  
Alisa explained as the two others approached.   
“I hope you don’t mind.”  
The older woman, probably the mother said.   
“No I-Thank you.”  
Elis tired mind seemed to be trying to process it all.   
“You can have shotgun if you want!”  
Wow now that girl was bubbly.   
What was her name again?   
Honoka?  
Nozomi wasn’t sure, she just remembered that name being screamed by a blue haired girl as she chased the one in front of her at one point after school.   
“Well..guess I’ll see you guys on Monday.”  
Eli waved at them before following Yukihos family, leaving a confused class behind.   
“Did Ayase just act polite?”  
One girl finally said.   
“She has a younger sister?”  
Another girl uttered.   
“Hey don’t sound surprised...she’s kinda nice you know?”  
Saki earned disbelieving looks.   
“Yeah lay off of her.”  
Nico added on, much to Nozomis surprise.   
“I get your uh..well dislike.”  
She began, trying not to be rude.   
“But seriously, she’s pretty cool once you get to know her.”  
The others sighed.   
“We tried that. It didn’t work. How the hell did you get so close so fast to her?”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“I didn’t run. I knew if it came down to it, I could take her.”  
She didn’t care about her appearance anymore as a timid person, so she showed off her arm muscles a bit subtly.   
“I dunno, I still wouldn’t wanna be alone with her.”  
A few murmurs of agreement came from that.   
Nozomi was very close to saying “I do.”  
But she wasn’t gonna sound desperate.   
“Anyway, it’s time for me to go. Get home safe!”  
She waved goodbye and made her way to the subway, just wanting to get home and sleep.   
God did she want to sleep so badly. 

—-

Of course she wouldn’t get that luxury.   
Nozomi groaned as she took in the giant box at her front door.   
The punching bag.   
Unlocking the door and heaving it into the living room, she wondered where she would even put it.   
Opening up the box she dragged out the giant bag by the chain on top.   
This would need to be mounted on the ceiling.   
Thank god her parents would pay for any damages to her apartment.   
There also were some gloves, which Nozomi shrugged at.   
She didn’t usually use them but they wouldn’t hurt to keep.   
Kicking the empty cardboard box into a corner, Nozomi took out a drill and looked around.   
It was best in her room in all likelihood.   
Where a visitor wouldn’t immediately see it.   
Getting out a step-stool, she made quick work, having done this many times over and soon it was mounted and the mess was cleaned up.   
Sending a quick punch in the bags way, Nozomi was content at how it stayed in the ceiling.   
This prompted another flurry of kicks and punches, just to test the durability.   
And maybe get some steam out of her system.   
Okay definitively that.   
The fistfight in europe had been fun but she needed this daily for her mental health.   
Which could actually be a reason why she had been feeling her downs so much worse than usual.   
Stretching a bit, Nozomi looked at the clock.   
Plenty of time before bed to get in a good sparing session with the bag.   
Changing almost excitedly, she got in position, going through her usual routine.   
Basically, she was kicking the shit out of the bag.   
And god did it feel good to let out her pent up feelings of frustration.   
Or just generally her pent up energy.   
Constantly being polite was getting on her fucking nerves and she may have shown that on the trip as well.   
She’d deal with the consequences of that later.   
Sending one last punch in the bags direction, she wiped some sweat off her face.   
“Well that was cathartic.”  
She stretched, thinking about what to make for diner.   
Probably just cup noodles if she was honest here.   
She didn’t usually have the energy to really cook.   
She started wiping down with a towel as her phone rang.   
“Who the fuck?”  
Walking to the living room where she had plugged it in, her heart inadvertently fluttered as Elis name appeared on screen.   
“Toujou Nozomi?”  
She answered, hearing a relieved sigh from the other end.   
“Oh thank god.”  
Eli said, much to Nozomis confusion.   
“Is something wrong?”  
“Kinda yeah. You know how Alisa stayed at Yukihos for the week?”  
“No?”  
That was new information.   
“Ah! Well she did. And she has no clue where she put the house key. And the Kousakas only have one extra bed.”  
Nozomi was starting to see where Eli was going with this.   
“Need a place to stay?”  
“Very much so.”  
“Well I have a couch?”  
Nozomi honestly didn’t have much furniture so that’s the best she could do.   
“That’ll do. I’ll be right over, thanks a lot.”  
Eli hung up, leaving a stunned Nozomi behind.   
Eli was coming over.   
To her house.   
Her house that wasn’t cleaned-it barely had furniture even.   
Her house, where she now stood in a sports bra and shorts.   
And she had like five minutes to fix herself up or the living room.   
Marvelous. 

—-

She had ended up hastily cleaning her living room and kitchen.   
Just as she put the last dishes in the dishwasher, the doorbell rang.   
Fuck it, she didn’t look bad in her attire.   
Eli knew about her arm, nothing to hide.   
She could be like this in front of her friend.   
Nodding to herself, she ran to the door, not wanting to leave her outside alone.   
Unlocking and opening up, she was met with a heaving Eli and Nozomi berated herself for forgetting to tell her friend that the elevator was broken.   
Come to think of it, how did Eli know where exactly she lived?  
Never mind that, she could ask later.   
“Hey Eli.”  
She smiled, catching Elis attention.   
And keeping it.   
“H-Hey.”  
Eli breathed out, her eyes clearly roaming Nozomis body which honestly?   
Nozomi was more than fine with.   
“Eyes up here darlin’”  
She winked as Elis face flushed and she snapped back to reality.   
“I didn’t-I wasn’t staring!”  
“Didn’t say you were.”  
Nozomi laughed as she took Elis luggage and heaved it into the living room, beckoning her to come in.   
Finally, they were both settled into her apartment.   
“It’s pretty big for one person.”  
Eli noted, looking around.   
“Your parents pay?”  
“Duh.”  
Nozomi answered, unfolding the sofa into a bed.   
“I’m sorry for dropping in like this.”  
Eli didn’t sound very sorry.   
“I hope Alisa has found the keys by tomorrow.”  
“Do you guys only have one?”  
“I didn’t wanna bring mine to europe. So it’s in the house.”  
Eli looked away sheepishly.   
“That’s a bit of a problem admittedly.”  
Nozomi smiled amusedly.   
“Oh! Have you eaten yet?”  
Eli asked as Nozomi shook her head.   
“Perfect!”  
Eli reached into her bag, pulling out an assortment of baked goods.   
“The Kousakas run a bakery and gave me some of their food. Wanna share?”  
“Sure why not. Wasn’t gonna cook anyway.”  
Nozomi sat down at the kitchen table, joined by Eli as they ate what Nozomi had to admit was probably the best manju she had ever had.   
She really had to visit the Kousakas shop at some point.   
“These are super good.”  
She noted as she finished, receiving an enthusiastic nod from Eli.   
“They always give Alisa some so I’ve been having these regularly.”  
Eli grinned happily as she took the garbage before standing there lost.   
“Where’s your garbage?”  
She asked, looking around.   
“Under the sink.”  
Nozomi got up, taking the stuff and chucking it away, not wanting Eli to see the hundreds of empty energy drinks she had in the recycling bag.   
“Did you bring a blanket for sleep?”  
“I brought what I had on the trip.”  
Marvelous.   
Nozomi didn’t have any extras.   
“I uh..well I don’t have any either..”  
She sighed.   
“Wanna just sleep in the same bed? Not like we haven’t before.”  
Nozomi was surprised she had been able to deliver that without a bright blush.   
The same was not to be said of Eli, who stared at her in shock.   
“I-What?”  
“I mean you can sleep here but like I said, no blanket.”  
“No I-Sure let’s sleep together-wait not like that! I mean in the same bed. Sharing a bed. Wait!”  
Nozomi couldn’t help but laugh at Elis embarrassed rambling.   
“Perfect!”  
She refolded the sofa, organizing the cushions again.   
“We still got a bit until bed time. How do you wanna kill time?”  
“Uh..”  
Nozomi Just realized she had had Elis eyes lingering on her again.   
“Yes?”  
Nozomi waved her hands in front of Elis face, snapping her out of it.   
“Ah! I-I dunno. Got any movies?”  
“Depends. What genre are you into?”  
Eli didn’t answer for a moment before muttering something under her breath.   
“Come again?”  
“I..”  
She really didn’t seem to want to say it and Nozomi was starting to get concerned that she only liked movies with torture porn or something.   
“I like romance!”  
Now that was anticlimactic.  
Nozomi would tease her on it, but maybe teasing Eli about something she was clearly vulnerable about and trusted Nozomi enough to tell, wasn’t the brightest idea.   
“Oh good pick!”  
Nozomi could see the relief wash over Elis face at that.   
“Check Netflix on my TV will you? I’ll make some popcorn.”  
Honestly, that was one of the few foods Nozomi possessed a lot of.   
Microwave popcorn.   
This should be a fun night. 

—-

It turned out, Eli didn’t just like romance.   
She loved it.   
She cried and cried in sad scenes, exclaimed loudly at plot twists and fretted constantly over the wellbeing of the main characters life.   
It was actually pretty cute.   
Nozomi wished she’d show this side of herself more often.   
As the movie ended, Eli just about finished Nozomis box of tissues.   
“That was so sad.”  
She muttered, and Nozomi giggled a bit, as her excessive crying had very much so indicated that.   
Though Nozomi didn’t quite agree.   
“Was it?”  
“Of course! She was forced to pick between her career and her boyfriend! It’s a dilemma! I wouldn’t know what to chose. “He was a bland peace of bread. I would have chosen career honestly.”  
Nozomi loved the look of shock on Elis face.   
“How cold hearted!”  
“What? I’m just saying, he wasn’t worth giving it up. Besides..why was there never an option for both?”  
“Because it’s a romance story!”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
“Sure, but the boyfriend could have understood that she valued both aspects of her life. If he truly loved her, he wouldn’t have made her chose.”  
Eli looked at her blankly.   
“I guess he was a bit inconsiderate...”  
“I mean personally if the person I love makes me chose between them and my job...well it’s easy.”  
“You really are heartless.”  
Eli scoffed in mock shock.   
“I just think if you truly love someone you give them agency in their life. A partner is great but you’re supposed to support each other, not have one persons ego drag the other person down.”  
Eli stood up, taking the empty popcorn bags into the kitchen.   
“Still, it’s a sad story. She gave up her dreams for him. An act of true love with sacrifice.”  
“Call me crazy, but I think one sacrifice should be rewarded with another. Or not needed.”  
“Well how would you have ended the movie?”  
“Simple. Just as she’s about to quit her job, the boyfriend bursts in and apologizes as he’s realized she can love both him and her career.”  
Eli rolled her eyes.   
“But that’s unromantic.”  
“Excuse you. Making your partner chose like that is toxic.”  
The two kept bickering onwards for a while, their points completely flying over each others head.   
That was until.   
“Wait have we been debating a movie for a full hour now?”  
Eli blinked, thinking for a moment.   
“We’re idiots.”  
The two burst into a fit of giggles as they slowly cleaned up the living room.   
“I’m gonna go ahead and change. Feel free to do so as well.”  
Nozomi disappeared into her room, quickly putting on a light nightgown.   
It outlined her very well and honestly, could potentially be counted as light lingerie.   
But it was half off the other day and Nozomi had needed pjs so here we are.   
Giving Eli a bit of time, Nozomi prepared the bed for two people to sleep on, taking out a nightlight as well and setting it on a shelf, turning it on.   
A knock at the door signaled that Eli was done, as she walked in shortly afterwards in her sleep attire from the trip.   
“Ready for bed?”  
“Yep.”  
Nozomi wasn’t sure if she was imagining it, but Eli looked a tad nervous, not looking directly at Nozomi.   
“Here, this is your side.”  
Nozomi picked up her giant Teddy and set him to the side for now, crawling under the light sheets on the other side.   
Eli hesitated for a moment before turning off the main light and gingerly settling herself next to Nozomi.   
“Just a fair warning, I talk in my sleep.”  
“I’ll be sure to record that.”  
Nozomi laughed as Eli sent her a warning glare.   
“If you do that, I swear I’ll-“  
“Kill me?”  
Nozomi smirked, remembering some of their first ever interactions.   
Eli simply huffed, rolling over as not to face Nozomi.   
“Good night!”  
Nozomi simply smiled, twirling a lock of Elis soft hair around her fingers.   
“Good night Eli.”

—-

“Oh would ya look at that.”  
Alisa pulled the keys out of her pocket.   
“They were with me all along.”  
She gasped in mock surprise as Yukiho sent her an amused look.   
“You did that on purpose didn’t you?”  
Alisa simply grinned in response.   
“Whatever are you talking about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alisa is a good wingwoman I’d say 
> 
> Also I got to meet Arryn Zech and Kara Eberle this weekend and I am still not over that they are so cool-plus I got to witness Arryns reaction to hearing Bmblb for the first time (sung by blake and yang cosplayers) and it was priceless


	14. Growing closer

Nozomi stirred awake as she felt herself get squeezed.   
Hard.   
Opening her eyes and nigh ready to punch someone, she stopped herself as she noticed it was only Eli.   
“Sorry..”  
The blonde muttered.   
“I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
Despite her words, Eli only clung closer to her.   
“Everything okay?”  
Nozomi asked, laying a hand on Elis shoulder for reassurance.   
Eli shook her head meekly.   
That’s when Nozomi noticed it.   
That’s right, where was the light?  
“It fell.”  
Eli said, almost like reading Nozomis mind.   
“Oh dear..”  
Nozomi moved to get out, only to be pulled closer.   
“But I can’t get the light-“  
“This is fine too.”  
Eli muttered, hugging tighter.   
“Just..don’t leave?”  
The last part was almost a question.   
Nozomi smiled kindly and settled herself back in bed, stroking Elis head soothingly.   
“Of course not.”  
She pulled the sheets up a bit higher, feeling Eli settle herself closer to her and Nozomi would be lying if her heart wasn’t beating about twice as fast as usual.   
“Thank you.”  
Eli murmured quietly, before slowly drifting back to sleep.   
No such luck for Nozomi.   
She never was good at sleeping, having often nightmares.   
There’s a reason her blood was practically 95% energy drinks.   
And just generally, she had a really hard time falling asleep.   
Not that she wouldn’t try.   
Laying her head onto her pillow, her hand slowly stroked down Elis neck a bit.   
She really was beautiful.   
Smooth skin, super cute sleeping face.   
Really kissable looking lips.   
Nozomi shook her head, noticing how creepy she was being.   
Eli hugged her closer, muttering something that Nozomi didn’t quite catch.   
Whatever she was dreaming of, it must be happy as her lips curled into a cute little smile.   
Nozomi sighed, reluctantly closing her eyes.   
It was time for her to at least try to get some sleep as well.

—-

Punches and kicks.   
Constant. Unstopping.   
Disapproval.   
Disappointment.   
She hated it. She hated herself.   
More and more punches, more and more beat downs.   
No matter how hard she fought, always someone stronger.   
When she voiced her fear, always someone louder.   
“Nozomi.”  
Her parents disapproving looks seared into her.   
“Nozomi!”  
Her trainers looking away as she spat out blood.   
“For fucks sake Nozomi!”  
A slap to the face.   
And-  
And reality.   
Nozomi opened her eyes to a searing pain on her cheek.   
“Oh fuck, thank god.”  
Eli breathed out as Nozomi scrambled off of her.   
“I’m so sorry!”  
She exclaimed, still trying to process what had happened.   
“No-no I-Nozomi what in the world were you dreaming?”  
Eli rubbed her neck, as Nozomi realized she had been sleep walking.   
Or by the marks, sleep strangling.   
“Holly shit I’m so sorry.”  
Nozomi gushed, running to her friends side and making sure she was okay.   
“It’s fine it’s fine, I’ve had worse.”  
Nozomi found that actually believable, what did make her wonder was why she could hear no underlying anger in Elis voice.   
“But seriously, what were you dreaming?”  
“I-Eli is your neck okay?”  
“Don’t veer off.”  
Eli took Nozomis hands in hers, looking at her with pure concern.   
“Is everything okay?”  
Nozomi took a moment before responding.   
“I have bad dreams a lot. Dreams about fighting, dreams about combat. About my training...I guess I never realized I sleepwalk since I live alone.”  
“Why not on the trip?”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“Probably because so much stuff was going on.”  
Eli nodded, that made moderate sense.   
“Are they..realistic dreams?”  
“Huh?”  
“Are they more memory than fiction?”  
Nozomi couldn’t answer that.   
“Both? Sometimes it’s extreme dream, sometimes..just a bad memory.”  
Eli looked at her in concern.   
“Nozomi..when did you start combat training?”  
“I don’t have a memory without it.”  
Eli seemed shocked, but at the same time, looked like she didn’t want to pry too much.   
Nozomi almost wished she would, she couldn’t divulge the information on her own.   
A small silence settled between the two as   
Elis eyes landed on Nozomis red cheek.   
“I’m uh..I’m sorry about that. You wouldn’t wake up and uh..you’re kinda strong.”  
Eli looked away sheepishly.   
“It’s fine, I’ve had worse.”  
Nozomi echoed Elis response.   
Again a small silence.   
“Want to try sleeping again?”  
Nozomi wasn’t sure.   
She was dead tired but-she didn’t want to hurt Eli again.   
“Don’t worry about me.”Nozomi swore at this point that Eli was a mind reader.   
“Worst case I wake you up again.”  
She smiled reassuringly and pulled Nozomi onto the bed, hugging her from behind for comfort.   
“This work?”  
Nozomis brain needed a moment of computing before she garbled out a strangled.   
“Yep!”  
The position reminded her a bit of the eiffel tower.   
The way Elis breath tickled her neck, the way Eli hugged her tight.   
It was comforting.   
Reassuring.   
Listening to Elis methodic breathing and pressing herself a bit against her friend for support, Nozomi finally fell back asleep. 

—-

Nozomi woke up to the sunlight filtering through her shades, that she had forgotten to completely close, letting in the afternoon sun.   
Wait.   
Afternoon sun?  
Nozomi rolled over, grappling for her phone before opening it up.   
“What.”  
How had she slept a solid 14hours.   
How was it 2pm.   
That’s when another oddity struck her.   
Eli wasn’t in bed next to her.   
Getting up and stretching, sending a morning kick in the punching bags direction, Nozomi made her way to the living room.   
“Eli?”  
She called out, receiving a yelp of surprise in the kitchen as Eli came into view.   
“Jesus! Don’t scare me like that.”  
“How long have you been awake?”  
Nozomi slowly rubbed the excess sleep out of her eyes.   
“A few hours. I didn’t want to wake you. You seemed to be sleeping peacefully so you might as well get as much sleep as you can.”That’s right, Nozomi realized.   
She’d slept just fine, with normal dreams.   
Frankly it was a minor miracle.   
“I’m cooking some lunch if you want.”  
Eli cut through her thoughts.   
“With what ingredients?”  
Nozomi wondered, opening the fridge to-a full fridge?  
“I noticed you didn’t have much so I went shopping.”  
What.   
“How much did you spend?”  
Eli looked at Nozomi in amusement.   
“If I tell you, will you pay me back?”  
“Duh!”  
“Then who knows.”  
She winked, before tending to what looked to be hamburgers.   
“You can’t keep buying me things!”  
“Stop me.”  
Eli responded in return and Nozomi shook her head.   
Do normal friends do this?  
What did Eli get out of this.   
“What are you expecting in return?”  
She asked skeptically.   
“Hey I can be nice with no strings attached.”  
“Seems suspicious.”  
Nozomi grinned at Elis offended face.   
“Do you want to keep questioning me or do you want to eat?”  
Eli offered her friend a plate, who, having noticed that she hadn’t eaten in half a day, promptly devoured it.   
As she finished, a thought struck her.   
“Has Alisa found her keys yet?”  
Ei shrugged and checked her phone.   
“Not as of yet.”  
“Well...whatya wanna do in the meantime then?”  
Neither had a clue.   
That’s until Elis eyes landed on Nozomis Switch in the corner.   
“You got Mario Kart?”

—-

“Okay there is no way you didn’t cheat.”  
Eli looked at her controller in defeat.   
“No, I’ve just play this an embarrassing amount of times.”  
Nozomi laughed, having won every single match in the last three hours.   
“But-this shouldn’t be possible! Not every time.”  
“Believe it!”  
Nozomi grinned as she put the controllers away, jumping as a phone rang.   
In a..weirdly familiar tune?  
“Why is your phone playing the hyrule theme from twilight princess?”  
She asked Eli in confusion, who was already up and looking for where she had placed her device.   
“It’s my favorite game.”She responded with a bit of shyness in her voice.   
Before Nozomi could comment on that, Eli picked up.   
“You’ve reached Subway.”  
Nozomi heard a small giggle from the other side, followed by some talking.   
“Oh! Oh perfect, I’ll head on over then. Love you!”  
Eli hung up, standing up from the couch.   
“Alisa found her keys!”  
“Where?”  
“Under Yukihos bed.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“Makes you wonder what they did on her bed for it to land there.”  
Eli looked at her aghast.   
“Nozomi! She’s barely 14! No way would they- Oh will you stop that!”  
Eli finally realized that Nozomi was just teasing her.   
In fits of giggles, Nozomi helped Eli pack up, much to Elis annoyance as she would have preferred silence over the mocking.   
“There. All set.”  
Eli took her bags and opened the door.   
“Thanks for letting me stay the night.”  
“Hey anytime.”  
A few awkward moments followed until Eli just kinda slid out and closed the door, leaving Nozomi behind, who finally let herself breath properly.   
She’d been nervous all day and tried not to show it and she really hoped it had worked.   
“Oh god yeah this is definitely a crush.”

—-

The next few days went on rather uneventfully.   
Eli told everyone she had gotten into a fistfight, which wasn’t technically wrong, to explain her neck away, something everyone accepted.   
School started up again fine, even if all the students were tired out of their minds from the week before.   
Nozomi was sure everything had returned back to normal, until she walked into Nicos clubroom on Friday afternoon, two weeks after returning, to find the most baffling sight in front of her.   
“No no that’s off beat.”  
Eli shook her head, resetting the song.   
“How do you even notice that?”  
“Practice.”  
Eli replied as she and Nico got back into position, the song starting up.   
Nozomi wasn’t sure if she should announce her arrival or wait and see if Eli could dance.   
The decision was made for her, as she waited too long to make it and the song started.   
And oh my god.   
Eli sure knew how to dance.   
Nico looked fine, sure.   
But Eli was mesmerizing. Her body swung to every beat, never even a millisecond late.   
Her posture was composed yet relaxed, a seemingly effortless dance.   
“Wow.”  
That brought the other twos attention to her.   
And the shock on their faces was priceless.   
“I-“  
“Since when-“  
“What did you see?!”  
Both Eli and Nico gushed and Nozomi couldn’t help but laugh.   
Personally she didn’t see any problem with her friends dancing but their own embarrassment made it absolutely hilarious.   
“I saw you two dancing. Together. As friends.”  
That definitely got them both shouting various denials at her.   
Which was honestly, just really funny.   
“It’s nice to see you guys getting along.”  
She laughed, sitting down and taking out what she had been away for, namely snacks.   
“Chocolate for Eli, pastry for Nico. Coffee for me.”  
Nico raised her eyebrow.   
“Not expresso? Are we branching out our caffeine intake?”  
“They were out of my favorite energy drink and had no expresso. Besides, I like milk coffee too.”  
The other two laughed as they sat down, joining Nozomi at the snack table.   
“No but seriously now, how many times have you two hung out without me?”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow at the two.   
“Just..a few times.”  
“Since Monday.”  
Nozomi gave a low whistle.   
“Five whole days? You must be best friends.”  
She winked as the two glared at her.   
“I just saw her dancing and thought she needed improvement!”  
Eli protested as Nico looked a tad offended.   
“Not much!”  
“You were ever so lightly off beat. It’s important to always be perfect in a dance!”  
The two bickered for a bit as Nozomi finished her drink, listening to them in amusement.   
“So, how do you know how to dance?”  
She finally asked Eli, who looked like she was about to say something, before just.   
Not doing so.   
“Eli?”  
“She hasn’t told me either. Probably sold her soul to satan for the skill or something.”  
Nico shrugged and Nozomi found that just a tad unlikely.   
“It’s fine, she doesn’t need to say.”  
She threw the empty drink into the trash can with a high arch.   
“Though if it was a deal with the devil, it was definitely worth it. It was beautiful.”  
A small blush formed on Elis cheeks that Nozomi found hard to ignore.   
“You think?”  
Eli asked almost meekly and Nozomi wondered what could possibly have happened that she was insecure about her magnificent dancing.   
Though she wasn’t insensitive enough to pry.   
“Absolutely!”  
Nozomi put on the best reassuring smile that she could muster.   
“But yknow..you should probably start charging Nico for the lessons.”  
Nozomi mentioned slyly as Eli put on a small smirk.   
“Great idea, how’s five bucks a minute?”  
“What are you, a capitalist?”  
Nico responded and Eli took mock offense.   
“Ouch, now that one hurt.”  
Nozomi giggled at the sight of the two jesting at each other.   
Maybe forced proximity as a result of both being her friend was actually really helping the two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad shorter than usual but hey, cuddling and Nico and Eli are begrudgingly getting closer
> 
> Also I can’t with Switzerland, two days ago I was wearing a T shirt outside and was still hot, today it’s snowing


	15. Christmas time

Yeah forced proximity did wonders.   
The two still bickered sure.   
But Nozomi ever so often found them in a normal conversation or even helping each other.   
It was almost magical to watch.   
A few months had truly done wonders for the two.   
Not to mention Nozomi as well.   
She had let them in, bits at a time.   
While she was long not sure if she was at what people usually would call a deep friendship..she definitely was very attached to the two.   
Nozomi smiled as she watched them working together on a math problem that Nico just could not understand.   
“No look! It’s this!”  
Eli urged as she drew something into a graph.   
“How do you see that from the equation?”  
Nico asked incredulously.   
“Nico this is simple Analysis.”  
Eli groaned in exasperation.   
Nozomi had never mentioned it to either of the two.   
But at some point in the last month, without either of them really noticing, they had switched to a first name basis.   
And they would most certainly revert if it was told to them.   
So Nozomis lips were sealed.   
“Okay that’s...closer.”  
Eli sounded very, very unsure.   
“It’s a curve at least..”  
Nico groaned, slamming her head on the table.   
“I give up, math is just impossible.”  
Nozomi laughed at that.   
“Okay I actually agree with Nico on that.”  
Eli looked at the two in utter confusion.   
“It’s just logic!”  
“It’s weird scribbles on paper!”  
Nico countered and Nozomi nodded in agreement.   
“Oh my god you two are hopeless.”  
Eli threw up her hands, looking absolutely done.   
“In our defense, we’ll never need math in Uni.”  
“You don’t even know what you want to study.”Eli responded, rolling her eyes before her phone chimed.   
“Ah hang on.”  
She took it out, lighting up at whoever was calling her and picked up.   
In Russian.   
“You don’t happen to speak that do you?”  
Nico whispered to Nozomi who shook her head.   
“Haven’t gotten to that yet.”  
It was fascinating to listen to Eli actually.   
And just watch her demeanor. It was soft, speaking lightly with a note of happiness underlining each word.   
Who was she talking to?   
“Okay. I’ll tell Alisa.”  
Eli suddenly switched to japanese.   
“I love you.”  
She hung up, facing two confused faces.   
“Love?”  
Nico finally asked.   
“Huh? Well duh.”  
That answered nothing and Nozomi felt her heart clench a bit.   
No, no need to get anxious.   
Eli was probably just being an idiot again.   
“Eli, we don’t speak russian.”  
And there was the look of realization.   
“Oh! Right!”  
Nico scoffed, but a small smile formed on her face.   
“So what was that about?”  
“Christmas! Grandma called me to inform me that the flights have been booked!”  
Eli beamed from ear to ear.   
“Oh you and Alisa are going to Russia?”  
“Yep! We’re going to stay at Gtandmas..not sure if our parents can make it.”  
She sent a text who was presumably Alisa.   
“Sounds like you’re in for a cold christmas.”  
Nozomi commented and Eli shrugged.   
“Or the winters here are warm.”  
“Show off.”  
Nico groaned.   
“Well I’m in for a warm one! Mom got vacation from her company. We’re going to Hawaii for a week!”  
Nico seemed pretty proud of that.   
And honestly, that did sound pretty fun.   
“You better bring souvenirs back. Both of you.”  
Nozomi sighed almost whist fully.   
She wished she was going anywhere.   
“Where are you going?”  
Eli asked curiously.   
“Stayin’ here. Mom and dad are busy and my grandparents are dead on both ends so no family to visit.”  
She shrugged.   
“I’ll just watch Netflix or something.”  
The two stared at her aghast.   
“They can’t just leave you on your lonesome!”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“Sure they can.”  
She sounded nonchalant about it, but honestly she was pretty beat down about the fact.   
“Third time in a row, it’s not that bad anymore.”  
She lied, not wanting to worry her friends.   
“Third time?!”  
The two chorused in shock.   
“You should have told us!”  
“I could cancel!”  
They started ranting and Nozomi cut them off before it escalated.   
“Guys, it’s really fine! Don’t worry too much.”  
She had to admit, she had hidden it so they wouldn’t make a fuss.   
She didn’t like inconveniencing people.   
“But-“  
“It’s just another arbitrary day.”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“Just like new years. It’s nothing big really.”  
Nozomi decided not to tell them that she hadn’t had company for new years for almost a decade.   
“Fine. When’s your birthday?”  
Nico finally relented and Nozomi looked confused.   
“Why?”  
“So we can make up for missed presents. Duh.”  
Even Eli seemed to have caught on.   
“It’s uh..”  
Nozomi didn’t actually need to think about it.   
But she did need to recollect herself, this was the first time she’d been asked this in sincerity.   
“June 9th.”  
She could hear a small giggle from Nico.   
“Seems fitting.”  
Eli grinned and Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
“You guys don’t need to do anything there either yknow.”  
“No, but we want to.”  
The two answered in unison as they typed the date into their phones.   
Nozomi sighed, sitting back in her chair defeated.   
She wasn’t unhappy-hell she was actually extremely delighted.   
She just really, really hated burdening people with caring about her.   
“Hey Eli.”  
Nozomi just realized.   
“You only just booked flights? It’s like three weeks to christmas.”  
Eli grinned sheepishly.   
“Grandma probably forgot. She’s more like Alisa than me. Or I guess Alisa is more like her.”  
That’s true, Nozomi had only met Alisa once or twice, but she always seemed like she had her head in the clouds.   
“She always loves visiting, Grandma always pampers her.”  
Nozomi chuckled at that.   
“I guess that’s what grandparents are for.”  
She really wondered though, what must it feel like to be doted on?  
She probably wouldn’t be able to handle it and feel super guilty, so maybe it’s best not to find out. 

—-

“Are you sure?”  
Nozomi looked up from her phone in confusion at hearing someones voice-Elis voice in the school.   
She had stayed behind a bit to help Emily with choosing a christmas gift for Sara, something she had delayed until a week before christmas vacation and was now on her way home, having been sure she’d be the last person in the building.   
“No-No I do want to! But-Grandma I can’t just-“  
Rounding the corner, Nozomi found Eli leaning against Nozomis locker, her back turned to her.   
“I..but what if Mom and Dad-What do you mean don’t worry about it?”  
Eli sounded almost exasperated.   
“Of course they aren’t..”  
She muttered now bitter.   
“Will Alisa be okay with this?”  
Nozomi felt really rude listening in like this.   
“Wait are you serious?”  
Surprise now emanated from the blonde.   
Nozomi smiled a bit at just how cute her surprised face was.   
Over time, her crush had really grown.   
But, one advantage of having rather negligent parents and her background was that she was incredibly good at locking feelings away.   
They were there.   
But she was super good at ignoring them.   
A pro at running away from things, as she liked to put it.   
But sometimes, she was just overtaken with a sense of longing.   
The last few months had been very mellow.   
She and Eli had had...well not flirtations but yes exactly that?  
Nozomi didn’t know.   
But every time, she just longed to embrace her friend. Hell, kissing would be great, but she would kill to be hugged again by her.   
And when she looked at Eli right now, she wanted nothing more than to embrace her.   
And a lot of other things.   
Press her against the locker, mess up her hair, give her bite marks, slide her hand into her pants and- No okay that was enough.   
Nozomi shook her head, having completely zoned out.   
“Okay well..if you’re sure about this.”  
Eli mussed a bit at the phone.   
“Okay then. I’ll see you another time then. Love you.”  
Eli hung up, stretching.   
This seemed like a good moment to make herself known, Nozomi figured.   
“Whatcha doing at my locker?”  
She startled the blonde who jumped a good foot into the air.   
“I-I!”  
Eli calmed herself as she turned around to face Nozomi.   
“I was waiting for you.”  
Nozomi smiled a bit, stowing her things in her locker.   
“This gives me deja vu, yknow that?”  
Eli looked at her curiously.   
“Me putting my stuff away with you there. All ya gotta do is slam the locker closed on me.”  
Nozomi laughed as a deep blush formed on Elis face.   
“How are you still hung up on that?!”  
Eli demanded, looking away in a pout.   
A very cute pout, as Nozomi would like to add.   
“It’s funny, is all.”  
“Oh shut up!”  
Eli strut out of the door.   
Nozomi shouldered her bag, picking Elis up from the ground and handing it to her after catching up.   
“You have a real knack for forgetting this.”  
Eli sighed, taking the bag.   
“I’m not too sad about that.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“How so?”  
“It helped me befriend you after all.”  
See, now Nozomi wasn’t sure if Eli had left it behind on purpose or not.   
“That’s true.”  
Nozomi smiled at the memories of how they had met.   
It was unbelievable that it was already almost a whole semester ago.   
“Thank god for your forgetfulness.”  
She giggled at the sour look Eli sent her.   
“If you hadn’t always provoked me I wouldn’t have left it!”  
“Oh cuz miss-let me mock the new girl cuz she’s breaking a minor rule-really helped ease the tension.”  
Eli groaned.   
“Please don’t remind me of that.”  
“Oh come on, just admit you have a fault in it too.”  
Eli rolled her eyes.   
“Not my fault you were breaking the rules.”  
“Okay that’s just ironic from miss-Didn’t attend class most of last year.”  
Eli looked absolutely shooketh.   
“Hey! I attended this year!”  
Nozomi laughed at her friends antics before realizing something.   
“Why exactly?”  
“Huh?”  
Eli looked at her in confusion.   
“Why did you attend class this year?”  
Nozomi could swear she could see Elis brain trying to figure out an answer as she began to incoherently stammer.   
Okay this wouldn’t work at all.   
Nozomi grabbed her friend and sat her down on a nearby bench.   
“Earth to Eli.”  
She grinned as Elis shook her head, looking very embarrassed.   
“Let’s try that again.”  
Nozomi sat down next to her, admiring the very early sunset.   
“Why did you go to class this year?”  
She asked again as Eli looked away.   
“...no particular reason.”  
Well that was a clear lie.   
“Oh come on, that’s not it.”  
Eli sighed, taking a deep breath.   
“I guess..”  
She muttered something barely audible.   
“Come again?”  
“I..well I had motivation.”  
Eli tried to evade, not repeating what she had said before.   
“How so?”  
Eli took another moment before responding.   
“I had friends to see.”  
She finally said, doing everything in her power to not look Nozomi in the eyes.   
Who in turn, felt her heart skip a beat.   
“You..and even Nico. I didn’t have that before so yknow, why go?”  
Eli shrugged.   
“I’m sure it sounds dumb coming from me but I was kinda lonely.”  
She continued, wiping the corner of her eye.   
“I clash quickly with people..so when I first entered the class last year I became..I mean it sounds so stereotypical but I became a delinquent.”Eli laughed wryly.   
“So I stopped coming to school. No need to go if everyone hates me. I can study at home.”  
Nozomi shook her head in disbelief. She hadn’t expected such an honest answer.   
She also hadn’t expected Eli to have had such issues in the first place if she was honest.   
“But you clashed with me too. What was the difference?”  
She asked, curiosity taking over tact.   
“You weren’t scared. Hell-I slammed you by the collar against a wall and you did not seem fazed afterwards.”  
Eli laughed again and Nozomi felt a blush creep up at the memory.   
“As the only person I couldn’t physically scare away..well you were the only one I could even dream to befriend.”  
Nozomi was certain she could see Elis cheeks redden a bit.   
“What would you have done if I was a shit person?”  
Nozomi asked, a bit teasingly.   
“Who knows.”  
The blonde sighed before looking at Nozomi, a small smile on her face.   
“I’m just happy you turned out to be such a wonderful person.”  
Nozomi was at loss for words at that, simply staring at Eli.   
Nozomi had been wrong.   
She didn’t have a crush.   
She was almost certainly madly in love.   
And that may be a lot harder to constantly push aside.   
—-

“You know for someone who is alone at christmas, you sure know how to wrap.”  
Nico marveled at a beautifully packaged box that Nozomi was handing to a postal clerk.   
She agreed to walk Nozomi to the post office after school as Eli had to catch her flight that same afternoon.   
“What’s in it?”  
“Just a present for mom and dad. And my grades from the last half year.”  
Nozomi giggled as she dropped off the box at the post office.   
“What did you get them?”  
Nico wondered and Nozomi looked a bit sheepish at that question.   
“A few photos of me..not sure if they want them but hey, updates. And two books for them too.”  
“I’m sure they’ll appreciate it.”  
Nozomi wished she could agree but she wasn’t even sure if they would call to say thank you at all.   
“Well, I’ll see you next year.”  
Nico giggled as they stopped at a crosswalk.   
“Technically next decade.”  
Nozomi winked and Nico rolled her eyes.   
“Both are terrible.”  
The two shared a laugh before Nico suddenly hugged Nozomi, causing a confused yelp.   
“I promise to video call you on christmas, don’t forget to keep your phone charged.”  
Nico smiled before waving and running off, leaving a confused but happy Nozomi behind.   
“Only if you have time..”  
She muttered to herself, making her way home.   
“I’m not worth any trouble.”  
Arriving at the apartment, Nozomi looked at a package in front of her door skeptically.   
“What the hell is this?”  
She asked out loud, to absolutely nobody.   
Picking it up, she noticed the handwriting on the address.   
“Mom?”  
A small flutter in her heart as she realized her parents had sent her something perked her up a bit.   
Letting herself in, Nozomi set the parcel onto the kitchen counter.   
She could wait until christmas.   
It was in two days.   
But.   
Opening a package alone on a normal day was far less lonely than on christmas.   
“Here goes..”  
She muttered, slicing open the tape and revealing a smaller, much nicer wrapped box with a card on top.   
Picking up the card, she startled a bit as a wad of cash fell out.   
Seemed typical.   
Opening it up, Nozomi felt happy despite herself to see her mom’s handwriting.   
“Dear Nozomi..”  
She started reading out loud to the empty apartment.   
“Merry Christmas! We’re super sorry that we can’t make it but we hope you can buy yourself something nice with the money. In the present there’s some souvenirs from our current location. Can’t wait to see you again. Lots of Love, Mom and Dad.”  
Nozomi felt her heart clench as she read that but shoved her feelings aside for now.   
She knew she had abandonment issues, nothing new there.   
Her hand inched to her arm before reaching for the box instead.   
“Wonder what they sent me..”  
She muttered, carefully unwrapping the box and opening it.   
And actually, she liked the present a lot.   
Four bottles of fine russian vodka.   
“Oh these are the expensive ones..”  
She marveled as she took them out.   
“Funny, they’ll be in Russia at the same time as Eli.”  
She laughed, placing the alcohol into the alcohol cabinet, which was stocked full of different liquors that her parents would gift her every now and then.   
They’d always insisted she was old enough to drink but she had waited until she was at least 15 to do so.   
How they thought a 12 year old should get plastered?  
Who knows.   
Honestly even 15 is too young.   
Cleaning up, Nozomi sighed.   
At least she had something to look forward to.   
Getting absolutely hammered alone on new years eve. 

—-

Nozomi hit her alarm as hard as she could, hearing it impact on the wall.   
Why had she set one?  
She opened her eyes groggily, looking at the time on her phone.   
“Goddamnit..”  
Two in the afternoon.   
Christmas eve was starting out great.   
Getting up, she stretched and on instinct went through her morning routine , all while constantly checking her phone for an update from her parents.   
No such luck.   
After a shower and putting on a big hoodie and sweatpants because why not, she wandered over to the kitchen and made herself the very sophisticated lunch that was chocolate cereal.   
A good hour later, she did receive a text.   
But from Eli.   
“Boarding time!”  
Attached was a picture of a plane.   
And that was curious.   
“You’re flying on christmas eve?”  
The reply was quick.   
“Only available slots.”  
Odd but..well that wasn’t what bugged her.   
It’s that she wasn’t there to at least say goodbye.   
“You shoukda told me when you’re going! I coulda accompanied you! :( All I’m doing today is stayin’ home I woulda had the time.”  
“Sorry, forgot.”  
Now that last message sent Nozomis anxiety through the roof.   
Because the texting style seemed mad.   
Had she upset Eli?   
Made her mad?   
She gripped the table counter so hard her knuckles whitened.   
“Fuck!”  
She muttered, slamming her fist into it, receiving an expected sharp pain.   
She would have probably continued, if the doorbell hadn’t rung.   
“Who the fuck?”  
Nozomis mind raced as to who would visit her today.   
Not the postman, not the neighbor...  
Well, one way to find out.   
She strode to the door, hesitating for a moment before swinging it open.   
Only to be met with an extremely unexpected sight.   
Standing there, luggage in hand and a huge grin on her face was..  
“Eli?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay a bit off season and yes they are still in 2019. But, this means Eli and Nozomi can do christmas together...and that’s bound to go well with all the alcohol in the house


	16. Truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: more sexual undertones than usual

She was hallucinating right?  
No way-no fucking way was Eli at her door.   
She was in a plane.   
Right?  
Right???  
“Uh..Surprise?”  
Eli giggled at Nozomis confusion.   
“What are you-shouldn’t you be on a plane?”  
Nozomi asked, utterly befuddled.   
“Oh yeah, about that.”  
Eli let herself in, plopping her suitcase on the ground and herself onto the sofa.   
“I canceled.”  
See that just confused Nozomi even more.   
“But your grandma-“  
“It was her idea.”  
Eli interrupted, clearly very amused.   
“I told her about how you’d be alone and, well within the hour she’d decided that I should stay with you.”  
Nozomi was aghast.   
“But you were so excited to see her!”  
“I can see her at other times.”  
Eli stood up, rummaging in her backpack.   
“Not having you alone at home is more important. Alisa agrees.”  
Nozomi was torn between feeling guilty and touched.   
And just generally being stunned.   
“So here I am!”  
Eli pulled out a bag of groceries.   
“And I came prepared.”  
Nozomi was at a complete loss for words as Eli stocked up her fridge.   
Finally, the realization started to set in.   
Sure, Eli had canceled her trip.   
Sure, she should feel guilty.   
But it was all overshadowed by happiness.   
She wasn’t alone!  
She wasn’t fucking alone!  
Nozomi hadn’t realized just how much she had wanted for someone to be here today.   
Until now.   
“Woha are you okay?”  
Eli asked in concern as Nozomi noticed she was crying.   
“I..”  
What to say here?  
“I’m fine. More than fine. I’m great!”  
She smiled brightly, wiping away the tears.   
“Just..overwhelmed I guess.”  
Eli looked relieved at that.   
“Maybe I shouldn’t have made it a surprise.”  
“Ya think?”  
“But if I hadn’t, you’d have refused the idea.”  
Eli retracted on her original statement.   
And Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
Cuz yeah, fair point.   
“Oh and you can tell the guilt to fuck off.”  
Was it that obvious?  
“I’m here and you can’t do shit about it.”  
Eli grinned confidently.   
“And you didn’t inconvenience me in the slightest. Hell, now I don’t need to fly over 18 hours total. Just thinking about it makes my joints hurt.”  
Okay that got a giggle out of Nozomi as she recalled Eli always being just a bit cramped on the plane.   
“Well..I guess you have a point.”  
She relented.   
“Thanks.”  
Eli strode over to Nozomis TV, taking out the controllers.   
“Now, I want revenge.”  
She tossed one to Nozomi, who quickly started setting up Mario Kart again.   
“What course do you want?”  
Eli, having chosen Link as an avatar, really only had one option.   
“Hyrule, obviously.”  
The two readied themselves as the countdown began.   
And off they were!  
Speeding on tiny dumb bikes, Nozomi instantly taking the lead.   
And keeping it.   
For every single run.   
After a solid hour, Eli gave up.   
“Fuck it. You’ve rigged it.”  
Eli threw her controller down as Nozomi simply laughed.   
“Or you just suck.”  
Eli rolled her eyes.   
“Hey, we can play other games. I got smash bros for instance? Mortal combat? Oh! Let’s play a zombie game together-Lets have Clementine kiss a girl!”  
Nozomi started ranting about all the different games she possessed as Eli watched her, shaking her head in disbelief.   
“Do you have any non combat games?”  
Nozomi blinked.   
“Well I guess Outlast isn’t technically combat...you just kinda run away.”  
“Okay, non horror?”  
Eli tried again and a thought struck Nozomi.   
Checking the clock, she was happy to see they had plenty of time.   
“Sure, how about a cute dating simulator?”  
Eli seemed unsure but nodded.   
“Better than brutal murder I guess. What’s it called?”  
A sly smile crept up on Nozomis face.   
“Ever heard of doki doki literature club?”

—-

“You tricked me!”  
Eli yelled, slamming the computer top down onto the keyboard at the end credits.   
“You said it was cute!”  
Nozomi meanwhile, was cackling.   
“Stop laughing! I’m never trusting you again.”  
“Oh come on! You would do the same!”  
Eli looked like she was going to spit something back, but realized Nozomi was absolutely right.   
So she resulted in a pout.   
After a moment of Nozomi just giggling more, Eli finally got up, checking the clock.   
“You wanna make some food?”  
She asked, not waiting for answer as she busied herself with taking stuff out.   
“What do you wanna make?”  
“I remember you liked Weisswurst, how’s that?”  
Eli grinned as Nozomi practically jumped up.   
“Yes!”  
“Perfect! That won’t take too long, hold on a bit.”  
Nozomi looked at her puzzled.   
“Hello, shouldn’t I help?”  
“Nope. It’s christmas, time to get pampered.”  
Nozomis heart skipped a beat at the smile Eli gave her.   
But oh god the guilt.   
“But I can’t let you do it all.”  
“You can make breakfast then.”  
Eli started busing herself and Nozomi decided that that’s probably the best she deal she would get, seeing as Eli was rather stubborn.   
“Fine.”  
Her gaze fixated on Eli as she turned her back to Nozomi, starting to cook.   
Her eyes definitely didn’t linger there.   
Not with Elis body.   
Eli really knew how to walk around, putting a small swing to her ass every time.   
Was she doing this on purpose?  
Nah, no way.   
And Nozomi was weird for looking she realized as she averted her eyes.   
“She’s a person! Don’t look at her like meat!”  
She muttered to herself, shaking her head.   
A great person too.   
Nozomi added onto her comment.   
A caring, kind if a bit stubborn person.   
A super soft and helpful and thoughtful person who gave great hugs.   
Okay she had to busy herself or she’d go crazy thinking about her friend.   
Picking up her phone, she saw a message from Nico.   
“I’ll call tomorrow, gotta buy a new charger, forgot mine-I’m gonna lend moms but she’s using it now.”  
Nozomi shook her head, sending a quick text back.   
“Weren’t you the one who told me to keep my phone charged?”  
“Fuck off.”  
As polite as ever.   
Nozomi put her phone down, deciding to plug it in, as to avoid being teased by Nico later on.   
Getting up, she decided to light the lights on her tiny christmas tree.   
“Oh that’s quaint.”  
Eli noted as she started setting the table.   
“Thanks, I bought it yesterday.”  
Nozomi laughed at her last minute preparations.   
“Well it’s the second cutest thing in the room.”  
Eli replied, leaving Nozomi very confused.   
“What’s the first?”  
“Who knows?”  
The blonde said in a sing song voice, filling up the plates with very, very delicious looking food.   
“Bone apple tea.”  
She sat down, motioning Nozomi to do the same.   
“Looks great!”  
“Thanks!”  
And wow it tasted great too.   
But while the food was marvelous, seeing Eli opposite of her, in the faint light of the christmas tree with a happy smile on her face..  
Well Nozomis heart just melted.   
“So what do we do later?”  
Eli asked curiously.   
“Get drunk?”  
Nozomi suggested, perking Eli up.   
“Sure! Wait-you have alcohol?”  
“Yeah mom and dad have been giving me a lot.”  
Nozomi pointed to her liquor cabinet.   
“Nice. Haven’t been drunk since the trip.”  
Wow, Eli seemed very excited.   
As they finished eating, Nozomi finally got up, clearing the table and cleaning up the kitchen.   
“Is it too early to drink?”  
“It’s 10pm, were good.”  
Eli walked over to the alcohol and checked out the liqueurs.   
“Oh you even have a shaker.”  
She muttered, taking out a bottle of cheaper vodka and liquor.   
“Say do you know the “two shots of vodka” vine?”She asked, grabbing a kiwi from the fridge.   
“Yes?”  
Nozomi answered in confusion.   
“Why?”  
“I wanna make that cocktail.”  
Huh.   
Now that was an idea.   
“Sure, why not.”  
She shrugged, pulling out her phone, taking all of three seconds to find the original clip.   
“Okay so, fork the kiwis....oh that’s just bad.”  
Nozomi laughed to herself as she started peel and cut up the kiwi, putting it in a glass and handing it to Eli.   
“Do I have ice?”  
She muttered, checking the freezer and being relieved that she did.   
“Perfect. You done forking them?”  
“Please don’t say it like that.”  
Eli groaned as she showed her friend the mashed kiwis.   
“Put those in the shaker-yeah here with the ice.”  
Nozomi took the vodka.   
“Now.”Eli grinned triumphantly.   
“Two shots of vodka.”  
She poured.   
And poured.   
And poured.   
“Okay so that’s more than I thought it would be.”  
Nozomi blinked at the nigh full shaker.   
“What next?”  
“A shot of melon liqueurs.”  
Eli responded as she continued the video.   
“She’s not done with the alcohol?!”  
Nozomi asked in surprise as she dumped a shot of it in.   
“Now she is..do you have a jalapeño jar? We need the juice.”  
“Oh god ew..”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“Nope. I wouldn’t put it in if I did either.”  
Eli shrugged.   
“Then everything is in...why is she stirring? In a shaker?”  
She began to do the same as Nozomi looked for some glasses to put the drink in.   
“Okay! Ready to pour?”  
Eli nodded, filling the glasses up.  
“This...is not a lush lagoon certainly...”  
Nozomi commented at the sickly green color.   
“It’s more like radioactive gatorade or something.”  
Eli agreed as she took two kiwi slices.   
“We’re supposed to add this as garnish. Just plop it in.”  
“Outside would be more aesthetic but okay?”  
Nozomi wondered as she let her kiwi sink in the alcohol.   
“Beautiful..”  
Eli laughed at Nozomis uncertainty.   
“Cheers! Merry Christmas!”  
She raised her glass and Nozomi toasted to her.   
“Merry Christmas!”  
The two took tentative sips and both their faces betrayed them.   
“Oh god that’s a lot of vodka.”  
Eli muttered, downing the drink afterwards in one go.   
Nozomi meanwhile, was trying to savor it.   
The word was trying.   
“I can actually taste the kiwi...sorta?”  
“Just chug it.”  
Eli recommended, pouring herself a second glass.   
As neither had much of a problem with straight vodka, they finished the drink pretty quickly.   
And it hit rather fast as well.   
“Hey Eli?”  
“Hm?”  
“The room is kinda turning.”  
Eli giggled as she pushed Nozomi onto the couch, crashing next to her.   
“Not anymore!”  
The two laughed at that, which meant they laughed at absolutely nothing.   
“Hey! Wanna play truth or dare?”  
Eli held up her phone, showing an app for it.   
“Sure!”What could possibly go wrong right?  
“Okay, first up is you. Truth or dare?”  
“Lets start off soft. Truth.”  
Eli tapped on her phone.   
“Do you believe in love at first sight?”  
Nozomi had to think for multiple moments.   
“Hm..I’d say attraction on sight is absolutely a thing but love needs a bit more of a connection.”  
Eli nodded.   
“Same here...okay I take truth too.”  
She clicked before her eyes went wide.   
“Oh dear. What is the most attractive body part of the person on your right?”  
Nozomi laughed.   
“Okay, spill the tea then.”  
She grinned challengingly as Eli seemed to struggle to find an answer.   
Even if her eyes had long betrayed it.   
“Eli, you’re staring.”  
Nozomi winked as Eli flushed bright red.   
In a sober state, this would have led to a lot of overthinking.   
But having downed half a bottle of vodka?  
Nozomi could barely think normally.   
“I’ll do truth again.”  
“Oh jesus. How many people have you slept with?”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“This is an 18+ app isn’t it?”  
“Technically.”Eli shrugged.   
“What’s the answer?”  
“Nobody actually.”  
“Wait seriously?”  
Nozomi laughed at Elis surprise.   
“I’ve made out with some girls but..well I always stopped myself there. Don’t wanna get too attached when I gotta leave in a month.”  
Eli shook her head in disbelief.   
“Jesus I haven’t even kissed and you’ve been offered to fuck multiple times?”  
Nozomi grinned.   
“Tough luck.”  
To add insult to injury, something she would never do sober, she added on to that statement.   
“Wanna make up for all those missed opportunities?”  
She winked as Eli blushed profusely, looking back at the phone.   
“I-I pick dare!”  
She nearly dropped her phone as it appeared on screen.   
“Kiss the player next to you..”She muttered aghast.   
“Like lips or?”  
Nozomi asked almost hopefully.   
“I dunno I-Hold on.”  
Eli scrambled to her feet clumsily and disappeared into the kitchen, before returning with more vodka and taking a large swig.   
“Okay! Yeah, let’s do this!”  
She seemed hyped.   
Getting onto the sofa, Nozomi could feel her heart practically stop.   
Was she actually going to go through with it?  
Eli inched closer, blush ever so prominent.   
But she seemed very hesitant.   
“Eli, you don’t have to you know.”  
As much as Nozomi would love to kiss her, she was not going to take advantage of her.   
“I..how about the cheek?”  
She offered and Nozomi nodded.   
“Go ahead.”  
She tried to seem as level as she could but internally she was just a screaming mess.   
Eli!  
Ayase Eli!  
Was about to kiss her!  
Holly fuck.   
Eli leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Nozomis cheek before pulling away in embarrassment.   
And god Nozomi wished it had lasted longer.   
But no, let’s be grateful for what we have, she reminded herself.   
This is still pretty good.   
As in her heart rate was probably on a record currently for most beats a minute ever.   
“O-Okay! Then!”  
Eli let out very forced.   
“You take?”  
“Hmm...Yeah I’ll do dare too.”  
Eli tapped the option on the app and immediately seemed to regret it.   
“Take this first.”  
She chucked the vodka in Nozomis direction, who gladly accepted.   
God did she love that burn.   
Maybe she should really slow down though, she was having trouble not dropping the bottle.   
“Ready?”  
“Yep!”  
“Lick the ear of the person to your left.”  
Okay maybe she hadn’t been completely ready.   
At all.   
Taking another swig, Nozomi took a moment to compose herself as Eli set down her phone and almost eagerly pushed her hair aside.   
Nozomi briefly wondered if this is how friends usually acted when drunk around each other but, she was way to slammed to dwell on that.   
“Okay here goes.”  
She muttered, getting on top of Eli and leaning in, gently licking Elis ear.   
Now that should be it, dare done.   
But oh my god Nozomi had not expected Eli to squirm under that.   
Curious, she stroked Elis ear with her finger, eliciting a small yelp.   
Now this was some great new information.   
She would have continued but, well, don’t wanna suddenly cross into sexual harassment territory here so she got off, a small smirk on her face.   
“Someone’s got a weak spot.”She grinned at Elis incredible blush.   
“Shut up! I take truth!”  
She tried to usher Nozomi away as she read the question out loud.   
“What’s the best song to have sex to...huh.”  
Her face scrunched up cutely as she contemplated.   
“Well I like “Sleepover” so..that? I guess any of Hayley Kiyokos songs would be nice..”  
She finally answered and Nozomi was not at all surprised by that answer.   
Who else to pick but lesbian jesus.   
“To be fair, Ally Hills’ coming out song would be a power move to have sex to.”  
“Tad of a mood killer but true.”  
Eli laughed.   
“Anyway, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Have you ever stolen?”  
“Duh.”  
Nozomi didn’t need to think much there.   
“Who doesn’t? Take stuff from the big chain stores, they don’t pay their workers enough, I don’t pay at all. Fuck capitalism.”  
“Fair, though I’ve never done that.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes, pretty sure Eli had stolen before.   
“Anyway I take dare...sit on another players lap until it’s your turn again.”  
Oh perfect!  
Nozomi pat her lap playfully, any semblance of embarrassment lost.   
“C’mere!”  
Eli rolled her eyes, sitting on Nozomis lap but facing her.   
“How’s that?”  
She grinned, slinging her arms a bit sloppily around Nozomis neck.   
And retraction on the earlier statement. She could still get embarrassed.   
“This uh, this isn’t-does this count?”  
She stuttered out as a small smirk played on Elis lips.   
“Why not?”  
She took out her phone.   
“So truth or dare?”  
Fuck it.   
“Dare.”  
“This one’s more of a truth question but...what’s your safe word?”  
Nozomi noted that Eli knew what that was.   
Was she kinky?  
Please be yes.   
“I’m simple with red.”  
“That one’s pretty standard.”  
Eli agreed before winking.   
“But it’s good to know.”  
What. The. Fuck. Was. That. Supposed. To. Mean????  
Nozomi had an inkling.   
But god what if she was just teasing her right?  
“H-How about you?”  
She asked, hoping that Eli had one because that would definitely mean she was into stuff.   
“I‘d say...the word Ballet.”  
Jackpot.   
Why such a word?  
Nozomi would ask if she was sober.   
Not now, not like this.   
Not with their bodies pressing together, not with her boobs touching hers-wait!  
When had Eli gotten so close?!   
“Well, guess it’s my turn again.”  
Eli grinned as she hopped off and sat back down next to Nozomi.   
“Let’s do truth too...what is my relationship to alcohol?”  
She looked at the nigh empty second bottle.   
“Enemies to lovers.”  
The two laughed way too much at that as Eli jotted something down into her phone.   
“I’ll do truth again.”  
Nozomi said after calming down.   
“On a scale from 1 to 10, how sexy am I?”  
Nozomi snatched Elis phone.   
“No way that’s a question!”  
Except it was.   
“Fine. 10.”  
Eli blushed a bit as she took her phone back before picking out a card from inside the case.   
“I’m flattered but,”  
She held up a yellow Uno reverse card.   
What.   
“Why do you-what?”  
Nozomi stuttered out in confusion and embarrassment.   
“Alisa gave it to me.”  
Eli explained in fits of giggled before turning back to her phone.   
“Truth! If I could be anything on earth, what would I be? ...a dog.”  
Nozomi thought to herself Eli already seemed a lot like a golden retriever, but refrained as she preferred to stay alive.   
“It’s 2am..”  
Eli muttered in awe before it struck her.   
“Merry Christmas! It’s christmas day!”  
“Oh merry christmas!”  
Nozomi grinned back at her, the two of them giddy for absolutely no reason.   
“We should get to bed...right?”  
Eli asked, staring at the clock.   
“One more.”  
Nozomi interjected.   
“I take dare!”  
Eli shrugged before her face flushed very, very red.   
“Smack another players ass.”  
Huh.   
Nozomi had to admit, this was a very lucky one.   
“Okay Eli! Get up!”  
Eli got up almost in excitement.   
Nozomi grinned before giving her friend a hard smack.   
And oh my god did she love Elis small squeak.   
She seemed to enjoy it, another thing Nozomi hoped to remember.   
“O-Okay then-let’s get to bed.”  
Eli stretched, throwing off all but her bra and underpants, seemingly too drunk to care that Nozomi could see her, before jumping into Nozomis bed.   
Fuck it.   
Under normal circumstances, Nozomis critical thinking skills would be on.  
Here though?  
Yeet with her clothes, on with the nightgown.   
It was time for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually downloaded a truth or dare app and just used it on the characters-also yes more sexual than usual, we’re nearing the climax (pun intended) so they’re attraction will be a bit more visible (especially when drunk) 
> 
> That’s not to say that sexual attraction=romantic attraction at all times of course, just for these two as neither are aro or ace


	17. Romantic tension

Oh god the light was way too bright.  
Nozomis eyes opened, only to shut immediately at the blinding brightness.  
Of course they had forgotten to close the shades.  
Of fucking course.  
God it was so fucking goddamn bright!  
And god did she have a headache.  
Since when was the sun so-wait.  
Headache, brightness problem?  
“Oh fucking hell.”  
She grumbled, realizing she had a minor hangover.  
That was very rare.  
But hey, maybe a bottle and a bit more of vodka alone was her limit right?  
Shaking her head and regretting it immediately, she threw off the covers, only to realize Elis absence.  
That and the suspicious smell of pancakes...oh for fucks sake.  
“Good morning.”  
Elis sweet voice brought Nozomi out of her thoughts.  
For a second.  
Before she got so flustered, she could barely focus.  
Why the ever lasting fuck was Eli in her underwear?!  
“You okay?”  
Eli asked after what was probably a minute of watching Nozomi flush red and stare.  
“Wh-Eli where are your clothes?!”  
Nozomi asked, incredibly smoothly.  
“Huh? Oh on the couch.”  
That,, that didn’t help.  
At all.  
“Then why are they not on your body?”  
Eli raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on her lips.  
“Mostly to have this reaction.”  
She laughed, exiting the room and leaving an incredibly confused Nozomi behind.  
Was she flirting?  
Teasing?  
Leading her on?  
Did friends do this?  
Nozomi had no clue!  
And all this thinking was hurting her head!  
Getting up, she waited as the headache became manageable before walking out of the room.  
“You know, you aren’t too dressed either.”  
Eli noted as she set a heap of pancakes onto the table.  
She had yet to change.  
“Huh?”  
Nozomi muttered, looking down at herself before realizing she was in a rather thin nightgown-even though it was winter.  
What had drunk her been thinking?  
Probably nothing at all but still!  
“I did not think this through..”  
She muttered, walking to the sink to drink.  
“I mean same, I just took my clothes off for god knows why.”  
Eli shook her head, putting on a hoodie.  
Wait.  
A harry potter hoodie?  
That was Nozomis!  
“When did you go through my clothes?!”  
She demanded.  
“This morning. I was bored.”  
Eli shrugged.  
“It’s pretty comfy.”  
The blonde sat down, motioning Nozomi to do the same.  
“I thought I would make breakfast?”  
“Oh no, tragic that I did it first.”  
Elis voice was laced with humorous sarcasm.  
The two ate in relative silence as Nozomi slowly recovered her braincells.  
Sort of.  
On automatic, she cleared everything up, before realizing something.  
“Hey! I still have a christmas present for you!”  
How could she forget?  
Leaving a bewildered Eli behind, she sprinted into her room, reaching into a previously locked drawer and pulling out a small box.  
“Merry Christmas again!”  
She grinned as she held the box out to a confused looking Eli.  
“Now I feel guilty for not having anything.”  
She laughed a bit awkwardly.  
“Excuse you, food?”  
Nozomi countered before anxiously waiting for Eli to open her gift.  
She’d gotten it for her a week ago and was still very unsure as to if Eli would like it.  
Eli opened the small black box slowly, blinking in confusion.  
“Earrings?”  
She asked, holding up small purple jeweled earrings.  
“They match your bracelet.”  
Nozomi grinned as she pointed at Alisas gift on Elis arm.  
“Ah..”  
Nozomi got a sickening feeling.  
“Do you not like them?”  
“No-that’s not it!”  
Eli replied weirdly energetic.  
“I just-it’s the first time anyone but Alisa has given me jewelry..”  
She muttered before putting Nozomis gift into her pierced but ring lacking ears-something Nozomi had noticed a few weeks back.  
“H-How do they look?”  
She asked, a small shy blush forming.  
And oh god was she adorable!  
So fucking cute!  
Nozomi just wanted to pounce her!  
“It...really good.”  
Nozomi finally said, a bright smile spreading on her face, infecting Eli.  
“Thanks..”  
She almost whispered as she looked at herself in her phone.  
“They do look nice...oh!”  
A small grin appeared on the blonde.  
“I did give you a christmas present! Just early!”  
“Huh?”  
“The strap on!”  
Oh god.  
Nozomi could feel her face heat up at the mere mention of that.  
“Did you have to mention that?!”  
She snapped, but it didn’t sound so much angry as embarrassed.  
“For this reaction? Absolutely.”  
She laughed as Nozomi simply pouted.  
“Have ya used it yet?”  
“Of course not!”  
Nozomi could have sworn she saw relief flicker over Elis face for a moment, before it was replaced by cockiness.  
“Too chicken to pick up a girl?”  
She grinned before a look of surprise overcame her as Nozomi literally picked her up out of the chair.  
“Nope, I’m not.”  
After a moment of dazed confusion, Eli looked at her incredulously.  
“At least buy me diner first!”  
She protested before giving a small, very cute giggle, which Nozomi joined in as she set Eli down, reluctantly.  
“No but seriously, I haven’t yet cuz I wanna have my first time be special. Like I know virginity is a construct but personally I still want at least the first to be with someone I like a lot.”  
Eli took a moment to respond.  
“That’s a way more nuanced answer than I was expecting from me teasing you.”  
“What can I say? It’s galaxy brain time.”  
Eli laughed at that.  
“There that’s much more on brand.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes as she was about to retort, only to be interrupted by her phone.  
“Oh! Hold on it’s probably Nico.”  
She rushed over and unplugged her phone, picking up with a video call.  
“Merry Christmas!”  
A chorus of kids shouted from the other line as Nico appeared from the tiny crowd that was her siblings.  
“Hey Nozomi! Merry Christmas!”  
She grinned, walking a bit away from the others.  
“Merry Christmas! Having a fun vacation?”  
“Absolute-Is that Eli?”  
Nico stopped in her tracks, seemingly trying to zoom in on the screen.  
“Uh...hi?”  
Eli waved awkwardly.  
“Shouldn’t you be in Russia?”  
Nico asked, full of confusion.  
“She ditched.”  
“What.”  
“Yeah I don’t completely get it either.”  
Nozomi shrugged as Eli got up to put the box in her bag, Nico suddenly looked very suspicious.  
“What exactly did you two do yesterday?”  
“Huh?”  
Nozomi asked before noticing just how suspicious this looked.  
“Oh! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!”  
Maybe that made it more suspicious.  
“Got drunk.”Eli responded with a grin.  
“That does not explain-oh whatever.”Nico shook her head.  
“Anyway Merry Christmas to you guys. I gotta go, my siblings really wanna play a new game that Santa got them. See you!”  
The last thing they two heard before Nico hung up was a chorus of kids voices urging her to hurry up.  
“She sure has a crowded family.”  
“Yeah..wonder what that’s like.”  
Nozomi wondered before shrugging.  
“I think it would be too hectic for me.”  
Eli agreed with a nod before seemingly realizing something.  
“Say, I should really start getting back to my place, it’s like three already.”  
Jesus how long had Nozomi slept?  
Highly unusual.  
“Aren’t you just gonna be alone at home?”  
“Well...”  
Yeah she definitely was.  
“Stay here then!”  
“I don’t want to intrude too long.”  
Eli protested, very meekly.  
She didn’t actually want to go and it was clear.  
“You aren’t, I like having you over.”  
Nozomi could squeal at the cute small smile on Elis face at that.  
“Besides.”  
She continued.  
“If you go we’re just both at home alone. That’s just boring.”  
“I guess..if you’ll have me?”  
Eli asked almost shyly.  
“Duh!”  
With that settled, Eli seemed to have a new idea.  
“Then I’ll repay you for that. Let’s get some food, my treat.”  
How much money did Eli have?  
Was she still doing brawls for money?  
Wouldn’t be out of character.  
“Sure, why not.”  
Nozomi wasn’t one to decline such a frank offer for free food.  
“How’s parfaits sound? I know a small place near here.”  
“Won’t it be closed?”  
Eli cocked her head in confusion.  
“Christmas isn’t a national holiday here.”  
Right.  
Nozomi had forgotten that.  
“Then sure, parfaits sounds just darlin’”  
That’s when she noticed something.  
Elis a tad greasy hair.  
Her own not exactly cleansed body.  
Day old underwear.  
“...we should probably shower first.”

—-

Nozomi plopped herself on her bed, freshly washed and freshly changed.  
It certainly felt a lot less grimy now that she smelled like vanilla.  
Laying down and playing with her phone, she noted that no message from her mom or dad had popped up yet.  
Weirdly enough though, she didn’t mind as much as she thought she would.  
Putting her phone down, Nozomi started making the bed, humming to herself.  
This felt weirdly domestic.  
Making the bed while a girl was in her shower.  
Of course girlfriend would be better but hey, just a girl who is a friend was pretty good too.  
But girlfriend would be much better  
Just saying.  
She wanted to date Eli.  
Just the thought of the beautiful blonde naked-god it was too much to bear.  
She’d peek into the shower, but Nozomi preferred to not be a sexual harasser and respect Elis privacy.  
She couldn’t completely stop her thoughts from wandering though.  
As much as she focused on chores and housework-the thoughts of Eli just hovered over her.  
And think of the devil.  
“Kay I’m done.”  
Eli opened the bathroom door, still drying her wet hair.  
“I hope you don’t mind, but I used some of your shower gel. I love vanilla.”  
“Huh. Woulda pegged you more the kinky type.”  
Nozomi grinned as Eli glared at her, a hint of amusement in her stare.  
“Dumbass.”  
Is all the blonde could say at Nozomis triumphant look.  
“Anyway do you have a fan? Don’t know if wet hair and winter mix well.”  
Nozomi shook her head.  
“Sadly, I don’t. But we can improvise?”  
Eli cocked her head.  
“Improvise?”  
“Yeah! Put air in a bag, put into the microwave, inhale and blow.”  
Eli looked at her, completely lost.  
“..I rather just have wet hair.”

—-

They ended up waiting a while until they were at least mostly dry before heading out with Nozomis hair in a braid because she insisted that the heaviness of the bundled damp hair would somehow make her neck stronger-ergo it was a free work out.  
Eli disagreed but shrugged it off.  
“This is a bit back ally ain’t it?”  
Nozomi asked as they wound their way through streets unfamiliar to her.  
“It’s a small shop is all.”  
Nozomi was starting to get suspicious.  
“Eli, this isn’t some underground fight club that happens to sell parfaits right?”  
“What? No! Nothing like that!”  
Eli shook her head vehemently.  
“It’s just...also a lesbian night club.”  
Wow.  
Now that was a combination.  
How had Nozomi not known about it?  
“That begs the question..did you discover it while looking to eat parfaits or a girl?”  
Eli groaned at the tease.  
“Neither actually.”  
“Ooh mysterious reason?”  
Nozomi tried coaxing the story out of Eli.  
“Nothing mysterious. Remember when I came to school with no uniform cuz I got in a fistfight?”  
Huh?  
Oh yeah, at the start of the year. Nozomi vaguely remembered that-much more stuck was that Eli was a good seamstress.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Well I’d been walking home and well..some assholes were beating up a couple coming out of the bar.”  
Oh now this was intriguing.  
“And I uh...beat them up instead. Now I have a discount there for any and all food or drink I order.”  
“Wow, not free? Ungrateful.”  
Nozomiscoffed mockingly.  
“They’ve gotta make money somehow now don’t they?”  
Eli responded, shrugging before stopping in front of a small, rather inconspicuous looking shop.  
“Huh. I expected a bit more color.”  
“They prefer not to be the center of a hate crime every week.”  
“Fair.”  
Eli opened the door and Nozomi immediately realized the exterior was a ruse.  
The inside was awash with colors and frills, rainbows sneakily hiding behind every corner.  
“Oh this is quaint.”  
She commented as a waitress walked over to them.  
A waitress that seemed oddly familiar, Nozomi just couldn’t place her finger on as where she had seen this girl before.  
“Meryy Chri- Ayase! It’s been a while!”  
She greeted them, much to Nozomis surprise.  
“How much do you come here?”  
“Just every now and then.”  
Eli shrugged.  
“Used to be every week multiple times. Lately, only weekends sometimes.”  
The waitress looked at Nozomi in an almost analyzing look.  
“Could it be she’s been spending time with you instead?”  
“Hah?”  
Nozomi asked on instinct before realizing that yes, that actually was probably it.  
“That-look can we be seated? Not talk about my personal life?”  
Eli asked in a very uncharacteristic diversion of a topic without getting very mad or violent right off the bat.  
“Of course! Follow me!”  
The girl led them to a small booth before handing them menus.  
“Take your time, we aren’t busy today.”  
The waitress was about to leave before she stopped in her track.  
“I’ll let you know that we do have curtains for the booths if you need them.”  
With that she left, leaving them both with a deep blush.  
“So!”  
Eli jerkily said.  
“No curtains but-what do you want?”  
Sadly no curtains honestly.  
“No clue..”  
Nozomi opened the menu and awed at the selection.  
“Wow. Extensive.”  
“It’s the best place for parfaits. And being openly gay.”  
Eli added the last part on with a laugh.  
“You wouldn’t believe how many of our school visit the place.”  
“Wait seriously?”  
“It’s a weird amount. Personally I use the curtains when I’m alone so I can spy without being seen.”  
That was ridiculous.  
And absolutely something Eli would do.  
“Hm...You know what I’ll just have whatever this daily special is, it looks good. Oh and coke.”  
“They don’t sell drugs here.”  
“Oh ha ha.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes as the waitress returned.  
And god did it bug Nozomi that she knew this girl.  
“Have you decided?”  
“Yep, two daily specials.”  
“Drinks?”  
“Two cokes.”  
The waitress looked between the two of them.  
“Matching? How romantic.”  
“Can you stop twisting our relationship?!”  
Eli almost screamed and Nozomi was thankful that they seemed to be the only ones here currently.  
“Nope, you two look like a good fit. Just watch.”  
Eli groaned.  
“I swear to god..”  
She muttered and Nozomi noted with a fluttering heart that Eli was blushing a bit.  
Did she want to date?  
That would be great!  
But no, it was probably embarrassment.  
“Anyway, I’ll have those right out for you!”  
The girl walked off and god fucking damnit Nozomi had seen her before.  
“Anyway..”  
Nozomi started, trying to find a conversation.  
“There’s lotsa rainbows here.”  
“Sure are.”  
Eli replied a tad awkwardly.  
“...she has a point yknow.”  
Nozomi finally said.  
“Huh?”  
“We do look like a couple.”  
Nozomi wasn’t sure if she was imagining the excitement in Elis face or not.  
“I-I guess kinda..but don’t worry! I don’t-I don’t think of it as one!”  
Shoot.  
On the one hand, the body language said lying.  
On the other hand...fuck.  
Nozomi didn’t respond to that and it seemed Eli took notice, but didn’t comment as their food came out, very quickly.  
“Here we are!”  
The waitress grinned at the two.  
“Anything else?”  
“Not currently I don’t think..”  
Eli mussed.  
“Well if you need anything just holler. We’re an empty store, I’ll hear you.”  
She walked off again leaving Nozomi to oogle the parfait before her.  
“Wow..”  
“Yeah they’re pretty big. Shoulda warned you.”  
Eli commented through a mouthful.  
She had no table manners it seemed.  
“There’s so much chocolate..”  
Nozomi marveled as she took a bite, immediately having found her new favorite food.  
“This is delicious!”  
“Right?”  
Eli agreed as they ate, relishing the food.  
Nozomi smiled happily as they talked about various topics from school to video games to books.  
This was by far the best christmas she had ever had.  
“Haa that was great!”  
Nozomi raved as she finished up.  
“Perfect for an afternoon.. I’d say snack but the size was supper.”  
Eli laughed at that, waving over the waitress.  
“So does the price.”  
“Will you two be paying together or separate?”  
“Together. I’m paying.”  
The waitress sent the two a small smirk that Eli ignored and Nozomi, while Eli wasn’t looking, mouthed “I wish”  
back at.  
This obviously sent the waitress into a look of shock before recovering.  
“Just like a good girlfriend! Covering the tab!”  
She beamed at Eli who for the up tenth time was sent into a blushing mess.  
“We’re not-!”  
“Just saying, ya should.”  
She took the money before picking up the trays and walking off after sending them a wink.  
“So should we get going?”  
“Huh? Oh! Yeah!”  
Eli hurried to put on her coat, offering Nozomis afterwards and receiving a knowing look from that goddamn familiar waitress.  
“Was lovely-can’t wait to come again.”  
She waved at the girl who gave her a thumbs up as they left the place.  
“Oh look!”  
Nozomi pointed in excitement.  
“It’s snowing! ...barely.”  
“Nothing like russia but it’s pretty.”  
Eli commented, holding out her hand to catch a snowflake.  
Which Nozomi, spurned on by the waitresses encouragement, took in her own.  
“My hands are cold.”  
She explained to a bedazzled looking Eli.  
“Come on, let’s get back! It’s freezing.”  
Nozomi pulled Eli along, laughing at the blondes confusion as they wound their way through the small alley.  
That was until her intuition told Nozomi that something was off.  
“Hey Eli?”  
“Hm?”  
“Stay sharp.”  
Eli looked confused but by her body language, Nozomi could tell she knew what she meant.  
Picking up a small pebble, Nozomi started scanning the surrounding buildings for what was wrong.  
And then it hit her.  
It was the utter lack of sound.  
Utter lack, with the exception of..there it was.  
A small grinding sound, of a boot on pavement.  
She sent the pebble hurling towards a building before it bounced off and hit something behind the wall.  
Something that said “ouch.”  
“Why are you hiding?”  
Nozomi challenged, all her senses now on high alert as a group of men appeared from behind the building.  
And something about Elis reaction told Nozomi that she knew these people.  
“Kinda part of an ambush isn’t it?”  
One guy said, a cocky grin on his face.  
“Course that won’t work anymore.”  
The men formed a circle around the two, something Nozomi would have preferred not but could probably deal with.  
“What do you want?”  
“With you? Nothing in particular. With her?”  
He pointed at Eli.  
“Payback.”  
Nozomi sent her a questioning look.  
“Remember the fistfight? He and that one there.”  
She pointed at another man in the group wearing an obnoxious beanie.  
“Were the ones I beat up.”  
And that’s where all of Nozomis possible sympathy for the guys flew out of the window.  
These were just angry homophobes.  
“If you have something with her, you have something with me.”  
She retorted to the quasi leader, who scoffed.  
“Did blondie get herself a dyke girlfriend?”  
Nozomi contemplated retorting with violence.  
But that would be unideal with the slim chance of police getting involved.  
She’d need them to attack first to justify any brutality. Which sure, they probably would do but..well why not speed it up?  
“She sure did.”  
Nozomi responded, opting to sling her arm around a newly faintly blushing Eli, letting her fingers graze the blondes jaw as she aimed her now even more blushing face towards hers.  
Now usually, Nozomi would just about die in this situation.  
And honestly she was feeling very nervous with her face so close to the blonde beauty.  
But.  
It was worth getting a rise out of the scumbags.  
“Wanna see us kiss?”  
She grinned at the small stutter that came from Eli before leaning in a bit more and glancing at the man who simply stared at her in rage.  
“Beat the shit out of them boys.”  
He growled as a small smirk formed on Nozomis face.  
She readied herself to fight, before Nozomi stepped in front of her.  
“Leave her out of this, she’s got nothing to do with it.”  
Eli growled, taking out her earrings and handing them to Nozomi.  
It was touching for her to step up and protect her sure but, one one six were some bad odds.  
But Eli was hardheaded so Nozomi let her for now.  
“Bah, we’ll just get her when we’re through you.”  
The leader retorted before running at Eli with surprising speed.  
Only to be kicked squarely in the crotch and falling over.  
“You tried that same move last time dumbass.”  
Eli commented as she coldly sent a kick to his face, which hearing the crunch, probably broke his nose.  
Stumbling to his feet, the man clutched his bleeding nose, glaring daggers at Eli.  
“You’ll pay for that you bitch!”  
He motioned for his friends to attack as well and Nozomi felt distain for the cowardice of relying on a six vs one fight.  
Eli dodged the first flurry of punches, no doubt because of how utterly un-coordinated their opponents were.  
To Nozomis surprise, she even landed multiple blows.  
And what was even more surprising-Eli was actually good at fighting.  
She had expected to be rather brutal and thoughtless, like most people when getting into a fistfight, but something was definitely different.  
She obviously had never been trained in martial arts.  
But she still had incredible control over her body, to the point of it seeming like she was dodging and sending blows to a rhythm.  
It was almost a dance!  
Nozomi stared mesmerized as Eli fought, the display a beautiful flurry of movement.  
But of course, as skilled as Eli was, she was fighting six people.  
So it didn’t take long for a blow to send her flying.  
Nozomi wanted to intervene.  
But she knew Eli wanted to do this on her own.  
At least letting her have a bit more time, Nozomi leaned against a building, ready to spring into action at a moments notice.  
Eli slowly grappled herself up, under the jeering of her adversaries.  
That were soon silenced as she in a much more furious state, slammed one mans elbow straight into her knee, sending him reeling.  
“You’ll need more than that.”Eli spat at them.  
She launched herself back into battle, holding her own rather well again.  
Blocking one assailants kick, she grabbed his foot and pulled, unsettling his balance and sending him to the ground, where she stomped right on his stomach.  
That looked like it hurt.  
Problematically enough, this took up her concentration and she was tackled from behind, practically being crushed by the much larger man.  
Nozomi felt rage bubble up as she saw that, resolving to enter the fray if he landed a blow.  
Which he did, hard on Elis arm.  
That did it.  
Lunging into action, Nozomi pounced on him, throwing him off her crush and sending him flying with a well aimed punch to the face.  
Holding out her hand, she helped Eli up who looked grateful, if irritated.  
“Thanks-but I could have handled that.”  
Eli protested as Nozomi safely put the earrings in her pocket.  
“Maybe. But I want in on it too.”  
She retorted, before facing her side of the group, her back against Elis.  
“Alright let’s really get this started.”  
She declared just as the beanie man threw himself at her, something she sidestepped easily.  
“Geez, you’d think they’d have a strategy.”  
Eli muttered as she fumbled in her pocket before deciding against whatever she had been wanting to do and raising her fists.  
As the first attacks came, they started at first very clumsily attacking and parrying each other.  
That was until Nozomi had a firm grasp on Elis fighting style.  
Slick, controlled.  
No risks.  
Flashy at times.  
“To your left.”  
Eli warned as Nozomi ducked on instinct, feeling the wind of a punch whiz over her head.  
“Thanks-to your right!”  
Nozomi warned Eli, who in turn managed to deflect a kick.  
Nozomi felt like she was in a video game.  
“Together?”  
Eli asked as Nozomi nodded before they sped at one sole man, Nozomi diving down and knocking him off his feet as Eli decked him in the face.  
Yeah this was definitely a video game.  
Their opponents seemed to have realized however, that having them fight combined was a very, very bad idea.  
And they all came at them with full force.  
So that’s when the onslaught really started.  
Nozomi was forced to step away from Eli again as she warded off two very clumsy blows.  
It was getting more and more evident that none of them had even an ounce of training.  
But then again-neither had Eli.  
Sidestepping the attacks, Nozomis focus shifted to how Eli was doing against three instead of six.  
And the answer was.. better.  
A lot better.  
Evading swings with much more ease and landing more blows than before, she was certainly holding her own.  
Nozomi would have watched more, but a third guy decided to turn his attention on her so that wasn’t a possibility.  
“Three on one? Seems kinda unfair don’t it?”  
Nozomi growled as she backed into a wall.  
“Too scared to go one on one?”  
Nozomi was trying her best to annoy them.  
The more furious, the less thought they would put into it.  
Counting the assailants, she noted a whole six in total, evenly distributed between her and Eli.  
In a training scenario with other soldiers?  
Nigh impossible.  
Normal thugs?  
Yeah she’d get hurt but they could win.  
Especially if she could get a hostage.  
“Huh. Maybe just too scared in general.”  
She cocked her head at the non existent attacks.  
“I’d think you were trying to figure out a strategy but...well you don’t look exactly very smart.”  
By the shift in her opponents posture, she saw she struck a nerve.  
“Little bitch!”  
Beanie man roared as he ran at her, fist raised for strike.  
Which, how much more obvious did he want to make it?  
Seriously?  
The only issue was his size, about a foot taller than her.  
Course that had it’s advantages.  
Leaping to meet him, Nozomi grabbed the hem of his sleeve and the open coat collar, easily bringing her own center under his and thus using her back to heave him over her leg, sending him crashing to the ground.  
God did she love the elegance of judo.  
He lay there for a moment, dazed before grappling up, only for Nozomi to send her heel crashing into the small of his back before wrangling onto the ground, using her legs to wrap around his neck and pull his arm behind him, between her knees.  
“Move and I break your arm.”  
She whispered cooly, watching dread fill his face.  
“You wouldn’t!”  
He spat at her as she immediately increased the pressure.  
The other two seemed unsure of what to do as they didn’t attack Nozomi, surely of fear of what she would do to their accomplice.  
“You’d go to jail!”  
The man screamed at her as she kept increasing the pressure.  
“Will you report? After attacking first?”  
Nozomi replied, grasping one of his fingers and slowly bending it backwards.  
She was vaguely aware that Eli had defeated her own opponents and was now watching.  
How she had done it so fast, was anyone’s guess.  
“You’ve already caused a ruckus in this area before.”  
Nozomi pressed on as she noticed his finger reach the breaking point.  
Not quite yet but enough to have him writhing in pain.  
Nozomi would be lying if she didn’t enjoy the sight and she was sure her wide smile betrayed that.  
“Who will the police believe? Known troublemakers or two high school girls?”  
She saw one of the others move at her from the side and so snapped her quasi hostages finger without hesitation.  
Which made her would be assailant stop in his tracks as his friend howled in pain.  
“Unless you want it to be the arm next time, stay the fuck where you are.”  
Nozomi slowly got up, keeping her hostage in a hold where she could very badly hurt him if necessary.  
Time to finish this.  
Pushing him forward into one of the men, she reached around, colliding their foreheads together, hard enough to knock them both out.  
Turning to the last man, she found Eli had already tackled him to the ground.  
Crouching down next to him, a small smile formed on Nozomis face.  
“Forget this ever happened and we will too.”  
She offered, hearing a whimper in response.  
“Yes or no?”  
“Yes!”  
The man screamed at her, before Nozomi knocked him out, happy with the answer.  
A moment of silence followed as they stared at each other.  
Nozomi was mostly unhurt.  
She’d trained for these scenarios her entire life, went up against three actual soldiers versus her alone-training fights she would lose a lot more often than not- so a couple of civilians wouldn’t easily get the drop on her.  
Eli on the other hand-she was battered.  
Clutching her stomach and heaving, her breathing labored, Nozomi noticed a bleeding lip and scratches on her face.  
And bruises of her neck.  
But somehow, still hot.  
Nozomi was worried, very actually.  
But she was sure Eli had had worse.  
“You okay?”She finally asked, helping Eli onto her feet.  
“I’m..I’m alive.”  
Eli muttered in return as she fumbled to put something away.  
“What’s that?”  
Before Eli could react, Nozomi had fished it out of her hand, now looking at her aghast.  
“Eli, please tell me those three are alive.”  
Nozomi asked and demanded cautiously as she looked at the bloodied knife.  
This certainly explained how Eli had dispatched them so easily.  
“They’re fine. I held one hostage, cut his arm when he said I wouldn’t hurt him.”  
Eli replied and Nozomi noted how they had accidentally used similar strategies.  
“Got them to knock each other out. Worked pretty well.”  
“No kidding.”  
Nozomi answered, wondering what they’d do now.  
“So..what now?”  
Eli asked, voicing Nozomis thoughts.  
“Hold on.”  
Nozomi started rummaging through their pockets, her hoodie over her hands.  
By the fourth man, she found what she was looking for.  
Pulling out a small pocket knife, she knelt down next to the wounded one and smeared his blood on the knife in a convincing slash pattern before making the owner hold it.  
“There. One last thing.”  
She started arranging them more into a one on one scene.  
“Here we are! Now it looks like they got into a fight.”  
Eli nodded before shrugging.  
“Hey, worst case? They don’t know who we are anyway.”  
“True.”  
Nozomi wiped off some sweat before wrapping one arm around Eli, supporting her as she started to limp a bit.  
“Let’s get you to my place, I’ll fix you right up.”  
Nozomi commented as Eli smiled wryly.  
“You’re a soldier and a nurse?”  
“I have basic medical training but I don’t think I’ll need that. You’re beat but not badly.”  
Eli rolled her eyes.  
“I’d hate to feel what your definition of badly is.”  
As they started walking off, Nozomi still was extremely bothered that she didn’t know who the waitress was.  
That’s when it hit her.  
She’d seen her at the entrance ceremony!  
She was a first year at their school!  
She looked like the chairwoman for gods sake.  
Nozomi briefly wondered if Minamis mother knew she worked in a gay café.  
Not that it mattered, everyone was entitled to their own little secrets.  
She just found it amusing-and startling-that the prim and proper girl worked there.  
The world sure was weird.  
And very gay. 

—-

Heaving Eli onto the sofa, Nozomi bustled around, collecting cooling packs, disinfectant and bandages.  
“They were pretty strong, how did you beat them the first time around?”  
Eli laughed dryly.  
“They were only two. That I can take.”  
Nozomi giggled a bit.  
“What a strong girl you are.”  
Laying the cooling pack into a towel and then onto Elis stomach, she started pocking around, deciding by lack of reaction that nothing was damaged.  
Just badly bruised.  
“Oh that is cold.”Eli hissed in a weirdly hot way.  
Nozomi had to get this crush sorted out, this was starting to border on ridiculous.  
“Bear with it.”  
She responded, sounding a bit cooler than intended.  
“You have any injuries other than your face?”  
“Don’t think so..winter coats do wonders to soften blows.”  
Nozomi chuckled, wondering if Eli would need to buy a new coat now.  
“I guess you have a point.”  
Nozomi took a moment to calm her beating heart before leaning down, inspecting Elis face.  
“Oh yeah you got bruised good.”  
She started dabbing at the wounds, eliciting small hisses every time.  
“Almost done.”  
Nozomi smiled reassuringly as she peeled off some bandaids and placed them over the smaller wounds, before using a plaster on Elis right cheek where she had been ripped open a bit more severely.  
“That one may leave a bit of a scar.”  
“Hey, it’ll look badass.”  
Eli shrugged and Nozomi started imagining Eli with a small scar on her cheek.  
Upwards, almost like a long scratch.  
“Hm..”  
She traced along Elis chin slowly dragging her finger along where it would be and feeling Elis breath hitch ever so lightly.  
“Yeah that could look pretty nice.”  
Pretty hot actually.  
She felt her heart nearly stop as Eli reached up, cupping her cheeks.  
“How did you get out of that without a scratch?”  
She asked, caressing Nozomis cheek softly and oh my god Nozomi was on the verge of death here.  
Did Eli know what she was doing?  
No way right?  
This was one sided after all.  
She shouldn’t be getting her hopes up.  
Right?  
“I-Well I’m just trained.”  
Nozomi shrugged, putting Elis earring back in and noticing how close her face had gotten to Elis in the process.  
She could feel Elis breath on her skin, feel how shallow it was.  
And god was Eli blushing up a storm.  
What if Nozomi kissed her?  
Right here, right now?  
Would that be a good idea?  
She felt a small tug on her collar from Eli and was starting to think maybe it was a fantastic idea.  
Just an inch to close.  
That’s not much, right?  
Her eyes met Elis, and maybe it was Nozomis own lust projecting, but she could see the hunger in her friends eyes.  
Swallowing her fear she slowly closed the gap.  
Until promptly tipping over and falling to the floor as she was startled by a knock on the door.  
And with that, the magic of the moment was broken.  
And Nozomi realized that what she had been doing was super dangerous.  
What if Eli didn’t like her back?  
She was imagining things!  
God she was so happy the door knocked.  
And sad but hey!  
Lets push the feelings aside.  
“You okay?”  
Eli asked in worry as Nozomi got up.  
“I-I’m fine.”  
She stuttered out, noticing an almost disappointed look on Elis face.  
“Are you expecting anyone?”  
“Not particularly.”  
Nozomi mussed as she saw Eli take out her knife and flip it open.  
“Just in case.”  
She explained.  
Nozomi walked forward, looking through the peephole.  
“Oh! It’s just my neighbor.”  
She sighed in elation as she unlocked the door and opened up.  
“Hello?”  
She asked, a tad confused.  
She’d never talked to this woman before in her life.  
“Miss Toujou?”  
“That would be me, yes.”  
Still, very confused.  
“Can I help you?”  
The elderly lady nodded as she held out a small bag, which Nozomi took.  
“I made too many cookies for my grandchildren today, so I thought you may want some.”  
Nozomi took a minute.  
“Plus I’ve never seen your parents so..well it’s a bit embarrassing to admit but I thought you may be lonely on christmas so I decided to drop by before heading to see my grandchildren.”  
Nozomi could feel a small knot in her stomach.  
She was happy-very happy actually.  
She just wasn’t used to processing the fact that people cared about her.  
“I..thank you so much.”  
She muttered with a smile, wiping her eyes a bit.  
“You’re right, my parents aren’t here..they’re in russia.”  
The elderly woman scoffed.  
“That’s no way to treat their child!l”  
Nozomi shrugged.  
“I’m used to it, haven’t seen them since summer.”  
Now that put a shocked face on the lady.  
“That’s terrible!”  
“It’s fine.”  
Nozomi laughed strained.  
“No no. Next time you need company simply come to my place alright? I’m right next door.”  
The woman instructed before just walking off.  
Nozomi closed the door, dazed.  
“I think I just got a new grandmother.”  
She laughed as she looked at the cookies.  
“Old people can be a bit quirky at times.”  
Eli grinned as Nozomi took out a plate.  
Neither seemed to want to touch on what had happened before.  
“Anyways, want some cookies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just love when all schools shut down and now you need to work more because you work with kids at their house?? someone kill me
> 
> don’t forget to wash your hands


	18. New Years

“You know, I gotta ask.”  
Nozomi held up the clean pocket knife, looking for any speck of blood.  
“Why did you have a knife on you?”  
Eli looked up from the couch.  
“Protection. Duh.”  
Nozomi groaned.  
“Pepper spray seems more useful.”  
“Okay but hear me out.”  
Eli sat up, a small grin on her face.  
“The knife is far more...stabulous.”  
Oh for fucks sake.  
That shouldn’t get a laugh out of Nozomi.  
But it did.  
“Hey Eli.”  
“Hm?”  
“That was a knife pun.”  
She threw the folded knife at Eli who caught it, before laughing again.  
“Hey Nozomi, I’m mugging you.”  
She held up her mug of hot chocolate.  
The two giggled for another good minute before Nozomi settled down next to Eli on the sofa.  
There was an almost uncomfortable silence.  
The cookies had been good and distracting.  
Then Nozomi had cleaned Elis knife for her.  
But now?  
Were they going to talk about it?  
Should they even talk about it?  
Nozomi wasn’t so sure.  
And neither it seemed, was Eli.  
“So uh..”  
She started and Nozomi swallowed empty.  
“Yeah..”  
Another silence.  
Nozomi didn’t like this-she hated the confrontation it would need.  
So she diverted the subject.  
“Wanna watch a movie?”  
Wow did she sound stressed.  
“Sure!”  
So did Eli.  
They turned the TV on and Eli chose a movie, a horror movie to Nozomis surprise.  
“Oh perfect!”  
She grinned.  
This always got her mind off things.  
“Let’s do this.”

—-

Why were movies so short?  
Seriously, two hours?  
It was barely evening.  
Jesus christ.  
Nozomis mind was racing to find something to do.  
But she always came up empty.  
Luckily, it seemed the decision had been made for her.  
“Is that your phone?”Eli asked, patting her pockets on instinct.  
“Oh yeah hold on.”  
Nozomi raced to her room and retrieved her phone, her heart weirdly plummeting as she read the caller.  
“Mom?”  
She sent a quick “sh” to Eli as she picked up.  
“Hey mom.”  
“Merry Christmas darling!”  
Her mother sounded happy as ever.  
“Did my package arrive?”  
“The alcohol? Yep.”  
Nozomi could not stress enough how awkward conversation with her mom was.  
“Oh perfect! Make sure to find a friend to drink it with.”  
“Of course mom.”  
A small silence.  
“Oh! And thank you for your gifts.”  
That sounded so tacked on.  
“It already made it there?”  
“You chose express didn’t you?”  
“I guess yeah..”  
Again silence.  
Nozomi started wondering if her mom had even opened it up, as there was no mention of the contents.  
But that could still come.  
“Oh hey Nozomi listen.”  
A conversation changer?  
Yeah they hadn’t opened it yet.  
Or may never do so.  
“Yes?”  
“Make sure to clear January second.”  
Huh?  
“Why?”  
“We’ve booked to visit you!”  
Nozomi took a moment before feeling happy.  
But concerned.  
There was no way they were coming here only for her.  
She wished so but..no way.  
“Wha..what?”  
She asked cautiously, wanting to make she she hadn’t misheard.  
“Isn’t it wonderful? We have to meet a client in the area-so we’ll drop by!”  
“Oh! That’s great!”  
She choked up, getting a concerned look from Eli.  
Of course they wouldn’t come solely to visit her.  
She berated herself for even getting her hopes up.  
“We’ll be there for supper. Make sure to cook something nice!”  
And with that, she hung up. No I love you.  
No stay safe.  
This is why Nozomi hated talking to her parents.  
“Nozomi?”  
Eli asked cautiously.  
“Are you okay?”  
Nozomi wished she could say yes. And to anyone else, she’d smile and put up a facade.  
But not with Eli.  
“No.”  
She replied meekly, sliding to the floor.  
“I just..I don’t get them. You know?”  
Eli didn’t seem to know how to respond to that as she got up slowly.  
“They call and check up on me and all. I should be happy-they’re even coming to visit next week!”  
Eli looked surprised at the near venom in Nozomis voice.  
“But they never do it for me!”  
Nozomis fist collided with the floor brutally as she felt her knuckles start bleeding with a sting of pain.  
Tears started streaming down her face for the first time in a while. It was not a sensation she had missed.  
She hated the iron grip on her heart as she felt herself descend into sobs.  
“They call to see if something has arrived. They come here for business.”  
Nozomi felt Eli hug her tightly as she herself grasped onto her, almost like a child.  
“I don’t..”  
She muttered.  
“I don’t think they even opened my christmas present.”  
She shook her head, resisting the urge to reopen all the scars on her arm.  
“Hey hey..”  
Eli seemed to have noticed what Nozomi had had in mind, as she took her hands in her own, clasping them tightly.  
“I just..”  
Nozomi muttered almost to herself.  
“I was their best student. I get good grades. I did what they told me to do.”  
She hung her head, watching the blood and tears mix on her floor.  
“It’s just..why?”  
She shook her head.  
“Why don’t they love me?”  
She muttered meekly, collapsing into Elis chest, who in turn hugged her tightly again.  
“Why don’t they see me? Why am I just another person in their life?!”  
Nozomi felt her voice start becoming hoarse as she screamed the last part.  
“You know I used to try! So! Much!”  
She kept screaming into Elis chest.  
“I made them presents. I beat all my opponents. I tried to make them laugh, I tried to show them my interests, I tried to get into their interests...but they just never acknowledge me.”  
She felt the lump in her chest slowly disappearing as she started telling Eli everything she had pent up inside for years.  
“I don’t..”  
Eli started up before stopping.  
“Huh?”  
“I don’t get them.”  
She finally half whispered half said to a very confused Nozomi.  
“How could they not get invested in you?”  
Eli looked furious, genuinely enraged.  
Nozomi had never seen her like that before.  
She’d never seen anyone in any such emotional state about herself especially.  
“Have they not seen how you’re smile brightens up every room?”  
What?  
“Don’t they see how you excel at most academics?”  
What was Eli talking about?  
“How you aid others, how you give your all at everything, how you love literature, how invested you can get in a movie, how you love to tease?!  
Nozomi stared at Eli in awe as she started ranting.  
“I don’t get them! They have the most precious person in the world as their daughter-and they just look away?!”  
Nozomis breath hitched at the last part and Eli seemed to have noticed what she had said.  
“I-“  
She started before Nozomi hugged her tightly again, burying her face in Elis neck, feeling a small sense of calmness at Elis scent.  
“Thank you.”  
She muttered, feeling Eli shiver ever so slightly as her lips grazed her neck when she talked.  
Under any other circumstances, Nozomi would tease.  
But now?  
She was just happy she had Eli here with her. 

—-

Nozomis eyes fluttered open as she shifted uncomfortably.  
Her ass hurt.  
Actually, a lot of things hurt.  
“Morning sleepyhead.”  
She looked up to find herself face to face with a tired looking Eli.  
“Huh..?”  
Nozomi asked groggily as she looked around the room.  
Before realizing why everything hurt.  
“Did I fall asleep hugging you and crying?”  
Nozomi asked almost a bit ashamed.  
“Yep.”  
Eli responded, pushing some loose strands from Nozomis face.  
“Why didn’t you wake me? Why didn’t you move?”  
Nozomi asked in confusion.  
Eli could carry her.  
Why not just go to the bed?  
“I didn’t want to risk waking you.”  
Eli simply responded with a smile. “But-“  
“I chose it, so no burden.”  
Nozomi wished that’s how it worked.  
But what was done was done.  
She could self loath later.  
Eli got up, stretching before helping Nozomi as well.  
“Feeling better?”  
“I..yeah.”  
Nozomi was shocked to find she felt just fine.  
Not great.  
Fine.  
Which was better than yesterday.  
A lot better.  
“I thought so. Needed a good nights sleep and to cry yourself out.”  
Nozomi realized at that moment that-yeah! She had had a good night’s sleep.  
Weird.  
“How did you know I would sleep well?”  
Eli shrugged.  
“Intuition. You have a habit of sleeping better when I’m hugging you.”  
There was surprisingly not a hint of teasing in Elis voice.  
If anything, she sounded...happy?  
Longing?  
God Nozomi, you’re just imagining things.  
Shaking her head, she groaned as every part of her body hurt.  
While yes, she had slept nigh perfectly and yeah, waking up to Eli hugging her and smiling was marvelous and yes, it was incredibly sweet of Eli to stay on the floor instead of waking her up...her ass hurt.  
“You okay?”  
Eli asked, having noticed Nozomis discomfort.  
“I’m fine, my ass kinda hurts.”  
A small playful smirk played on Elis face.  
“Should I give it a massage?”  
Damn it.  
Nozomi felt her face heat up as she shook her head.  
“Eli that’s very gay.”  
“What can I say? I’m a flaming single homosexual.”  
Okay was she flirting?  
God Nozomi hated this beating around the bush.  
Then again-she hated confrontation even more so this was fine.  
“No but seriously, I’m fine.”  
Nozomi smiled softly.  
“Thanks to you.”  
The last part sent Eli into a bit of a state of shock.  
It was actually really cute to see her incoherently stutter.  
“So, whatcha wanna do today?”  
Nozomi diverted the subject as Eli shrugged.  
“Dunno. Bowling?”  
Huh, now that was something Nozomi absolutely sucked at.  
“Sure but I’m terrible.”  
“We can ask for gutter stoppers for you then.”Eli grinned playfully.  
“Oh ha ha.”  
Nozomi shook her head before heading to the bathroom.  
“I’ll shower first if that’s alright.”  
“Sure, I’ll make breakfast.”  
Bringing her clothes into the shower, Nozomi stripped down, looking over her body.  
She hadn’t done that in a very long while.  
Looking at her arm, she could only make out faint scaring.  
She hadn’t stopped completely.  
But something about this year had prompted it much, much less frequently.  
Just before stepped into the shower, Nozomi noticed something.  
Eli had bandaged her hand.  
Very expertly so.  
Better than on the trip.  
Had she been practicing?  
Nozomis heart fluttered as she thought about just how thoughtful her crush was.  
Tracing where Eli had once given her a hickey, she sighed wistfully.  
“I wish that would happen again.”  
She muttered, before setting on some music and actually getting ready. 

—-

“One bowling alley-yeah for two.”  
After Nozomi had washed up, Eli had followed and after a good two hours for the hair to dry, in which the two pretty much just threw puns at each other, they made themselves towards a local bowling alley.  
“Well this is quaint.”  
Nozomi noted as she picked up a ball.  
Eli set down two cokes as she followed suit.  
“I’ll take the 9.”  
She announced, holding it in her hand.  
“Isn’t that kinda light for you?”  
Nozomi asked curiously.  
“True but it’s purple. I like purple.”  
Eli explained and yet again, was this flirting?  
Fuck it.  
“Then I’ll take 13. I like blue.”  
Now it was Elis turn to look a tad confused.  
“Who’s first? Dumbass or Yeet?”  
“You are. Dumbass.”  
Nozomi laughed at her name.  
She loved bowling.  
If only for the dumb names.  
“Alrighty-Eli you can’t be serious.”  
Nozomi dead panned as the gutterstoppers went up.  
Behind her she could hear Eli laugh.  
“I’ll still win but I decided to give you some help.”  
Sighing, Nozomi swung the ball and crashed it into a stopper before it rolled down the lane and crashed into a grand total of three pins.  
“Marvelous.”  
Eli applauded as Nozomi groaned, taking a yellow ball.  
The second shot was similar.  
God she sucked at this.  
“Your posture needs some work.”  
Eli commented as she took her ball, ran up a bit and shot it forwards in what looked like an absolute perfect shot.  
Which it was.  
A strike on first try.  
What the fuck.  
“How are you so good?”  
“I have control of every part of my body.”  
Eli replied, stretching a bit as she sat down, watching Nozomi try and copy what she had done. To better results, she didn’t hit the gutter stoppers this time.  
“I noticed that when we fought the assholes. How so anyway?”  
Nozomi raised and eyebrow questioningly as Eli picked up a ball, freezing up at the question.  
“I..had a lot of practice.”  
She evaded, striking down nine pins this time.  
“In dance?”  
Nozomi asked, remembering how Eli had almost fought to a rhythm.  
And the that she had taught Nico how to dance was a big indicator.  
And by the look on Elis face and the fact that she completely missed the last pin, Nozomi was dead on.  
“How did you guess that?”  
Eli sounded almost reserved.  
“Just the way you fought. You clearly have no fighting training but you have extreme control of your motions.”  
Nozomi focused on the pins, trying to figure out how to at least hit five.  
“Perceptive..”  
Eli muttered, still giving off a very protective vibe.  
“Ballet right?”  
Nozomi shot into the dark with this, it could easily be wrong.  
A sharp inhale told her all she needed to know.  
“How did you-“  
“Safe word.”  
Eli stayed silent as Nozomi shot, managing four pins.  
Okay better than before.  
And then another two.  
Could be worse.  
“Why would that be your safe word anyway?”  
She asked, sitting down and taking a sip from her drink as Eli walked forward to take her shot.  
“I...”  
Eli started up before seemingly stopping herself.  
“Hearing about failures would turn anyone off right?”  
Now Eli just sounded pained.  
And Nozomi started to regret opening this can of worms, but now she was curious.  
“Failures?”  
Elis shot landed in the gutter, jarringly.  
“Yes.”  
She replied curtly, sitting down very stiffly.  
She definitely didn’t want to elaborate.  
“Hey, no need to get all cold.”  
Nozomi smiled reassuringly as she squeezed Elis hand.  
“Let’s talk about what I’m doing wrong to not get any results here.”  
Eli looked grateful at the change.  
“Well first off go get a ball.”  
Nozomi complied before putting herself in the same position as before.  
“Okay your posture isn’t bad. But wrong grip on the ball. And just a bit of the wrong angel of the hips.”  
Nozomi felt Elis hands touch very close to her ass as she was shifted a bit before Eli let her hands roam a bit more, adjusting her form every now and then.  
Nozomi wasn’t sure if all the touching was actually necessary, but she wasn’t going to complain.  
Though it did remind her of just how horny she was, to have Elis hands graze her softly every now and then.  
Jesus she needed to get this crush sorted out soon or she’d just die.  
“There we go. Now flex your arm muscles.”  
Nozomi was confused but complied.  
“Why?”  
“Just wanted to see you do that, it looks good.”  
Okay that had to be flirting.  
Right?  
She didn’t get to dwell on that as Eli took her ball.  
“Also, hold the ball more like this.”  
Nozomi blinked.  
“Like as if I was-“  
“Yeah it’s pretty much the fingerfucking motion.”  
Nozomi was lost with Eli. Sometimes she was prude as hell but sometimes..well currently she just seemed like she was doing her very best to flirt.  
But what if she was just teasing?  
God Nozomi hated feelings.  
“Huh.”  
Nozomi readjusted herself before throwing the ball, this time to a much better result of 8 pins.  
“Nice!”  
“See? Not so hard.”  
Eli grinned as Nozomi completely missed the second shot.  
“It does need practice though.”  
“Evidently.”  
Nozomi huffed, losing any hope at seeing the score difference between her and Eli.  
There was no way she would win this. 

—-

Yeah, she didn’t.  
She lost badly.  
Very badly.  
“I’m really gonna need to practice..”  
She groaned as they walked back to Nozomis place.  
“You can do that at home, just go through the motion.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.  
“Would fucking women help?”  
“Probably.”  
Eli shrugged.  
“I volunteer to be of help in the experiment.”  
What.  
Fucking what?  
“Huh?”  
“You..never mind.”  
Eli shook her head, looking exasperated.  
Nozomi dearly hoped she wasn’t fulfilling the useless lesbian trop at that moment but..she probably was.  
Reaching the apartment, Nozomi unlocked and was about to walk in after Eli before being stopped by-her neighbor?  
Who was waving at her from her door.  
“Er..”  
She looked uncertain as Eli shot her a confused look and she mouthed “neighbor” at her before walking over, leaving a very confused Eli behind.  
“Yes?”  
“I just..”  
The elderly lady looked almost weirdly shy.  
“I’ll come clean.”  
She ushered Nozomi inside before closing the door.  
“I heard you’re little breakdown yesterday and..well every single one beforehand.”  
Oh shit.  
Nozomi immediately felt her heart clench.  
“And I just wanted to see if you were okay?”  
“Ah!”  
Nozomi smiled very unconvincingly.  
“I-I’m fine.”  
The lady didn’t seem to buy it at all as she glanced at Nozomis hand.  
“As I guess you know this is pretty normal. I’ll keep it down next time so you can sleep.”  
Now her neighbor just looked shocked to hell.  
“Dear this isn’t about my sleep!”  
She shook her head.  
“I’m worried about you!”  
“Ah..”  
Nozomi laughed awkwardly.  
She was not used to this.  
“I’ve been meaning to approach you for some time but...well it sounds sad but you are a bit intimidating.”  
Now that was shocking news.  
Nozomi always tried to seem as friendly as possible.  
Except at home.  
Wait.  
Neighbor.  
Right.  
God she was an idiot.  
“But anyway! Are you really okay?”  
Nozomi sighed.  
No use lying.  
“Absolutely not.”  
She shook her head.  
“I’m helplessly in love with someone and my parents don’t love me.”  
Wow now that was blunt.  
Even for her.  
“If it helps, I’m very sure your friend likes you back.”  
“Huh?”  
Nozomi was a bit struck by how seemingly obvious her crush was.  
“But-“  
“Though I’m sure the pressing issue is your parents.”  
Nozomi nodded, trying not to think about what the woman had said about Eli.  
No way right?  
“As a mother myself, I can tell you it’s a hard job.”  
Nozomi shook her head.  
“Sure but just an I love you can’t be that difficult right?”  
The elderly woman sighed.  
“Maybe it is. But my question is: why do you care?”  
“Huh?”  
Wasn’t that obvious?  
“They’re my parents! Of course I care.”  
Her neighbor raised an eyebrow.  
“Maybe when you’re a small girl. But you’re almost an adult.”  
“That’s not how psychology works.”  
Nozomi dead panned as her neighbor chuckled.  
“I’m aware. But please, do give that thought.”  
Nozomi wasn’t sure what to say to that.  
“I’ve kept you long enough now.”  
The elderly woman smiled.  
“But next time you need to cry and nobody is around, feel free to visit. I could use another grandchild. Two are nice, three are better.”  
Nozomi walked out and bade her goodbye before checking the name on her neighbors door.  
And boy did so much make more sense now.  
Of course she was weird.  
That’s just how the Kousaka family seemed to be.  
Helpful and optimistic...but a tad weird. 

—-

It happened the following afternoon. Nozomi had been too curious and googled Elis name.  
And jesus she had not expected to find what she did.  
She had expected news articles about brawls-hell maybe even an arrest.  
But not this.  
“Eli? Why didn’t you tell me you were a ballet prodigy in russia?”  
She could hear Elis phone drop the small distance from the sofa to the floor.  
“How-How did you find that?!”  
She demanded in a shaky voice.  
“Online. There’s some articles....oooh second thrice in a row in international competitions. Twice third in national ones.”  
Nozomi let out a low whistle.  
“Nice.”  
“You don’t need to mock me!”  
Eli screamed at her as she snatched away Nozomis phone with a lot of force.  
Which just left Nozomi very, very confused.  
“Huh?”  
She took a minute to process what a shaking Eli had screamed at her.  
“Mock?”  
“I know second is bad! No need to rub it in!”  
This seemed..almost rehearsed?  
Nozomi weirdly felt like Eli had had a similar one before.  
“Bad? Eli second is fucking great?”  
Elis face changed from enraged to just mostly confused.  
“Are...are you being serious?”  
“Yes?”  
Now it was just utter confusion as Nozomis lowly pried Elis hands off of her phone.  
“Sheesh what idiot told you that was bad?”  
Eli looked away.  
And Nozomi realized that maybe she was venturing into dangerous territory.  
“I..”  
“I’m sorry that was a bit brash.”  
Nozomi shook her head, hoping she hadn’t upset her friend.  
“It was my parents.”  
“Huh?”  
Wow what were the odds that both of them had a bad relationship with their parents?  
“They always expected me to be first and I never was so...you know. I failed them.”  
Eli shrugged, clearly fighting back tears.  
Wow had the mood shifted quickly.  
“Hey hey don’t say that.”  
Nozomi spoke up softly, tugging on Elis hand to have her sit down.  
“But it’s true!”  
Eli barked harshly.  
“They expected me to win! And I never did! I tried and tried and tried but I just never made it!”  
Nozomi was perplexed.  
She’d never seen Eli in such an emotional state before.  
“Whenever I’d lose..they’d yell at me for hours that I was a failure.”  
Nozomi instinctively pulled Eli closer upon hearing that.  
“But that’s silly.”  
Eli sighed as she wiped her eyes.  
“I know that. It took me a while but I know that. Sad part is, that came way too late.”  
Eli smiled at Nozomi almost sadly.  
“Do you know why I’m here with Alisa alone?”  
Nozomi shook her head.  
“Grandma sent us here to make sure we wouldn’t interact any more with mom and dad.”  
Eli laughed dryly.  
“Of course that caused my personal decline.”  
Nozomi looked at Eli curiously.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The moment I was free of them I started acting out...I wore revealing clothing, got into fights..the fact that I don’t know how to make friends didn’t help at all.”  
Eli shook her head.  
“But it helped take their attention off Alisa. She’s completely expectation free.”  
“Silver lining..”  
Eli chuckled dryly.  
Nozomi shook her head in concern.  
“But seriously, second is phenomenal.”  
Eli shrugged.  
“While I factually know that...it’s too ingrained.”  
Nozomi understood that all too well.  
But she didn’t know what to say to that.  
So they settled into a small silence before Eli got up.  
“But that’s enough about my trauma.”  
She put on a fake looking smile.  
“How about we go to a club?”  
“We’re underage.”  
Eli laughed at that.  
“The lesbian club lets me in. You in?”  
It didn’t take much for Nozomi to make up her mind.  
“Oh sure why the fuck not.”

—-

Why the fuck not?  
Nozomi could slap herself.  
Sure she’d had a great time, dancing and singing with Eli while getting absolutely slammed.  
At least she thought she did.  
Honestly she didn’t remember much of what happened.  
Some garbled memories came up but they were so not possible that it had probably been a wet dream.  
All she knew is that they got home at around 6am and slept for a good day.  
On and off.  
For a full 24 hour cycle.  
She could not make this shit up.  
And the headache was still killing her.  
“May I suggest.”  
Eli started out meekly.  
“That we don’t drink anything else this vacation?”  
“Couldn’t agree more.”  
Nozomi answered, feeling drained as ever.  
Time to sleep a bit more. 

—-

“Please tell me we haven’t been in bed for almost two days.”  
Eli got up, checking her phone in shock.  
“And spent most of it sleeping. Yep.”  
Nozomi stretched, feeling much, much better.  
Eli groaned.  
“That is the most unproductive I have ever been.”  
“Not for me it aint.”  
Nozomi laughed as she got up, realizing she had kicked off her pj bottoms at some point.  
“Hey have you seen my pants?”  
No response.  
Turning around, she caught Eli just staring at point blank.  
Okay she had to be into her at this point.  
Right?  
Right??  
Nozomi waved her hand in front of Elis face.  
“Earth to Eli?”  
That snapped her out of it as she blushed dramatically.  
“Huh?!”  
“Have you seen my pants?”  
“Ah! Over there!”  
Eli replied hastily as she pointed next to her.  
And fuck it.  
Nozomi was starting to get fed up with this.  
“Thanks.”She walked over before bending down and clearly giving Eli a full view of her ass.  
And oh my god Eli was definitely at least physically into her.  
If this was an anime she would be having a nosebleed.  
“Wow I know my ass is nice but you just completely short circuited huh.”  
Nozomi grinned as Eli started stammering out excuses, all very unbelievable.  
God she was cute.  
That’s when something else caught Nozomis eye as Eli was brushing her hair.  
“Eli?”  
“Huh?”  
“Is that..a hickey?”  
God her memory was vague.  
Had she done that?  
“What? Where?”  
“Your collarbone..”  
Nozomi crouched down, tracing around what was definitely a hickey.  
Holly shit what had happened at that club?  
“Do you..remember anything that happened?”  
Elis face scrunched up a bit as she tried to remember but it was evident that if she did, it certainly wasn’t much.  
“I...I remember drinking?”  
She groaned.  
“I remember....wait did you put that there? I feel like that was you.”  
She seemed weirdly happy to hear that.  
God Nozomi just wanted to ask her out already.  
“Same. Drunk me probably wanted to finally get revenge for London.”  
Eli laughed lightly as she draped her hair over the spot.  
“Well revenge gotten, it looks wicked.”  
Nozomi briefly wondered if normal friends just casually did this.  
Briefly.  
At this point, she’d take any indication that Eli was into her honestly.  
She missed the irony of that completely.  
“So...what do we do now?”  
“Shower, get dressed.....watch Netflix?”  
Elis face lit up.  
“Let’s watch She Ra!”  
“Deal.”

—-

They ended up eating popcorn for lunch while bingeing the first season.  
Then having a supper of cup noodles.  
Now they had ordered Pizza to arrive a bit later.  
Nozomi was starting to feel like maybe that wasn’t the healthiest way to live.  
But fuck it.  
She got to cuddle with Eli while watching TV.  
That was good enough for now.  
Before either of them had noticed it was night, which admittedly happened rather early in winter.  
“Hey..”  
Eli seemed to have come to a realization.  
“Did we go outside at all i. the last two days?”  
Nozomi laughed.  
“Eli we barely left the couch or bed.”  
“That’s almost...sad.”  
Eli groaned as she nevertheless set in the next episode.  
“Is it? It’s vacation, it’s all good.”  
Nozomi made sure to settle on Elis lap to make sure she couldn’t just get up and leave to do something. While at the same time seemingly being the cause of a small blush on Elis face.  
The signs were all there.  
Right?  
Eli was totally into her. She was definitely into Eli.  
Should she just ask?  
It would be easiest to get results sure but.. well what if Eli wasn’t actually into her?  
“God feelings are hard..”  
She muttered, forgetting for a moment that Eli could hear her.  
“How come?”  
Oh shit. Nozomi could slap herself for her habit to have an external monologue.  
“Nothing!”  
Wait actually...maybe she could try it this way?  
“I mean no...there is something.”  
Eli looked concerned.  
“It’s nothin’ bad just..it’s just that I..oh how do I put this?”  
She mussed as Eli looked at her with growing curiosity.  
Here goes nothing.  
“I think-no I know I have a crush on someone.”  
That seemed to both bring down and perk up the blonde.  
“Oh? Who?”  
Here was the thing.  
Eli was the only person she couldn’t tell.  
“Secret!”  
That was way too aggressive.  
“No I just-I just don’t know if she likes me back so it’s complicated.”  
“Have you considered asking her?”  
“No way!”  
Nozomi shook her head vigorously.  
“If she doesn’t like me it would be awkward!”  
“Has she been dropping any hints you could pick up on?”  
Eli seemed...weirdly intent on this conversation.  
“Yes-No-Maybe? I’m very bad with these things.”  
Nozomi shook her head in exasperation.  
“I can’t help you here if that’s all you’re willing to tell me.”  
Eli sounded a bit let down and Nozomi hated it.  
“I’m sorry it’s just..you’re the only person I can’t tell.”  
Oh that seemed to make Eli both upset but also weirdly come to a conclusion.  
Part of Nozomi hoped she would just ask if Nozomi was into her.  
“Nozomi..”Eli started out, sounding very uncertain.  
“Is that person m-oh what the fuck?!”  
Eli exclaimed in anger as the doorbell rang, causing Nozomi to jump up in shock.  
“The Pizza!”  
Nozomi hurried to the door, cursing that Eli didn’t finish her question.  
They were so close!

—-

The next day went on rather uneventful.  
They played mario kart-in which Eli lost again, watched some more She Ra, started and finished A certain scientific Railgun in one fail swoop and had finished season 1 of Dragon Prince.  
Basically, Netflix was used all day.  
Maybe they had done it to avoid awkward smalltalk after the extensive flirting of the last few days.  
Nozomi certainly was.  
She was happy too though-sitting around and cuddling Eli was a big mood lifter and it was extremely cozy.  
Even if she just couldn’t get over the fact that Eli insisted on only wearing Nozomis hoodies.  
It was almost as if she was her girlfriend-god did she wish that was so.  
“So..we didn’t move at all today either?”  
Nozomi shrugged.  
“Do we need to?”  
She complained, cuddling closer to Eli.  
“I..”  
Nozomi reached up and took Elis hand, making her hug her.  
And that did it.  
“I guess not.”  
Yes!  
Victory!  
“You’re no fair..”  
Eli muttered while smiling softly.  
“How so?”  
Eli shook her head, not giving her an answer but pulled her closer.  
God did Nozomi want to date her. 

—-

“So....we’re gonna spend the end of the decade..sober?”  
Nozomi suggested while cooking dinner.  
“Do you want to drink?”  
Nozomis head hurt from just remembering the headache from a few days ago.  
“Absolutely not.”  
Eli laughed lightly, taking out a bottle from one of the cupboards.  
“How bout just some champagne. Make it classy.”  
“Sure why not.”  
Nozomi wandered over and took out two champagne glasses.  
“How’s this for classy?”  
Eli raised an eyebrow.  
“Don’t you mean glassy?”  
Nozomi couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable grin that Eli was sporting.  
“That was like paper.”  
Eli knew exactly how to follow up Nozomis comment.  
“Tear-able?”  
“Exactly!”  
The two giggled as they set the table together and once again, Nozomi was overcome with an incredible sense of already dating Eli.  
This was great!  
They totally should move in together after graduation.  
“Oh that’s a lot of meat.”  
Eli commented as she looked at the spread.  
“All from different areas I’ve lived in.”  
Nozomi replied, rather proud.  
If there was anything she could cook, it was meat.  
“So, how long until midnight?”  
Eli checked her phone.  
“Two and a half hours.”  
“Marvelous, enough time to eat.”  
Eli seemed to be struck by a thought at that.  
“Hey-How many formal suits do you have?”  
What?  
“A few? Why?”  
Eli didn’t even respond as she dashed to Nozomis room, riffling through her drawers before finding the closet where Nozomi kept her formal ware.  
“Let’s dress up!”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Come on-we’re about to enter the 20s again! Let’s start it off fancy.”  
Nozomi laughed lightly as she settled herself on her bed.  
“It wasn’t that glamorous for most people you know.”  
“Can you not be a spoilsport?”  
Eli took a stylish black suit and looked at it in surprise.  
“You wear this?”  
“On occasion, depending what event I go to.”  
That’s all Eli had needed to hear before handing Nozomi the clothing.  
“Here then! Now let’s see..”  
After not much more digging, she protruded a light blue evening gown that Nozomi had bought two years ago.  
“I’ll wear this!”  
“You sure it’ll fit?”  
Eli shrugged before pulling off her hoodie.  
“Only one way to find out.”  
Stripping, a sight Nozomi eagerly drank in, she carefully slipped into the dress.  
And in the process, Nozomi noticed a multitude of other hickeys on Elis body and started to feel very regretful that she didn’t remember the night.  
She briefly wondered if Eli had seen them all.  
That was until she was distracted by Eli being finished.  
And holly shit.  
Clearly hugging her nicely, the dress showed off everything very flatteringly.  
And to top it off, Eli pulled her hair out of her ponytail, letting it fall loosely.  
“How do I look?”  
Nozomi didn’t respond, simply taking a barrage of pictures.  
“Oh? That good?”  
Eli laughed, looking at herself in the mirror, twirling around a bit.  
“It’s a bit miss fitting but I like it. Can I wear it?”  
Oh, so now she asked?  
“Sure, if you want.”  
Nozomi wouldn’t object to seeing such beauty all night.  
“Get your suit on! We at least gotta match.”  
Sighing, Nozomi decided that if Eli was going to change in front of her, so would she.  
Stripping down, she very delicately put on all the necessary components, happy to find that it still fit her perfectly and that she still knew how to tie a..well a tie.  
“So?”  
She asked with a small confident smirk.  
She knew she looked good in this and Elis gaping stare absolutely confirmed it.  
Well, if they were going to make this classy, she may as well make it so.  
“Would the fine lady grace me with her presence at the dinner table?”  
She asked as Eli silently nodded, her yees still roaming over Nozomis body.  
Pulling up the seat for her partner, Eli? who had finally recovered, sat down looking incredibly pleased.  
“Someone’s really gotten into her role. Quite the gentleman.”  
Nozomi giggled as she sat down as well, rolling up her sleeves a bit as to avoid them getting dirty, fully knowing she would now need to iron the creases.  
“Dig in!”  
“Oh that’s much less classy.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes as they enjoyed the meal and yet again, Nozomi got an incredible date vibe.  
Finishing up, Eli got to clearing the table.  
“I’m assuming we don’t have any dessert?”  
“Not unless you order.”  
Eli groaned as she shook her head.  
“Nah it’s fine, I’m pretty full.”  
She checked her phone, looking surprised.  
“Oh, only half an hour until midnight.”  
“Time flies.”  
Eli poured two glasses and they toasted to god knows what.  
Drinking it, Nozomi was reminded why the bottle was still in the cupboard.  
She didn’t fancy champagne too much.  
And neither it seemed did Eli.  
“That’s enough, we did it for the vibe.”  
Nozomi put down her drink as Eli laughed, getting up and connecting her phone to the loudspeaker.  
“Any song wishes?”  
“Huh?”  
Nozomi shook her head before marching up to Eli and bowing lightly.  
“May I ask for a dance?”  
Realization seemed to have struck Eli.  
“Oh. Oh! Of course!”  
Well that was very enthusiastic.  
“So what song?”  
Eli took Nozomis phone and quickly enough, “Sleepover” was playing.  
“Oh, this has a slow danceable tone.”  
Eli agreed, taking Nozomi by the hand.  
“Classy dancing today old sport.”  
“...You want to do this because of the Great Gatsby don’t you.”  
Eli looked away embarrassed and Nozomi knew she had hit the nail right on the head.  
“So am I Nick or Gatsby?”  
Eli rolled her eyes.  
“Jordan, she was a bit muscular right?”  
“She also cheated at golf. I don’t cheat.”  
Eli groaned, putting Nozomis hands on her hips.  
“Less talking, more dancing.”  
Nozomi giggled as they fell into a nice rhythm that had Nozomi thanking every god in existence that she had taken basic dance lessons.  
Of course, she still felt like a bumbling idiot next to Eli.  
But Eli didn’t seem to mind.  
In fact, she really seemed to enjoy being able to pull Nozomi along, steering her with subtle touches to her hips and at times ass which Nozomi was over 100% sure was on purpose.  
Not that she minded.  
Nozomi didn’t know how long they had danced.  
Longer than just the original song.  
Not that it mattered, she had stamina.  
“Hey, let’s put on the ultimate song for starting the new years.”  
Eli grinned as she set up what Nozomi soon came to recognize as “girls like girls”.  
Did these songs count as flirting?  
Maybe.  
Probably.  
They had three minutes left to midnight she noticed as Eli set up a timer on the TV.  
“So, what’s your resolution?”  
Nozomi asked, pulling her up and blushing lightly as Eli slung her arms around Nozomis neck in a much slower dance.  
And god was she pretty in the dim light of the TV.  
Nozomi really, really wanted to kiss her.  
Fuck it.  
She was going to be bold today.  
“Eli?”  
“Hm?”  
Eli seemed equally as mesmerized by Nozomi as she was of Eli.  
“Resolution?”  
“None in particular.”  
Well that was boring.  
“Personally, I want to be more confident.”  
“Aren’t you already?”  
Eli asked as Nozomi could feel her hands playing with her hair.  
“Not when it comes to love.”  
That seemed to really bring Elis attention.  
“Is this about your crush?”  
“Maybe?”  
Nozomi smiled as she took just a tentative step closer, feeling Eli tense ever so slightly.  
“Hey Eli?  
God she was so close.  
Nozomi could feel heart almost bursting in excitement.  
They had a minute left.  
“Do you know about a western new years tradition?”  
By the look on Elis face and the way Nozomi felt herself be subtly pulled closer, she definitely did.  
Thirty seconds.  
“Which one?”  
Eli almost whispered as Nozomi moved her own hands just ever so slightly down Elis waist, keeping an eye out for any signs of discomfort from her.  
But she received only a small, barely detectable nod.  
“New years kiss.”  
Ten seconds.  
Eli smiled almost shyly but it turned confident as Nozomis hands found their mark and indicated a very obvious signal.  
“Well we wouldn’t want to break tradition, now would we?”  
Nozomi giggled softly.  
“Of course not.”  
She whispered, barely audible as the TV indicated with a loud gong that it was midnight.  
And in that same split second, Nozomi felt herself be pulled forward, finally getting her release.  
Their lips connected in a messy, hasty kiss, no doubt spurned on by how long she had wanted to do this.  
Pulling away ever so slightly, Nozomi could see Eli look at her almost questioningly before Nozomi nodded.  
“Guess I do get my dessert after all.”  
Eli smirked as she gripped Nozomis tie, pulling her back in for a second round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! They Kiss!!
> 
> God this was fun-I’ve been wanting to write their kiss for so long already but couldn’t rush it 
> 
> Also on another note, that’s a tad more sobering.  
> Due to the recent Covid-19 shit, I’m working a lot of unpaid overtime and my current pay isn’t exactly ideal.  
> As I’m currently working to get a bit of money for next year when I’ll be at Uni, the situation is unideal.  
> I wouldn’t usually do this and hell, I don’t expect results.  
> But if anyone has any extra spare change I’d be incredibly grateful.  
> My patreon is in my insta bio (@Nontanuki69) and on my profile on AO3, and right here!
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=32092325


	19. Useless lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get smutty and talk about how useless they really are 
> 
> Sexual in the beginning but not actually smut

Nozomi felt like she was in heaven.   
Eli Ayase-blonde, blue eyed, muscular and just fucking goddess of a woman-was kissing her.   
Multiple times.   
Nozomi barely was able to form any actual thoughts as her hands roamed around Elis back, consistently finding their way back to Elis ass.   
The two barely parted as Eli made sure to only give Nozomi the smallest of breathing breaks before pulling her right back in.   
By her hair or by her tie-something that Nozomi was for certain now going to forever have as a kink.   
Their kisses were messy.   
But Elis inexperience didn’t seem to bother her as she grew ever bolder, biting and licking Nozomis neck between every break.   
Nozomi was sure she’d have at least five hickeys by morning.   
Not that she cared.   
She would also need to wash her pants as her body was practically on fire.   
Eli seemed to be extremely aware of this as well.   
Her hands worked deftly across Nozomis body, resting on sensitive areas only long enough to receive annoyed whines before finding a new place to prey upon.   
And as much as Nozomi wanted to go all the way-and god did she ever- she really, really needed to sort something out first.   
“I take it..!”  
She gasped as Elis hand grazed along her inner thigh for a split second.   
“You like me?”  
Magnificent blue eyes looked at Nozomi in almost amusement.   
If Eli was at all embarrassed by the situation, she was hiding it very well.   
“No Nozomi, I kissed you because I want to stay only friends.”  
Said sentence, was followed up by another peck on the lips, something Nozomi had absolutely no objection to.   
“No need to make fun of me.”  
Eli laughed lightly.   
“No but I do find the question a bit ridiculous. I’ve been dropping hints like crazy.”  
Nozomis eyes went wide at that.   
Oh.   
Oh!  
Oh so she had been right!  
Eli was flirting with her!  
This really should have set in sooner but-well she wasn’t exactly thinking straight.   
Pun intended.   
“Seriously-I didn’t think it was possible to be as dense as you.”  
“Hey! I-I was just worried you weren’t being sincere.”  
Eli gave a small giggle as she pushed Nozomi onto the couch, settling herself onto her by straddling her lap.   
“I hope that worry has disappeared?”  
She breathed almost huskily as her hands found their way to Nozomis tie again, tugging and seemingly very much so enjoying the view of Nozomi squirming helplessly beneath her.   
“More-More or less!”  
Nozomi barely managed to squeak out.   
Eli let go, settling with playing with some of Nozomis hair for the moment.   
“But uh..”  
Nozomi wasn’t sure how to say this.   
“What are we now?”  
Eli seemed to have been waiting for that exact question.  
„What do you want to be?”  
She asked back, and Nozomi could swear her heart was about to jump out of her chest.   
“I uh..”  
How do you even get this together coherently?  
She was too nervous for this!  
“Do you uh..”  
Eli cocked her head a bit, looking both excited and smug.   
“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”  
There.   
She had said it.   
A scary second of silence followed before Eli responded with an incredibly enthusiastic response.   
“Fuck yes!”  
Hold on.   
Hold the fuck on.   
Did?  
Did Nozomi have a girlfriend now?  
This was so much to process.   
Almost too much.   
Almost but not quite.   
A wide smile grew on her face as she pulled Eli in for another kiss, something that caught the blonde a bit by surprise.   
God was that little squeak cute!  
Nozomis hand found itself back on Elis ass as she toyed with it, receiving small whimpers in return.   
So this is what it was like when two switches liked each other.   
Nozomi loved it.   
“Say..”  
She whispered in Elis ear, giving it a small bite as she shivered.   
With the confirmation, her confidence had finally decided to return.   
“Want to take this to the bedroom?”  
A risky question.   
But Nozomi was almost sure she knew the answer.   
“Absolutely.”  
Eli answered, getting up and pulling Nozomi along with her before closing the bedroom door behind her.   
“I live alone Eli, no need.”  
“Shhhhh.”  
Eli rolled her eyes and put a finger over Nozomis mouth before beginning to strip.   
“Or what?”  
Nozomi grinned as a small angry flash appeared in Elis eyes.   
She may be a switch, but she was also a power bottom.   
“You’ll hit me with a fuzzy slipper?”  
“That’s it.”  
Eli growled, practically throwing Nozomi onto the bed.   
“Oh now I’m scared.”Nozomi laughed lightly as her hands were pinned to her side and a hungry look appeared in Elis eyes.   
“Good.”  
A small smirk formed on her lips.  
“You should be.”

—-

Nozomi awoke drowsily to the sound of someone getting into bed.   
“Huh...?”  
She mumbled out, rolling over to see Eli crawling back under the covers.   
“Sorry.”  
The blonde smiled apologetically.   
“I really had to pee.”  
Nozomi giggled lightly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.   
“What time is it?”  
“Around 2pm I think.”  
Wow.   
They had slept in again.   
“Wait when did we sleep?”  
A small, shy blush crept up on Elis face.   
“Five in the morning.”  
What.   
Nozomi knew they had been going at it for quite some time.   
But over four hours?   
Her stamina finally had found a good use.   
“Wow..”  
She muttered, slowly starting to realize just how sore she felt.   
“Are you sore too?”  
Eli asked, playing with Nozomis hair.   
“A tad. You went all out.”  
Her friend-no wait. Her girlfriend! laughed lightly.   
“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while so I may have gone a bit overboard.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“A while?”  
Eli looked away shyly.   
“Just..just a couple months?”  
What.   
Seriously?  
“...god we are idiots then.”  
Nozomi dead panned.   
“We could have done this so much sooner.”  
Eli looked at her in confusion.   
“I’ve been wanting to bang you since day one. Then romantically...I mean yeah a few months too.”  
Eli looked absolutely shocked.   
“Day..one?”  
“Or two. Whenever you slammed me against the wall by my collar.”  
Something seemed to click in Eli as her jaw dropped.   
“So you did get off on that!”  
Nozomi laughed at how absolutely stunned Eli sounded.   
“I mean if you want to put it that way sure.”  
“But sheesh being into each other for months...we really are idiots.”  
Nozomi grinned as she gave Eli a quick kiss, relishing how lovely it felt to do so.   
“Perfect pair then.”  
“Absolutely.”  
Eli agreed, tracing along one of Nozomis numerous bite marks.   
“By the way.”  
“Hm?”  
Eli raised ab eyebrow in confusion.   
“Are you sure this was your first time?”  
Nozomi asked, having been bugged by this.   
“Huh? Yeah, why?”  
“I just! Where did you learn to do all those things?”  
Elis eyes went wide as a large blush crept up on her face.   
God she was so cute.   
“I uh..promise not to laugh?”  
“I can try?”  
Eli cleared her throat a bit.   
“I mean partially a YouTuber named Stevie Boebi..she makes some “how to” on lesbian sex videos..”  
Eli trailed off before adding the last part on very quietly.   
“But mostly I’ve just read a lot of smutty fanfiction.”  
Nozomi blinked in surprise.   
“You have got to be kidding me.”

—-

Nozomi stood in front of the mirror, looking over herself in a bit of embarrassment.   
Signs of last night were clearly visible.   
Bites on many inappropriate places, hickeys and even smack marks were still to be seen.   
It was embarrassing.   
But at the same time, she was pretty proud of it.   
Like, really proud.   
She banged the local hot delinquent.   
How could she incorporate that into her resume?   
There had to be a way right.   
She really needed to brag about this.   
Then again, being Elis girlfriend-her first actual girlfriend-that was even more impressive.   
“Pretty sure this is the best year of my life.”  
She smiled to herself as she got into the shower, cursing as it took a moment to adjust.   
“It feels nice..”  
She muttered, thinking about the last few days with Eli.   
“So domestic. So-so girlfriend like!”  
If Nozomi didn’t know better she’d think she was living inside a fanfiction.   
Stepping out and drying off, she felt the cool air and froze up-pun intended-as Eli opened the door a crack.   
“Hey what do you want to eat?”  
Nozomi had an answer on the tip of her lips but was promptly interrupted.   
“If you say Pussy I’m not making food at all.”  
“Damnit.”  
Nozomi could almost see Elis content smirk.   
“How bout...oh! Waffles!”  
“Do you have the ingredients?”  
“Probably.”Eli groaned as she closed the door again, probably doubting Nozomis words.   
Drying off and barely bothering with her hair, Nozomi put on her most comfortable and non fancy clothing.   
A tie yesterday, sweatpants today.   
Truly, she was an elegant person.   
“That’ll do.”  
She’d be worried about her appearance in front of her new girlfriend-she could not get over the girlfriend part-but Eli had already seen her as a bloody crying mess so rock bottom had already been hit.   
Getting out, she sniffed the air and was delighted to smell waffles. Eli was remarkably fast at cooking.   
“Smells good.”  
She grinned as the sight of Eli cooking caught her eye.   
“You found my apron?”  
“Yep. Though it’s a tad distasteful.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“Excuse you, it’s high cultured.”  
Eli turned around with a “kill me” face as she presented Nozomis treasured apron.   
“How is “Cooking’s my bitch” cultured?”  
Nozomi laughed, deciding not to answer and instead kiss Eli, which very quickly shut her up.   
She’d be nervous but, she was high on the adrenaline and happiness as of the current moment.   
“So I had waffle ingredients?”  
“Shockingly yes.”  
“Ouch. The surprise in your voice hurts.”  
“Am I wrong?”  
Well...no.   
But Nozomi wasn’t going to outright admit that.   
“Oh hey I’ve been wondering.”  
Eli started as she set the table.   
“Back during the class trip where I gave you that hickey.”  
Oh boy.   
Nozomi was sure she knew what question was to follow.   
“Did you already like me?”  
“Hmm..”  
A small teasing grin grew on Nozomi.   
“Your personality sure was still a tad sour..less than before but a bit cold..I did want to be at least friends with benefits honestly though.”  
Eli set the last glass down with a clatter.   
“Seriously?!”  
“It never crossed my mind that you’d be romantically into me. So that was the next best option.”  
Nozomi grinned as she served a huge helping for herself.   
“We’re idiots.”  
Eli groaned as she sat down.   
“Agreed.”  
“Just useless lesbians.”  
“Absolutely.”  
Nozomi giggled as Eli kept complaining, finding it absolutely adorable.   
God did she love life right now.   
The two finished off their meals and cleared up, before plopping themselves onto the sofa.   
“So..now what?”  
Eli asked, checking her phone.   
“Do we tell anyone?”  
Nozomi thought for a moment.   
“I feel like Nico deserves to know.”  
“Oh god. Can’t wait for that reaction.”Eli half joked as she dialed a face time call with their friend.   
Who picked up with an incredibly annoyed “what.”  
“Wow, cheerful are we?”  
Nozomi grinned as Nico sent her a death glare.   
“I don’t think you two know how time zones work.”  
Oh fuck.   
They hadn’t thought about that.   
“Whoops, sorry.”  
Eli laughed, not looking sorry at all.   
“Sure..”  
Nico grumbled as she looked at them quizzically.   
“So to what do I owe this wonderful call?”  
“I mean-happy new years obviously.”  
Nozomi began before glancing nervously at Eli.   
“A-And uh...”  
Shoot how does one say this.   
“Well uh..”  
Eli didn’t seem to know either.   
Nozomi felt a faint blush creep up as she realized the same had happened to her girlfriend.   
And Nicos eyes went wide.   
“Oh my god.”  
She muttered aghast as their blushes grew and she probably saw the numerous marks on the both of them.   
“Did you two-did you two fuck?!”  
“Smart..smart as always.”  
Nozomi muttered with a sheepish grin.   
“I can’t believe this.”  
Nico said before catching herself.   
“I mean I can-easily! Surprised it didn’t happen sooner-I just can’t believe you finally did it.”  
Wait.   
What?  
“Sooner?”  
The two chorused as Nico just gave them a blank stare.   
“Yes. I’ve been feeling like a third wheel for a good few months now. I’m surprised you aren’t married.”  
Wow.   
She did not mince her words at all.   
Typical though.   
“Were we really that obvious?”  
Nico shook her head.   
“Just a tad. A lot of tads.”  
Eli looked like she wanted to die.   
She was all confident with only Nozomi but in public it seemed their personalties reversed a bit.   
“Not like anyone cared. It’s 201- It’s 2020. Our age group is slowly getting the hang of it.”  
“The word is slowly.”  
Eli muttered bitterly.   
“Well anyway! Congrats to you two. Now can I sleep?”  
Despite her biting tone, Nico did genuinely seem happy for them.   
“Shit yeah sorry. Sleep tight.”  
Nozomi waved cheerily as a curse word was thrown at them and Nico hung up.   
A small silence.   
Then.   
“Fuck how did we not notice before.”  
The two looked at each other at the synced reaction.   
“No but seriously.”  
Eli shook her head.   
“How?!”  
“We’re idiots! We’ve established that!”  
Eli groaned and looked at the ceiling.   
“That we have.”  
Nozomi grinned as she used the chance to bite faintly into Elis exposed neck, who yelped in response.   
“Hey!”  
“What? You left yourself open.”  
Nozomi laughed as a pillow was thrown her way.   
“You’re such an ass.”  
Eli got up, straightening out her clothes.   
“Anyway, I should probably go right?”  
What?  
Why?  
Nozomis confusion was clearly on her face.   
“Your parents are coming tomorrow right?”  
“I..”  
Nozomi had completely forgotten about that.   
In her happiness, she’d completely disregarded that!  
“Fuck.”  
Her voice was far more bitter than she had intended it to be.   
One deep breath.  
Two deep breaths.   
Yeah she could maybe do this.   
Maybe.   
No.   
No she couldn’t.   
“I..”  
She started up again as Eli took her hands.   
“Focus on me.”  
Eli muttered as she tried to quell Nozomis panic before it even really sprouted.   
“Focus, listen to my voice.”  
Nozomi felt herself slowly calm down as she reached forward, pulling Eli onto the couch in a very tight hug.   
“Please stay.”  
She whispered, keeping her own tears at bay.   
“I can’t face them alone.”  
Eli cupped her cheeks, a small, gentle smile on her face.   
“Then I’ll be right beside you.”  
She leaned down for a short, tender kiss.   
“I always will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit, I’m very sorry. I haven’t had much time as in quarantine the kids have been home all day so guess who gets more work on her? Me!   
> I need to ask for a raise jesus christ 
> 
> Anyway, here’s some fluff before some serious confrontation


	20. Parents

“When did they say they’d come?”  
Eli asked from Nozomis bedroom, looking for what fancy clothing would fit her best.  
“In one hour.”  
Nozomi responded as she walked in, freshly showered.  
“And I need to wear fancy clothing because?”  
Her girlfriend seemed incredibly unenthusiastic about the prospect.  
It seemed it was a great thing in front of Nozomi, but she got squeamish around others.  
Pretty cute if Nozomi did say so herself.  
“Because they’re expecting diner. They don’t get the most dainty things when traveling so they like to at least dress nice when visiting me. Or just being home for the evening.”  
Eli looked unnerved at that.  
“Do you guys seriously see each other so little?”  
Nozomi felt a small pang in her chest as locked away emotions were found again.  
Not that it mattered, they would have broken out this evening anyway.  
“I.. yeah it’s not very often.”  
Nozomi shrugged.  
“It’s fine though.”  
Eli looked thoroughly unconvinced but decided not to push it just yet.  
“So which one then?”  
She held up two dresses, both of which Nozomi personally was certain would fit her wonderfully.  
“How about the dark blue one. I feel like the lightness of it really would show off how elegant you move.”  
A small blush crept up on Eli as she looked away.  
“..Thanks.”  
She muttered, feelings embarrassed at the compliment but not at all at stripping down right in front of Nozomi.  
Girls sure were a mystery.  
“It also has a closed back..”  
Nozomi grinned slyly at where Eli had clear signs of the night before.  
“That..may be useful.”  
Eli laughed as she put it on before giving it a twirl.  
“How do I look?”  
“Hot.”  
Nozomi grinned as she started changing into a suit, one similar to the day before.  
“How ‘bout me?”  
“Hotter.”  
Nozomi laughed as she finished with her tie.  
“Flattering to hear but I disagree.”  
“Disagree all you want, doesn’t change fact.”  
Eli stuck out her tongue cheekily before heading to the kitchen.  
“Everything is cooked...table is set. We’re ready.”  
Nozomi felt herself stiffen up at the thought.  
“Half way, emotionally I’m far from.”  
Eli smiled, clasping her girlfriends hands in hers and giving her a quick kiss.  
“Hey I’m here. You’ll do great.”  
Nozomi couldn’t help but smile as a bit of the tension eased up.  
“Thanks Eli....oh!”  
Shit she had forgotten a crucial thing.  
“What?”  
“They don’t know I’m gay!”  
Elis face went from confusion, to shock, to confusion again.  
“So..do we just say I’m your friend?”  
“No I-they wouldn’t be against it I don’t think...”  
Nozomi mussed.  
“Sure. Friends. Gal pals. If not directly asked.”  
Eli seemed content with that.  
“Can do. How do we explain that I’m here anyway?”  
Honestly?  
Nozomi had absolutely no fucking clue.  
“I dunno.”  
She shrugged.  
“We’ll wing it.”  
That was some seriously faked confidence.  
Fake it till you make it right?  
“Okay.”  
Nozomi gripped Elis hand for support as she checked her watch.  
“Three minutes left.”  
“That’s exact.”  
Eli noted.  
“They’re always on time. They will wait in front of the door if necessary. Two.”  
Eli looked flabbergasted but didn’t comment any further as she gave Nozomi a hug.  
“You can do this. I believe in you.”  
She smiled reassuringly.  
“And remember, I’m right here.”  
Nozomi shot her a grateful smile before checking her watch.  
“Zero.”  
As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.  
And Nozomi tensed up again.  
She could do this.  
One step forward.  
Two steps forward.  
When did walking become so hard?  
Another step.  
Reaching the door.  
Hand on the doorhandle.  
Inhale. Exhale.  
“I can do this.”  
She muttered, unlocking the door and swinging it open.  
And was now face to face with her parents.  
“Hi Mom, Hi Dad.”  
She smiled at the two, her heartbeat accelerating so fast she was about to flatline.  
“Nozomi!”  
The two people shouted as her mother strode forward to give her a quick hug.  
“Oh you’ve grown!”  
“Just a centimeter..”  
Nozomi muttered as she beckoned them inside.  
“Oh the place is just darlin’”  
Her mother smiled as she looked around before her eyes landed on Eli, who waved and looked very out of place.  
“Uh..hi.”  
Eli had obviously no idea what to do.  
“Oh! Nozomi you have another guest?”  
“She was already staying here to...help me out a bit with redecorating.”  
Her father nodded, looking at Eli almost as if he were sizing her up.  
“Is she a friend or classmate of yours?”  
Nozomis mom asked and Nozomis heart fell.  
“Mom, you’ve met her.”  
“I have?”  
Of course she wouldn’t remember.  
“On the bus in paris. She was in the call.”  
“Oh!”  
Nozomis mom seemed to finally remember.  
“Oh yes yes. I remember.”  
Eli smiled almost too sweetly at her at that.  
“Anyway, what are we having for supper?”  
Her father asked as he kept inspecting the room.  
“I thought we’d go for fondue.”  
Nozomi watched her parents reaction closely.  
And thankfully, for once, it seemed she had chosen well.  
“Marvelous!”  
Her mother clapped her hands together, taking off her suit jacket and revealing her vest, which showed off muscles that put Nozomis arms to shame.  
Eli gawked for a moment, before taking the jacket of each and hanging them up.  
“Nozomi, have you been keeping up with  
your exercises?”  
Her mother asked as she eyed her daughter.  
“Mostly.”  
Not really.  
She sort of had.  
Not to the expected extent though.  
That’s when something felt off.  
Where was her father?  
Fuck.  
On instinct she brought up her arm, blocking a chop to the neck last second.  
“Fast as ever.”  
Her father nodded approvingly and Nozomi felt her stomach sink.  
She’d forgotten.  
She was still their student.  
And nothing but their student.  
Meanwhile, Eli was staring at them in absolute shock.  
“You can’t just do that.”  
She sputtered out, drawing the parents attention.  
“Sure we can. Keeps her on her toes.”  
In a flash her mother had dove forward, aiming for a clean punch to Elis abdomen.  
And while Eli wasn’t trained, she certainly had enough wits to defend herself against a frontal attack, blocking the punch and moving it upwards, something that would have given her an opening to strike back.  
Not that she would.  
Or could.  
Nozomis mother had clearly been holding back and starting a fight was a bad idea.  
Nozomis mother looked dazed for a moment before smiling brightly.  
“Oh her! I like her!”  
Nozomi sighed, shaking her head.  
“Can you not go attacking my gi-my friend?”  
She hoped her parents had overheard her.  
Which thankfully seemed to be the case.  
“Well you both passed the test so I guess so.”  
Yeah, she was definitely going to try again.  
“Well the cheese is done melting so I think we can dig in.”  
Nozomi pulled up Elis chair as her father did the same for his wife.  
She probably wasn’t hiding this very well.  
Sitting down, she slowly felt her heart rate settle a bit.  
A very tiny bit.  
“So how has school been going?”  
“Just fine, passing on most exams.”  
“And math?”  
Eli grinned at that question.  
“She could be worse.”  
This earned two questioning looks.  
“I tutor her.”  
“Is she paying you? Is that why you two are friends?”  
Nozomi had to be honest here.  
That hurt.  
“What? No!”  
Eli looked at the parents incredulously.  
“I just want her to pass!”  
“...Interesting.”  
Her father seemed thoroughly unconvinced.  
“I can make friends you know.”  
Nozomi muttered, almost to herself.  
“Of course darling.”  
Yeah they didn’t believe her.  
A small silence.  
That’s all the questions they had for her.  
Not how she was doing.  
Not who her friends were.  
Because of course not.  
More silence.  
It was getting unbearable.  
How was silence so loud?  
So overbearing?  
Eli didn’t seem to know what to say either.  
The diner ended quickly and was very awkward.  
“Excuse me..”  
Nozomi muttered as she got up, hating to leave Eli alone but she needed a moment on her own to compose herself.  
By the reassuring smile that Eli shot her as she ran to the bathroom, she seemed to understand.  
Locking the door, Nozomi exhaled and inhaled deeply.  
This was hard.  
Very hard.  
Washing her face, she redid her hair a bit before simply taking a moment to appreciate the silence.  
Before it was abruptly broken.  
By what sounded a chair crashing to the ground.  
“How dare you!”  
her mother screeched in fury Nozomi hadn’t been witness to for years.  
“How dare you insult her like that!”  
Nozomi unlocked the door in absolute confusion and fear as she raced to the living room, only to find her parents and Eli competing in a deadly staring contest.  
Eli defiant, almost disbelieving.  
Her parents, enraged.  
“Insult her?”  
Elis tone was almost taken aback.  
“How is that an insult?”  
“What’s going on?”  
Nozomi asked dumbfounded, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.  
“She! Insulting!”  
Her mother forced out and Nozomi was getting very, very confused.  
“I..what?”  
She sent Eli a questioning look.  
“All I asked was why they treated you like a cadet when you’re just a normal high schooler?”  
That clarified just about nothing.  
“And then she started screaming about insults and how you’re way better than a weak high schooler.”  
Of course.  
It came back to brute strength.  
“Well she is!”  
Her mother insisted and Nozomi was starting to get very, very fed up with this.  
They didn’t care about her feelings.  
They didn’t care about her as a child, as their daughter.  
They only cared about her as their student.  
And if she could punch shit.  
Nozomis mind flitted back to what Ms. Kousaka had said.  
“Why do you care?”  
That’s right though wasn’t it?  
Why did she care?  
”What’s wrong with being a high schooler?”  
Nozomi spoke up, earning confused looks from her parents.  
“Eli is right, I’m not a cadet, I’m a high school student.”  
Nozomi took deep breaths, trying not to let her nervousness show.  
“But-you’re our daughter! Our student!”  
Her mother protested.  
“Not a weak coddled child like your peers!”  
Wow, Nozomi had never noticed just out of touch her parents were.  
“Maybe she was, but she moved out and enrolled in high school.”  
Eli countered, looking incredibly tense.  
“Something she never did with your teachings.”  
Oh that struck a nerve.  
Her parents were fuming, her father looking like he could kill Eli.  
“We don’t need to hear this from a nobody! You have no business talking about how we raise our child!”  
He growled and stepped forward, clearly intending to intimidate Eli, who while shaken, stood her ground.  
“If you were good parents I wouldn’t.”  
Eli replied cooly, hate starting to creep into her voice.  
“Eli..”  
Nozomi wanted to stop the conflict.  
She did.  
But then again, she didn’t at all.  
“You bitch!”  
Her father lunged at Eli, slamming her to the wall by the throat.  
The blonde smiled provocatively.  
If she had learned anything in the last few years, it was how to get her opponent riled up.  
“Tell me I’m wrong.”  
“Of course you are!”  
Nozomis mother screeched.  
“We put everything into raising her!”  
Eli shook her head, not bothering with even attempting to free herself.  
“You put everything into training her. That’s not parenting.”  
Nozomi was rooted to the spot.  
On the one hand, Eli wasn’t wrong.  
On the other-she may get herself hurt behaving like this.  
“It is for our girl! What do you even know about her? We’re her parents-we know best.”  
Nozomis mother made her husband let Eli go as he stepped away.  
Eli scoffed before walking over to Nozomi, looking at her for approval.  
Nozomi nodded.  
“Why don’t you ask her yourself how she feels about all this?”  
Nozomi took a few deep breaths before speaking.  
“I..”  
Her voice cracked.  
“I’m not a cadet. I’m your daughter and I’m a high schooler.”  
She didn’t need to care.  
She didn’t need to care.  
“And I!”  
She stopped herself, wrangling with what to say.  
Her hand searched for something to hold onto, finding Elis.  
Gripping it tightly for support she finally spat out her last words with vigor.  
“And I want to be treated as such!”  
Silence.  
A small gasp.  
The anger in her parents eyes shifting to confusion.  
Nozomi didn’t know what to say next.  
But as if a cork had been blown off, everything started flowing out before she could stop herself.  
“I’m tired of being a student to you. I hate having to always watch my back when I’m around you-I’m sick of caring for you when you clearly don’t care for me. I’ve been running after every approval I could get from you and I’m done. I’m done with this. I don’t-“  
Nozomi gripped Elis hand hard.  
“I don’t care anymore.”  
“Nozomi..”  
Her mother muttered as Nozomi felt tears spilling out.  
“Where is this all coming from so suddenly?”  
Nozomi shook her head, she didn’t trust her voice.  
“It’s not sudden.”  
Eli spoke up, taking a step forward, never letting go of Nozomi.  
“If you two had ever bothered to see her as a person and asked how she felt about anything happening to her you’d know that.”  
Again a small silence.  
Nozomi looked up, seeing the crestfallen faces of her parents.  
And watched as it morphed into anger.  
“It’s your fault isn’t it?”  
Her mother asked Eli, slowly advancing on her.  
“None of this was a problem before she met you!”  
Eli took a step back getting into a defensive position.  
“What have you done to our little girl?!”  
She screeched, lunging at Eli.  
In that moment, Nozomi acted on pure instinct.  
The fear in Elis eyes-something she had never shown in a fight before-it triggered something.  
Nozomi couldn’t hurt her mother.  
And she couldn’t let her girlfriend get hurt.  
So she did the only thing she could do, and stepped in between the two, taking the full force of the attack.  
The impact stung as Nozomi was propelled backwards into the wall, crashing into it and hearing the wood of the doorframe splinter.  
What followed she didn’t know exactly.  
Her vision was hazy as she saw her parents back away, Eli standing in between her and them protectively.  
Someone-No-Everyone was shouting.  
But Nozomi couldn’t make out any words as her vision began to fade and the ringing in her ears intensified.  
Just as the door closed behind her parents, she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been having trouble with getting time to write so really sorry for the delays 
> 
> But anyway-here’s a fun chapter about a disfunctional family,,,,yeah they have major anger issues
> 
> Oh Also I have Tumblr now-I will be posting fanart I’ve receaved plus smaller prompts there thag just dont fit for stories but also cant just rot in my notes


	21. A realization

Nozomis head hurt.   
It stung to even think.   
But never mind her head-her chest hurt like all hell.   
Her mother packed quite the punch when she went all out.   
“Nozomi?”  
Nozomi opened her eyes slowly, taking a moment to focus on the girl in front of her.   
“Ugh..”  
Nozomi slowly sat up in her bed.   
“Shit that hurts.”  
“Don’t overdo yourself.”  
Eli hastily helped her, handing her some water, which she took gratefully.   
“How long was I out?”  
Eli checked her watch.   
“An hour or so. Your mom is terrifyingly strong.”  
Nozomi laughed wryly.   
“Combine that with anger issues and you have my parents all described.”  
Eli took the melted ice pack off of Nozomis chest, replacing it with a new one.   
“I’m so sorry..”Eli muttered.   
“I shouldn’t have provoked them like that.”  
“No no don’t do that.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“You did great.”  
She took Elis hands, clasping them tightly.   
“I would never had had the guts to say any of those things without you helping me.”  
Nozomi coughed, happy to not see blood.   
“But-“  
“Shh Eli, no blamin’.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“My parents get riled up too easily...it works when training but well...not so well in domestic life.”  
Nozomi groaned, laying back down as it at least helped a bit with the pain.   
“Okay, I got everything we nee-ah she’s awake.”  
Nozomi looked up at a new, unfamiliar voice.   
In the doorway stood a young, redheaded girl who was holding a small backpack.   
“Who...is that?”  
Eli looked away sheepishly.   
“A friend of mine.”  
“Nishikino Maki.”  
The girl walked forward, kneeling down next to the bed.   
Nozomi swore she knew the name Nishikino from somewhere.   
“Can I open your shirt?”  
Huh?  
What?  
“I...I guess?”  
Nozomi half answered, half asked.   
Nishikino went to work, unbuttoning the white blouse, Eli must have already removed her suit.   
Taking out a stethoscope, she placed it just above Nozomis heart.   
“Inhale, exhale you know the drill.”  
Nozomi nodded and complied.   
“Nothing wrong there.”  
Maki concluded, packing it away.   
“I already checked for head injuries...though now that you’re awake..”  
She took out a flashlight.   
“Eyes open.”  
She shone it in Nozomis eyes, who had to fight the urge to blink.   
“Pupil dilation normal, probably no head injury.”  
Nishikino muttered.   
“Can you sit up?”  
Nozomi nodded, not questioning further who this girl was for now.   
“Okay good...wiggle your toes.”  
Nozomi did so, with no problems.   
“You don’t have nerve damage I don’t think..Head seems fine. Lastly..”  
Nishikino started prodding areas on Nozomis chest before taking the ice pack off, revealing a large bruise.   
“That looks painful..”  
She whistled lowly and prodded directly on it.   
Nozomi hissed in pain.   
“Shit..”  
She muttered, feeling a sharp sting as Nishikino touched her.   
A bruise shouldn’t hurt so badly, right?  
Oh fuck.   
She’d felt this pain before.   
“Hurt worse than a bruise?”  
Nozomi nodded.   
“Yeah..you probably fractured a rib. It doesn’t feel fully broken-and trust me you would feel that as well-but it’s not okay either.”  
The redhead sighed, handing Nozomi painkillers that Nozomi recognized to be prescription strength.   
“Take one if it’s too bad. Don’t put pressure on your chest and breathe deeply.”  
She took the ice packet and put it back on Nozomis chest.   
“And especially keep cooling for now...I wouldn’t recommend getting out of bed for today honestly.”  
She got up, handing another box to Eli with two cooling packets.   
“Thanks Maki.”  
Nishikino smiled a bit uncomfortably.   
“It’s nothing..”  
She muttered.   
“Call me if you need anything.”  
Eli accompanied her to the door and just before she left, it clicked in Nozomis mind.   
“Nishikino. Like the hospital.”  
The door closed and Eli reappeared.   
“I thought it best not to go to the hospital. Too many questions.”  
Nozomi had to admit, not the worst move.   
“Where do you know the Nishikino heiress from?”  
Eli looked away almost in embarrassment.   
“She once found me beat up pretty badly about a year ago and helped me. We’ve been...acquaintances? friends? since then.”  
“Huh.”  
Nozomi didn’t know what to say to that.   
“Well..thanks.”  
She smiled sweetly at her girlfriend.   
“I can’t believe she punched strong enough to fracture your rib..”  
Eli muttered.   
“Well I’ve already injured that rib before so it was weaker.”Eli sent her a questioning look.   
“Fell from a climbing exercise a few years back.”  
Nozomi waved her off.   
A small silence settled as Nozomi processed what had happened that day.   
And the more she thought about it, the angrier she got.   
“Why..”  
She growled lowly.   
“Why did I ever look up to them?”  
Eli looked at her in surprise.   
“They’re absolutely immature on instinct acting adults. Shouldn’t the military value discipline?”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
She’d always seen them as some sort of abstract authority figures.   
But in real life, like today-they seemed like off the hinge, aggressive and out of touch adults.   
“I can’t believe I searched for validation from people who would attack a random teenager!”  
She was making herself furious.   
But it was a different fury from usual.   
In the past she’d been angry at herself.   
Now she was mad at them specially.   
“I’d never really seen them outside of a military setting...they don’t think at all! Just lash out!”  
Nozomi shook her head in disbelief.   
How had it taken her so long to notice this?   
The answer was obviously indoctrination but still-now it seemed so obvious.   
“I-I mean she was going to seriously hurt you!”  
Nozomi clenched her fists.   
“How could I have been so dumb to run after them?”  
Eli reached out, clasping Nozomis hands tightly.   
“When you don’t know different...well it’s hard to realize how undeserving of your love your parents are.”  
She said the last part with a venom that Nozomi couldn’t quite place.   
“But that doesn’t mean you were stupid.”  
She leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss.   
“They just simply aren’t fit to be parents. And you happened to have had to experience that first hand.”  
Nozomi sighed.   
“I wonder why they even had me..”  
She shook her head. She was pretty sure she knew.   
“Probably was a mistake let’s be honest. No condom or something.”  
Eli smiled understandingly.   
“I’d argue there’s no mistakes, just happy accidents..unless you’re abusing your child in which case it’s just a mistake.”  
Nozomi laughed wryly at that.   
“Quoting Bob Ross? Seriously?”  
“Don’t tell me you’ve never wasted an afternoon watching him.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“I only know from memes who he is.”  
Eli looked at her aghast.   
“Well then-we have to fix that!”  
“Now?”  
Nozomi looked at her in confusion as Eli took her laptop from her backpack and nodded.   
“Now. If there’s ever a time you needed to relax, it has fucking come.”

—-

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this calm.”  
Nozomi muttered in awe as Eli put her laptop away, having watched a good three hours.   
“Told you.”  
Eli replied smugly.   
“Now that you’ve gotten all relaxed, we should head to bed.”  
Eli stretched a bit, taking off her clothes and replacing them with one of Nozomis PJs.   
“Do you need help with that?”  
In all honesty?  
Probably not.   
But then again-if it was Eli?  
Why answer honestly?  
“Yep.”  
Eli eyed her suspiciously as Nozomi smiled sweetly.   
“If you want me to undress you, just tell me.”  
She laughed, tugging on Nozomis pants.   
“Now where would the fun be in that?”  
Nozomi wriggled out of her pants with Elis help, who let her hands wander just ever so slightly.   
“Though I do probably actually need help with the top.”  
Nozomi said as she attempted to take it off, but her chest kept hurting.   
She could push through it, but that was probably not the best idea.   
She could push through it, sure.   
But maybe that wasn’t a good plan.   
“Now that I believe.”  
Eli started unbuttoning her shirt, slipping it off her.   
“Need help with the bra?”  
Nozomi attempted and failed to unhook in the back.   
“This would be easier with a front hooking one.”  
She sighed as Eli laughed, opening it for her and taking it off.   
Nozomi felt like she should be embarrassed but honestly, she wasn’t at all in front of Eli.   
“I’d make sexual comments if you weren’t in pain.”  
Eli winked as she helped Nozomi into her nightgown before replacing the ice pack.   
“Being invalid does dampen the mood a bit.”  
Nozomi laughed as she invited Eli into bed with her, who followed suit, leaving the light on for obvious reasons.   
“Snuggling is alright too though.”  
Eli smiled as she curled up against Nozomi, entwining her hands with her girlfriends.   
“Gnight Eli.”  
Nozomi pecked Eli on the cheek.   
“Good Night. Tell me if you need anything during the night.”  
Nozomi closed her eyes.   
“Will do.”  
She muttered, hoping to fall asleep quickly.   
Except her plans were interrupted by her phone ringing.   
“Oh who the fuck..”  
Eli groaned.   
“Isn’t your phone on silent?”  
Nozomi sighed.   
“That’s the landline.”  
“You have a landline?”  
Eli asked in surprise as Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
“I can call my phone with it when I lose it.”  
Nozomi laughed as Eli got up, heading to the living room.   
“Who does it say it is?”  
Nozomi shouted from the bedroom.   
Eli returned, holding the landline.   
“Your parents.”  
She held up Nozomis phone.   
“And you have approximately twenty missed calls on this one.”  
Nozomi sighed, reaching for the landline.   
She wanted to pick up.   
But..that wouldn’t do.   
“Fuck it. They can grovel for a while.”  
She growled, turning the landline off.   
“If they really want to apologize they can face me in court.”  
Eli raised an eyebrow.   
“Kidding..”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
“I’m not suing people beneath me.”  
The coldness in her voice seemed to surprise Eli.   
“Nozomi...you’ve done a complete 180 here.”  
She settled in bed next to her girlfriend.   
“You doing okay?”  
Nozomi sighed, shaking her head.   
“Eli my mother fractured my rib and her attack had been on my girlfriend. I am everything but okay.”  
She looked down.   
“But at the same time...I’m finally free from them.”  
She smiled sadly.   
“It took this for me to realize that my admiration was misplaced but..let’s be honest this has been long coming.”  
Nozomi found it peculiar that she wasn’t on the verge of tears.   
In fact-she felt almost elated.   
She was mad at her parents, but for once, she wasn’t angry at herself in combination.   
“It has.”  
Eli agreed, resuming her previous position.   
“Yknow Nozomi.”  
She smiled, pulling her closer.   
“I’m proud of you.”  
Nozomi smiled meekly.   
“I...me too.”  
Eli only lit up at that, reaching up to kiss her girlfriend again.   
“Look at you accepting compliments.”  
Nozomi laughed.   
“Don’t get used to it.”

—-

Nozomi rolled over, feeling a sharp pain.   
“Fuck!”  
She groaned, her eyes snapping open.   
“You okay?”  
Eli asked sleepily, sitting up.   
“I’m fine just..rolled onto my rib.”  
Nozomi muttered, slowly sitting up and grabbing her phone.   
“That’s gotta be over one hundred missed calls..”  
She awed at her screen.   
“Do they never give up?”  
“Doesn’t seem like it.”  
Eli laughed wryly, turning on the landline.   
“73 missed calls here.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“Should I call them back?”  
“Depends if you’re ready or not.”  
Nozomi exhaled slowly.   
“I..I don’t know if I am or not.”  
Eli smiled gently, taking her girlfriends phone and putting it on the nightstand.   
“Then give it a few more hours. Or days. Or weeks, however long you need.”  
She reached over, cupping Nozomis face lovingly.   
“We’re not in a rush.”  
Nozomi sighed.   
“What if they stop paying for the place?”  
“Then you move in with me.”  
Eli shrugged.   
“Simple.”  
Nozomi laughed a little at that.   
“Well you aren’t wrong. I mean worst case I go into sex work to earn money.”  
Eli raised an eyebrow.   
“I know you’re kidding but I wouldn’t put it past you.”  
Nozomi sent her a wink.   
“Money is money after all.”  
“But it can be dangerous.”  
“Look don’t ruin my dream of earning money and getting laid daily.”  
Eli rolled her eyes, tracing her hand along her girlfriends neck, watching in contempt at Nozomis forming blush.   
“Get a job and I can take care of the second part.”  
Nozomi laughed before coughing and stopping as her chest began to hurt.   
“I-jesus!”  
She shook her head.   
“I’ll take you up on that when my rib is back to normal.”  
Eli laughed lightly as she got out of bed.   
“In the meantime I’ll be your nurse then. Does swallowing hurt?”  
Nozomi tried, feeling only a small tinge.   
“Not badly. Don’t know if it’ll work with solids though..”  
“Smoothie it is.”  
She grinned doing a small salute.   
“Better safe than sorry.”

—-

“Okay so I couldn’t find any plastic straws and you don’t seem to have a metal one so I hope you don’t mind that this straw is from your Starbucks special edition cup.”  
Eli brought in a red smoothie, handing it to Nozomi.   
“Yeah sure that works. Thanks!”  
She grinned, taking a big sip and shivering at it’s coldness.   
“Ooh! Strawberry!”  
“I brought some frozen ones with me, thought we could use them in a desert but this works too.”  
Eli took Nozomis phone, rolling her eyes at the screen.   
“You got more missed calls.”  
Nozomi groaned.   
“Do they not sleep?”  
“That’s rich coming from Miss Venti-Expresso.”  
Eli giggled as she held the phone up to Nozomis face and unlocking it like that.   
“You gonna snoop?”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“No no, just curious what you got on here.”  
“Eli, dear, that’s snooping.”  
Nozomi replied, not very worried.   
She didn’t have anything to hide after all.   
“In all honesty my phone is dead and I’m bored.”  
Eli admitted, clicking on Nozomis phone icon.   
“Oh! Voice messages too! They’re relentless.”  
Nozomi finished her drink, clambering into a sitting position.   
“I guess I should call them back.”  
“You sure?”  
Eli asked worriedly.   
“It’s almost more stressful if they keep calling.”  
“Point taken.”  
Eli handed Nozomi her phone, holding her hand in support.   
“You can do this.”  
Nozomi nodded, for some reason feeling far less anxious than yesterday as she hit the call button.   
Within the second of calling, her mother picked.   
“Nozomi! Finally!”  
She sounded very, very tired.   
“Are you okay? I’ve been trying to reach you all night!”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
“You could have stayed and found out if I was injured.”  
A silence on the other end of the line.   
“My rib is fractured. Nothing drastic.”  
“Oh darling I’m so sorry.”  
Her mother responded, sounding near tears.   
“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“No just my friend.”  
Wow, that came out way more icy than expected.   
“I..”  
Her mother faltered.   
“I was angry.”  
Excuses.   
Nozomi was sick of it.   
“How do you think I’ve been feeling for my entire life?”  
Silence again until her father spoke up.   
“What?”  
“Angry. If you’d have ever bothered to ask, you’d have known.”  
She felt as Eli curled up against her, calming her down significantly.   
“I’ve been chasing after your approval and love for years and never received it. I was furious at myself. For years!”  
She heart sharp inhales from them.   
“What are you talking about? We always praised you.”  
“As teachers.”  
Nozomi replied curtly.   
“And always only in subjects you cared about.”  
Nozomi shook her head.  
“Why didn’t you tell us how you were feeling?”  
Her mother asked, almost meekly.   
“You ask that after what your reaction was yesterday?”  
Again, silence.   
“I have a question.”  
Nozomi started, waiting to be broken off but never was.   
“Why did you have me? You clearly aren’t fit to be parents.”  
Silence.   
Then..crying?  
Nozomi felt an involuntary pang in her heart at her mothers soft sobs.   
“Darling I’m so sorry.”  
She took a moment before continuing.   
“You were an accident.”  
Nozomi wasn’t alto bothered by that part.   
“Figured.”  
She muttered.   
“We knew we weren’t fit to be parents! But what other choice did we have?”  
“Multiple. Abortion-Giving up for adoption?”  
Her father took the phone.   
“As much as we are pro choice, we couldn’t abort a gift from god.”  
Nozomi had forgotten how even more spiritual than she was sometimes.   
“We decided that we were teachers-how much harder could it be to raise a child? Parents are just teachers after all.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes at that.   
“We..we made a mistake with that logic.”  
“No kidding..”  
Nozomi sighed, feeling weirdly calm at finally knowing the reason behind her weird upbringing.   
It was dumb and unfounded by logic but-she did feel calm knowing that their was a reason.   
“But darling we do love you..I hope you know that.”  
Her mother sounded strained, tired and very sincere.   
Nozomi blinked as she felt a lump in her throat appear.   
“And we’re really sorry about yesterday. We..we were just angry.”  
Nozomi shook her head in disbelief.   
No sense of ownership for their actions at all.   
“That’s no excuse.”  
The other line went silent again.   
“We also hope your friendship with that girl won’t worsen because of us.”  
No acknowledgment.   
But this, this she could turn into a last second zinger right there.   
“Now that you don’t need to worry about, she’s been taking care of me...unlike you.”  
Okay maybe she had some anger still left over for them.   
Or a lot.   
Again silence for a moment.   
“I...you have found a good friend then..we’re sorry for blaming her yesterday.”  
Wow, not for attacking, just the blame?  
Eli seemed as in disbelief as Nozomi.   
“Yeah she’s been giving me a lot of love.”  
Oh god that could be taken as an oedipus complex.   
Eli giggled, having noticed.   
“Well friends can have a certain paternal love..mom friend one might say.”  
Just like her father to deviate from the subject. but if he was going to set her up like this, fuck, she’d use it.   
“It’s really, really not paternal love.”  
She could not emphasize that enough.   
“Come again?”  
Nozomi could practically see her parents trying to tell what that meant.   
“She doesn’t have an oedipus complex.”  
Eli pipped up with a small giggle.   
Nozomi grinned as she hung up at that, tension leaving the body.   
“They can figure out what that means.”  
Eli laughed.   
“That...could have gone a lot worse.”  
Nozomi concluded.   
“Feeling better?”  
Eli asked, worry replacing her teasing undertone.   
“A lot. They may still not accept consequences for their own actions and keep making excuses but...I now know why it all happened like it did.”  
Nozomi nodded confidently.   
“The accident part doesn’t bother you?”  
“Not really.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“Since they chose to keep me, I was a happy accident.”  
She laughed lightly.   
“What if they hadn’t?”  
“I would have been a fetus and wouldn’t have given a shit either way.”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“Good point.”  
Eli sighed, getting off the bed.   
“Anyway, now that we’ve had a productive morning of standing up to our shit parents and getting a bit of self validation, how about we reward ourself with popcorn and a movie?”  
Nozomi started grinning from ear to ear.   
“Wait can you eat popcorn?”  
Eli faltered for a moment.   
“It’s popcorn, I will eat it.”  
“Maybe I should make it into a smoothie.”  
Nozomi looked at Elis teasing face, shaking her head in disgust.   
“Don’t you fucking dare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I,,,,I don’t know why I suddenly got so productive (no it was the coffee with seven expresso shots that I had yesterday-I didn’t sleep much) 
> 
> But anyway heres a bit more fluff than last chapter with Nozomi starting to realize something very important


	22. Therapy? Therapy.

“Do you think they’ve figured it out?”  
Eli asked, draped over the couch lazily.   
“Either they did the minute you said it or they’ve forgotten about it.”  
Nozomi laughed, resisting the urge to push her girlfriend off of her sofa.   
“Oedipus complex isn’t a hard clue.”  
“No, but when you’re in denial it is.”  
Eli nodded to that.   
“True, kinda like how you missed me dropping countless hints.”  
“Okay-rude.”  
Nozomi laughed as she threw a pillow at Eli, hitting her square in the face.   
“I got the hints in the end.”  
Nozomi pointed to where one of the hickeys was still faintly to be seen on her collarbone.   
“You sure did.”  
Eli gave her a wink, sitting up.   
“On another note-does school start in two days or am I losing my grasp of time?”  
Nozomi groaned, checking her phone.   
“Yeah two days. You have all your stuff here or?”  
She didn’t really need to finish that sentence.   
“It’s here.”  
Eli reassured her.   
“Look at you, being responsible.”  
“Oh ha ha.”  
“What? You didn’t even used to come to class if the accounts of our classmates are to be believed.”  
Eli rolled her eyes, looking away.   
“What’s the big deal? Didn’t need to if I could study at home.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“Oh? So big bad Eli Ayase skipped class so she could go home and study?”  
“I skipped class because I didn’t manage to interact normally with anyone. Besides, I can cover the material in a third of the time at home.”  
The blonde shrugged.   
“Don’t you feel bored nowadays then?”  
“A tad...but I can handle it.”  
“No no, you need more stimuli.”  
Nozomi thought for a moment before an idea struck her.   
“Oh! How about you run for student council? Maybe even student council president?”  
Eli made a weird chocking sound at that.   
“You’re kidding.”  
“Why not?”  
Eli stared at her incredulously.   
“I have been shitting on school rules for one and a half years?”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“And I’m technically a wanted criminal in Alabama for breaking a few dumb laws. We all do stupid stuff, so what?”  
Eli blinked slowly for a moment.   
“Why are you-“  
“Point of the matter is that it would occupy you in a productive way.”  
Nozomi avoided Elis question.   
It wasn’t anything she really needed to know about-she’d just been an idiot when living in Alabama for a few months.   
They have some weird laws.   
“Besides-then you’d get actual power in school-how cool would that be?”  
Eli shook her head.   
“I’m not really after power.”  
“It’ll look for college applications.”  
Eli groaned.   
“Fair point....sure why the hell not.”  
She sighed, getting up.   
“In all likelihood nobody is running anyway.”  
“I think already this year it’s just Principal Minami’s daughter filling in for an entire council. Shouldn’t be too hard to get into.”  
“Fine let’s conquer the school or whatever.”  
Eli smiled wryly.   
“That’s the spirit!”  
Nozomi cheered, before flinching at her own sudden movement.   
“Ow...”  
She muttered, rubbing her chest and receiving a worried look from Eli.   
“You okay?”  
“I’m good I’m good-just need more pain killers.”  
She groaned at the pounding pain, taking her dosage.   
“Pretty sure there’s better relations I could have with my parents.”She grumbled as Eli scoffed.   
“Gee, you think?”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
“Hey, I’m alive ain’t I?”  
“That’s a very low bar.”  
“Fair fair.”  
Nozomi hummed.   
A small silence settled between them.   
“Hey Eli?”  
“Hm?”  
Eli looked up curiously.   
“Do you...do you think I..”  
Nozomi struggled with the words.   
She’d been told it would be weak.   
She’d been told it doesn’t help.   
She’d been told young people don’t need it and she’d been told it’s shameful.   
But honestly-she was never going to work through all these emotions alone.   
“Do you think I should go to therapy?”  
Eli blinked slowly as Nozomi immediately started to regret her question.   
“Well..”  
The blonde started out as Nozomis panic rose.   
Did Eli think worse of her now?  
As broken?  
“Sure if you can afford it.”  
“Hah?”  
That answer took Nozomi so much by surprise that she didn’t even have an answer ready.   
“I’ve been meaning to but my parents refuse to pay for anything like that..so I’ve mostly done online.”  
Eli shrugged.   
“But hey if you can afford it, absolutely. Not to be rude but with your parents it can do nothing but help.”  
Nozomi was at a total loss.   
“I..”  
“Huh?”  
“Why are you acting so-so normal about it?”  
Now it was Elis turn to look confused.   
“What century did you grow up in? Therapy is a great idea, it should be normalized more as it is.”  
Nozomi nodded slowly, feeling the sense of dread ebb away as relief washed over her.   
“I..I guess I’ll look around.”  
Eli got up, giving her a big hug.   
“That’s the spirit!”

—-

“God I already want vacation..”  
Nozomi grumbled as she took out her lunch-identical to Elis.   
Something Nico was very quick to pick up on.   
“Are you two living together?”  
She remarked sarcastically.   
“I’m going home today.”Eli replied almost wistfully.   
“Terrible, you’ll only be able to see her all day then.”  
Nico rolled her eyes as she ate.   
“I’m still processing that you two fucked.”  
Ouch that was frank.   
“Are you jealous?”  
Eli replied with a giant grin.   
“You can join in next time.”  
Nozomi groaned at Elis flirtations.   
She wasn’t mad-hell she wasn’t even opposed to a threesome really.   
But she was definitely going to use this as an excuse to top Eli at some point.   
“Yeah no thanks.”  
Nico shook her head, a faint blush on her cheeks.   
“Though on that topic..”She suddenly became very shy.   
“I am very interested what you could add on the topic of threesomes.”  
Eli muttered as Nozomi giggled lightly.   
“It’s not that! It’s just uh...well the topic of girl on girl action.”  
If anyone was looking, they would have seen both Eli and Nozomi light up immediately.   
“Oh now I’m really curious!”  
Nozomi burst out.   
“I just..god I don’t know how to put it..”  
Nico mussed.   
“Well...how did you guys know you were into girls?”  
Eli and Nozomi glanced at each other with a knowing look.   
“For me it’s been years. I was 11 when I saw two girls kiss in a video game and my brain was just fried.”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“I wanted to know of that was really possible and just kept thinking about it-in the beginning in a more curious as an outsider perspective but as puberty hit..well..”She grinned cheekily.   
“Let’s just say I consumed a large amount of Lesbian media. And took a lot of “am I gay tests”. And kissed a girl and a boy to see if there was a difference.”  
Nico shot her a questioning look.   
“Yes there is. A boy is just...bland. With a girl I didn’t want to stop.”  
Eli laughed loudly.   
„Personally I saw a lesbian couple at a dance recital and asked my mother why they had kissed.”  
Eli shrugged.   
“My mother told me it’s something we don’t talk about in our household.”  
A small grin crept up on her face.   
“Of course you tell a kid they aren’t allowed to know something and suddenly that’s all they care about. I spent a looooot of time looking it up and found it very resonating. Course I couldn’t tell my parents that.”  
Eli spit out the last words bitterly.   
Nico looked deep in thought.   
„Thanks..that’s helpful.“  
Nozomi and Eli both wanted to press, but they both knew better, leaving Nico to figure this out on her own time.   
That didn‘t stop the two from breaking out into knowing smiles though. 

—-

“Hey I just realized..”  
Nozomi drawled out, placing her last books in her locker.   
“I can’t ask for money from my parents for therapy...that’s incredibly counterproductive and they don’t even believe in it.”  
“That..is a problem admittedly.”  
Eli shook her head.   
“Scam them out of the money?”  
“That’s just criminal.”  
Nozomi replied, though honestly? Not the worst idea.   
“Fistfight for money?”  
Nozomi grinned at her girlfriend.   
“Darling my habit of getting into fights, just like you, is half the reason I need therapy.”  
Eli nodded.   
“Right right..”  
A small silence, only interrupted by Nozomi closing her locker.   
“Shoulda thought of this earlier..”  
She muttered.   
“Hey we’re all a bit stupid.”  
Eli laughed as she pat Nozomi teasingly on the head.   
“Wow rude.”  
“I...Hey I’m sorry for eves dropping.”  
A new voice cut in, startling the two to no end.   
Turning around, they found the maid from the café. Wait.   
Minami Kotori!   
That was her name right.   
In her school uniform-which looked incredibly cute on her.   
“But like, you do know the school has a psychiatrist for the students?”  
Wait.   
What.   
Maybe they should have done more research.   
“It’s free? Sponsored by the Nishikino hospital.”  
Nozomi blinked slowly.   
“Huh..”  
What else was there to even say?  
“She’s mostly booked for now but beginning next semester should work?”  
Nozomi wasn’t sure what to think.   
Her first thought was that maybe her parents had been wrong about therapy if it was sponsored by a hospital.   
Her second was that she still felt uneasy about the idea anyway, because welcome to going against raised programming.   
Her third was-how the fuck did Minami know that.   
The last of which she voiced verbally.   
“Oh being the principals daughter has it’s perks.”  
She grinned at the two in absolute delight.   
“Huh..”  
Again, she wasn’t sure what to say.   
“Take your time thinking about it, I’ll just make sure some time is reserved.“  
Minami took out her phone, typing something up.   
“I..thanks.”  
Eli muttered, looking grateful, if a bit confused.   
“Anytime!”  
Jesus how was this girl so bubbly and happy?   
Where did that energy come from?  
Minami eyed the two afterwards for an almost uncomfortable amount of time.   
“So either you guys got into a fistfight or made out.”  
She swooped closer, the bubbly persona ebbing away to be replaced by a much more sly look.   
“Would you believe me if I said it was both?”  
Eli offered, pointing to her yet to completely heal cuts on her face.   
“Oof, rough holiday?”  
“I dunno, ask my fractured rib.”  
Nozomi muttered dryly.   
“Wait are you serious?”  
Minamis face changed instantly to shock.   
Either she was really good at adapting to a situation on cue or she was a legit emoji board.   
Nozomi rolled up her shirt, revealing the large bruise.   
“There’s multiple reasons I need therapy and this is very much so one of them.”  
Minami shook her head.   
“Oh dear, I’ll be sure to make room then. Just tell me when you need it.”  
Eli looked at her suspiciously at that.   
“Isn’t that a bit too much power for a student to have?”  
“You’d think right?”  
Minami laughed giddily before her face turned almost a tad malicious for a second.   
“I’m not complaining though, power can be very useful.”  
Nozomi groaned as Minami returned her bubbly nature.   
This girl was hard to deal with.   
“Sounds like a supervillain in the making to me.”  
Minami raised an eyebrow.   
“Huh, wonder why people keep saying that.”  
Eli and Nozomi glanced at each other, neither exactly willing to answer.   
“Ah! Shit!”  
Minami jumped as she checked her watch.   
“Still gotta get paperwork done! God do I hate not having a student council.”  
She shook her head, smiling apologetically.   
“Sorry, see you around.”  
She waved goodbye before sprinting off, stopping just before the corner to scream at them.   
“Stop by the café soon-it’s on the house for new couples!”  
And with that, she was gone.   
After a small silence, Eli spoke up.   
“Peculiarly convenient..”  
“Just peculiar in general.”  
Nozomi corrected her.   
“Okay that too.”  
She laughed dryly.   
“But hey, at this point, what isn’t?”  
“True true..”  
The two started walking home as Nozomi felt Elis hand brush up against hers.   
A small smile spread on her face as they walked on, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad shorter than usual and super late I know-very sorry about that. I’ve been working 10-13hour days and am seriously too drained to write a lot of the time,,,I’ll try to make the next update a tad longer


	23. A small gift

“Fuuuuuck.”  
Nozomi drawled out as she threw her math book at the wall, much to Elis dismay.   
“Why am I learning this?”  
Nico looked up at her with dead eyes.   
“We aren’t, that’s the problem.”  
Eli shook her head, picking up some chalk and walking to the blackboard of the now empty classroom.   
“Let’s try this again. It’s really simple.”  
“I beg to differ.”  
Eli rolled her eyes, drawing up their issue.   
“Then beg.”  
“Rude.” Nozomi laughed, picking up her book.   
“Look you just need to imagine it in a three dimensional room.”  
Eli drew each graph separately as Nozomi and Nico shot each other uncertain looks.   
“That...really doesn’t clear anything up.”  
Eli deflated.   
“Are you two being dumb on purpose?”  
Ouch.   
“No, this is not one of those times.”Nico responded agitated, before checking her phone.   
“Ah shit I got to get home.”  
She muttered, packing up her stuff.   
“Thanks for the math. I didn’t get alto much but...hey maybe that can be changed. Tomorrow.”  
Eli looked surprised at that.   
“Wow that’s less bite than usual.”  
“I..”  
Nico sighed.   
“I’m trying to improve my attitude a bit. It wasn’t helping before.”  
She put on her usual grin.   
“Doesn’t mean I won’t shit on you though when you do stupid stuff!”  
And off she was.   
She had managed to be vulnerable for about ten seconds.   
Which to be fair, was better than before.   
“Do we keep trying?”  
Eli asked halfheartedly.   
“I’m really happy at your attempts but I think after todays physics exam, my brain is too tired for that.  
Nozomi shook her head, packing her bag.   
“But I have to say Eli, you give off quite the figure as a teacher.”  
The blonde blushed lightly at the compliment.   
“Thanks..”She muttered quietly.   
“Anyway!”  
She cleared her throat.   
“We should go see Kotori about the whole student council thing.”  
“Good idea.”  
Nozomi opened the door, swatting her girlfriends ass playfully as she walked out, who gave no comment but became beat red.   
God teasing her was fun.   
They walked up the flight of stairs and towards the student council office in comfortable silence before standing in front on the door.   
“Do we..knock?”  
Nozomi shrugged before doing just that.   
A very annoyed “come in” was to be heard and they pushed the door open, revealing five stacks of paper behind which Minami was barely to be seen.   
“If you have a club request for “Sonoda Umi fan club” you can chuck it in the trash.”  
She growled before looking up and visibly relaxing as she saw that it was just them.   
“Sonoda Umi fan club?”  
Eli snorted.   
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously.”  
Minami groaned, throwing a few papers into the trash.   
“Umi has been amassing a quasi fan club for a while and now they’re trying to make it a real thing.”  
She shook her head.   
“It’s ludicrous!”  
Nozomi giggled, taking a look at sone of the other papers.   
“Video game club? Ikea names fan club? Oh dear lord who submits a request for a zombie preparation club?”  
Minami looked at her in agony.   
“Most aren’t serious..at least I hope not. But god is sifting through them strenuous.”  
She shook her head.   
“I’ve been sorting through actually important stuff and trolls for two hours now. Be damned whoever thinks girls are less likely to do stuff like this than boys.”  
She sounded nigh dead at this point, something Eli picked up on.   
“Need help?”  
“Please.”  
Nozomi laughed and sat down, dreading the amount of paper but got to work anyway. 

—-

They sat for a good hour and a half sorting and editing papers and Nozomi was starting to wonder if she really wanted to get involved in something that seemed rather dull.   
But then again, the dumb club ideas we’re pretty funny.   
“Oh thank god.”  
Minami grumbled as the last paper was finished.   
“Thanks guys...”  
She sounded dead.   
“Anytime!”  
Eli grinned, looking almost eager.   
“That was fun!”  
“Seriously?”  
Nozomi asked in confusion.   
“I got to sort and file and edit and deny things. It’s fun to see everyone’s ideas too.”  
Huh.   
A new side to Eli.   
Nice.   
Kotori smiled meekly.   
“Wanna trade? You get to be the entire student council and I’ll be the delinquent.”  
Eli snorted.   
“Please, you’d never be able to survive.”  
“Not with brute force sure but I’m sure I could kick ass with tactic.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
“Minami san-“  
“Kotori.”  
“I..sure. Kotori, when’s the next student council election?”  
Kotori raised an eyebrow.   
“Midway through the year...end of this month?”  
Oh, now that was convenient.   
“But honestly don’t expect any drama, there haven’t been candidates for three years. I’ve been doing all of it.”  
Wow, that was a lot of work for her age.   
“How does one apply?”  
“Pretty much just tell me and if more than one does, I announce the election.”  
Kotori seemed a tad confused as to why Nozomi was inquiring about this.   
“Has anyone applied yet?”  
“Does it look like it?”  
Kotori gestured to the empty room.   
“Why do you ask?”  
Eli cleared her throat, looking a bit uncomfortable.   
“Would..would I be able to run for the president office?”  
Kotoris jaw just fell open.   
“Seriously?!”  
She exclaimed in a mix of awe and confusion.   
“Nozomi talked me into it.”  
Nozomi grinned cheerfully.   
“And you agreed.”  
Kotori looked thoughtful.   
“Well technically your past uh issues with the school would be a problem...”  
She muttered.   
“But at this point I’ll hand all this shit to you in a heartbeat.”  
“Oh a corrupt politician.”  
Nozomi noted in amusement.   
“Oh shut up.”  
Kotori groaned as she swatted halfheartedly at her new friend.   
“No but seriously I don’t think you’re a bad person..”  
She looked at Elis paper file which was about twice as high as hers.   
“And you’re frighteningly efficient..so it should be fine.”  
She shrugged.   
“I’ll talk with mom tonight. See what she thinks.”  
Eli smiled thankfully.   
“That’s great.”  
“Yeah thanks!”  
Nozomi got up, chucking the garbage pile away.   
“I gotta head home now, got some housecleaning to do.”  
Eli looked at her in confusion.   
“What-?”  
“Certain sheets really need to be washed.”  
Elis face morphed from confusion to a giant blush as she mouthed a small “oh.”  
“See you guys tomorrow!”  
She waved goodbye, sending Eli a kiss and made her way back.   
It was a bit lonely to walk without Eli, but she really couldn’t do it with her.   
Strolling through the streets, Nozomi finally found the tiny shop she had been looking for-the real reason she had needed to be alone.   
“Ah here we are.”  
She grinned at the small arts and crafts store and entered, greeting the elderly clerk.   
“Good day.”  
“Ah Miss Toujou.”  
He smiled gently.   
“I’ve got it all ready.”  
He rummaged a bit behind the counter before holding up a small cat.   
“Oh that’s marvelous.”  
Nozomi awed as she slowly turned the small wooden and glass fixture in her hands.   
It had soft and tender whiskers, glass tail, ears and eyes with a carefully hand crafted wooden body which was exquisitely painted.   
She pressed just above the heart, smiling to herself as it softly glowed.   
The perfect nightlight.   
She thanked the clerk and headed out, grinning from ear to ear.   
This should do it. 

—-

“My wrapping skills are as usual impeccable.”Nozomi laughed at herself as she set the gift down.   
Then silence.   
It felt..wrong.   
It hadn’t felt this empty before had it?  
Nozomi shook her head, trying to dispel all those negative thoughts.   
“I’m fine.”She muttered.   
“Signed up for therapy. That’s a good step.”  
She sighed, looking around the apartment for a distraction.   
And not finding anything adequate.   
“Fuck me..”  
She grumbled.   
Taking out her phone, Nozomi scrolled mindlessly before something caught her eye.   
An add for her own school?  
“We have a website?”  
Obviously she now had to check that out.   
“Huh.”  
She scrolled through endless pictures, most of which she obviously wasn’t on.   
“Oh there’s the therapy...oh student council?”  
She clicked on it and nearly lost it as just the text “I wish” popped up.   
Clearly Kotori was in charge of the website and she clearly didn’t care alto much.   
Which was fine as the school was doing great.   
“That...felt weird to think.”  
Almost wrong.   
“Ah whatever.”  
She shrugged, not like it mattered.   
“Oh clubs?”  
Archery, literature and of course Nicos Idol club along with a bunch more.   
“That’s more than I thought we have...even with all the rejects.”  
Out of pure curiosity she clicked on the idol, only to be faced with Nicos picture.   
Nozomi had to admit, she did know how to look cute.   
Like really cute.   
Even with her usual sour attitude.   
The description was lackluster until it came to the member list.   
“No way..”  
Updated last three days ago?  
“Since when are there two members?”

—-

Nozomi fiddled with the small parcel as she and Eli sat down outside the school building to enjoy the sun.   
She was almost 100% certain Eli would like it but...well anxiety was a bitch.   
“Hey Eli?”  
“Hm?”  
Eli looked at her curiously with wide blue eyes.   
God she was beautiful.   
Focus!  
“I uh...I wanted to thank you for standing up for me...and well just everything really.”  
Nozomi muttered as she handed Eli the package, who in turn now looked confused.   
“You didn’t need to.”  
She said incredulously.   
“I wanted to.”  
Nozomi smiled as she watched nervously while Eli unwrapped it.   
“Wow..”  
Eli let out as she held up the small cat.   
“It’s a nightlight..for when you’re alone.”  
Eli pressed the buttons as it began slowly glowing from the heart.   
“I..I hope you like it.”  
Nozomi was starting to get worried by how quiet Eli had become.   
“I love it.”  
Eli beamed, turning over to give Nozomi a hug and a kiss.   
“I’ll keep this by my bed stand!”  
The way she was acting almost reminded Nozomi a bit of a puppy if she was honest.   
It was adorable.   
The two settled into a small silence as Eli kept tinkering with the small light in childish delight.   
A silence that was abruptly broken by the school door slamming shut behind them.   
“What are you two still doing here?”  
Kotori asked in confusion as she locked the entrance.   
“Just enjoying the sun.”  
Nozomi gestured to the setting sun.   
“Have you talked to your mom about the student council?”  
“Oh yeah, she’s got no issue. Only issue-I do need to tell everyone that you’re running.”  
Eli shrugged.   
“Sure why not?”  
“Then it’s settled!”  
Kotori looked incredibly happy.   
“I’ll make the announcement tomorrow!”  
She started off before turning back with a small wink.   
“Try not to stab any competition though.”  
Eli simply groaned and Nozomi found it funny, as she knew for a fact that Eli had a knife in her pocket.   
“I’ll keep her under control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello does anyone else feel like they’re losing sense of time??? How the fuck is it May


	24. She’s super sweet I promise

Nozomi blinked slowly as she stared at the bulletin board.   
“Why...why does this picture look so menacing?”  
Eli looked up at it in utter confusion.   
“When was it taken?”  
Nozomi shrugged, reading the announcement of Elis candidacy under the picture of her, which seemingly had been taken after one of Elis numerous fist fights.   
Which, hot.   
But when had Kotori gotten that?  
“Oh-probably after the one near her café.”  
Eli muttered before groaning.   
“Though I was hoping not to give off evil dictator vibes.”  
The two entered the classroom as all eyes landed on them.   
“Is it true Ayase? You’re running for pres?”  
One of the girls asked.   
Eli nodded.   
“Oh awesome! I’m sure you’ll do well.”  
Saki grinned up from her chair.   
“You got the class’ full support!”  
Eli looked absolutely befuddled.   
“I..”  
She shook her head.   
“I need to ask. Why?”  
Nozomi laughed as she sat down next to Eli.   
“I mean maybe not last year but...you seem fine now, yknow?”  
Another girl shrugged.   
“Besides I’ve heard Minami needs a break from it...she’s been doing it for what, 2 years?”  
“Three.”  
Eli corrected her.   
“I thought she may use some help.”  
Nozomi grinned at the half truth.   
Sly Eli.   
“Is there gonna be someone running against you?”  
Saki asked almost worriedly.   
Eli simply shrugged.   
“No clue. We’ll have to wait and see.”

—-

All through lunch, Elis scowl didn’t leave her face.   
The two had soon come to discover that while their class was onboard, the rest of the school was a lot more skeptical.  
“Didn’t she stab someone?”  
“I heard she’s killed a guy.”  
“I think she gets into fistfights a lot.”  
“She’s scary I don’t want her.”  
“You want to run against her?”  
“And get killed?!”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
“We can hear you.”  
She told the small group of first years who scrambled away in fright.   
“Seriously, kill?”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“That’s idiotic.”  
Nico laughed as she set down her tray.   
“On the bright side, people are too scared to run against you.”  
Eli simply hung her head.   
“I should have expected this reaction..”  
She groaned.   
“Dug my own grave here.”  
“Nah it’s just temporary, forget them.”  
Nozomi waved it off.   
“They’ll soon see how wonderful you are.”  
She checked to see if anyone was behind them before discreetly grabbing at her girlfriends ass, who squeaked in surprise and responded in turn.   
Something Nozomi welcomed greatly.   
Nico however looked at them like she was about to puke.   
“Get a room. Please.”  
“Hey you were the one interested in girl on girl action.”  
Oh that got her a death glare.   
“My friends starring in a softcore porn in front of me is not what I meant.”  
She rolled her eyes.   
“Anyway though Eli, just stay bright and don’t be an ass. Simple.”  
Eli shrugged.   
“Attempts shall be made.”

—-

„I‘m about to give up oh my god.”  
Eli deadpanned as she watched two first years shuffle back into a classroom after spotting her.   
“Have they always acted like this?”  
“Mhh..”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“A bit but the announcement made it more obvious.”  
Eli groaned as she stared at a small group that were constantly glancing at her.   
And Nozomi was pretty sure she knew what was about to happen.   
“You kids got a problem?”  
God did Eli need to get better at human interaction.   
Nozomi smiled lightly at the girls, trying to mildly put them at ease, which was very hard.   
“No..!”  
God they looked scared out of their minds.   
Nozomi shook her head, placing a hand on Elis shoulder, who immediately deflated at the touch.   
“I’ll handle this, you go calm down with Nico in the clubroom.”  
Eli looked hesitant before nodding slowly, realizing that she was too riled up for the moment to handle this.   
After she was out of eyesight, the small group of girls started to relax a bit.   
“Now.”  
Nozomi put on her warmest smile that she could muster.   
She was ticked off, but she was good at hiding her emotions.   
“Can I ask what you were talking about?”  
Silence.   
“Sheesh..”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“Ya won’t get in trouble for nothin’, I’m just curious yknow?”  
She found that putting on a heavier accent than usual made people feel a bit more at ease, probably due to the fact that it sounded much more laid back.   
“We just..”  
One of the girls started up.   
“We just have heard a few things about her and were talking..”  
Huh.   
Now here’s a chance to figure out what kind of rumors were going around.   
“Well she’s a bit too stressed right now I’d say to talk, but I know a fair buncha things, why dontcha shoot it my way?”  
The group looked at each other before slowly nodding.   
“You’re her classmate right?”  
“Yep.”  
A small silence.   
“Did she really beat up a guy on the trip in Paris for no reason?”  
Oh dear.   
Someone had overheard the story and forgotten an important detail it seemed.   
“Well she did beat the guy up.”  
A large gasp from the crowd.   
Yeesh.   
“But he stole Saki-our friends wallet.”  
Confusion spread over the girls faces.   
“I promise you it was a good reason. Guy’s an ass who is rich and steals for fun.”  
Nozomi sat down on a bench, looking at the group challengingly.   
“Next?”  
“Well..uh..”  
God so timid.   
It was kinda cute though.   
“Has she killed someone?”  
Nozomi couldn’t help herself.   
She burst out laughing.   
“Oh god no! She’s much too sweet for that!”  
She wheezed, getting herself under control.   
“No offense but she seems anything but sweet.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow, grinning challengingly.   
“Okay then I’ll let you in on a little secret.”  
Wow that got everyone’s attention really quick.   
“For the last three years, I’ve been alone for christmas-my parents are so absent that I live alone now.”  
A few questioning looks, but she ignored them.   
“When Eli found out, she cancelled her flight to see her family and came to visit me, to make sure I wouldn’t be alone this year.”   
A surprised murmuring went through the group and Nozomi suddenly started to feel very vulnerable.   
But it was worth it.   
“I had...a bit of a mental breakdown at one point, as ya do.”  
She could see some of the girls nodding to that.   
“And she sat down on the floor and held me until I fell asleep-she stayed that way all night as not to wake me up.”  
Nozomi knew this would embarrass Eli.   
Hell it even embarrassed her!   
But it wasn’t a bad thing, so it could only help her reputation.   
“She’s incredibly sweet and caring... she’s just really awkward around people.”  
A small silence before one of the girls spoke up.   
“Is that true?”  
“Do I look like I’m lyin’?   
Nozomi really hoped her faint blush would dissipate soon.   
Again a silence as Nozomi watched the group take the information in.   
“But...what about how people are saying she bullied a girl?”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“Bullied?”  
“Yeah, like she kept stalking the girl and slamming her against walls and such.”  
Nozomi had to admit, she had no clue if this could be true or not.   
“I fin’ that hard to believe..”  
Nozomi furrowed her brow in confusion.   
“When was this?”  
The girls looked a bit lost.   
“I heard this year...”  
One of them muttered meekly.   
“Anyone asked the bullied girl bout this?”  
They shook their heads.   
“Wait do you even know who she supposedly bullied?”  
Again shakes.   
“She was new..”  
One girl said. Her friend then seemed to be struck by lighting.   
“I heard a Senpai talk about it! She said the girls name was...uhhh...”  
“Yes?”  
“It starts with a T..”  
The girl muttered.   
And Nozomi slowly connected the dots.   
Oh.   
Oh no.   
“Toujou..perhaps?”  
Oh this would be hysterical.   
“Yes! That’s it! Do you know her?”  
Nozomi really couldn’t help herself.   
She started grinning like mad.   
“Toujou would be me.”  
Silence.   
Just absolute, shocked silence.   
“I can promise you she didn’t bully me-may have been a bit rough-“  
Oh god that wording made it sound wrong-though even in that context it would be a correct statement.   
“-But she’s always been nice. Bit of an ass at times but nice.”  
Nozomi got up and stretched.   
“Seriously you kids need to fact check these things.”  
She shook her head.   
“In any case instead of spreading baseless rumors, try and at least ask her.”  
At that the girls shrunk back a bit.   
“She’s still kinda scary...”  
Nozomi sighed.   
“Ugh fine fine. Ask me then.”  
Nozomi waved goodbye, making her way to the clubroom.   
Sheesh these first years were ridiculous.   
Finally reaching the door, she let herself in and was faced with the unusual setting of Nico on Elis shoulder, fumbling with something on the top shelf.   
“...Should I ask?”  
Eli looked over and waved cheerfully.   
“No biggie, Nico threw her shoe at me cuz I was correcting her too much on her dancing and now it’s up there.”  
“You two need a babysitter jesus.”  
Nozomj shook her head.   
“Yes! Got it!”  
Nico screamed triumphantly as she jumped off of Elis shoulders, shoe in hand.   
“So what did the girls want?”  
Nozomi shook her head as a small smile appeared on her face.   
“You won’t believe the rumors about you.”  
She sat down, catching the energy drink that Nico lobbed at her.   
At this point, they had a whole stash in the room.   
“There’s the usual, killed someone, beats people up and all that.”  
Eli looked incredibly annoyed.   
“My favorite is that you bullied a poor new girl.”  
Now it was confusion.   
“Huh?”  
“Apparently you stalked the new girl and slammed her against walls and stuff.”  
And now it morphed to understanding.   
“Oh my god.”  
Even Nico got it.   
“They thought I bullied you.”  
Nozomi laughed and nodded.   
“Though Eli darling, what’s with the stalking accusation?”  
Elis face flushed red as she looked away.   
“It wasn’t stalking..”  
She muttered.   
“I just wanted to know where you live so I followed once.”  
“You could have looked on the class list.”  
Eli shook her head.   
“Lost it the first day I got it.”  
Nozomi laughed at that, reaching out to hold Elis hand.   
“Well I think it’s very sweet that you were so vested in me.”  
“...come on it’s a tad creepy.”  
“Shush Nico.”  
Nico rolled her eyes, burying her face in an idol magazine.   
“Anyway, I’ve told them to ask me when a stupid rumor appears so that is hopefully resolved.”  
Eli visibly relaxed.   
“Oh thank god.”  
She shook her head.   
“I mean I guess more thank you-close enough.”  
“My what a charmer.”  
Nozomi laughed as Nico made a puking noise. 

—-

A week went by and the stupid rumors had slowly died down due to Nozomis help.   
And boy had that been a lot.   
It was “Toujou san this and Toujou san that” day in and day out.   
She’d become super popular just to ask about Eli.   
That being said...she had also seemed to have an increased following of admirers which was sweet, even if she was taken.   
What was really impressive was the amount that Eli had amassed however.   
Seriously, it was incredible.   
“How...how many subs go to this school.”  
Eli wondered as she sifted through a pile of letters on the clubroom table.   
“Subs?”  
Eli nodded, looking perplexed.   
“Subs and masochists. Seriously, I’ve been asked to step on someone multiple times.”  
She held up a paper.   
“This one just says I can stab her if I wanted!”  
Nozomi shook her head in disbelief.   
“Wow. Mood.”  
“Not you too!”  
Eli screamed in frustration.   
“What can I say? These girls have some fine taste.”  
Nozomi picked up one of the letters.   
“I too want to be and I quote “Ravished in the moonlight by the sea” by you.”  
Eli groaned and became beat red.   
“Half of these are sexual...how horny is this school?”  
“Well we are teens sooo..”  
Nozomi drawled out.   
“Honestly I’m surprised how many queer girls attend.”  
Nico spoke up from her computer.   
And ouch, Nozomi didn’t want to start drama but she should really say something here.   
“Eh..Nico?”  
Nico looked over at her in confusion at the hesitant tone.   
“Queer is kinda a slur..so unless you have something to tell us I’d ask you to refrain from it.”  
Nicos face went from confusion to shock.   
“Ah!”  
She looked away.   
“I’m sorry I just-whenever I look it up it’s referred to as that..”  
She looked almost bashful at this point.   
“And honestly you know how I asked you about the whole girl girl thing?”  
The two nodded, a sense of what she was going to say rising in them.   
“I...I’m pretty sure I’m gay.”  
“Do..do we act shocked?”  
Eli asked as Nico glared at her.   
“Hey hey no! This is great-I’m so happy you figured it out!”  
Nozomi added and Nicos gaze softened.   
“I haven’t gotten it all but...god am I definitely into girls.”  
The other two burst out laughing.   
“What a mood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elis got quite the harem goin on it seems
> 
> Also I got in contact with my employers contract company and they say it’s def a breach of contract so hopefully I can get the overtime payed out,,,,here’s hoping 
> 
> That or less hours-or both.   
> More writing time would be great


	25. Of course there’s conflict

“A week left to election. Nervous?”  
Nozomi nudged Eli as they walked to school.  
“About what? I got nobody running against me.”  
Nozomi laughed at her girlfriends indignant huff.  
Over the last few days Eli had done her best to get close with her peers.  
She’d chatted them up, helped with work when possible and generally just not been a dick.  
And the results were instant.  
“Good morning Ayase san!”  
A group of first years ran past them, waving at Eli.  
This happened a lot.  
And Nozomi hated to admit it but every single time she felt a twinge of jealousy, even though she had helped it happen.  
Ironic really.  
“Eli! I got a full score!”  
Another first year ran up to them showing what must be her exam from two days ago.  
“I wanted to show you yesterday-but I couldn’t find you.”  
Eli laughed nervously, obviously not wanting to reveal she had been on a date with Nozomi in a lesbian café.  
“She had to teach me some math. Sorry to steal her from ya.”  
Nozomi apologized quickly to cover.  
“Ah! She’s really good at it right?”  
“Absolutely!”  
Nozomi agreed as Elis blush just grew.  
The girl ran off when some friends called her and now it was time for Nozomi to address her girlfriend.  
“She calls you Eli?”  
Eli shrugged.  
“I thought removing the formalities would make sense if I should befriend them.”  
She..wasn’t wrong.  
Actually it made sense.  
Just why did Nozomi feel bothered by that though?  
No time to dwell on that.  
They really had to get to class. 

—-

“And that’s how you do it.”  
Eli turned to the class, having taken over for the teacher after she had been caught on her phone in class.  
Of course the challenge of “You teach better then” had been accepted because what else would Eli do.  
And honestly?  
Chemistry did seem easier with Eli as teacher.  
Even if it wasn’t a weak subject of Nozomis to begin with.  
“Any questions?”  
Eli asked, beaming from ear to ear as people shook their heads.  
Nozomi couldn’t help but feel like she looked like a proud teacher.  
Even if she was their classmate.  
“See? Did it better.”  
Eli winked at the teacher, who gaped at her in return.  
“Ayase please stay after class.”  
She instructed harshly, though Eli seemed unfazed.  
Not like this would be the first time anyway.  
There were a few tense seconds of silence as Eli sat backdown, finally interrupted by the bell.  
The class filed out quickly, wanting to be on time for lunch, while Nozomi made sure to pack up extra slowly.  
“Am I in trouble?”  
Eli strode to the teachers desk, looking at her almost accusingly.  
“Not at all.”  
The teacher shook her head, taking Eli by surprise if the look on her face was anything to go by.  
“I wanted to ask if you have thought about your future career yet.”  
Eli cocked her head in confusion.  
“I have not particularly no. Why?”  
Nozomi shook her head.  
Eli was incredibly bright but...like incredibly dumb at the same time.  
The teacher sighed before laughing.  
“I guess that is more a matter for next year. We’ll talk about it then.”  
Eli was dismissed and the two of them made their way towards the cafeteria.  
“That was weird.”  
Eli noted and Nozomi simply mimicked their teachers actions.  
“Eli, sometimes-“  
“Eli san!”  
A first year jumped over to them.  
“I aced english! Thanks!”  
“Ah uh..”  
Eli looked incredibly embarrassed.  
“Welcome..”  
She muttered as the girl trotted away to her friends.  
“Man they’re all calling you Eli aren’t they?”  
Nozomi was surprised at how salty she sounded.  
“I mean yeah, why not?”  
Nozomi shrugged.  
“You’re not wrong..”  
Eli looked at her in worry.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No no it’s childish, don’t worry.”  
Nozomi brushed it off.  
After all, it really was incredibly childish of a thing to feel jealousy over this.  
Eli now just looked even more worried.  
And god was she making the cutest puppy eyes.  
Fuuuuuck.  
“Okay okay I’ll tell you.”  
Elis face lit up and fuck she was so cute goddamnit-Nozomi get back on track.  
“I just...promise you won’t laugh?”  
“I promise.”  
Eli jumped onto that really quickly.  
“I..I’m just kinda jealous that they get to call you Eli.”  
Nozomi shrugged.  
“It used to be rather special for me..and I guess later Nico. And now everyone is using your first name.”  
Eli seemed to take a moment to process, a moment that Nozomi was certain she would start giggling in.  
But she didn’t.  
“I..guess that’s not unreasonable.”  
“Kinda is actually.”  
Eli rolled her eyes.  
“How about you find a new special name then?”  
Nozomi was taken aback by Elis forwardness.  
“Like a pet name?”  
“Maybe something you can use in public.”  
Eli smiled in embarrassment.  
Nozomi thought for a moment.  
“I have no clue.”  
Eli laughed and shrugged.  
“Hey we can think about that later, no rush.”  
She took Nozomis hand and looked around the empty hallway before giving her a kiss.  
“Until then, just remember you’re still the only person allowed to do that.”  
Eli sent her a wink and god Nozomi could have sworn her heart stood still at that.  
Sometimes Eli really broke out of her shell.  
And honestly it was completely bedazzling when she did.  
A small smile formed on Nozomis lips.  
“Yeah, you’re right.”  
She was the only one who got to experience this side of Eli. 

—-

“Okay this is new..”  
Nozomi muttered in awe as Eli finished reading a new letter out loud.  
“Yeah uh..not sure how to feel about this one.”  
Nico looked up, having just walked into the clubroom.  
“About what?”  
“You’ll never believe this.”  
Eli shook her head.  
“This one offers to legit beat anyone up who tries to run against me.”  
Nicos mouth stood agape.  
“I’m sorry are you starting your own little Mafia group?”  
She threw her bag over her chair, looking utterly perplexed.  
“Obviously not!”  
Eli shook her head.  
“I’m honestly rather worried about the affect I’m having on the school-it seems that the girls lose all shame once they can write anonymous letters in bulk.”  
Nozomi laughed.  
“Yeah it is a tad worrying...though it’s nice to know just how many queer girls go to this school.”  
Nico smiled wryly at that.  
“I think one reason Otonoki is doing so well is cuz we’re a non religious all girls school.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.  
“Isn’t UTX the same?”  
“True, but from what I can tell they’re much stricter. And have cameras in the school, so yknow. Doesn’t jibe well with the more rebellious kids.”  
Nico sighed, looking up at an A Rise poster.  
“Can we please get back on topic?”  
Eli asked, almost impatiently.  
“I have girls swooning here for all the wrong reasons!”  
She sounded incredibly exasperated.  
Nozomi pat her gently on the shoulder.  
“I’m sure it’ll die down, you’re just a celebrity crush for most if I’d wager on it.”  
Eli looked at her in confusion.  
“What? You’re strong and hot and as a former delinquent, a hint of mysterious. No wonder you got their hearts.”  
Nozomi and Nico laughed, as Eli just looked defeated.  
“God I just want the stupid election to be over with.”

—-

The next morning, there was an incredible buzz around the school.  
Nozomi had only managed to pick up fragmented sentences, thus having no clue what had really happened.  
As far as she could tell, a girl had been beat up the day before.  
A first year to be exact.  
She sat down, worry clouding her thoughts as she looked over at Eli, who seemed incredibly occupied on her phone, incredible concern spread all over her face “Everything okay?” Nozomi asked, breaking through Elis concentration. “Huh?” She looked up, startled. “Ah! Yeah no, just minor issue.” Nozomi sent her a questioning look. “Alisa left early this morning and she’s not answering calls or text..I wonder if she’s mad at me?” Eli seemed to be wracking her brain for what she could have done wrong, before shaking her head. “It’s gonna be nothing, I’m worrying too much.” “Big sisters have a tendency of doing that.” Nozomi hummed in agreement. “Yeah Besides, there’s worse to worry about right now.” Eli looked around the classroom full of gossiping teenagers before back at Nozomi “By the look on your face you’ve heard it too?”  
Eli asked, a sympathetic smile on her face.  
“If by that you mean a beat up first year..yeah.”  
Eli nodded, her look more solemn.  
“Do you know why it happened?”  
Nozomi shook her head.  
The door opened and Emily walked in, a very serious look on her face.  
“Students, please calm down, we have something we need to talk about.”  
The class fell silent, instantly.  
“I’m sure you’ve heard the rumor.”  
Small nods of agreement followed.  
“To stop the spread of false information, the staff has been instructed to tell you the full story-with the victims consent of course.”  
Again, tense silence.  
“It is true, that yesterday after school, a student was beat up. Badly.”  
Emily sighed.  
“She’s recovering currently, but of course this matter is grave.”  
Emily paused for a moment.  
“She was assaulted by none other than Otonokizaka students, by her own accounts.”  
A murmuring broke out amongst the class again, only to be silenced as Emily continued.  
“She is having issues remembering who, but the ribbons of the girls had been the colors of the second year students.”  
Almost everyone fumbled for their ribbons at that out of instinct.  
“And lastly..”  
Emily looked almost pained as she glanced at her paper.  
“We do know the reason for the assault.”  
Her shoulders deflated as her voice got quieter.  
“Would everyone but Ayase Eli please leave the classroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as it seemed to have been going in the beginning, there’s always conflict at some point isn’t there?


	26. Punching problems is so much easier than this

The class looked at Eli in shock, who looked utterly bewildered.   
“I..I’m sorry?”  
Eli asked.   
“You heard me. Please everyone, leave.”  
Everyone sans Nico and Nozomi got up, though Saki seemed incredibly reluctant and had to be pulled out by a friend.   
Emily looked at the three remaining.   
“You two as well.”  
“Nice try.”  
Nico spat, sitting on Elis desk.   
“We stay.”  
Emily sighed.   
“Fine fine.”  
She shook her head.   
“You don’t actually think I have anything to do with this?”  
Eli asked challengingly.   
“Of course not.”  
Emily countered, taking the three a bit by surprise.   
“You can be a bit...impulsive but I don’t think you beat that girl up.”  
Eli raised an eyebrow in surprise.   
“Then what am I being kept here for?”  
Emily glanced to the side.   
“...Well I’m one of the few teachers who has this opinion.”  
Nozomi felt anger welling up inside her.   
“Now hold on! What makes Eli suspicious?”  
“Yeah! It was three anyway, Eli doesn’t need help to beat a first year.”  
Eli rolled her eyes but did seem flattered by Nicos remark.   
Emilys eyes rested on the desk in front of her.   
“You have a point yes.”  
She shook her head.   
“But here’s where the problems arise.”  
She took out a paper that had a large text on it.   
“The victim was against you becoming student council president.”  
Nozomi narrowed her eyes, slowly getting an idea why Eli was a prime suspect.   
“And well..the girls who assaulted her explicitly said so themselves that...”  
Emilys hand tightened around the paper, causing it to crinkle up.   
“That they were doing this in your name.”  
Silence.   
A really, really long silence.   
“What.”  
Eli growled lowly, with a fury Nozomi hadn’t seen in a while.   
“What the absolute fuck!”  
She slammed her fist into the table, glaring at the teacher.   
“And people believe that?!”  
She demanded and Emily shrunk back despite herself.   
“I don’t. Sara doesn’t. Even Principal Minami doesn’t..but...”  
She looked away.   
“The rest of the faculty isn’t so sure about the whole situation.”  
Nozomi placed a hand on Elis shoulder, trying to calm her down.   
She felt the tension in Eli slowly lessen as she massaged her gently, receiving a grateful look from Eli.  
“So let me get this straight.”  
By Nicos semi laugh, she realized the irony of saying that in a room full of gay people.   
“The faculty believes Eli told a group of second years to beat up a first year because she was against Eli being elected?”  
“That about sums it up yeah.”  
Emily nodded.   
“I’ll let them know that again, I don’t think it was you and you deny it.”  
Eli shook her head.   
“Of course I deny it, it’s bullshit!”  
“Hey hey..”  
Nozomi sat down next to Eli, taking her hand, something by the near tears in Elis eyes, Nozomi decided she really needed.   
“What can we do to help?”  
“Find the culprits is one obviously.”She laughed wryly.   
“But honestly? Stay calm and be nice.”  
That did it for Eli as she stood up, sending her chair clattering to the ground.   
“I can’t even defend myself?!”She growled.   
“I..advise against even acknowledging it honestly.”Emily shook her head.   
“The more it seems like you know something, the more suspicious people may get.”  
“Then why tell her all this?”  
Nozomi asked curiously, gently giving Elis hand a squeeze to encourage her to collect herself a bit.   
“Honestly? I think you deserve to know why people may start acting hostile towards you.”  
She looked torn.   
“The faculty should keep secret about this but it’s bound to get out. And when it does...well I feel like you should be prepared.”  
Nozomi smiled thankfully.   
“Certainly, rumors will start yeah..”  
Nico mussed.   
“So what do we do now?”  
Eli asked, her voice cracking as she tried to keep it calm, her fingers digging into Nozomis palm.   
“For the current moment? Nothing. Maybe rumors don’t start, maybe it’s all fine.”  
Nico looked at her teacher in disbelief.   
“You don’t honestly think that.”  
“Oh fuck no.”  
Emily shook her head.   
“But once shit hits the fan you’ll want to be well rested and prepared. And not have caused suspicion before.”  
Nozomi hated that Emily was right.   
But as of now, they couldn’t do anything.   
Worse-they couldn’t even do anything out of the social norm.   
“Fuck it’s restricting.”  
Nozomi muttered.   
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
Emily sighed, checking the clock.   
“I’d appreciate if you don’t tell anyone I told you this. I could get fired.”  
She smiled slyly at that.   
“Of course, that won’t stop me from giving you all information I know. Students well fare is much more important than my job.”  
Nozomi found a new respect for Emily as a person at that.   
“I..”  
Eli smiled meekly.   
“I’m sorry for bursting out at you.”  
Nozomi looked at her in surprise.   
This was new.   
She really felt proud of her girlfriend.   
“We appreciate the help.”  
“Anytime.”  
Emily ran her hands along her neck.   
“I can’t stand the idea of actual students running around in school who have beat another one up over something like this. All while the faculty is focusing on an innocent student.”  
“Has the police not been brought in?”  
Nico asked in confusion.   
“The girl doesn’t want to bring police into it.”  
On some level, Nozomi understood that.   
She couldn’t fault the girl for that.   
“If..”  
Eli asked slowly.   
“If we may ask. Who was the victim?”  
Emily seemed unsure for a second about wether she should tell the three.   
But only for a good second and no more.   
“Kousaka Honoka.”

—-

Eli had skipped the rest of morning class, leaving Nozomi to take notes for her, which she happily did.   
She knew Eli was probably desperately trying to contact Alisa right now to rectify that she hadn’t been in charge of beating up her little sisters best friends big sister.   
Seriously, why would she do that?  
Last Nozomi checked she and the Kousaka girl had gotten along just fine.   
Not friends but certainly not beat up worthy.   
If Kousaka didn’t want Eli as president, that was her own business too and Eli probably wouldn’t care about that one person.   
Worst she’d ask her why she thought that.   
Nozomi shook her head, impatiently waiting for the bell.   
Ten minutes left.   
God did she hate how time crawled at times like these.   
She couldn’t even concentrate anyway!  
And by the looks of her classmates, neither could they.   
They all seemed incredibly unnerved.   
Though from what whispers Nozomi had been able to pick up, nobody here seemed to actually think Eli had done that.   
Taking out her phone, she saw that Eli had texted her.   
“I’ll be on the roof.”  
Finally.   
The bell wrang.   
Nozomi hastily shoved everything into her bag and sprinted out of the classroom and up the stairs, three at a time and nearly tripping thrice.   
Finally making it upstairs, she composed herself a bit, before opening the door.   
“Wow. That was fast.”  
Elis voice wafted from...on top of her?  
Nozomi spun around to see her girlfriend perched on the highest area of the roof.   
“Ladders over the-or yeah that works.”  
Eli trailed off as Nozomi took a leap and managed to get a hold of the edge, promptly pulling herself up.   
“Fuck!”  
Nozomi clutched her side, feeling her rib protesting to her little feat.   
“You okay?”  
Eli asked panicked, as Nozomi nodded.   
“Hold on, gimme a minute.”  
God now it hurt to breathe.   
She tried her best to calm it down, as   
a small silence settled between them before Nozomi noticed eyes had a red tinge to them, which she first interpreted as something completely different before realizing it looked almost like she had been crying too.  
“You okay?”  
Nozomi returned the question.   
“I’ve..been better.”  
Eli deflated, shaking her head.   
“Alisa won’t answer her phone. She must be really mad at me.”  
“Or it’s out of battery or she left it at home?”  
Nozomi offered, a small hopeful look appearing on Elis face.   
“Or yknow, she’s in class.”  
Eli groaned.   
“I’m a moron.”  
Nozomi laughed lightly, pulling Eli closer, who promptly lay her head on Nozomis lap.   
“I just..I’m really bothered by this.”Eli shook her head.   
“Yeah..”  
Nozomi mussed.   
“It’s not a problem we can just punch away.”  
Eli balled her hand into a fist.   
“I would love to do that but yeah, we don’t know who the culprit are.”  
Nozomi shook her head, playing with Elis hair absentmindedly.   
“Even if we did, we can’t go at this with aggression.”  
Eli looked at her in confusion.   
“Look when students hear someone was beat up in your name, their first reaction will be fear.”  
Nozomi elaborated a bit.   
“If you then beat up absolutely anyone, they’ll see that as suspicions confirmed.”  
“But I’m beating up the assaulters.”  
Nozomi sighed.   
Eli clearly wasn’t great with how peoples emotions worked.   
“They won’t care or won’t believe you. Trust me on this.”  
Eli looked at her now in more confusion than anything.   
“So what can we do now?”  
“Right now? We have no leads or anything. So nothing.”  
Eli deflated, looking up into the sky.   
“Fuck.”

—-

Yeah it had leaked.   
It hadn’t even taken a day.   
And now every student that didn’t know Eli personally was giving her an almost fearful eye.   
Which while she tried to hide it, Nozomi could see she was taking way too much to heart.   
They finally managed to get to the clubroom as Eli locked the door behind Nico.   
“Fucking hell.”  
She growled, throwing her bag to the ground.   
“Yeah seriously what the fuck.”  
Nico agreed.   
“One unsubstantiated rumor and suddenly everyone is talking about how you’ll become president by force.”  
She shook her head.   
“I can’t anymore.”  
Nozomi nodded.   
“It’s idiotic..”  
She muttered, sitting on the windowsill.   
“What do we do?”  
Eli asked for the up tenth time.   
“Honestly? I don’t know.”  
Nozomi sighed regretfully.   
“Same.”  
Nico added on.   
“Well, I say we try and find who did it.”  
Eli repeated her stance.   
“Cool cool Nancy Drew. How?”  
Nico asked sarcastically but had already taken out paper and a pencil to start writing.   
“Well...I guess conduct an investigation?”  
“We don’t exactly have the man-“  
Wait they were an all girls school.   
“Womanpower to do that.”  
Nico laughed dryly at Nozomis correction.   
“True we aren’t a mafia or police department.”  
Eli shook her head.   
“Let’s at least write down what we know.”  
“First. Victim is 15 year old first year Kousaka Honoka.”  
Nico started writing.   
“Assaulted for having doubts in you.”  
Nozomi added on.   
“Assaulters: three second years.”  
That’s when something caught Nozomi.   
“Actually second or third years. We get to keep the ribbons.”  
Nico scratched her original remark out and replaced it.   
“Oh and first years with older siblings at this school.”  
Nico groaned, redoing her action.   
“That’s an incredibly wide range of suspects!”  
Eli shook her head in disbelief.   
“We can narrow it down..”  
Nozomi muttered.   
“But we’d need more info on the attack. Time and place.”  
“How would that help?”  
Nico looked at her in confusion.   
“Clubs. If it happened during club hours, we can check a lot of people off the list...if we can get a look at club attendance records.”  
Eli shook her head.   
“You really think Minami is letting us see those? The victim is one of her best friends.”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“Worth a shot to ask isn’t it?”  
Nico agreed, writing that note down.   
“Anything else?”  
Nozomi asked.   
“Don’t think so..”  
Nico sighed, setting down her pencil.   
“Not much to go on.”  
“Better than nothing.”  
A small silence settled over them as they each thought of different options.   
“Let’s start with time and place then.”  
Eli concluded.   
“How do we get those?”  
Nozomi sighed.   
“I guess the most direct way would be..well ask her herself?”  
The other two nodded.   
“She’s probably in the Nishikino hospital. I can get us an appointment with her there just give me a day or so.”  
Eli offered.   
“Cool, so that’s our next course of action.”nozomi jumped up, feeling new energy at having a plan.   
“Let’s do this!”

—-

Nozomi fumbled with her keys, unable to get it into the lock.   
God did she hate small locks like this.   
“Ah Nozomi, do you have a minute?”  
Nozomi looked up, finding herself face to face with her neighbor.   
Oh shit.   
Honokas grandmother.   
“O-of course.”  
Her voice wavered a bit.   
“I just..”  
The elderly woman shook her head.   
“I’m sure you know what happened to Honoka.”  
Nozomi nodded numbly.   
“I doubt it after meeting the girl but..promise me that that blonde girl..Ayase was it? Isn’t involved.”  
Wow that’s a lot of tension that left her body.   
“Of course she isn’t!”  
Nozomi shook her head firmly.   
“She’s just as upset as anyone else.”  
A look of relief washed over her neighbors face.   
“That’s good to hear.”She smiled gently.   
“We’re actually trying to figure out who did it.”  
Nozomi added on as Grandma Kousakas face turned to surprise.   
“Oh? Do you need help?”  
Honestly?   
Yeah.   
“Would you perhaps have Honokas number? We want to visit her but we may not be given the chance to.”  
Her neighbor nodded, pulling up Honokas number on her phone, rather quickly for someone her age actually and showed it to Nozomi to copy it.   
“Thanks a bunch.”  
She smiled gratefully.   
“Anytime. And good luck to you.”  
Finally opening her door, Nozomi set her stuff down on the couch before making herself a tea.   
“It’s weird..”  
She muttered to herself.   
“Everyone affected believes in Elis innocence.”  
She shook her head.   
“Welcome to emotionally reacting herd thinking.”  
She muttered dryly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys/ Drei !!!/ Drei ???/ Tieger Team/ TKKG or whatever youth mystery teams you read as kids are at it!


	27. Things are looking up

Nozomi hung her head lowly as she tried to get to her classroom without being bothered by students.  
She was in a bad mood.  
And while she liked to think she was good at acting in a bad mood, when she was angry she did tend to lean on the more brutal side of handling things.  
So here she was, avoiding any social interaction so she didn’t punch a poor first year in the face.  
Thankfully, they all seemed to avoid her, which given yesterdays drama...well it made sense on a very abstract level.  
Sitting down, her shoulders finally relaxed as tension left her body.  
She liked everyone in here, so it would be easier.  
“Hey, did you sleep at all?”  
Nico walked into the classroom, looking very concerned at Nozomis eyebags.  
“Not extensively.”  
Nozomi shook her head.  
“You?”  
“Same here.”  
A large yawn behind Nico brought their attention to Eli.  
“That makes three of us huh..”  
Nozomi muttered dryly.  
“Did you get everything sorted out with Alisa?”  
Eli groaned.  
“Yeah, turns out I’m just an idiot.”  
“Generally yeah kinda but you gotta be more specific.”  
Nico laughed wryly as she sat down.  
“She can’t bring her phone to school. Obviously she couldn’t get my calls.”Eli shook her head.  
“She’s aware it wasn’t me. And Yukiho doesn’t think so either.”  
“That’s a relief.”  
Eli nodded with a faint smile.  
“It’s astounding really. No victim or victim affiliated blames you, yet you’re still the prime suspect.”  
Nico voiced Nozomis thoughts.  
“Yeah, it’s a mess.”Eli agreed before jolting upright.  
“Oh! I almost forgot.”  
She smacked her cheeks to wake herself up a bit.  
“I got us an appointment with the Kousaka girl.”  
Oh thank god.  
At least some good news.  
“Was it hard?”  
“Not at all. She’d been asking to see me.”  
Huh.  
Well this made things easier.  
“When do we meet up?”  
“After school, 5pm.”  
“Perfect.”  
Nozomi sighed in elation.  
“Then we can finally start a real investigation.”  
“Investigation?”  
Ah fuck.  
Saki was looking at them curiously.  
“Are you guys investigating the beating?!”  
She asked, way too loudly.  
Nozomi, Eli and Nico glanced at each other.  
“Ah..”  
Eli began.  
“Yeah.”  
Nico butt in, cutting to the point.  
“Our friend is being unfairly accused and we’re gonna find the actual assholes.”  
Wow, there was a surprisingly large amount of anger in Nicos voice.  
A small silence.  
“Oh that’s great!”  
Saki burst out.  
“Can we help?”  
Another classmate asked.  
Eli seemed at loss for words.  
“I..”  
She shook her head, a smile on her face.  
“Of course.”  
Nozomi felt a weird warmth at the determined faces of her classmates.  
“We don’t have any information yet, but by this evening we’ll have a lead.”  
Nozomi spoke to them.  
“Until then...well I guess during breaks and lunch hour spread out and keep watch that this doesn’t repeat.”  
Nozomi felt a lot more comfortable now.  
Giving orders military style?  
Organizing a patrol?  
This she could do.  
“I’ll make a plan during class and send it into the class chat.”  
She took out her phone and got an image of the school up from it’s website, taking out some pen and paper.  
The entire class was abuzz.  
But this time in a good way.  
The teacher took a good five minutes to calm them down.  
Not that Nozomi payed attention as she drew up a small makeshift blueprint of the school, and began writing down all the info she would need.  
15 classmates.  
Can’t send them alone, that would be dangerous.  
Ideally groups of three would be great Greater flexibility and stronger. If one gets taken out two are still standing plus they can cover more ground... But that wouldn’t work, they didn’t have enough people and Otonokizaka was gigantic. Plus, Nozomi doubted that the patrols would be in alto much danger. High schoolers are cowards, they’ll attack with massive advantage but already 3 versus 2 would probably scare them off, especially if they knew backup was on the way. So that would be six groups of two and one group of three.  
Seven groups in total.  
Their school was huge with 5 floors and a ton of classrooms but they should be able to cover most ground.  
One group can circle the outside area...oh!  
And since it was so much, that would be the group of three.  
The ground floor can also observe the courtyard.  
Each floor can have a patrol.  
That would make six groups accounted for...  
Nozomi furrowed her brow.  
Maybe...yeah that may do.  
One group periodically checks bathrooms.  
She started to draw a chart with the times, putting her classmates into teams.  
The more athletic got the patrols with a lot of stairs.  
The ones with bad eyesight stuck to the middle floors.  
The fast ones got the outside area.  
A small smile formed on her lips as she finished the diagrams.  
This felt exciting.  
She knew she shouldn’t enjoy this but!  
This was where she could really shine.  
The bell rang, signaling a break.  
Weird how she never was called on by a teach-never mind.  
It was Emily.  
Nozomi shook her head, she should have remembered that.  
Once the teacher was out, she trusted her but didn’t want her to get in trouble, she stood to the front, as they now had an hour before their next class.  
“Okay everyone!”  
She addressed them loudly, drawing everyone’s immediate attention.  
Including E-wow Eli looked mesmerized.  
“Heh.”  
Nozomi grinned as she sent Eli a wink.  
Seemed like Eli could be a bottom too.  
“Here’s the plan.”  
Nozomi took a photo and sent it to everyone’s phone.  
“Check if it works for all of you, worst case we can rearrange.”  
Nobody in their class seemed to have any beef with each other though, as no complaints arose.  
“Now the plan is to patrol the areas, and if you see a conflict, step in between.”  
One girl raised her hand.  
“Do we need to use violence?”  
“Under no circumstance.”  
Nozomi shook her head vehemently.  
“Elis already being accused of having commanded a beating. If we go in with violence, even if they provoke, it’ll seem like she is actually the instigator.”  
Some of the girls seemed elated, others bothered.  
But they all seemed to understand.  
“If you need backup, there’s a reason a group call option exists.”  
Everyone nodded.  
“What will you do?”  
Saki asked curiously.  
“You and Nico and Eli aren’t on here.”  
“We stay put. Eli is seen as a threat by some of the students, so we’ll stay here and be witnesses that she was always here.”  
Seemed like they all got it.  
“Everyone clear?”  
Small nods.  
Except for Saki who saluted with a grin.  
“Yes ma’am!”

—-

“I can’t believe you formed a quasi watch patrol.”  
Nico laughed as they ate lunch.  
“Look it’s necessary okay?”  
Nozomi defended herself.  
“Personally I’m surprised at how you captured the room like that.”  
Eli said with a tone of amazement.  
“Very military like.”  
Nozomi laughed.  
“I mean yeah, duh.”  
She took out her phone to check for updates, feeling elated that there were none.  
“It’s nice that everyone wants to help.”  
Nico commented and Eli smiled widely.  
“Yeah..I’m honestly super happy.”  
“Look at you, being honest with your feelings.”  
Nozomi laughed as Eli sent her an annoyed glance before giggling.  
“I can be soft too.”  
“Oh I know.”  
Nozomi sent a wink and Nico groaned loudly.  
“Ugh.. not in front of me.”  
“Right! You want to be involved after all.”  
Nozomi grinned at Nico who just looked. So. Done.  
“Remind me of that when we’re in college and I’m still a virgin.”  
She muttered dryly.  
And both Nozomi and Eli looked at her in shock.  
“I..yeah sure.”  
Eli commented.  
“Works for me.”  
The three laughed a bit at the absurdity before finishing their meals.  
“Think everyone is doing alright?”  
Nico shrugged.  
“Probably. We’d have gotten a call otherwise.”  
“True..”  
She should stop being so worried.  
“I can’t wait till 5pm.”  
The other two nodded in unison.  
“Same.”

—-

“Fucking finally!”  
Nozomi slammed her books into her locker, holstering her bag.  
“Allons-y!”  
The others looked at her blankly.  
“Let’s go.”  
She shook her head.  
“Monolinguals.”  
Both Nico and Eli looked at her in offense.  
“Hey! I can speak Russian and half of English!”  
Eli protested.  
“And I speak Klingon!”  
Nico growled annoyed, earning incredibly confused looks.  
“Wait seriously?”  
Nozomi prodded.  
“I got really bored last year alone in the clubroom.”  
Oh that was actually..really sad.  
“Hey you may not be so dumb after all..”  
Eli commented, earning a “fuck you”.  
“No I’m serious. A whole language in just a year? I’m impressed.”  
Oh that blew up Nicos ego.  
“Well duh! I’m a genius.”  
“You’re failing math grade begs to differ.”  
Eli countered and the two started squabbling again, with Nozomi contently watching them.  
It gave her some time to herself, while not being alone.  
They soon reached the hospital and were guided to Honokas room, entering inside to a rather..well disturbing view.  
“That’s...a lot of casts.”  
Nico muttered aghast.  
“H-Hey guys.”  
Honoka waved at them with an unsure smile.  
Nozomi couldn’t respond.  
She felt anger build up as she looked at the girls body.  
Right arm in a cast, left leg in a cast. Bandages around other parts, bruised up face.  
What the absolute fuck.  
Eli reacted differently.  
Eli..was hard to read.  
Nozomi had no clue what the look on her face meant.  
“Wanna maybe say something?”  
Honoka looked at them in confusion.  
“I’m sorry!”  
Eli burst out, bowing down deeply in front of a startled looking Honoka.  
“If I hadn’t run this wouldn’t have happened-I’m so sorry.”  
She stood again, looking incredibly pained.  
“Hey hey it’s fine.”  
Honoka waved her apology off.  
“It’s not your fault.”  
Now that took Eli by surprise.  
“You don’t blame me?”  
She asked almost incredulously.  
“Nah. You’ve helped Kotori out before and I’ve seen you around. No way did you order that.”  
Honoka shook her head, wincing as it hurt.  
“Huh.”  
Nico sat down.  
“That makes this a hell of a lot easier.”  
Nozomi and Eli took a seat as well.  
“Why did you want to see me then?”  
Eli asked curiously.  
“I wanted to tell you that I don’t blame you.”  
Honoka shrugged almost shyly.  
“I’m not always good with other people’s feelings but I assumed you’d be feeling super guilty.”  
Wow.  
This girl was like, really forward and honest.  
“So yknow, now I did that.”  
She grinned.  
“What did you guys wanna see me for?”  
The three glanced at each other.  
“If it’s not too much..”  
Nico began.  
“Can we ask the time and place you were attacked in?”  
Honoka cocked her head.  
“Why’s that important?”  
“We want to find the actual culprits.”  
Eli spat with anger.  
“Why?”  
Honoka asked incredibly innocently.  
“I-What?”  
Nozomi asked in confusion.  
“They need to face justice.”  
Eli responded.  
“They’re just teens. It’s fine.”  
Honoka laughed lightly.  
“Sure it hurt but like, I’ll live. People make mistakes.”  
How..  
How forgiving was this girl?  
Was she just naive?  
“But I guess I would like to tell them I forgive them..”  
The first year mussed.  
“Sure I’ll help you!”  
The other three glanced at each other.  
Had she just convinced herself to help them in real time?  
“It was after school.”  
“Time?”  
Nico asked curiously, taking out her notepad.  
“Uhhh...”  
Honokas face scrunched up as she tried to think.  
“I had to go home to help with the bakery while Umi and Kotori did council work so...I dunno just right after school?”  
Oh.  
So it was during club hours.  
Interesting.  
“And where?”  
“On the way here. Just at the last steps of the stairs.I got pushed down the last few.”  
She pointed at her leg.  
“That’s how that happened.”  
The three nodded.  
“And you can’t remember any facial details.”  
Honoka shook her head.  
“The memory is super blurry.”  
“Yeah that can happen with shock..”  
Nozomi smiled sympathetically.  
“Thanks that helped a lot..”  
Nico put her notebook away.  
“Visiting hours are ending soon, just an fyi.”  
She said as she checked her watch.  
“I..”  
Eli spoke up.  
“One last thing.”  
Honoka grinned cheerfully.  
“Yep?”  
“Well uh...you got beat up for not liking me as president right?”  
Honokas eyes went wide.  
“Oooh. Yeah.”  
Wow.  
Blunt.  
“Can I ask why? I want to be the best pres I can so..well I’d like the criticism.”  
Nozomis smiled proudly at Elis progress.  
Meanwhile, Honoka looked incredibly uncomfortable.  
“Ah...”  
She looked away.  
“I’m afraid I won’t be of much help.”  
“How come?”  
“I don’t have an issue with you..I’m just selfish sometimes.”  
“You’re gonna need to elaborate.”  
Nozomi pointed up.  
“It’s just..if Kotori no longer is president..I’m scared we’ll hang out less.”  
Honoka sighed.  
“She’s more attached to Umi I feel. If she’s not forced to be in the same room as me for an hour a day...what if she only hangs out with Umi?”  
Honoka smiled sadly.  
“Hey I’m sure that won’t be the case.”  
Nico shook her head.  
“Kotoris told me you guys have been friends forever. She really cherishes you.”  
Honoka sighed.  
“I dunno..”  
“How about we talk to her about it?”  
Nozomi offered.  
“Least we can do after what’s happened to you.”  
Honoka seemed to contemplate that for a moment.  
“That would...be nice.”  
She muttered hesitantly.  
“We’ll be right on it then!”  
Nozomi gave the girl a thumbs up.  
“Leave it to us!”  
They bid their goodbyes and made their way out of the hospital with a new hope.  
They had a lead now.  
And a friendship to help.  
And made a new friend.  
Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s a new chapter!
> 
> Stuffs looking up... for now
> 
> Thanks To VNVDarkangel for some adjustments on the planning of the patrols


	28. Progress

The day started perfectly normally.  
They went to class.  
They sat down.  
They got bored by math.  
And then the door to the classroom was slammed open with a loud bang, startling every single student out of their seats.  
“You!”  
The hateful growl was hard to miss in the voice of the first year who stood fuming at the door.  
“You bitch!”  
She screeched pointing at...Nozomi?  
Nozomi had to do a double take.  
No.  
Beside her.  
“Me?”  
Eli asked, utter confusion in her voice.  
The first year stormed forward and Nozomi could tell that Eli was making the calculation of defending herself or not.  
God did she hope that Eli would be smart now.  
“You fucking!”  
The first year reached Eli, slamming her against the window with a hard push.  
Nozomi felt herself tense up on instinct.  
And thank god Eli wasn’t an idiot.  
“Power hungry bitch!”  
The first year sent a punch in Elis direction, who could have easily dodged it.  
But instead caught it with her fist, lest the girl shatter a bone on impact with the window.  
“Hey hey.”  
She said, surprise still underlining her voice.  
“Careful, you could get hurt.”  
Nozomi groaned.  
Eli clearly didn’t hear how that sounded like a threat.  
The first year, definitely noticed it however.  
“Oh, you’ll beat me up too?!”  
She exclaimed, glaring daggers at Eli.  
“Too?”  
Nozomi asked, a tad confused.  
Honokas beating had been long enough ago that revenge now...oh no.  
Oh fuck no.  
Nozomi got a sickening feeling in her gut.  
She looked at the teacher.  
“Excuse us.”  
Her tone was way more authoritarian than intended, as the teacher only looked at her in shock as she bowed down before grabbing the angry first year by the shoulder, who whirled around, clearly ready to deck her.  
Before Nozomi put some pressure into her grip.  
She didn’t like to use her own strength like this but..well what else right?  
“Eli, you too.”  
Nozomi practically dragged the girl out of the classroom, followed by a dazed Eli.  
And she kept dragging her until they reached the roof, before letting her go, where she promptly took a good ten steps back, her anger replaced by fear.  
While Nozomi would need to admit, she had a sadistic streak, this still made her heart ache.  
“Hey..”  
She smiled sweetly, raising her hands.  
“We’re not gonna hurt you.”  
Eli nodded, seeming to want to leave the talking to Nozomi.  
“Bullshit!”  
The girl screeched.  
“You hurt Mika! Why not me?!”  
Nozomis smile wavered for a moment.  
“I...Mika?”  
“Don’t play dumb!”  
The girl pointed an accusing finger at Eli.  
“She didn’t like you! Thought you shouldn’t be president!”  
She seemed near tears.  
“Why did she get beat up for it?!”  
Eli seemed incredibly unnerved.  
“I would never do that!”  
She protested.  
“Fucking! Bullshit!”  
The girls fear seemed to be replaced by anger in an instant, as she strode forward, clearly intending to attack Eli.  
Now, Nozomi wasn’t one to use force on undeserving people.  
But oh my god could she calm down.  
“Okay far enough.”  
Nozomi sighed, gripping the girls ponytail as she winced.  
“Let go!”  
She growled, prying at Nozomis hands, who threw her to the ground in front of her.  
“Look, I wanted to do this the nice way. Calm you down, slowly coax the problem out of you.”  
She shook her head, crouching down on the girls level.  
“But I can not do that if you keep trying to hurt her.”  
Eli nodded again in the background, a hint of a blush on her face.  
“So, can you please elaborate what the fuck you’re going on about?”  
Nozomi asked, her voice going from accusing to angry to sweet slowly as she managed to calm down.  
Maybe, just maybe having a short temper was genetical.  
“I..”  
The girl spoke up meekly.  
“Just start with your name. Who are you?”  
Nozomi sat down next to the girl, handing her a tissue to wipe her tears off.  
“Fumiko..”  
The girl muttered shyly.  
“Nice to meet you.”  
Nozomi grinned cheerily, trying her very best to not seem intimidating.  
“I’m Nozomi, and obviously you know Eli.”  
“Ah..hi?”  
Eli simply waved awkwardly.  
“Now, for the love of god can you elaborate who she supposedly beat up?”  
Fumiko took a moment, but seemed to come to the conclusion that she wouldn’t be let go if she didn’t tell them.  
“My friend..Mika..said yesterday that she didn’t want you to be president.”  
Her shoulders slouched.  
“She thought it should be..well not someone who is known for skipping school..”  
“Makes sense..”  
Eli muttered, much to Fumikos surprise.  
“I mean I’m surprised as many people are for me..don’t exactly have a shining reputation.”  
Fumikos mouth gaped open while Nozomi rolled her eyes.  
“Eli you have to stop being so mean to yourself.”  
“I’m not-“  
Eli started up before remembering the multitude of times where she’d put herself down and shut up.  
“I can attempt.”  
She shrugged and Nozomi sent her a small smile.  
“All we can ask for.”  
Fumiko was looking in between the two, her eyes slowly growing wide.  
“Are you..Are you two..?”  
“Huh?”  
Nozomi asked, while already knowing the question.  
“Like..dating?”  
A small silence.  
“Maybe?”  
Nozomi replied, trying to act cool but honestly she was about to shit her pants.  
“Huh...not..unfitting.”  
Fumiko shook her head, taking this better than Nozomi had expected.  
“We haven’t told anyone yet, so can you keep that a secret?”  
Eli asked with cute little puppy eyes.  
Fumiko just nodded numbly.  
This clearly wasn’t how she had expected this to go down at all.  
“Anyway back to your friend.”  
The girl nodded.  
“Yeah..not much left to the story. She was beat up after school by four girls while walking home alone.”  
Fumiko looked at the ground, guilt evident on her face.  
“We usually walk together but I had club activities. If only I had skipped!”  
Oh dear.  
Nozomi knew this guilt alto well.  
“I-I found her when I walked back. She was crying and bleeding and twitching and-“  
Fumiko shook her head, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.  
“It was terrible!”  
She hugged her knees, looking both terrified and furious.  
“If only I’d walked with her!”  
She repeated again.  
“Hey, you can’t blame yourself for that.”  
Eli crouched down on eye level with the other two.  
“You can’t see into the future after all.”  
Fumiko shook her head.  
“But still-!”  
“No buts. You can’t blame yourself for not being there if you didn’t know what was going on.”  
Eli smiled sadly.  
“It’s hard I know.”  
Fumiko descended into small sobs as she buried her face in her knees.  
“And it’s natural to want revenge too.”  
Nozomi added on.  
“And while we can’t prove it, I promise you Eli had nothing to do with it.”  
Fumiko looked up at Eli, an unreadable look on her face.  
“We can promise you a front row seat for revenge once we catch the culprits though. Through a fair process though, not violence.”  
Eli grinned, sending Fumiko a wink.  
Who promptly flushed red, burying her face in her knees again.  
“Thank you.”  
She muttered lowly.  
“Anytime.”

—-

“I can’t believe this.”  
Nico shook her head.  
“Two victims? And now four perpetrators? What the fuck?”  
She was frantically writing everything down.  
“I...yeah it’s not good..”  
Nozomi agreed.  
“Either they gained one...or we’re up to 7 assholes.”  
Eli grit her teeth.  
“And all because some have different opinions?”  
She growled lowly.  
“It seems like it.”  
Nozomi sighed, slouching in her chair.  
“Even with patrols up..we can’t stop stuff from happening after school.”  
She checked her phone, just to make sure that she hadn’t gotten an update.  
“Yeah. They’re doing a great job but..too many students for us to monitor after school.”  
Nico shook her head.  
“All because they’re like, really into Eli.”  
“I mean I get where they’re coming from obviously.”  
Nozomi sent a wink In Elis direction.  
“But this is just unacceptable.”  
“And we’re powerless.”  
Nico groaned.  
“Well..guess we can use this time more productively.”  
Nozomi got up, heading for the door.  
“Hey where are you going?”  
“Gonna talk to Kotori. You stay here, in case any of our classmates need backup.”  
She sent them a quick wave before getting on her way.  
She felt a bit guilty about that lie too.  
She really just didn’t want all three at once.  
That may make Kotori feel intimidated.  
Roaming around, she kept bumping into her classmates, and started noticing something peculiar.  
Why did they all greet her like an authority?  
With salutes to reports, it was weird.  
She’d have to deal with that later though as she spotted Kotori on a bench, her head on the lap of a blue haired girl...Sonoda?  
That sounded right.  
She didn’t know how to begin this conversation if she was honest.  
But fuck it, she owed at least this much to Honoka.  
“Hey you two.”  
She waved at the two, receiving a polite nod from Sonoda and a cheerful “Hello!” from Kotori.  
“Do you guys have a minute?”  
Sonoda checked her watch.  
“We have exactly 26 actually.”  
Oh dear, Nozomi was getting an idea of what type of person she was.  
“What’s up?”  
Kotori didn’t bother moving her head at all, and Nozomi started to get an inkling of their relationship. Or at least where it would go.  
“It’s about Honoka.”  
Blunt may work right?  
That caught the twos attention quickly at the very least.  
“She uh...hm how do I say this.”  
Nozomi mussed.  
“She’s worried that if you no longer are forced to spend time with her, you’ll drift apart.”  
There.  
Blunt and to the point.  
The other two looked at her before looking at each other.  
“Seriously? She has thoughts like those?”  
Kotori asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
“I’m surprised, thought she’d be too simple for them.”  
Kotori swatted Sonodas cheek.  
“Hey she’s not that dumb.”  
Sonoda simply rolled her eyes, shooting Kotori a fond smile.  
Nozomi was starting to get why Honoka may have had those doubts.  
“I just wanted you to know that. She was really distraught.”  
Kotori sat up at that, a look of sadness on her.  
“I guess...I can kinda see where she’s coming from...”  
She muttered before perking up.  
“We’ll visit her today! And bring tons of strawberry jam bread!”  
“Now hold on-I have archery!”  
Sonoda protested.  
Instantly, Kotoris eyes went big as she took ahold of Sonodas arm, pressing it between her chest.  
“Please Umi? Pretty please?”  
Sonodas defenses shattered immediately.  
“I’ll...I’ll skip today..”  
She muttered in defeat.  
“Great!”  
“Thanks for bringing this to our attention.”  
Sonoda smiled gratefully.  
“We’ll make sure to put extra effort into giving her more attention.”  
“She’s kinda like a dog in that respect.”  
Kotori laughed.  
And Nozomi had to admit, she did have that air to her.  
Nozomi bade her goodbyes and started walking back, happy with the result.  
Those three had a very honest relationship it seemed. Ready to face any challenges and sort them out quickly.  
Nozomi had the feeling that even if one of them were about to board a plane, a simple plea not to from one of the others would be enough to stop them.  
Kinda like in a bad rom com.  
“Oh what am I even thinking.”  
She laughed, shaking her head. 

—-

“So who’s staying longer and who’s yeeting now?”  
Nozomi asked, shouldering her bag.  
“I’ve got club.”  
Nico responded.  
“And I wanna patrol the school grounds.”  
Eli flexed her muscles a bit.  
Much to Nozomis joy.  
“Okay but don’t get involved.”  
“Yeah yeah.”  
Eli waved her off as Nozomi shook her head.  
“I’ll walk along the most common school paths then.”  
She reached the door.  
“Wish me luck!”  
She sighed, closing the door.  
This would be a long evening.  
Looking around, Nozomi tried her best to focus only on people with Otonokizaka uniforms.  
Which the farther into the city she got, the harder it was to spot them.  
“Great now I’m at the station...time to turn back around.”  
Not like she wasn’t used to patrols after all.  
She wound through side alleys and kept her ears open for any tussles.  
Which yielded no results for the first three and a half rounds.  
That’s when she heard it however.  
In a dark alley.  
The distinct sounds of a scuffle.  
Readying herself, Nozomi slowly snuck closer to the sound, both thankful to the darkness as it made sneaking easier and also cursing it as she would have no way of distinguishing faces now.  
“How dare you assault her!”  
A girls voice wafted over from the round of a corner.  
“I-I didn’t-“  
The sound of a smack.  
Nozomi winced, trying to look around the corner.  
It didn’t help much.  
All she saw was four figures, one on the ground.  
“You slammed her against the window!”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.  
She had heard that voice before..probably.  
“I thought she hurt my friend!”  
Now that voice, that Nozomi knew.  
She wanted to step in but-this really was the best exposition she could get right?  
“Because she’s a little bitch! Ayase san is the best we could ever hope for!”  
Another girl spoke up and the sound of a kick was heard.  
Nozomi really was having an internal battle at this point.  
She needed more info.  
But she also couldn’t let them hurt Fumiko either.  
Fuck!  
“I apologized! We’re friends now!”  
Nozomi didn’t recall an apology but hey, they were cool so it was fine.  
Eli didn’t hold a grudge over that.  
“Oh so you think you’re closer to her than we are? Friends?”  
Another kicking sound and a chocked sob from Fumiko.  
“No that’s not what I-“  
Chocking sounds again as Nozomi watched Fumikos figure convulse as one of the girls had their foot on her throat.  
Fuck.  
Time to step in.  
“Get away from her you cowards!”  
Nozomi was surprised just how hateful her snarled words ended up sounding.  
And how different her voice became when she was angry.  
She had always known it went deeper but dear lord this was like an octave.  
The three jumped, looking in her direction.  
“This isn’t your business!”  
One of the attackers retorted.  
“The fuck it isn’t.”  
Nozomi took a few strides forwards, watching in contempt as the three shrunk back a bit.  
High schoolers really were cowards.  
Then again she was a high schooler, maybe she shouldn’t be so judgmental.  
Nozomi!  
She berated herself internally.  
Introspection can come later!  
“It became my business the moment it started affecting my friends.”  
Her words were becoming cold.  
Nozomi knew she shouldn’t use force.  
Fuck did she know.  
But if she could beat them up here and now, wouldn’t that solve it all?  
She placed herself in front of Fumiko, who was slowly collecting herself.  
“You want to beat her up? Go through me first.”  
She didn’t know if they knew who she was.  
Maybe her voice deepening in her anger had hidden it.  
Maybe her silhouette gave her away.  
Who fucking knew.  
And who cared.  
“Hah?”  
One of the girls exclaimed.  
“You want to go three against one?”  
“You want to get more friends? I get it if I’m too much for you.”  
Nozomi sounded way too cocky even for herself.  
And a lot more like her usual self.  
The girls hesitated.  
Before a brisk whisper.  
“Shit is that Toujou?”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
How did she know her name?  
Her mind was racing.  
Some clue was right in front of her.  
Fuck!  
Her anger slowly ebbed away to frustration.  
Something-she had learned something today.  
Fuck!  
“So? Will ya attack or not?”  
Nozomi taunted, both hoping they did and didn’t attack her.  
She wanted to beat them to a bloody pulp.  
But reason was starting to reach her brain again.  
And that told her that that was a terrible idea.  
Of course if Fumiko beat them up...  
Now that was different.  
The three didn’t respond.  
“Sheesh, y’all have no clue how to bully.”  
She shook her head, turning to Fumiko, while keeping her ears sharp for any movement in gravel.  
“Can you walk?”  
“I..think so.”  
Fumiko responded.  
Nozomi was about to help her up, before she heard the telltale sign.  
She waited an extra second before holding her arm up, catching a girls leg in her hand.  
“Fuckin’ coward.”  
She spat, pulling the leg and sending the girl crashing to the ground.  
“If you want revenge, now would be the time.”  
She grinned at Fumiko, digging her heel into the girls hand.  
Not enough to actually hurt her.  
But definitely enough to stop her from getting up.  
“Get off of her!”  
One of the girls screeched, but didn’t approach.  
“Fumiko?”  
Nozomi asked, looking at the first year, who had finally managed to get onto her feet.  
“I..”  
She seemed torn.  
“No it’s okay.”  
She shook her head and Nozomi promptly took her heel off of the girl beneath her, who quickly scrambled to her feet before running off with the other two.  
A small silence settled over them.  
“I..Thank you.”  
Fumiko spoke up meekly.  
“Need help getting home?”  
“Maybe a bodyguard.”  
She laughed dryly, beginning to walk towards the open street with only a small limp.  
Nozomi felt a tinge of guilt for not stepping in sooner.  
“Why didn’t you want revenge?”  
Nozomi asked, recalling how fuming mad Fumiko had been in the morning.  
“Not sure..”  
The girl shrugged.  
“Just didn’t feel right.”  
Nozomi smiled understandingly.  
“Well you’re already more adult than you were this morning then.”  
She chuckled and Fumiko grinned meekly.  
“I know I wanted to attack Ayase but.. I think I only tried because deep down I knew I wouldn’t actually win.”She looked away.  
“But kicking someone who’s already down? It just seems backhanded. I don’t want to stoop to their level.”  
The two walked on for a bit before Fumiko spoke ip again.  
“Why didn’t you apprehend them?”  
Nozomis shoulders sunk.  
“Can’t. It would look like I’m assaulting innocent students.”  
“I don’t follow.”  
“Everyone already thinks Elis beating girls up. Now imagine how it looks if her...friend-“  
Fumiko snorted in laughter.  
“If her friend just brought some girls and said they were the culprits.”  
Nozomi shook her head.  
“Even if you said they attacked you, all most would see is one beat up girl and one girl who’s close to someone they already think is a bully, holding others hostage and trying to blame them for your beating.”  
Fumiko looked down.  
“Are people really that dumb?”  
“Individually? No.”  
Nozomi shook her head.  
“In a herd? Yeah they can be idiots.”  
“You seem like you know this stuff really well.”  
Fumiko noted and Nozomi merely laughed.  
“Let’s just say I’ve seen a few more things than the regular 17 year old.”  
Fumiko raised an eyebrow.  
“Like you’re “not like other girls”?”  
“Exactly. I’m not like other girls, I’m a child soldier.”  
Nozomi laughed as Fumiko looked incredibly concerned.  
“It’s fine, I’m good now.”  
Nozomi tried to play it off.  
She’d forgotten normal people would find her trauma very concerning.  
“Anyway..”  
Awkward.  
“Anyway, thank you again.”  
Fumiko beamed up at her.  
“This is my house so I’m good now.”  
“Stay safe on your way to school tomorrow.”  
“Of course.”  
They bade their goodbyes and Nozomi made her way back to her own place.  
That had gone better than expected.  
Her anger hadn’t caused a bloodbath, nobody was in the hospital.  
But why was she annoyed?  
“I’m missing something..”  
She muttered.  
“Think Nozomi think..”  
Her mind raced through the events as she entered her apartment.  
That’s when it hit her.  
“Why did they know about Fumiko slamming Eli against the wall?”  
She muttered, remembering one more thing.  
“And why did one girl recognize me by my voice-and knew my name?”  
She shook her head in disbelief before reaching for her phone, sending a text to her friends.  
“One of them is from our class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Investigation is getting somewhere!
> 
> Sorry this took a bit, the world is a bit on fire so other priorities but I try to get it out as fast as I can


	29. Betrayal kinda hurts

Nozomi sat in her seat, completely done with the world.   
They had wracked their brains all night but their collective two braincells couldn’t get a hint.   
Fucking hell.   
They’d need to go through every single classmate wouldn’t they.   
And not just that!  
Rumors were spreading fast-and falsely-again.   
From what Nozomi had picked up it ranged from actual students being scared to speak their minds in fear of being assaulted-which given the circumstances was kinda valid-to just more rumors of Eli bullying people the normal, non organized crime way.   
Her favorite was still that Eli had bullied girls in the past for being gay.   
Seriously, how far off the mark can one even get?   
“No-I don’t have an issue with lesbians! No I didn’t-Oh for fucks sake!”  
Elis voice boomed from the hallways as she slammed the door open, looking incredibly annoyed.   
“Where the absolute fuck!”  
She screamed as she sat in her chair.   
“Did people get the idea I was homophobic?!”  
She shook her head in disbelief.   
Nozomi had to repress a small chuckle as she got up and began massaging her girlfriend’s shoulders, feeling Eli relax almost instantly at her touch.   
“You know how rumors are.”  
Nico said, looking at the two with a dead beat look.   
“Someone heard someone say something that happened to someone else. For all we know this is still apart of that rumor of you bullying Nozomi and nothing new.”  
Eli groaned as she clearly resisted the urge to slam her head onto the table.   
“I swear to god it’s almost worse than kids literally running away from me! Do I look scary?”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow as she mustered Nozomis athletic build, slightly disheveled clothing, high ponytail which really showed off her angled face and last but not least, her scar on her cheek from the scuffle a few weeks ago.   
“I mean personally I’d sum it up with “hot” but...I guess I can see you also looking scary?”  
Nico rolled her eyes.   
“You’re just attracted to girls who can kill you.”  
Nozomi laughed at that.   
“No no I’d still beat her in a fight.”  
“Exactly! Why aren’t they scared of you!”  
Eli pointed at Nozomi, who shrugged.   
“I mean I’m not rumored to be in charge of organized crime here.”  
“Don’t remind me of that one.”  
Eli gave in to the urge and her face met the table.   
“Ouch.”  
“Idiot.”  
Nico scoffed.   
“Can’t believe people are scared of you.”  
Nozomi gave her a small smirk.   
“Weren’t you once?”  
“I had a healthy respect and kept distance. I wasn’t scared.”  
Eli laughed.   
“She did threaten to carve my heart out.”  
Nico grinned proudly.   
“I’d like to say I would have done it too.”  
“Weirdly, I believe that.”  
Eli nodded before scowling.   
“So between miss “I’ll carve your heart out” and miss “I have broken my opponents bones before” I’m the one people are scared of?”  
Nico and Nozomi looked at each other before laughing.   
“Yeah sums it up.”  
“High schoolers are dumb.”  
Nico raised an eyebrow.   
“You recognize the irony, yes?”  
“Oh no I’m an idiot too.”  
Eli mumbled into the table.   
“If we weren’t we would have solved this by now.”  
Nozomi sighed, taking out her books.   
“We will we will..maybe.”

—-

“Okay so I talked to Kotori.”  
Eli began as she set a large pile of paper on the table.   
“And she agreed to lend us all student information that the school has.”  
Nozomi grimaced.   
“Is that technically corruption?”  
“And illegal?”  
Nico added on, though she was already sifting through the papers.   
“Yes and yes. Other questions?”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes, before taking a seat.   
“Hope we don’t get found out is all.”  
“Nah it’s fine, we’re doing it for a good cause.”Eli reassured her as she took ahold of a pile of papers.   
“The delinquent in you showing.”  
Nozomi laughed as she took her own small pile.   
“Is it?”  
Eli grinned, slowly scanning the papers.   
“Very much so. Keep yourself in check.”  
Nozomi replied in a playful tone.   
“Oh?”  
Eli grew a mischievous smirk.   
“Gonna punish me if I don’t?”  
Nozomi leaned across the table, grabbing ahold of Elis bow and pulling her upwards, satisfied as she watched the smirk turn to confusion and finally what almost seemed like a submissive look.   
“You betcha.”  
Nozomi tightened the knot ever so slightly.   
“So stay in line.”  
Eli nodded silently as her face grew beat red.   
“Ahem!”  
Nico interrupted, looking incredibly annoyed.   
“Want me to leave?”  
“Want to join?”  
Nozomi sent back at her and Nico blushed ever so lightly before smacking a pile of papers into Nozomis face.   
“Just read them! We’re looking for second and third years or first years with older siblings. That’s that pile.”  
She pointed at a small pile of all of three papers until then.   
“After we have those, we check club activity. After that..”  
Nico sighed.   
“I guess we see how many are in our class and go from there.”  
Eli cracked her knuckles, a sound Nozomi detested.   
“Then interrogation?”  
“We are not torturing students.”  
Nico groaned and Eli laughed.   
“Kidding kidding.”  
She waved Nico off.   
“Besides, if anyone would know how it would be Nozomi.”  
Nozomi looked at them in disgust.   
“Torture? Fuck no.”  
That took the other two by surprise.   
“Isn’t it kinda a thing armies do?”  
“Yeah but it’s a shit concept.”  
Nozomi spat.   
“Never mind the human suffering, you don’t get information in any way.”  
“Seriously?”  
Nico asked quizzically.   
“People say anything to make the pain stop. That’s not how you get information.”  
“How then?”  
Eli urged almost eagerly.   
Nozomi felt like she was back in an exam.   
“Befriend your target. Offer help. If they’re your prisoner, exchange something for information.”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“It’s much easier that way. Especially if you send in a child.”  
The other two looked at her in shock.   
“What?”  
“Nozomi..we’re you told to interrogate people?”  
Nico asked flabbergasted.   
“I..Just when necessary.”  
Nozomi looked away again.   
This was stirring some bad hidden memories.   
“I seriously can’t wait until you can see a therapist.”  
Nozomi was about to get mad before remembering that Eli meant that truly and with no condescension.   
“Yeah..me too.”  
A silence settled on them as they started to work, though Nozomi could sense their eyes on her every now and then.   
And honestly?   
The more she thought about it, the more fucked her childhood was.   
God did she need a therapist.  
Not that she could focus on that now.   
Time for some work!  
Her eyes flew over the papers, throwing each in it’s respective pile. After a good hour, she was finally done.   
But looking up, thats didn’t give much respite.   
“Okay so that’s a formidable pile..”  
Nozomi muttered as she stared at a wall of paper.   
“Duh. We only weeded out first years without older siblings. That’s less than a third of then students.”  
Nico shrugged, dividing the new pile into thirds.   
“Now. Clubs. It’s up on the right here. Check goes here, no check goes here.”  
She pointed around a bit as she went to work.   
She sure had some stamina.   
Nozomi wanted to give up.   
She couldn’t, of course.   
But she sure wanted to.   
“God so many clubs..”  
Eli groaned.   
“Kotori did warn us there.”  
Nozomi laughed dryly as she tried her best to keep up with Nico.   
“This is such work. Can’t we outsource?”  
Eli groaned as Nozomi laughed.   
“And risk a traitor doing the work?”  
“Fair enough.”  
They continued to sort as Nozomi took in endless names and checks and no checks and was actually shocked none of them had a paper cut.   
Yet.   
She shouldn’t jinx it.   
“Fuuuck.”  
Nico drawled out as she checked her watch.   
“I need to go, have to prepare dinner. Can you guys continue?”  
She got up in a hurry and was already halfway to the door.   
“Sure.”  
They chorused as she looked at them with a menacing look.   
“Don’t you dare fuck.”  
The door slammed shut and Eli let out a small laugh.   
“Nah, I feel too watched by all these idol posters.”She pointed around.   
“Don’t need Kira Tsubasa watching me while I have sex.”  
“True true.”  
Nozomi grinned as she turned her attention back at the papers.   
“Do we know when the school closes?”  
Nozomi asked, flipping the page.   
“Nah. Who cares.”  
The two laughed, knowing they could just jump the fence worst case.   
Another hour passed where they concentrated in a comfortable silence, only ever broken as one or the other started giggling at a club name or when they caught the other staring.   
“Did we..”  
Nozomi let out in awe as she placed her last paper down.   
“Did we do it?”  
Eli grinned as she placed hers down.   
“Think so!”  
“That pile looks more manageable.”  
Nozomi noted as she pointed at the non club pile.   
“Yeah, a lota girls have active clubs going on. Pretty cool.”  
Eli put all unnecessary papers aside.   
“Course we’ll still need to check attendance records..”  
Nozomi groaned as she remembered that little detail.   
“I’d like to say let’s do that now, but I’m tired the fuck out.”  
“Honestly same.”  
Eli shook her head.   
“Let’s at least see how many here are in our class.”  
She grabbed a few sheets again with a resigned sigh.   
This was easier to be fair.   
Nozomi knew her classmates by face and name as you do, so a quick glance and yeet to the “yes” or “no” pile.   
As such, it was quick work with fifteen minutes.   
“Okay who have we got here.”  
Nozomi spread out the four papers and sent a picture to Nico of them while she was at it.   
Eli picked up one paper.   
“The girl two rows ahead of me. Akane?”  
Nozomi nodded in confirmation.   
“Girl in the front right. Kyoko.”  
Nozomi added on.   
“Girl next to Nico. Sun?“  
„Sunako I think.“  
Nozomi took the last paper.   
“And Saki.”  
“And anyone absent.”  
Eli added on as she nodded towards the other pile.   
“Yeah..”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
She liked all of these girls.   
And by the worried look on Elis face, so did she.   
“Betrayal kinda stings doesn’t it.”  
Her girlfriend sighed.   
“Sure does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad short but hey, it’s here


	30. Unease

“This has to border on major abuse of power.”  
Nozomi smiled wryly as Eli handed her the absentee lists of the last week of every single club in Otonokizaka.   
“Look Kotori isn’t exactly the most rule abiding person.”  
Eli sorted the papers into small piles, much diminished to yesterday.   
“Even if that’s the vibe she gives off.”  
Nozomi thought back to her encounters with the girl.   
And honestly that could make sense.   
Maybe?  
She switched too quickly to tell.   
“Now..”  
Nozomi looked at the papers.   
“Absent would be marked red?”  
“Yep.”  
Eli nodded, riffling through her papers.   
“It’s only been a few days so we should be done fast.”  
Nico noted as she was already halfway through her pile.   
And Nozomi had to agree.   
The likelihood of anyone missing was honestly small.   
Her assumption was proven correct as she could find nobody in her pile.   
„All clear here.“  
“Same.”  
Nico put down her papers.   
“I do have someone but..well it’s definitely not her.”  
Eli grimaced as she looked at the paper.   
“How come?”  
Nozomi asked in confusion, while Nico had a weird knowing look.   
“Well it’s Honoka.”  
“Yeah she’s not a suspect.”  
Nozomi shook her head as they looked at the papers.   
“That’s it eh? Four classmates, one or more which could be involved?”  
The other two sighed.   
“Yeah..”  
“So..Akana, Kyoko, Sunako and Saki huh?”  
Nico recapped as she wrote it down.   
“What do we know about them?”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“Saki’s closest to us but even her I’ve only known for a few months.”  
“And I didn’t really talk to anyone last year.”  
Nico groaned.   
“All I know is Saki likes Eli but she doesn’t seem the violent type. At all.”  
Nozomi agreed.   
“I’d find her doubt full too.”  
A small silence before suddenly Elis eyes went wide.   
“Oh fucking hell.”  
“What?”  
“I do know Sunako! Sort of!”  
That just begged questioning looks.   
“She’s the girl I threatened to stab!”  
Nico rolled her eyes.   
“Okay so not her either I’m pretty sure.”  
Nozomi laughed.   
“Hey maybe she thought it was hot.”  
“Who would find that- what am I saying look who I’m talking to.”  
Nico sighed as Nozomi pointed at herself.   
“What can I say? Hot knife girl is hot.”  
Eli looked like she could die.   
“Can we skip to the next girl?”  
“Don’t like being reminded that you threatened murder?”  
Nico grinned like the little shit she was.   
“Will you shut up?”  
“Or what? You’ll stab me?”  
The two started squabbling again, leaving an amused Nozomi to complete the notes.   
She didn’t know anyone but Saki very well if she was honest.   
All she knew was Kyoko was terrible at english, Akane was big into psycho pass which was understandable given her name and that Sunako was into video games.   
That’s about it.   
And she only knew that because she’s tutored Kyoko and the other two regularly wear merch on their bags with patches and keychains. Not exactly big information.   
And it said nothing of their character or what they would be capable of.   
“I’d say we should befriend them..”  
She muttered to herself.   
Only that that would be incredibly suspicious.  
“Oh!”  
The two stopped as she exclaimed that loudly.   
“We can go one at a time! Starting with Kyoko!”  
“Why her?”  
The two chorused.   
“English exam is next week. I can tutor her after school every day until then. If anything happens during that time, it’s not her.”  
The other two glanced at each other, a look of worry crossing their faces.   
“That would be risking another students wellbeing..”  
Eli started slowly.   
“Yeah? So?”  
Nozomi wasn’t sure what the problem was here.   
Sure one student may be beat up but it was worth it right?  
“We’re doing this so that doesn’t happen.”  
“But the risk is worth it.”  
Nico raised an eyebrow.   
“You’re saying a student is expendable here?”  
Nozomi was utterly confused.   
“The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.”  
“Don’t you quote Star Trek at me!”  
Nico burst out.   
“We have to find a plan where there’s no more risk!”  
“That’s not possible! There’s going to be casualties.”  
What was so hard to understand about this?  
Sometimes a few had to fall.   
It wasn’t like they were dying.   
“How can you be so calm saying that?”  
Nico looked flabbergasted.   
“I’m just saying we’re gonna need to take two or three more beat students into account.”  
Nozomi explained.   
Nico shook her head.   
“That’s two or three students! People! That get beat up!”  
“Do you have a different option?”  
Eli asked hesitantly.   
“You can’t tell me you’re okay with this.”  
“No I-“  
Eli sighed.   
“I don’t like the wording but..Nozomi has a point. We won’t be able to stop this today onto tomorrow.”  
Nico deflated.   
“I..I guess yeah but-Can you not be so cold about it?”  
Nozomi cocked her head.   
“Cold?”  
“I dunno..”  
Nico seemed to search the right term.   
“I think she means just a bit more empathetic?”  
“There’s no empathy in battle.”  
The two looked at her silently.   
What had she said?   
Was it wrong?   
This was a battle after all right?   
“Nozomi..”  
Eli started but faltered.   
“I know you were raised uh...”  
She seemed to be finding a non offensive way to say it.   
“Terribly.”  
Nico interjected.   
“And that your empathy seems to need more work than realized.”  
Eli continued.   
“We just need you to remember that we can’t start seeing students as just numbers.”  
Nico nodded.   
“Believe it or not, this isn’t the military and students aren’t soldiers.”  
Nozomi felt a weird sickening feeling in her gut, that she couldn’t quite place.   
“But your plan is probably the best..”  
Nico admitted.   
“Even if I don’t like it.”  
“Thank you.”  
Why did she feel bad even if she had won?  
Weird feeling.   
Sure students aren’t soldiers but they still basically were in a battle.   
“It’s settled then.”  
Eli said, a grim tone to her voice.   
“Kyoko will be monitored until the english exam.”  
“I’ll keep an eye on the others. Or attempt to. Just to make sure.”  
Nico volunteered herself and the other two nodded.   
“Let’s do this.”

—-

Nozomi couldn’t pay attention in afternoon class at all.   
Eli and Nicos words kept bothering her for some reason.   
She couldn’t place why at all.   
It was for the good of all the students right?  
Sometimes some needed to be sacrificed.   
Right?  
Nozomi thought back to her childhood.   
Every time they had simulated even similar situations.   
Yeah.   
Always weigh the odds.   
“They’re students not soldiers.”  
Nicos comment really threw her off.   
Sure students didn’t sign up for it per say.   
But it’s not like it doesn’t work right?  
She had waited a bit with Fumiko and gotten information that she wouldn’t have if she had stepped in immediately.   
Fumiko was injured sure, but that had been worth it.   
Right?   
It’s not like she had died.   
Was this wrong?   
Nozomi shook her head.   
She didn’t know.   
And she couldn’t focus on this in any case.   
The bell was about to ring and she’d need her full attention on getting to study with Kyoko.   
One minute.   
Half. There was the ring.   
Nozomi got up, immediately getting to her target.   
“Hey Kyoko!”  
She smiled cheerfully.   
“Oh, hey Nozomi.”  
God their dialogue was clunky.   
Happens when you barely know a girl.   
“Hey I’ve been wondering if you need tutoring again? Exams next week after all.”  
Kyoko looked at her in confusion.   
“I mean I guess I could use the help? Kinda spontaneous don’t you think?”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“I dunno, just popped into my head. I like to teach after all.”  
She lied.   
Kyoko laughed lightly as she took out her english books.   
“Okay then Miss Toujou, help me out.”  
She held up a book.   
“Why the fuck are we reading this boring ass book.”  
Nozomi grinned as she sat down, noticing the empty classroom.   
“Because english teachers like to bore their students.”  
“Literally nothing happens!”  
“Hey hey, he goes out, catches a fish, eats sardines, kills a shark and dies.”  
Kyoko groaned.   
“Spoiler alert.”  
Nozomi blinked slowly.   
“Kyoko, we finished reading the book a week ago.”  
The girl smiled sheepishly.   
“You sure did, I didn’t.”  
Nozomi sighed.   
They had a lot of work to do. 

—-

“So has anything happened?”  
Nico inquired, flipping through a manga.   
“Not that I know of.”  
Eli shook her head.   
“Nozomi?”  
“Kyokos finally finished the book?”  
Nozomi offered, wholly unhelpfully.   
“So no.”  
Nico concluded.   
“You think it could be her?”  
Eli raised an eyebrow.   
“Two days isn’t enough data.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“Besides, it could just be that nobody’s said anything bad about yo...oh.”  
Nozomi stopped herself mid sentence.   
“Hey wouldn’t this be so much easier if someone said a bad thing about Eli?”  
The other two looked at her in confusion.   
“I mean I guess? Is that not..”  
Nico sighed, looking very guilty.   
“Is that not what we’re waiting for?”  
“Well yeah, but there’s no guarantee it’ll happen by next week.”  
Nico and Eli exchanged a worried glance.   
“Nozomi where are you going with this?”  
Eli asked cautiously.   
“I’m just saying, we could get someone to say something mean and see what happens.”  
The other two looked at her horrified.   
“What?!”  
Nico screeched.   
“We can’t just pick someone to be bait!”  
“I agree with Nico. That’s too much.”  
Nozomi was at a loss.   
“But it’s foolproof?”  
“I-I really don’t know how to tell you that you can’t use humans as bait.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“We can protect her obviously, she’ll only get punched once or twice.”  
“That’s once or twice too many!”  
Nico argued, starting to look angry.   
“They won’t even get hurt badly through that.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
What was up with these two?   
“I..”   
Nico stopped as Eli nudged her.   
“Nozomi, who would you pick? What would your criteria be?”  
“Hm..”  
Nozomi thought for a moment.   
“Probably a first year, maybe second. Small, meek. Can’t protect herself. A perfect prey. Easy to manipulate too, so an only child would be easiest.”  
Nozomi nodded to herself.   
“Someone like that.”  
A silence settled over the three as Nozomi observed the other two curiously, who in their own looked uncomfortable in Nicos case and sported an uncertain face in Elis case.   
“I don’t like it.”  
Eli sighed.   
“But it would be certainly the most direct option.”  
“You can’t be serious!”  
Nico burst out incredulously.   
“This is sacrificing a student!”  
“But look at the bigger picture.”  
Nozomi tried to stay level headed.   
“We could get one girl hurt but stop anyone else from getting beat up. Or we can wait and see and maybe more people get hurt.”  
Nico shook her head.   
“I..”  
She sighed.   
“I get what you mean. But it doesn’t sit right with me.”  
Eli meanwhile looked like she had an epiphany.   
“What if we tell the girl about the plan?”  
“What?”  
The other two asked in confusion.   
“We tell her the situation. And let her decide to participate.”  
“What if she says no and then blabs?”  
Nozomi asked skeptically, noticing a bunch of flaws in this plan.   
“What if she still gets hurt worse than intended?”  
Nico asked, taking a very different approach.   
“She’ll be aware of that risk. And well..”  
Eli thought for a moment.   
“How about we ask Kotori? I’m sure she has some first year friends she trusts.”  
“That...might work.”  
Nico deflated.   
“I’m not happy about it but...I guess it is middle ground either way.”  
Eli clapped her hands together happily.   
“Great! I’ll ask Kotori then..”  
Eli concluded, sounding a tad reluctant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi may have more consequences from how she was raised than we thought


	31. Mediocre plan

„This is torture.”  
Kyoko groaned as she stared at her paper.   
“I read it! Why do I need to interpret it?”  
Nozomi laughed lightly, flicking through the book.   
“Analyzing books helps develop logical thinking.”  
Kyoko rolled her eyes.   
“All this is helping me develop is rage and boredom. Somehow at the same time.”  
“Come on, what does the Marlon represent?”  
Kyoko sighed.   
“Jesus.”  
Nozomi blinked in confusion.   
“You’re gonna need to elaborate.”  
“Promising and fabulous then pulls you along on a dangerous adventure and ultimately dies at the persons hand he trusted.”  
Huh.   
She had actually put thought into that one.   
“Okay don’t think that’s the answer but A for effort and creativity...also the Marlon didn’t trust the old man, he was escaping him.”  
Kyoko shrugged.   
“Fine, it’s Jesus as a baby, escaping King whatever his name.”  
Nozomi giggled as she put down the book, hearing the bell ring.   
“We’ll continue tomorrow, you’re actually making progress. At the very least you’ll pass.”  
Kyoko threw her hands into the air.   
“Yes! That’s all I need!”  
She bounded out as one of her friends called her, leaving Nozomi alone.   
Day three.   
Time to see if anyone had got get hurt.   
She was almost hoping so. She liked Kyoko a lot.   
“Isn’t that kinda messed up to wish for?”  
She shook her head, getting up.   
Time to reconvene with the other two.   
Making her way through the empty hall, she kept a lookout for anything suspicious but on the short walk, it all seemed calm.   
“Hey look who made it!”Nico jeered as she threw an energy drink at her.   
“I’m sorry should I have sprinted?”  
Nozomi laughed, scanning the room for a place to sit before deciding that Elis lap would work perfectly.   
“Hey! You can’t just-!”  
Eli protested as Nozomi grinned, snaking her hand around her girlfriends neck and watching her instantly become docile.   
“Can’t what?”  
Eli let out a simple whimper as a blush grew, in which Nozomi wanted to kiss her.   
Actually she wanted to do a lot more. She wasn’t usually this forward but with everything going on, she was getting frustrated in many ways.   
“Okay I’m gonna leave if you keep this up.”  
Nico interjected.   
“Eli, what did Kotori say?”  
Eli snapped out of her sub state at being addressed.   
“Ah! Well she certainly wasn’t into the idea per say..”  
She started, sounding hesitant.   
“But she said she’ll think about it.”  
“So nobody yet.”  
Nozomi deflated.   
“I hate waiting.”  
“I hate waiting for someone to get hurt.”  
Nico replied sharply.   
“Still on about that? We agreed-“  
“Because it’s needed. I don’t like it though.”  
Nozomi was about to retort as there was a knock on the door.   
The three glanced at each other before responding in unison.   
“It’s open.”  
The door opened hesitantly as a first year walked in, limping a bit.   
“Fumiko?”  
Nozomi was surprised she was at school.   
“Hey guys.”  
The girl smiled shyly, closing and locking the door behind her for some reason.   
“Is everything okay?”  
Eli asked, as Nozomi hastily got onto an actual chair.   
“I mean besides having been beat up this week I’m good.”  
The first year laughed awkwardly.   
“I uh..”  
She started up.   
“I may have accidentally overheard your conversation with Kotori.”  
Eli looked like she was computing.   
“Huh?”  
She asked dumbly.   
“We we’re alone. In a closed room.”  
Fumiko looked away.   
“Okay so maybe I listened at the door. Not important!”  
She rambled, getting to the point.   
“You need a bait right?”  
Nico groaned.   
“Can we stop calling it that?”  
“Yes we do.”  
Nozomi responded alongside her friend, who shot her an angry glare.   
“Well...”  
Fumiko exhaled slowly.   
“How about me?”  
Silence.   
Nozomi started grinning.   
Eli looked torn.   
Nico looked horrified.   
“Yes!”  
“No!”  
“Maybe?”  
All at the same time.   
Fumiko looked bewildered.   
“Okay I’m going to need a more clear answer here...”  
“You’ve already been hurt once! We can’t demand that from you.”  
Nico shook her head.   
“But she’s volunteering.”  
Nozomi countered.   
“But she’s already been beat!”  
Fumiko laughed dryly.   
“Exactly. What harms can a second time do?”  
Nico and Eli looked at her in distress.   
“A lot??”  
Fumiko sighed, sitting down.   
“It’s not ideal but... I mean it’s not like it’s something that won’t happen anyway.”  
She shook her head.   
“I wasn’t deterred, I’m still in school. They didn’t get to finish the job. How long do you think it’ll be before they try again?”  
Her voice was meek, shaking.   
“I’ll be honest, it does terrify me but..I mean I have two options.”  
“Get beat up or get beat up sorta and we step in and help while catching the bad guy-girls?”   
Nozomi asked as Fumiko nodded.   
“Straight to the point yeah.”  
The three looked at each other.   
“I say we use this. She makes a good point.”  
Nozomi said.   
“I...”  
Nico sighed.   
“I get where you’re coming from... and this may be the only situation where I feel more comfortable about this than just letting you go.”  
Nico relented before shooting Nozomi a glare.   
“But that doesn’t negate that you have to work on your value of people.”  
“Hey hey, let’s not fight now.”  
Eli interjected, taking Nozomis hand in her own.   
“But!”  
Nico protested.   
“Tensions are high. We can work this out afterwards.”  
Nozomi smiled proudly, entwining her fingers in Elis.   
“You’ve grown so much.”  
A small blush formed on Elis face as she looked at Fumiko.   
“So how do you suggest we go about this?”  
Fumiko put on a small grin.   
“I talked to Mika and Hideko and we got a plan.”  
Nozomi had to admit, she didn’t exactly know who Hideko was.   
Not that it mattered, if Fumiko trusted her, so did she.   
“First. Put a tracker on my phone.”  
She slid it over to Nico, already opened to an app.   
“Link it to yours. You’ll know where I am and when. There’s an alert button so I can call you immediately too.”  
Nico raised an eyebrow.   
“Seems stalker esque.”  
She tapped a few things on the screen.   
“It’s fine, I trust you on this.”  
Fumiko gave her a thumbs up.   
“Second-I start a fight with Hideko.”  
“A fight?”  
“Yeah! She has a big crush on you so if I disagree with her on that, I’d be even more of a target. You know, speed it up.”  
Eli seemed both flattered and unsure.   
“All she asks in return is to meet you.”  
“That’s not hard.”  
Nico gave Fumiko her phone back.   
“After the fight, you pick where we do it and when, I’ll walk home alone. One of you can stay a street or two away with the tracker. I’ll get hurt but you’ll be able to reach me in time.”  
The three looked at the first year flabbergasted.   
“You put real thought into this.”  
Eli muttered and Fumiko grinned proudly.   
“Duh! First years aren’t idiots yknow?”  
She stopped herself.   
“Okay maybe Honokas an idiot. But the rest of us aren’t.”  
Nico laughed lightly as she got up.   
“Fine, we’ll go with this plan.”  
“You’re surprisingly on board.”  
Nozomi noted.   
“It’s the least bad option. But I’m not happy.”  
She shouldered her bag.   
“I need to get going, update me on when you want to stage this.”  
She bade her farewell and Nozomi and Eli were left with Fumiko.   
“So when do you want us to do it?”  
Nozomi thought for a moment.   
“How’s lunch, we’ll text you when.”  
On cue, Fumiko gave her her cell number.   
“Thanks. That’ll help.”  
“And then walk home during club hours.”  
“Got it!”  
Fumiko gave them the thumbs up.   
“Eli will be following you. I’m gonna be busy monitoring a suspect.”  
Fumiko nodded.   
“Okay! Let’s do this!”  
She laughed.   
“God am I happy my parents have health insurance.”

—-

Nozomi looked around the classroom.   
Kyoko, Saki and Sunako were all here.   
She didn’t know where their last suspect was, but this would work.   
“Okay, do it in front of our classroom.”  
She sent Fumiko a text and then put her phone aside.   
She hoped those two were good actresses.   
She gave a nod to Eli and Nico, just so they could mentally prepare themselves.   
“Oh hey Nico, did you see the new PV of A Rise?”  
Nozomi tried to seem nonchalant when talking, but honestly she was nervous.   
“Oh yeah. They’re dazzling seriously.”  
Nozomi laughed, keeping an eye on the clock.   
“They are pretty hot.”  
Eli admitted.  
“Say Nico, were they your gay awakening?”  
Nico was about to respond as they heard a loud crash in the hall.   
“What the fuck?”  
Eli jumped up, in a weirdly convincing way.   
Maybe she was actually a good actress.   
Along with the rest of the class, they crowded to the door, finding a sight to truly behold.   
Fumiko was on the ground, clutching her shoulder, while a short, orange haired girl towered over her.   
Must be this Hideko girl.   
“I can’t believe you’d say that!”  
Hideko screamed, voice laced with fury.   
“She’s perfect!”  
She sent a kick into Fumikos direction, which she only evaded narrowly.   
“She beat up Mika! You can’t seriously still like her!”  
Fumiko shot back, scrambling to her feet.   
“Mika deserved that!”  
Hideko growled.   
“You’re despicable!”  
Fumiko spat in Hidekos face, receiving a slap to the face for it.   
“Just as despicable as Ayase!”  
Something snapped in Hideko as she let out a screech, pouncing onto her friend and slamming her into the wall.   
“Watch your mouth.”  
She snarled.   
Nozomi wasn’t sure if this was an actual fight or not at this point.   
“Hey what club are they in?”  
She whispered to Nico.   
“Drama and Theatre.”  
“Huh.”  
That fit.   
They were really good.   
While Nozomi had been talking to Nico, Eli had stepped up to intervene and was now holding Hideko back, who’s composure was slowly slipping at behind held from behind by Eli.   
And honestly?  
Mood.   
Nozomi was a tad jealous if she was honest.   
Fumiko glared at the two.   
“Fuck you Ayase.”  
She growled before running off, as Hideko was let go, staring at Eli in starstruck awe.   
“God you’re so strong..And pretty..”  
She muttered before clamping her mouth shut in embarrassment and running off as well.   
Nozomi didn’t see any visible reaction of the gathered group of students, but she knew one thing was for certain.   
Fumiko was now in big danger.   
Just like she was supposed to be.   
Nozomi grinned.   
The bait was laid out.   
Now all they had to do was wait. 

—-

“Crazy what happened today.”  
Kyoko noted as she took out her english text books.   
“Yeah..Elis really got everyone fighting.”  
Nozomi laughed.   
“I mean understandable.”  
Kyoko sighed.   
“I can’t imagine hating her.”  
“How come?”  
This was interesting.   
“She’s so kind and nice and hot. Like so hot. Have you seen her muscle?”  
Nozomi had to agree.   
They were pretty great.   
Course hers were better still better.   
“I have. But mine are better so I get the added bonus of her feeling me up.”  
Kyoko looked awestruck.   
“She does that?!”  
She gasped.   
“Amongst other things. Remember the hickey?”  
“Oh god I’m jealous.”  
She gaped.   
“You guys have been really close for a while too..real cool.”  
She looked away for a moment and Nozomi was curious where this was going.   
“Say..”  
Kyoko started.   
“How’s all this affecting her?”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
What were the motivations behind this question?  
“She’s..well she’s not exactly happy.”  
“I get that.. I’d hate other people acting as a quasi mafia in my name. And against my will.”  
Huh.   
Interesting.   
Was Kyoko innocent?  
“Especially if I don’t control them. Would be different if I did.”  
She laughed.   
“Honestly if anyone here though would be able to run a mafia it would be you, not Eli.”  
Nozomi looked at her in confusion.   
“Pardon?”  
“I mean, look how everyone in class listens to you!”  
“I..”  
“And you have this vibe! Am I making any sense?”  
“Moderately.”  
Nozomi laughed.   
She hadn’t been aware of that vibe but honestly not the worst one she could give off.   
“Still don’t think Ima run a mafia.”  
She shook her head and Kyoko giggled.   
“Yeah seems a tad illegal.”  
“Just a tad.”  
The two kept studying and talking until the bell rang and Kyoko walked off.   
The moment she was out of sight, Nozomi reached for her phone to see if there were any messages.   
She shouldn’t be hoping for Fumiko to have been hurt.   
But she dearly wanted Kyoko to be innocent.   
No messages.   
Her heart sank.   
Checking the tracker, she saw Fumikos position unmoving.   
Maybe they were mid fight?   
She had to find this out for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifices gotta be made right? 
> 
> Starting to think Nozomi may have some serious empathy issues


	32. I’m sorry

Nozomi started sprinting down the stairs, jumping three to five at a time.   
If she was to get their in time, she’d need to put her all into it.   
She could do it in seven minutes, tops if she was fast about it.   
Reaching the base, she checked the tracker, finding in relief that Fumiko hadn’t moved yet.   
Was she supposed to be relieved by that?   
Who knows.   
Memorizing the map, she scanned the streets for the easiest way to get there.   
Fuck it.   
She broke into a sprint again, winding down small alleys and jumping over blocking trashcans, receiving multiple annoyed honks from cars whom’s hoods she slid over or almost got run over by.   
Maybe the sliding was unnecessary.   
But she liked being dramatic.   
One hundred meters away.   
Almost there.   
Nozomi slowed down, keeping her pace brisk but much quieter.   
She couldn’t hear any scuffle.   
What was going on?  
Rounding the corner, Nozomi gaped in shock.   
Fumiko lay on the ground, bleeding from her mouth, Eli next to her.   
“What the hell happened?”  
The two jumped at her voice before relaxing at realizing who it was.   
“It was fast..”  
Fumiko spat blood onto the floor.   
“Just a kick.”  
“Straight to the jaw.”  
Fumiko groaned.   
“And the stomach. One kick a person.”  
“Did you see their faces?”  
Fumiko shook her head.   
“Too fast. They knew they couldn’t linger.”  
Nozomi cursed under her breath.   
“I was hoping they’d be dumber.”  
Fumiko laughed meekly.   
“When did it happen?”  
“About fifteen minutes ago.”  
Nozomi checked her watch.  
The bell had been ten minutes ago.   
Oh thank god.   
“It’s not Kyoko.”  
She didn’t realize just how badly she had been hoping for that.   
But god did she feel relieved.   
“I was hoping we’d catch them today too..”  
Eli sighed, helping Fumiko stand up.   
“But I guess one down is a step in the right direction.”  
“Just three to go.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“We have to find them soon though, the election has been postponed because of this but it won’t be held off forever.”   
“I know I know..”  
Eli shook her head.   
“I’ll bring Fumiko home. Meet up at your place to brainstorm after?”  
Nozomi nodded as Eli made her way to Fumikos house, while she broke into a light jog to get home.   
One down, three to go.   
Akane, Sunako and Saki.   
Reaching her floor, she unlocked and crashed on the couch.   
Saki seemed too gentle.   
Sunako was threatened to be stabbed by Eli.   
Neither were likely.   
So maybe Akane?  
“How would I even approach this with her?”  
She muttered.   
“She likes psycho pass..”  
That didn’t help at all.   
Wait.   
“Maybe I can drag her to buy manga or posters or something with me?”  
Would that work?  
Would it be out of the blue?   
“It’s not like I’m unfamiliar with the anime...”  
Maybe Eli had some ideas.   
Speak of the devil.   
“That can’t be comfy.”  
Eli said, standing above the sofa and scaring the crap out of Nozomi.   
“Jesus! Knock!”  
Eli raised an eyebrow.   
“I did. For a solid minute.”  
“So you just invited yourself in?”  
Nozomi tried to sound mad, but she really wasn’t, so it didn’t exactly work.   
Eli grinned in amusement.   
“Yep. Problem?”  
Her voice shifted to that of an authority and Nozomi felt a sharp flame in her pants.  
“You did that on purpose!”  
She got up, as Eli simply gave her a cocky smirk.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
She was ticking Nozomi off deliberately.   
And it was working.   
“You’re such a little shit Eli.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes, giving her girlfriends ass a small smack.   
“As much as I’d love to fool around, we gotta get on track here though.”  
“Buzzkill.”  
Eli sighed before settling herself on the sofa.   
“I have a dilemma.”  
Nozomi began.   
“Akane is most likely to be the culprit of the three.”  
Eli nodded in agreement.   
“How do I get her occupied for an afternoon or multiple?”  
Eli thought for a moment, her face scrunching up super cutely.   
“She’s into anime right? Specifically Psycho Pass?”  
Nozomi nodded.   
“I’d say you comment on one of her bag pins and ask if she wants to shop for figurines or swap fan theories or something.”  
That...  
“That actually might work.”  
“Duh, I’m a genius.”  
“Of course you are.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes playfully.  
“No but seriously that could work..Ah!”  
Right, she’d forgotten something.   
“But..I can’t just leave Kyoko hanging can I?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“She’s not ready yet for the exam..”  
Nozomi mussed.   
“Do you think it would hurt to postpone this by three days?”  
Eli looked at her in a moment of confusion.   
“What?”  
What was so surprising at her wanting to help a friend?  
Nozomi didn’t get it.   
“I..No nothing.”  
Eli shook her head with a smile on her face.   
“Sure, we can wait until after. We’ll focus on keeping Fumiko safe in the few days.”  
“Perfect! Moral crisis avoided.”  
“For now.”  
Eli sighed.   
“What does that mean?”  
“Just that you and Nico are bound to end up fighting again soon.”  
Nozomi felt a flicker of anger.   
“Well it’s not my fault she fails to see reason.”  
Eli shook her head.   
“I’m sure she thinks the same about you too.”  
“But-She’s too soft! If we don’t go at this with force we won’t get anywhere.”  
Eli groaned in frustration.   
“Don’t have that argument with me. Talk to Nico about it.”  
She got up, heading to the kitchen.   
“But not today. We’ve had a stressful week, let’s relax. What do you want for diner?”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“I’m sorry did you just invite yourself to diner here?”  
“I actually invited myself to sleep here but yes.”  
Eli laughed at Nozomis gawking face.   
“What about Alisa?”  
“With Yukiho.”  
Huh.   
Nozomi could act mad.   
At the utter cockiness of Eli.   
But honestly she wasn’t at all, she was really happy Eli wanted to spend time with her.  
“Great coincidence.”  
Nozomi noted in amusement.   
“Not at all, I suggested she have a sleep over.”  
“Aww, you really wanted to spend time with me.”  
Nozomis tone was mocking but she was actually rather touched.   
Meanwhile, Eli looked at her in confusion.   
“I mean yes? I do like to hang out with my girlfriend.”  
God she was adorable when she didn’t completely grasp the point of teasing.   
“Besides, I’m going to go off on a limb here and say you haven’t been eating properly.”  
Nozomi thought back to the last few days.   
She’d always had lunch.   
But anything else?  
“Oops.”  
Eli shook her head, starting up the stove.   
“Give me 30minutes. Pizza coming up.”  
“Not exactly nutritious.”  
“It’s all you have.”  
“Oops again.”  
Nozomi groaned at her absolute failure of living alone.   
“How are we going to solve this with Nico?”  
She muttered allowed.   
“She’s never going to agree to another bait.”  
“She’s going to have to.”  
Eli sighed.   
“I’m going to have to.”  
She added on.   
“You’re not on board?”  
Eli simply shrugged.   
“I’m..torn admittedly. I don’t exactly enjoy using students as bait..but I see the need?”  
“Hey, I don’t enjoy it either.”  
Nozomi tried to defend herself.   
“No but..how do I put this?”  
Eli looked a bit uncomfortable as she sat down.   
“You do have a tendency to..I don’t know, go too far?”  
Eli fidgeted nervously.   
“Too far?”  
Nozomi realized just how accusing she had sounded, immediately regretting it.   
“Let me put it this way. If we could apprehend them, but six students were badly hurt. Would you do it?”  
Nozomi thought for a moment.   
Six students?  
Probably less than could potentially be harmed.   
Besides they could get better.   
And with the culprits apprehended, the schools climate would improve as well.   
“Yeah, probably.”  
“Can you see how that might make someone like Nico, very connected and protective of everyone as a result of her siblings, uncomfortable? How it may seem wrong to her?”  
Elis voice was calm, soothing.   
Nozomi contemplated on that.   
She hadn’t really thought of it in that way yet.   
That did make sense.   
Kind of.   
“I guess I do have empathy issues..”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
Now that she noticed it, it bothered her.   
Not that she would tell Eli, no need to worry her.   
“I...”  
Eli shook her head.   
“I’d be lying if I said you didn’t..”  
Nozomi felt a lump in her stomach, slowly knotting up.   
What if Eli hated her for this?  
What if she left her?   
What if-  
Her thoughts ground to a complete halt as she felt Elis lips on her own.   
“Don’t let any of those thoughts win.”  
The blonde smiled gently.   
“How did you-“  
“It was written all over your face.”  
She laughed lightly at Nozomis bewilderment.   
“Now just for tonight, let’s forget all this.”  
“I’m not sure that’s how it works.“  
“Hey we can try!”  
Eli insisted, getting up.   
“Look, Pizza is almost ready. Get one of your horror movies ready and let’s do this!”  
Eli bustled around in the kitchen while Nozomi flicked through Netflix.   
She didn’t know if this would work, but it was better than sitting around and overthinking everything.   
A movie caught her attention.   
“Oh hey, how’s a story about grass?”  
“You’re kidding.”  
Eli looked at the TV in confusion.   
“Steven King. Can’t be terrible.”  
Eli laughed at that.   
“The adaptations have a reputation of being unideal...but sure why not.”  
Nozomi clicked play as she felt Eli sit next to her, laying her head on Nozomis shoulder.   
“If it gets too scary I’ll clasp onto you, just a warning.”  
“I’m perfectly okay with that.”  
Nozomi grinned as the movie began, already feeling Eli cling into her arm.   
Even though it definitely wasn’t scary yet.   
This was probably Elis excuse for wanting to cuddle in all likelihood.   
They watched the first half with Elis staying pretty much in that position.   
As the climax drew nearer however, she began to pull herself closer to Nozomi, being incredibly distracting.   
Too distracting.   
“Eli, what is your hand doing there?”  
Nozomi asked as level as she could.   
“I’m nervous, need to hold something.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“And your first instinct is my boob?”  
Eli shrugged, giving her girlfriend an innocent smile as Nozomi felt Elis hand move beneath her shirt.   
“Yeah pretty much.”  
“Can’t exactly focus on the movie this way.”  
Nozomi gasped at Elis bolder advances on her crotch.   
“Too bad.”  
Eli winked, straddling her girlfriend.   
Nozomis hand reached for the remote, as she put the movie on pause, feeling her face heat up.   
“You planned this didn’t you.”  
Nozomi started grabbing at Eli as fell, letting her hands wander up and down her body and quickly turning the tables of who was in control.   
She wasn’t going to be a bottom today.   
“Maybe?”  
Eli breathed through her teeth.   
“Answer clearly.”  
Nozomis voice turned sharp as she watched with glee as Eli simply nodded silently, a large blush adorning her.   
She’d let that slide for now.   
As her hands began to roam Eli again, Nozomi felt a sense of ease and lust overcome her.   
This would be a fun night. 

—-

All Nozomi felt when she moved, was that she was sore.   
Like really, really sore.   
“God my arms..”  
She muttered, rolling over to find a grinning Eli.   
“Good morning.”  
The blonde laughed at Nozomis miss fortune.   
“You feeling alright?”  
“I feel mentally great..but my arms..geez.”  
Nozomi complained sleepily.   
“Well you did really go all out.”  
Eli grinned at her girlfriend.   
„I guess I did..”  
Nozomi sighed as she slung an arm around Eli.   
“Thanks, that was needed.”  
“Trust me, same here.”  
The two laughed lightly as they lay in blissful silence for a good half an hour, before it was shattered by the landline, ringing way too shrill.   
“Who the fuck calls landlines...”  
Nozomi muttered, getting up and picking up the phone.   
And nearly dropping it again.   
“Who is it?”  
Eli asked curiously as Nozomi simply put it back and let it ring.   
“I..mom and dad.”  
Eli sat up, a look of worry crossing her face.   
“Not going to pick up?”  
Nozomi shook her head, sitting down on the bed.   
She felt...weird.   
Really weird.   
Empty? Annoyed? Sad? Angry?  
A mix of all?  
She couldn’t pin it down.   
“You okay?”  
Eli asked tentatively, settling down next to her.   
“I...not exactly.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“I just..I’d managed to push them out of my head for a bit and now they just call?”  
Nozomis groaned in frustration.   
“They’re such assholes!”  
She lay down on the bed, arms stretched out.   
“Maybe they want to apologize?”  
Nozomi hesitated.   
“I-No. They don’t get to. Not after what they’ve done.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“I’d say forgiveness heals but...that would be wrong.”  
Eli laughed dryly.   
“Exactly. I have a right to be furious and they don’t deserve to be forgiven.”  
Nozomi hit the bed with her fist.   
“Fuck this. I need to take a walk.”  
She got up before looking at Eli apologetically.   
“I’m sorry I-“  
“Go ahead, I know you need to be alone for a bit.”  
Eli smiled gently and stood up, giving Nozomi a tight hug and quick kiss.   
“I’ll make some lunch in the meantime.”  
Nozomi smiled gratefully.   
“Thanks Eli.”  
She was so happy to have her. 

—-

How far had she walked?   
To hell if she knew.   
She didn’t recognize the area at all, so rather far.   
“Of course I’m lost..”  
Nozomi muttered, sitting down on a park bench.   
This was dumb.   
She couldn’t just walk away from her problems.   
Then again...  
She could think in peace now.   
About everything.   
She’d pushed all the anger aside before, but now it was right back in her face.   
Great.   
“Little shits.”She growled lowly, throwing a stone into a nearby pond of the park.   
“Gave me emotional damage, abuse, empathy issues..and I didn’t even notice!”  
The next stone went flying.   
Yeah..  
Empathy issues were her biggest problem right now it seemed.   
Nico and her didn’t see eye to eye at all.   
No pun intended.   
Nico kept insisting there was another way.   
But there just wasn’t!   
She didn’t see far enough into the future.   
Sacrifices had to be made, right?  
Nozomi kneeled down next to the water, sending ripples into it with her fingertips.   
She wasn’t in the wrong here..  
“Right?”  
Nozomi asked her reflection, a useless thing, she was aware.   
How does one even overcome empathy issues anyway.   
Seriously how?  
Why did it stop her from connecting with Nico here?  
What the fuck?  
She regarded her reflection again, sighing in defeat.   
Maybe she was too self centered.   
It wasn’t her fault.   
She’d grown up like that.   
Maybe she just couldn’t feel the right extent of empathy.   
“Yeah.”  
She muttered.   
“It’s not my fault here.”  
She send another stone in, this time splashing herself in the process.   
“Shit!”  
Nozomi got up, regarding the rippling water.   
And hated it.   
“Can’t even escape her here.”  
Nozomi shook her head, hating how with the distortion, the woman in the water could easily be her mom.   
“Am I that similar to her?”  
She sighed, sitting back down on the bench, the lump in her throat never leaving her once.   
It felt heavy.   
Burdening.   
Sad.   
She hated it.   
“No. I’m not similar.”  
She shook her head.   
But was that really true?  
No.   
Couldn’t be.   
Right?   
Her breath got stuck in her throat.   
Had she-  
Fuck.   
“I can’t get mad at them for blaming everyone but themselves if I do the same!”  
Nozomi exclaimed in anger, shock and confusion, instantly feeling some of the tension leave her body.   
No.   
She was at fault.   
Maybe not completely.   
But she was almost an adult.   
She couldn’t blame her parents anymore.   
She couldn’t blame her “nature.”  
She’d have to work on it.   
Plain and simple.   
Nozomi sighed, taking out her phone.   
She knew what she had to do.   
It was terrifying.   
She didn’t want to admit to anyone else that she was wrong.   
That was terrifying.   
But she refused to be like her parents.   
She wasn’t them.   
No matter how they raised her, no matter how much she resembled them.   
She was her own fucking person and it was time to act like it.   
Typing in the number before she could rethink her decision, she pressed call and waited nervously until it was picked up.   
With every ringing tone, Nozomi wanted to hang up.   
Her finger hovered over the red button.   
If she didn’t pick up in three, she’d hang up.   
Fingers shaking she counted.   
One.   
Two.   
Th-“Yes?”  
Nicos annoyed voice came from her phone.   
And Nozomis body seized up.   
Quiet.   
“Nozomi? You there?”  
“Ahk..!”  
Nozomi managed to garble out.   
“What?”  
Now Nico just sounded confused.   
Come on Nozomi.   
You can do this.   
She cleared her throat, staring at the ponds reflection.   
“Sorry sorry.”  
Her voice was rigid.   
“You okay?”  
“I-Yeah. No. Not really.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“Not really?”  
“I-“  
Now or never.   
“I’m really sorry.”  
She blurted out, clearly catching Nico by surprise.   
“For..what?”  
“I always discounted your ideas, I insisted mine were right, I deflected blame, I didn’t try to see your perspective at all I-“  
She tried to stop the flow of words falling freely as she felt like the floodgates had finally been opened.   
Her heart was pounding so loud she could hear it.   
“I’m sorry.”  
That one was meek.   
Quiet.   
It was all she could offer.   
“I know I was a dick to you and I get why you’re angry.”  
Deep breaths Nozomi.   
“But I..”  
You can do it.   
“I’m willing to listen. No-I want to listen to your ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been three weeks oops,,,  
> It got super busy but now I’m done with my job that god!!
> 
> So yes, have a chapter


	33. New Plan? Worth a shot

Silent.   
The other line was silent.   
For a good minute.   
Before a small inhale and a laugh.   
A nervous, shaky laugh.   
“Seriously? Are you making fun of me?”  
“What? No I-Nico I’m serious.”  
Again silence.   
In Nicos defense, this was probably a lot to take in.   
“Huh.”  
Nico noted.   
“I guess...I’m sorry I don’t exactly know how to respond in the moment.”  
Again, fair.   
“Mind meeting me for coffee this evening?”  
Nozomif felt a pang of anxiety.   
Face to face was much harder.   
“Uh..sure!”  
Way to sound confident.   
“Great. How’s 7pm? Do you know a place?”  
Nozomi thought for a moment.   
Then it hit her.   
“Absolutely, I’ll send you the location.”  
She bade her farewell and hung up, heart beating so hard she wouldn’t be surprised if it just jumped out of her ribcage.   
But it was worth it.   
Terrifying, but worth it.   
Probably.   
“No. It is.”  
She shook her head.   
“I’m going to face my issues. Work with Nico.”  
Nozomi chucked a stone into the water, letting it jump a bit.   
“I won’t be like them.”  
Nozomi was almost unnerved by the hatred that laced her voice as she stared at her reflection again.   
Before promptly destroying it with a stone, sending water onto her again as she walked away. 

—-

“Already back? That was fast.”  
Eli sounded concerned as Nozomi closed the door behind her.   
“Is three hours fast?”  
Nozomi smiled meekly as she put her shoes away before stripping off her bottoms.   
“Why are you wet?”  
Eli now just sounded confused.   
“Had a talk with my reflection. Didn’t like her. Forgot water splashes.”  
That didn’t clear things up evidentially.   
“Self reflection Eli. I got mad at a pond.”  
Eli let out a shaky laugh.   
“What have you decided on after self reflection?”  
Nozomi exhaled slowly.   
“I...I’ve been a bitch.”  
Eli looked like she wanted to refute on impulse, but Nozomi cut her off first.   
“I didn’t listen to others. Blamed everyone else but me.”  
She shrugged.   
“I’ve been acting like my parents.”  
“No you have-“  
“But!”  
Nozomi interrupted.   
“I’m done with that. I’ve called Nico, I’ve apologized. We’re meeting today to discuss her ideas.”  
Eli looked...unreadable.   
Before breaking into a wide smile.  
“That’s wonderful!”  
“I think so. I don’t want to fight with Nico.”  
“Same. It’s nicer when everyone gets along.”  
Nozomi laughed, nudging Eli in the shoulder.   
“Since when are you a pacifist?”  
“I mean amongst friends!”  
Eli defended herself vehemently.   
“So where will you meet?”  
“I was thinking a certain gay café. It’s open till 9 after all.”  
Eli raised an eyebrow.   
“Before turning into a gay club yes.”  
“I’m not taking Nico to a club.”  
Eli laughed, getting herself some water from the fridge.   
“Well, hope you guys figure something out.”  
Nozomi stopped for a moment.   
Was Eli mad?  
“You want to come?”  
Eli shook her head.   
“No this is for you and Nico.”  
“You sure? I don’t want to leave you out.”  
Eli walked forwards, giving Nozomi a quick kiss on the forehead.   
“It’s not leaving out, it’s talking to a friend one on one after a fight.”  
“But-“  
“Nozomi it’s okay, you can tell me all about what you cook up later tonight.”  
Nozomi smiled at Eli, her anxiety quelling down a little.   
What had she done to deserve such a good girlfriend?

—-

“This looks...run down.”  
Nico looked at the exterior of the shop with an unsure look on her face.   
“Save judgement for after we’re inside.”  
Nozomi took her friend by the hand, opening the door.   
“Good da-Oh!”  
Kotoris fake smile immediately morphed to a real one as she saw who had walked in.   
“Nozomi! Long time no see.”  
“We go to the same school.”  
Nozomi laughed.   
“Yes but I mean here.”  
Kotori spotted Nico.   
“Oh, not Eli?”  
She looked at Nozomi in concern.   
“Did you two break up?”  
“What? No-I! We’re just here because, well uh-“  
“Uhm..”  
Nico interrupted and shook her head, looking at Kotori in confusion.   
“We were in a fight...What are you doing, working here?”  
“I need at least one place I can be completely myself in.”  
Kotori answered cheerily.   
She may have fake smiles for customers but she clearly loved working here.   
“Another reason why were here.”  
Nozomi started walking after Kotori to a table and sat down.   
“Notice anything?”  
Nico looked around, her face going from confused to awe.   
“That’s a lot of..well..”  
“Gay!”  
Kotori handed them the menu.   
“It’s a safe space for lgbtq+ youth here.”  
Nico looked dumbstruck, a lot of information hitting her at once.   
“Huh..”  
She reached to a small pride flag, twirling it in her hand.   
“And you took me here specifically because?”  
Nozomi sighed.   
“Because you’re a baby gay. Might as well get internalized homophobia out before it gets worse.”  
“I don’t..”  
Nicos brow furrowed.   
“Huh. So that’s what it’s called.”  
Nozomi smiled gently as she looked at her friend.   
“Yep. Two birds one stone here.”  
“Might as well. I guess?”  
Nico seemed wholly confused by the situation.   
They ordered their items, a coffee for Nozomi, Lemonade for Nico.   
“So..”  
Nozomi started up.   
“Are you serious? You want to hear my ideas?”  
Nozomi nodded, looking away in shame.   
“I should have from the beginning.”  
“Better late than never.”  
Nico smiled, taking a notebook from her backpack.   
“Well, I have a few. Some are dumb, already scratched them. Some may actually yield results.”  
“I’m listening.”  
Nozomi cocked her head curiously.   
“The thing will work best is. Well..”  
Nico stopped as Kotori brought them their drinks.   
“Oh no please continue.”  
Kotori urged them, gesturing to the empty restaurant.   
“I may be able to help.”  
Nico nodded.   
“We have one of ours join them.”  
Huh.   
“Think about it. No casualties. Minimal danger really, even the double agent won’t have real issues even if found out. We can send her with a taser or something.”  
Nico took out some of the papers from her notebook and Nozomi realized they were giant portfolios on the suspects.  
“When did you..”  
“I’ve been busy too yknow, not just you and Eli.”  
Nico seemed incredibly smug.   
“The plan would be to befriend each girl with their likes and dislikes. Kinda like a visual novel.”  
Nozomi wasn’t sure if real people were as two dimensional as characters but okay, so far not so bad.   
“Befriend them and keep them busy. Befriend them enough that they trust you. Then, have a public falling out with someone close to Eli over the beatings.”  
Kotori looked confused.   
“What would that do?”  
“With any luck, you get invited into the circle. Alternatively, the falling out is a staged fistfight. Definitely draw their attention.”  
Nozomi took in all the information on the papers.   
It was much more than she had known.   
Nico even got their tastes in food.   
Wow.   
“Risky..a lot of “ifs” in that isn’t there?”  
Kotori commented.   
“There are. Which is why..”  
Nico breathed deeply.   
“I don’t agree with sacrificing students but..”  
She sighed.   
“If we can’t do anything with this...Baiting will need to be done.”  
Nozomi didn’t know what to say.   
“Nico..are you sure?”  
Nico smiled meekly.   
“Yeah. But we’re not going to sacrifice random students.”  
“Who then?”  
“Me.”  
Nozomis first reaction was “Fuck no.”  
But..well, she’d been okay with people she didn’t know right?   
“No.”  
Nozomi still said.   
“You can’t stop me.”  
Nico looked at her challengingly.   
“Besides, you were fine with other girls. You’ll have to be fine with me too.”  
“But that’s different that’s-“  
“It’s not. I’m just like them.”  
Nozomi felt a weird ache in heart as Nico said that. She hadn’t really thought about it like that before.   
“I’m an ass..”  
She muttered.   
“Can be.”  
Nico shrugged.   
“So we have a plan?”  
Nozomi nodded.   
“Better than other ideas we’ve had.”  
Kotori looked thoughtful for a moment.   
“Hm..it’s a bit obvious if one of us befriends all three...wouldn’t one person per suspect make more sense?”  
Nico and Nozomi looked at Kotori, who was sporting a weird look.   
Not thoughtful, not wicked.   
Just...weirdly unnerving.   
They’d never seen her so concentrated.   
“Saki likes Eli a lot. Have Eli get close to her. You, take Akane, she’s into idols as much as she is into animes.”  
Nozomi looked at the last paper.   
“And who takes Sunako?”  
“Probably you, I’m kinda busy, work and all.”  
Kotori sighed almost wistfully.   
“I’ll help however I can though.”  
“Thanks.”  
Nozomi smiled gently.   
“How will we meet them?”  
“Saki and Eli already are friends, so that’s easy.”  
Nico mussed.   
“And I can just ask Akane about one of her many pins on her bag.”  
“So that leaves Sunako....there’s not as much info on her here.”  
“She’s kinda shy. Loner type.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow. She may be able to connect to the girl in that way.   
“How about I get you two detention at the same time?”  
Kotori offered.   
“Can you do that?”  
“Miss Emily seems like she may help me. I hope.”  
Nozomi perked up.   
“Oh yes! Ask her, she’ll do it.”  
“It’s a plan then. Or...I guess it’s a first idea.”  
Nico laughed, the tension between her and Nozomi visibly decreasing as she wasn’t as rigid and stiff as before.   
“Let’s do this!”

—-

“So, were you productive?”  
Eli asked, sporting Nozomis apron and a pair of..ooh fuzzy slippers.   
“Very-But Eli, I need to ask, where did the slippers come from?”  
Her girlfriend looked away with a blush.   
“I missed them so I got them.”  
Nozomi couldn’t help it, she burst out giggling.   
And got promptly hit in the face with a slipper.   
“Hey!”  
“Hey back! Let me like things!”  
Eli huffed, incredibly cutely.   
“I’m sorry, it was just so cute!”  
“Then don’t laugh!”  
Nozomi was barely holding in giggles as she nodded.   
“Anyway.”  
She continued, settling down on the couch.   
“You’re gonna need to befriend Saki. Well, better than now at least.”  
“I..sure?”  
“Nicos idea. Befriend, gain trust, and act as if you’re on their side. Simple.”  
Eli looked contemplative for a moment.   
“I..I guess that’s worth a shot.”  
“Right? Nicos taking Akane. I’m with Sunako.”  
Eli nodded slowly, a small smile on her lips.   
“Alright then. Let’s hope this works.”

—-

Tuesday.   
Exam day.   
Nozomi browsed through it rather quickly, having only issues with keeping the essay on a low word count.   
Checking through her answers, she decided to check the back of the last page.   
It was unlikely, but she’d missed questions by not looking before.   
And thank god she had checked.   
It may not be a new question, but she certainly found writing.   
“Do something worth detention when I give you a sign, today after the exam. Oh, and erase this.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow and glanced up at Emily, who was looking intently at her own pile of paperwork.   
It was definitely her teachers handwriting.   
Nozomi smiled, erasing the message.   
She had known Emily would help them.   
Nozomi spent the next half hour rererereading her answers, until the bell rang and handed in her exam.   
After her, Kyoko had handed in the paper, shining.   
“That went great! I feel really good about this!”  
She bounced up and down as Nozomi laughed, a feeling of pride swelling in her.   
“Congrats! I hope it went as well as you think.”  
“Definitely did!”  
Kyoko wouldn’t stop smiling.   
“Thanks a lot! I couldn’t have done it without you.”  
Ah..  
Nozomi was terrible at taking compliments.   
“Thanks..?”  
She muttered lowly while looking away.   
“You did most of the work though.”  
“Team effort!”  
Kyoko grinned.   
”I gotta go now, but remind me to invite you to ice cream soon as thanks!”  
Kyoko checked her phone before running off, probably to brag to her parents.   
“She seemed happy.”Eli noted, packing her bag.   
“She should be. I’m proud of her.”  
Eli laughed lightly.   
“You sound like a mom.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes, before catching those of Emily, who nodded at her.   
That was the signal.   
What should she do?  
Nozomi looked around.   
A few students remained.   
She couldn’t do anything too out of character.   
...actually she had an idea.   
“Hey, give me my test back.”  
Nozomi walked up to the teachers desk, where Emily looked up at her, a faint hint of a smile on her face.   
“I’m sorry, that’s not possible.”  
“I wrote something wrong. Give it back. Just for a moment.”  
Nozomi gently kicked the table. It was a bit out of character, but could be explained by ambition and no sleep.   
“I can’t.”  
“Give it back!”  
Nozomi reached for her exam, taking it.   
“Toujou! Put that back!”  
Emily stood up, looking not at all menacing.   
“Yeah yeah one moment...”  
Nozomi muttered, acting as if she was penciling something in.   
“Toujou! Don’t test me!”  
Nozomj ignored her for another minute as she doodled a flower before handing the exam back.   
“Yeesh no need to be a bitch about it.”  
“That’s it!”  
Emily growled, looking at Nozomi intensely.   
“Detention! Every day of this week!”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“And if I don’t go?”  
“Detention for the rest of the year.”  
Nozomi laughed, shrugging.   
“Fine fine, I’ll go. Was worth it.”  
She grabbed her books and sent Eli a reassuring smile before walking out into the hall, leaving confused students behind.   
It didn’t take long to reach the room, it was just down the hall.   
Nozomi had to admit, this was her first time in detention.   
She didn’t really have expectations...though she had expected at least a teacher to be present.   
Instead, all she found was a girl, sitting at the front row, scribbling into her math book, who looked up when Nozomi entered.   
“Uh..Hi?”  
Nozomi waved awkwardly.   
Of course she knew this was Sunako.   
And technically, Sunako knew who she was.   
But they had never talked before.   
And she couldn’t start off weird here.   
“This is detention right?”  
“Yep.”  
Sunako closed her book.   
“Shouldn’t there be a teacher?”  
“I thought so but doesn’t seem like it.”  
She shrugged.   
“Though I don’t suppose we can leave, they probably have someone coming in the end to check if we’re still here.”  
Oh thank god.   
“Damnit.”  
Nozomi voiced the opposite of her thoughts.   
“How long do you have detention?”  
“Through the week.”  
Sunako answered glumly.   
“Oh same. What did you do?”  
Sunako laughed dryly at the question.   
“I was rude in class. Watched YouTube.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
Must have been during their one lesson where they had half classes.   
With Sara.   
She loved her lesbian teachers so much, be gay do crimes indeed.   
“Yeah that’ll do it. I was a bitch to a teacher.”  
“Congrats on that.”  
Sunako looked at Nozomi closer.   
“Hey you’re the new girl right?”  
“I mean it’s been a few months? But yeah?”  
Wow she really was in a little bubble of only herself.   
“Toujou?”  
“Yep, but just call me Nozomi.”  
Might as well be as friendly and forward as possible.   
It seemed to take the other girl a bit by surprise, but her confusion quickly turned into a small smile.   
“Sunako. Nice to meet you.”  
“You too.”  
A small silence.   
Nozomi didn’t know how to bring anything up that she knew about Sunako.   
Shit.   
“How come we’ve never talked before?”  
Sunako suddenly asked.   
“Probably because you sit on the opposite side of the classroom.”  
Again silence.   
Sunako shuffled a bit with her uniform.   
Her...winter uniform?  
“Aren’t you hot in that?”  
Sunako jumped.   
“Not at all!”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow, worry and sympathy growing for the girl.   
She didn’t press.   
And again, silence.   
“Ah..”  
Nozomi tried.   
And failed.   
“Hey, how come you’re so muscular?”  
Sunako finally burst out.   
“Hah?”  
Now that was a new one.   
“I’m sorry that’s really forward I just-I saw you changing into your pjs on the trip and just-I’ve been meaning to ask.”  
Oh, so that was it?  
Peeping little kid but whatever, Nozomi didn’t care.   
“I work out. A lot.”  
Sunako looked like she wanted to ask a question.   
“And my scars are from years of training...mostly.”  
She tacked on in the end.   
Didn’t need to make her trauma a big topic of discussion.   
“Wow training?”  
“Military kid.”  
Nozomi smiled sheepishly.   
“So that’s why you traveled.”  
Nozomi felt like something was wrong with what Sunako had just said.   
But maybe she was just being paranoid.   
“So what is your training routine like? What can you do?”  
Nozomi grinned as she noticed the interest.   
“Like martial arts?”  
Sunako blushed lightly as she looked away.   
“I’m not very good, I can only train in secret.”  
She muttered.   
“How come?”  
“My parents are...very controlling.”  
Sunako shrugged with a pained expression on her face.   
“I know the feeling..”  
Nozomi muttered, before shaking her head.   
“But hey, if you want, I can teach you in detention?”  
Sunakos face lit up like a puppy.   
“For real?!”  
“Sure!”  
Nozomi had to admit, she was actually pretty pumped to teach someone martial arts.   
She got up and began pushing some of the tables to the side, Sunako immediately jumping up to help.   
Before too long, they had cleared a good area in the classroom.   
“Okay, show me what you’ve learned so far.”  
“Ah..it’s not much okay..”  
Sunako muttered, before getting in a beginning stance.   
And it actually wasn’t bad.   
She bounced on her heals a bit before sending a kick upwards, followed by a few punches.   
“...How was that?”  
She asked hesitantly.   
“Not bad!”  
Nozomi walked over.   
“Small improvements can be made but seriously, for self taught that’s magnificent.”  
Sunako smiled widely at the compliment.   
“How do I make it better?”  
Nozomi grinned as she took the same stance as her new friend? Acquaintance? Suspect? whatever.   
“Here, I’ll show you.”  
Maybe this whole surveillance and befriend thing could actually work for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes took a while again I’m sorry, been getting through my pile of books that I need to read,,, there’s a lot 
> 
> But hey! Here’s a new chapter!


	34. Maybe I will

Nozomi walked into the classroom, a small smile on her face as Sunako waved at her when she past her.   
This befriend thing may not be hard.   
Nozomi sat down, noticing that Saki was seated on the chair in front of Eli, turned around and excitedly talking to an amused looking blonde.   
From what Nozomi bothered to overhear, Saki was telling a story of how her dog had puked into her trashcan.   
Disgusting but amusing, admittedly.   
Nozomi took out her books, flipping through the page they’d be working on.   
And it looked terrible.   
She did not like math.   
The teacher walked in and Nozomi completely fazed out, until that was, she would have been hit on the head by a small crumpled paper, which she caught way too aggressively on instinct.   
Looking at it, she must have seemed rather confused.   
In her defense, who still passed notes in class?   
Opening it up, she broke into a wide smile.   
“Same thing in todays detention?”  
Nozomi obviously knew who this was from and sent a thumbs up in Sunakos direction, who looked overjoyed.   
She really didn’t have much freedom at home if this was all it took to make her that happy.   
Not that Nozomi objected.   
She liked training someone too.   
It briefly crossed her mind that maybe, she shouldn’t be training someone who potentially was beating people up.   
But what harm could one week do right?

—-

“Nice! Keep your balance!”  
Nozomi cheered as she threw a punch in Sunakos direction, which she managed to dodge.   
And for once, not fall on her ass.   
Of course were Nozomi giving her all that wouldn’t happen bug she wasn’t here to beat up her classmate.   
“That’s the first time I didn’t fall!”  
Sunako exclaimed happily.   
“You’re making some nice progress.”  
Nozomi grinned as Sunako attacked this time, her hits much more precise than just three days ago.   
“Good, you’re starting to get the hang of the basics.”  
Nozomi smiled as Sunako stopped, wiping some sweat off her forehead.   
“Thanks! This is much better than training at home in secret.”  
“How come your parents are so controlling anyway?”  
Nozomi asked as her new friend faltered.   
“I...”  
She started up but stopped herself.   
“Promise not to tell anyone?”  
“Of course not. Pinky promise.”  
Nozomi giggled to herself. She’d been on TikTok for too long.   
Sunako smiled gratefully as she sat down on a chair.   
“My parents are very...well the nice way to say it is traditional.”  
She sighed, looking away.   
“Very much into the idea of having a prim and proper daughter.”  
Nozomi scoffed as she sat down.   
“Yeah, I know. Of course the more they wanted that the more trouble I caused.”  
Sunako shrugged.   
“Until one day I went too far, got into a fistfight with a girl and they not just took me from that school, we moved. All the way here.”  
Wow, Nozomi hadn’t expected that, she must admit.   
“Since being here I’ve tried to keep a low profile. For their sake. But...well I crave excitement yknow? Fighting it’s-well it’s fun!”  
Sunakos eyes lit up as she talked about fighting.   
She wasn’t wrong, but the vigor did disturb Nozomi just a little bit.   
“You sure have a fighters spirit.”  
Sunakos smiled at the compliment.   
“Have you gotten into any fights recently?”  
Nozomi pried, hoping it would seem innocent enough.   
Sunako looked away.   
Uho.   
“Small skirmishes. Usually with schoolmates.”  
She smiled sheepishly.   
“We have a secret agreement to never let the teachers know of course. It’s just to let out energy.”  
“Seems dangerous. And a bit more than just secret training.”  
Nozomi trued to be as nonchalant as possible.   
She was glad that Sunako trusted her enough to say this but... it was questionable certainly.   
“It’s fine, nobody ever gets badly hurt.”  
Sunako waved her off.   
“Sure..”  
Nozomi didn’t like it.   
But it didn’t sound like she was actually beating people up.   
Maybe this was just another part of Otonoki she didn’t know about.   
Perhaps Eli knew more about this. 

—-

“How’s everyone been doing?”  
Nico opened up their quasi meeting in the café.   
They were all three days into their respective tasks and had finally decided to gather and discuss.   
And boy did they need to.   
“Pretty good. Sunako and I have been getting along brilliantly and I think she’s starting to trust me more.”  
Nozomi started, earning a smile from the other two.   
She didn’t tell them anything about Sunakos quasi fight club yet.   
“How bout you guys?”  
“It’s not Akane.”  
Nico simply stated.   
“How come?”   
“She’s a full on Otaku. Only leaves her room for school. We’ve spent the last few days after school at her place, locked up in her room.”  
Nico sighed.   
“It’s fun, but yeah, not her. Her mom confirmed when I asked-“  
Eli raised a questioning eyebrow.   
“Unsuspiciously of course!”  
“I guess that makes this easier.”  
Nozomi sighed, crossing Akane off of their suspect list.   
“Or harder..”  
She added on.   
She didn’t want either of them to be the ones involved.   
“Yeah..”  
A small silence followed as the other two agreed.   
“How’s things with Saki?”  
Nico tried to liven up the room again.   
Eli laughed lightly at the question.   
“Incredible. She’s like a ball of energy, seriously I don’t think she has the ability to be sad.”  
Nozomi felt a twinge of jealousy at that.   
Not that she would let Eli know that.   
“I don’t think it’s her...”  
Eli trailed off.  
“You never know though.”  
The three became silent again.   
“I..I don’t want Sunako or Saki to be it.”  
Nozomi finally spoke up, voicing everyone’s thoughts.   
“Yeah..”  
Eli smiled meekly.   
“They both seem so...nice?”  
“But we know its has to be either or.”  
Nico sighed as she got up.   
“We have to find out who. Keep at it, we will! Get to the bottom of this.”  
Nico stated firmly as she looked at Nozomi.   
“Do you think it’s time to have a falling out over the conflict?”  
Nozomi thought for a moment.   
If it was Sunako-which she really hoped it wasn’t- then probably.   
She knew Nozomi loved Eli, everyone knew that.  
Even if they assumed it was platonic.   
And now she knew Nozomi had a violent side to her and could fight.   
“Yeah, probably.”  
Nico nodded slowly, swallowing empty.   
“Then we’ll stage it on Thursday, that doesn’t give them much time to plan anything.”  
Nozomi nodded.   
“Who starts the conflict?”  
“I will. I’ll say something very bad and you refute it. We go back and forth until..well.”  
Nico looked away.   
“I want you to punch me.”  
Nozomi took a moment to process.   
“What?! No!”  
She finally burst out. She didn’t actually want to hurt Nico!   
“I think it makes sense.”  
Kotori piped up, appearing behind them.   
“How? I’m not hurting her!”  
Nozomi refuted again.   
“It shows you’re willing to hurt someone for Eli. Simple.”  
Nozomi was still bothered by everyone calling her girlfriend by her first name she had to admit.   
“But-I don’t-“  
“Nozomi, I can take a punch. Especially if you don’t go full force.”  
Eli laughed dryly.   
“I suggest around a fifth or sixth of your force.”  
Nico raised an eyebrow.   
“You’ve never seen her fight, it’s terrifying. Hot but terrifying.”  
Eli winked at Nozomi, who felt her face heat up.   
“Okay, lightly please then. I’d like to keep my teeth.”  
“How’s a hard shove?”  
Nozomi tried to barter as Nico rolled her eyes.   
“Fine that’ll do.”  
“How will you make sure the two overhear you?”  
Kotori butt in again.   
Clearly the café didn’t need much tending to currently.   
“We’ll do it in Emilys or Saras class. They’ll be fine with it I’m sure.”  
Nico answered simply.   
Nozomi sighed, not looking forward to the next day.  
“Let’s get this bread I guess.”  
Nozomi got up, grabbing her bag.   
“Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a date to get to.”  
Nico rolled her eyes as Eli got up in confusion, but didn’t mention that they had had nothing planned.   
Once out on the street, Eli looked at her girlfriend curiously.   
“Did I forget a date?”  
“No no I just..”  
Nozomi sighed, looking around to make sure that they were alone.   
“I want to ask you something. And I don’t want to alarm Nico.”  
Now Eli seemed even more curious.   
“What is it?”  
“Well, you know the uh..well no offense but you know the more brutal sides of Otonoki I assume.”  
Eli groaned.   
“I suppose..don’t exactly like being reminded of it though.”  
“I’m sorry I’m sorry.”  
Nozomi laughed lightly.   
“But anyway, do you know of, oh I don’t know, a secret fight club?”  
Eli blinked twice.   
“Fight club?”  
“Yeah where students gather to fight to blow off steam.”  
Eli shook her head in confusion.   
“I know of the regular weed deals and who hands it out, I know what classmates regularly have fistfights and I know that some third years have gotten away with fistfights that they bet on. No fight club though.”  
Nozomis brow furrowed as she took in the new information.   
That wasn’t good.   
“Why do you ask?”  
Nozomi twiddled with her fingers.   
“Ah...just.. well Sunako mentioned she had that with some friends.”  
Now it was Elis turn to look concerned.   
“Uho.”  
“Yep.”  
“So either it’s a new ring or..”  
Eli sighed as she looked at Nozomi with an apologetic smile.   
“She’s lying.”

—-

“She’s lying.”  
Nozomi didn’t like thinking about what Eli said.   
Sure, she was a bit violent but...  
Nozomi shook her head, trying to focus on class.   
There was no way.   
But if it wasn’t her, it would be Saki.   
Their friend.   
Who adored Eli.   
And was kind and gentle.   
No that couldn’t be either.   
Fuck.   
Between the two it seemed obvious.   
Then again...  
Sunako had no reason to like Eli.   
The blonde had threaten to stab her!   
So who was it?!  
Nozomi had wracked her brain for hours over this and she hated it to her core.   
She hated that she’d need to hurt Nico, put her in real danger even, if they wanted to figure this out.  
And she hated not knowing when Nico would make her move.   
Nico had decided to ask Sara, not her, when and how she should go about it.   
Apparently it would be “more natural” of Nozomi didn’t know what exactly would happen.   
Which, true.   
Didn’t mean Nozomi liked it.   
“Excuse me?”  
Nicos shrill voice cut through Nozomis thoughts as her heart skipped a beat.   
“Yes?”  
Sara asked, looking decently confused at the interjection.   
They were supposed to be individually studying.   
“I was just wondering, has the school decided on what to do about the beatings?”  
Nico asked with a very challenging tone.   
“Well as nothing has happened for a few days and none of the families have pressed charges..”  
Sara sighed and shook her head.   
“They’re not gonna do much.”  
“That’s crazy!”  
Nico burst out, slamming her hand onto the table.   
“Whoever was behind the violence deserves to be punished!”  
“Now calm do-“  
Sara tried halfheartedly.   
“No! Don’t you people agree?! Those scum need to pay!”  
Nicos voice was icier than Nozomi had ever heard it.   
And this was probably her cue as Nico was acting the hell out of it.   
“Why?”  
Nozomi spoke up, leaning against her seat and earning confused looks.   
“What do you mean, why?!”  
Nico shook her head.   
“All they did was rough them up.”  
Nozomi shrugged as Nico looked flabbergasted.   
“You-But you want to catch them too!”  
Nozomi sighed and rolled her eyes.   
“Wanted to be honest. The more I think about it, the less I do.”  
“But why-“  
“They weren’t wrong. I can’t imagine anyone disliking Eli, and anyone who does...well..”  
Nozomi grinned as she cracked a knuckle, even if she hated the sound.   
“You can’t be serious.”  
Nozomi got out of her seat, looming rather menacingly over her friend.   
“Try me.”  
She growled lowly as she saw Nico shrink back a bit.  
Nico glared up at her.   
“You aren’t seriously threatening me are you?”  
Nozomi frowned as she placed a hand on Nico shoulder, pressing down and simply hoping she wasn’t hurting her.   
“Why don’t you just fucking join them then?!”  
Nico spat as her knees buckled a bit.   
Nozomi looked around the classroom, at the shocked faces of all her classmates.   
Fuck she hated to do this.   
But she had to.   
“Maybe I will.”  
She threw Nico to the ground with as much care as she could before storming out.   
She hoped that this would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this took too long   
> My mental health has been in the gutter a bit but it’s more or less okay now so, next update should be sooner, thanks for bearing with me


	35. Today?

“Are you okay?”  
Sunako asked, sitting next to Nozomi on a desk.   
“I..”  
Nozomi hesitated.   
She needed to act her heart out on this after all.   
“I don’t like fighting with Nico.”  
That wasn’t a lie to be fair.   
“But do you regret it?”  
Sunako asked almost carefully.   
“Hm..not really.”  
Big lie.   
Sunako eyed her curiously.   
“You’d really want to join the beaters? Weren’t you trying to catch them?”  
Nozomi laughed dryly.   
“Yeah in the start. But that’s not how my parents raised me at all.”  
She grinned despite herself.   
“Your parents?”  
“They were very... well very violent.”  
“Instructors and all..makes sense.”  
Sunako agreed easily.   
“Exactly. I’ve come to realize that the whole peace shit?”  
Nozomi made air quotations around “peace”.   
“Isn’t the way. Kick the ass of people who stand against you, works way better.”  
“Hell yeah!”  
Sunako jeered almost too enthusiastically.   
A small silence settled between the two.   
“So hey you didn’t answer.”  
Sunako finally broke it as a cautious look entered her.   
“Would you join them?”  
Nozomi swallowed empty as she hesitated for only a second.   
“Yeah.”  
She nodded as she watched in fear as Sunakos features darkened.   
“Then..well I guess I have a few things to tell you.”

—-

Nozomis mind was racing as she got home.   
Fucking hell.   
She was happy.   
Furious.   
Exhilarated.   
Shocked.   
Betrayed.   
All at fucking once.   
“What the hell.”  
She muttered below her breath.   
“No way. This isn’t real.”  
Nozomi tried to calm her breathing down as she gazed at the empty TV.   
“This isn’t-No! This can’t fucking! Ugh!”  
She didn’t finish her sentences at all.   
Breathe.   
She had known this would happen.   
This had been the suspicion.   
But fuck it hurt.   
“Why..”  
She shook her head.   
No.   
No time for feelings.   
Repress the emotions, just like she had learned with her parents.   
Nozomi breathed deeply and got up, her eyes focusing on the punching bag in her room.   
Yeah, she had to get this out of her system.   
Then she could think clearly.   
Then she could talk to Eli.   
And then she could talk to Nico.   
Her fist collided with the bag, sending it whirling back.   
Punch after punch hit as she relished the sound of the hard thump that it made.   
Punch after punch.   
Kick after kick.   
It briefly crossed her mind to change but she didn’t care enough.   
Her hands became slick with sweat as she started to become clumsy over time, her fists slipping on the material and sending her balance off kilter for a second.   
Heaving, Nozomi braced herself on the wall, slowly removing her school uniform now.   
What she had told Sunako raced in her head as she gazed at her body in the mirror.   
It was true, she had been raised on conflict. Not peace.   
She had been raised to fight and it showed.   
From the various scars to her toned muscles, it showed.   
But that wasn’t who she was.   
Not anymore.   
“I’m done with what they wanted me to be.”  
She reminded herself over and over again, as her heartbeat slowly settled.   
“I’m taking my own path.”Nozomi sat on the edge of her bed, looking around the room.   
She could see a lamp, the floor, the door, her phone and her bed.   
She could feel her skin, the fabric of the bed and the phone now in her hand.   
She could smell her sweat, taste the slight aroma of blood from biting the inside of her mouth.   
Slowly, Nozomi grounded herself as her breathing slowed down, her heart rate dropping again.   
Slowly she opened her phone and the group chat with Eli and Nico.   
And slowly, focusing on every letter she wrote, with still shaking hands, she typed out what best she could with her current mental energy.   
“It’s Sunako.” 

—-

Nozomi shielded her eyes as the sun peaked through the window.   
She hadn’t slept at all.   
Much like Nico and Eli.   
They’d stayed up all night debating and scratching plans for the coming day.  
It had been a serious subject and she was absolutely drained.   
Drained of energy and drained emotionally.   
The only respite that had been offered was when Eli told a quick story about how Saki had thought they wanted to sleep with her.   
Which Nozomi admitted, she wouldn’t be against, she too was a teen with raging hormones but that was a discussion for a whole other day.   
It did mean Saki was definitely not it either though as she would have spilled the beans way quicker to Eli.   
“Fuck.”  
Nozomi took a quick shower and got dressed in a wrinkled uniform, the same she had slept in.   
Who cared about appearance anyway.   
Grabbing three energy drinks she headed for the door, the plan circulating in her head.   
Since Sunako hadn’t given her details as to who was involved how or when, they were pretty much speculating scenarios and had to pick which one to act on.   
So they’d decided.   
They’d all three stay behind to make sure nobody was in class.   
They’d wait in different areas and simply hover around Nico just close enough to interfere if anything dangerous went down.   
Of course Nico would have her phone on voice record all day, just in case she got jumped during lunch or so.   
Video would be ideal but bold to assume the battery would last that long.   
Nozomi would spend all day with Sunako as well, even during lunch hours if possible while Eli and Nico had to argue a bit during the day.   
Basically, today was going to be shit.   
But it was also the day where they would finish this business once and for all and get the election going again.   
“Fuck this better work.”  
Nozomi shook her head as she left her house, locking the door behind her.   
And nearly running over Grandma Kousaka.   
“Fuck! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you.”  
Nozomi exclaimed startled as she caught her neighbor before she could hit the ground.   
Grandma Kousaka on the other hand seemed completely unfazed as she brushed some dirt off her knees.   
“It’s fine dearie, you don’t look like you’re seeing anything right now.”  
Nozomi had to admit she was confused.   
Why did old people talk like this.   
“Pardon?”  
“Ah nothing nothing.”  
Her neighbor laughed lightly as she shook her head.   
“You just seem a bit one minded.”  
Ah..  
Well she wasn’t wrong.   
“Hah, yeah, school and all.”  
Nozomi rubbed her neck, looking away.   
“I know you kids are still looking for who beat up my granddaughter.”  
The elderly woman smiled lightly.   
“Ah..”  
Nozomi didn’t know what to say to that.   
“And I’m perfectly trusting that you will.”  
Well at least someone had faith in her.   
“But you know, it’s a funny thing being young.”  
Again, why are old people like this.   
“What?”  
“You’re headstrong and get things done no doubt, but sometimes forget the consequences of actions.”  
Hey that wasn’t-Nozomi stopper own line of thinking, remembering all the brawls she’d had that could have had dire consequences and she participated in anyway.   
Okay maybe it was a tad true.   
So what?  
“What do you want to tell me with that?”  
Grandma Kousaka laughed as she patted Nozomis shoulder.   
“Just don’t be rash and don’t let emotions take control of you. And be kind.  
She smiled kindly.   
“Just some grandma wisdom.”

—- 

Nozomi checked her watch.   
She was a few minutes late.   
Fuck.   
She had an excuse sure, but, “my elderly neighbor gave me life lessons” probably wouldn’t be accepted as a good excuse by any teacher.   
Then again why did she care.   
It was just a few minutes after all.   
Nico hadn’t called with an issue, neither had Eli.   
And from the looks of the outside, the classroom was quiet.   
Nozomi felt uneasy but to be honest, that probably was just going to be the vibe of the day.   
Entering the classroom she earned a glare from the teacher but that was about it as she sat down, very obviously sending a middle finger in Nicos direction.   
Was it childish?  
Yes.   
Did it show she disliked her or at least put up the appearance to?  
Also yes.   
The class went off without a hitch as Nozomi and Sunako sent each other paper notes, full of mundane things surrounding martial arts.   
Which was fun but knowing what she did now?  
Kinda dampened the mood.   
Lunch bell rang soon enough as Nozomi got up, giving Nico a light shove as she walked towards Sunakos seat.   
“Wow you really went from besties to enemies.”  
Sunako marveled.   
“I’m just being a dick.”  
Nozomi laughed as she sat down, watching her classmates file out of the room until they were alone.   
“Wanna eat here?”  
Nozomi suggested to which her friend complied happily.   
They ate in silence together until Nozomi finally was able to find a subject she could breach without being suspicious.   
“So hey I was wondering.”  
“Hm?”  
“Didn’t Eli threaten you with a knife at one point?”  
Sunako laughed and nodded.   
“Yep, she said she’d stab me.”  
“Yeah so uh, how the hell do you like her?”  
Sunako shrugged, looking out of the window.   
“I dunno, it was just..so cool?”  
She shook her head.   
“No not really. It’s more..she showed me a teen can be more than an obedient schoolgirl.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“By stabbing people?”  
“By not molding to everyones standards.”  
Sunako sighed.   
“Plus she is hot.”  
“That she is.”  
Nozomi laughed at Sunakos expression.   
“I meant with a knife!”  
Nozomi gave her a small smirk.   
“So was I.”  
“You have weird kinks.”  
Sunako shook her head in amusement.   
“Hey hey look who’s talking, I’m not the one beating people up over a girl who wanted to stab me.”  
Sunako groaned before her features darkened.   
“We’re not beating them up.”  
She shook her head.   
“We’re teaching them a lesson.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
An interesting way to think.   
“Those aren’t mutually exclusive.”  
Sunako laughed dryly.   
“Of course not...”  
She sighed.   
“So what are you going to do about Yazawa?”  
And there was the question.   
“I dunno..”  
Nozomi rested her head on the table.   
“Because if you’re at all violence open..”  
Sunako trailed off with a dangerous look entering her eyes.   
“Today?”  
She asked and the air immediately filled with tension.   
Nozomi swallowed empty and nodded.   
“Today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short but the best I can do with my mental health being a whole ass mess rn 
> 
> However shouldn’t take as long for the next, since we’re nearing the end here


	36. Responsibility

Nozomis mind was racing.   
She was plotting to beat up a friend.   
How does one even do that?  
Her hand wandered into her bag as she put her stuff away, quietly pushing the voice memo record to their group chat.   
“How do you usually go about it?”  
Nozomi asked, hoping her voice was level.   
“Get em alone. Get them vulnerable.”  
Sunako shrugged.   
“And jump them.”  
Nozomi laughed dryly.   
“Will that work with Nico?”  
She wondered.   
“Nicos careful. She’ll have someone to walk her home or she’ll text ahead to expect her.”  
Sunako raised an eyebrow.   
“Wouldn’t have pegged her as a planning person.”  
“She hides it really well.”  
Nozomi laughed.   
“So what’re you saying?”  
“I’m saying we need to get to her before she leaves school.”  
Sunako stopped for a moment.   
“Is that safe?”  
Fuck.   
“Not really. But it’s better than having her with someone or being expected.”  
Sunako hummed lowly in agreement.   
“You have a point..”  
She tapped the desk with her fingers.   
“Do you know her Friday schedule?”  
Nozomi thought for a moment, running through a usual Friday.   
“Well class..and I guess usually she goes to the school idol club room afterwards?”  
Sunako broke out into a grin at the news.   
“Alone?”  
“Usually with Eli and I but..”  
“Yazawa and Eli aren’t getting along very well right now either.”  
Sunako finished Nozomi sentence.   
And yet again it annoyed her that everyone was using Elis first name.   
“Exactly. So she should be alone.”  
„That‘s perfect.“  
A small smile spread on Sunakos face as she took out her phone, probably texting the others.   
Nozomi would pry but she didn’t want to seem too eager here.   
“Also like..”  
This was mostly for her own conscious.   
“We don’t kill her or anything right?”  
“And get police involved? No thanks.”  
Nozomi blinked and was taken aback for a moment.   
That was the problem?  
Not the murder?  
Wait..  
Nozomi felt like she started to get how Sunako was thinking.   
“Hey Sunako, just curious.”  
“Hm?”  
Her friend seemed eager to be asked something.   
“What’s your favorite video game?”  
Nozomi was almost 100% sure she knew what the answer was.   
And was not at all surprised when Sunako blurted out “Yandere Simulator.”  
Things slowly were starting to make sense.   
Slowly.   
She shook her head with a small smile.   
It seemed so dumb she’d overlooked this before.   
“Have you guys ever gotten into trouble doing this?”  
“Nope!”  
Sunako grinned.   
“We’re too good.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“Or you’ve been picking easy victims.”  
“Hey!”  
“Just sayin’”  
Sunako deflated a bit.   
Nozomi eyed the girl a bit.   
Teen.   
A sheltered teen.   
That’s all she really was, wasn’t she?  
“Have you guys..ever stuck around to see what happens to someone you beat up?”  
Nozomi inquired as inconspicuously as possible.   
“Huh? ..Not really? Why?”  
“Just curious.”  
Nozomi was certain she knew how these children processed the world now.   
Pressing send on the voice memo, she cautiously slipped her phone deeper into her bag.   
She’d be worried about Sunako noticing but if Nozomi was honest she was handy enough thag she could probably steal her “friends” hair-ties without her noticing.   
The two jumped as Saki entered the classroom, looking pale, before spotting them.   
“Nozomi!”  
Nozomi jumped at the high note her friends voice had reached.   
A far cry from their hushed whispers from before.   
“Y-yeah?”  
“Can I-Can I talk to you? Alone?”  
Nozomi shot Sunako an apologetic look, who shrugged in return, getting up and heading out the door.  
Which Saki immediately slammed shut.   
And locked.   
What was up with her?  
“Everything okay?”  
“No! Not at all! Do I look okay?!”  
Saki snapped before shaking her head.   
“I-I’m sorry I just-“  
She took a deep breath, sitting down in front of Nozomi.   
“What the hell is up with you?!”  
She finally demanded.   
Nozomi blinked slowly.   
“Huh?”  
“There’s no way you and Nico-no! There’s no way you would be doing this.”  
Sakis eyes bore through her, far more intense than Nozomi had ever experienced the girl being.   
“I..”  
Should she tell her?  
Was that safe?   
“Thought so.”  
Saki grinned smugly.   
Nozomi had to admit, the one downside of friendship?   
It was a lot harder to lie to their faces.   
“So what’s really going on.”  
Nozomi sighed.   
She didn’t have a choice at this point.   
But she couldn’t just talk either.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Nozomi took out some paper while she was talking.   
“Bullshit!”  
“Look I really don’t. Nico fucked up.”  
She started scribbling on the paper as Saki seemed to realize what was going on.   
“No, you did. I can’t believe you.”  
Nozomi laughed out loud.   
“Not my fault she’s a wimp.”  
This dialogue sounded incredibly bad but she could only focus on writing at this point, so to hell if she sounded like a cartoon villain.   
“That’s not how-“  
Saki slammed her hand on the table.   
“You aren’t listening to me at all!”  
There wasn’t anything to listen to?  
Clearly Saki was just as distracted.   
Probably trying to read Nozomis upside down note.   
“No you aren’t.”  
Nozomi handed Saki what she had written down, who shoved it into her pocket quickly.   
“Fuck off.”  
Saki growled, storming out of the classroom.   
Where Sunako stood right by the door.   
Of course.   
“I... did you two even converse?”  
Nozomi shrugged.   
“Nah, she was incoherent.”  
Sunako laughed as she walked into the room.   
“Sounded like it.”  
She sat down, crossing her legs.   
“Funny thing, we had thought of approaching her actually.”  
Oh?   
“What made you not do so?”  
“She’s soft. And wayyy too nice.”  
Nozomi snorted.   
“That she is. Doubt she’d hurt a fly.”  
“Right? Completely wrong vibe!”  
The two kept joking for a bit before inevitably the bell rang.   
Two more hours.   
And Nozomi had no idea if this would go as planned. 

—-

The bell rang.   
And with it, Nozomis heart rate sped up.   
She’d been in stressful situations before but never like this.   
This? This was new.   
Wiping her brow to get off the pearls of cold sweat she’d been gathering, she slowly checked her phone, feeling a tad calm at the fact that the other two had seen and heard the message.   
Good.   
Nozomi had to admit, she hated not being in control of a situation, not knowing what would happen.   
Her friends had all the information that they needed and yet...   
Well, it could go wrong in so many ways.   
No.   
It could go right in many ways as well.   
Nozomi forced a smile as Sjnako approached her, an almost gleeful look on her face.   
„Ready?“  
Nozomi wasn‘t sure if she trusted herself to speak, simply nodding.   
„Great. We‘re meeting the other three at the clubroom.“  
Nozomi felt her heart skip a beat.   
Three others?  
Only three others?  
That was calming.   
„Who are they anyway?“  
She saddled her bag, heading out the door.   
„One third year, two first years.“  
Sunako grinned.   
„Cool huh? We got a third year!“  
Nozomi nodded numbly, trying to remember if she knew anyone from these classes.   
But alas, not really.   
Fucking hell.   
„So do we just.. jump her?“  
„Honestly, yeah pretty much.“  
Sunako shrugged.   
„What if we get caught?“  
„We won‘t. Yazawa stays super long in there right?“  
„Well.. yeah?“  
„So her missing won‘t be suspicious. Just can‘t be too loud.“  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
„Sure that‘ll work.“  
She really hoped that didn’t sound as sarcastic as she meant it.   
These children really only knew how to do one tactic. Jump and run.   
This? This was out of their zone completely and it showed.   
Not that she would tell them that.   
Nozomi clenched her fist, trying to calmly keep her breathing level.   
Shoulders back.   
Chest out.   
Confidence was key now.   
If everything went well, these kids would come out of this with a new outlook.   
If it went bad...  
Nozomi didn’t want to dwell on that.   
The closer they got to the school idol club, the quieter the hallways became as more and more students left the school.   
Until they rounded a corner and low voices were to be heard by a group of three, standing very conspicuously in front of the room.   
„Hey guys.“  
Sunako raised her hand in greeting as the others turned around, lit up smiles on their faces.   
Nozomi took them in for a moment.   
And with a shattering pang realized just who she was dealing with.   
Two aloof first years and a wanabe tough third year.   
Remind her again why she had been so scared?  
„Hey!“  
The third year waved at the two.   
„I can’t believe you actually got her!“  
„Like it‘s hard. She loves Eli.“  
Nozomi really didn’t want it to show but she found that sentence so ironic.   
Their love was nothing alike.   
„True true.“  
One of the first years hummed.   
„How‘re we going to go about this?“   
Nozomi sighed.   
Time for some improv.   
„Let me go first. I have a bone to pick with her.“  
Nozomi wasn‘t the type to „scare people straight“.   
But..  
If Eli had had the same thought process as she did.   
Maybe this would work.   
„Oooh! Can we watch?“  
Ugh.   
„I’m sorry this is personal. Can you watch the door for me though?“  
The girls nodded eagerly as Nozomi knocked on the door.   
„Yeah?“  
Nicos grumpy voice sounded from behind it.   
„It’s me..can I come in?“  
A moment of hesitation.   
„Ugh fine.“  
Nozomi sent a thumbs up in the girls direction as she opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind her.   
And immediately had to double take at the sight in front of her.   
Nico looked fine.   
Smug actually.   
But if Nozomi hadn’t known better, she would have fallen for the incredibly well done gash on Nicos arm.   
„How did you even..“  
Nozomi whispered in awe.   
„Honoka. She decorates for the bakery sometimes. Got really skilled at that stuff.“  
Nozomi grinned wryly.   
She could work with this.   
Thank god her friends were on the same wavelength as her.   
„We got stuff planned. How good are you at improvising?“  
Nico continued in a hushed tone.   
„Hopefully good enough.“  
Nozomi tried to bullshit some confidence into herself.   
„Good enough.“  
Nico jumped up in a flash, letting the chair crash to the floor.   
„What the hell!“  
She suddenly screeched at top volume, going closer to Nozomi, shoving chair and table out of the way.   
„What the fuck was that for?!“  
Nozomi felt something pressed into her hand as she was pulled forward, to look like she had crashed Nico against a bookshelf.   
Okay, time to act.   
„You know fucking why.“  
Nozomi growled as she slammed her fist against the shelf, carefully avoiding any of Nicos prized possessions.   
„Just because I don’t support violence?“  
„You don‘t support Eli!“  
Nozomi was given enough time to look at what Nico had given her and immediately she knew what to do.   
„I don’t fucking support assholes beating people up. I support Eli just fine!“  
„Well not enough!“  
Nozomi raised her arm, slashing down in a motion.   
Was it necessary?  
No.   
Did it help get into character?  
Very much so.   
And thankfully Nico got the hint as she screeched out, throwing herself backwards and thudding to the floor.   
That got to have hurt.   
„You fucking bitch!“  
Nicos eyes welled up in tears and for a moment, Nozomi felt compelled to run forward and check on her.   
She didn’t but fuck Nico was actually really good at acting?  
„What? Scared of a little scratch?“  
Nozomi asked tauntingly, advancing slowly while twirling the very real knife Nico had given her.   
The very real and realistically styled blood splattered knife.   
Behind her, she could her the door open as she turned to face the group with a grin.   
„Come to join?“  
The four stared at her for a moment, their looks of excitement turning into shock.   
„What.. what did you do?“  
The third year whispered lowly.  
„What? I thought we would rough her up?“  
Nozomi laughed lightly.   
„Yes but- a knife?“  
A first year asked.   
„Oh come on, you didn’t do any better.“  
Nozomi grabbed Nico by the hair, internally apologizing for it as she swung her towards the group.   
„See she’s just a bit beat up.“  
Nico sobbed, clutching at her wound.   
Wether for dramatic effect or to make it less obvious to be fake, who knew.   
„A bit?!“  
The other first year squeaked.   
„You stabbed her!“  
„So?“  
„Nozomi..“  
Sunako muttered aghast.   
„We only ever hit a bit we didn’t.. we didn‘t do this! This is too escalated!“  
Nozomi let out a bark of laughter.   
„Excuse me? You four sent people to the hospital!“  
She drug Nico a bit further forward.   
„Bruised rib, some stuff injured.. Is it really all that different what I did to her?“  
„I..“  
„Look at her. Come on look closely!“  
Nozomi kept shoving Nicos sniffling face in their direction, who honestly deserved an Oscar for her performance.   
The other four however, did their best to avert their eyes.   
„What can‘t handle a little blood? I thought this was your thing?“  
The four stared, each trying to force out words.   
„We never-No! We never hurt people as badly as this!“  
Sunako shook her head.   
„Bullshit! Kousaka was in the hospital! Do you know how people land there?!“  
Nozomi pointed at Nicos wounds.   
„Heavy injuries!“  
„No no!“  
Sunako shook her head.   
„This is bad! We‘ll get in trouble like this!“  
„That was always a risk wasn‘t it?“  
„Not like-No!“  
One first year shook her head vehemently.   
„They’ll all be fine! This will leave a scar! And it’s illegal and-„  
„Oh I’m sorry, last I checked assault of any kind was.“  
Nozomi spat, throwing Nico aside as gentle as she could.   
„Besides the fuck do you mean they’ll all be fine? You know how messed up they‘ll be after what you did to them?“  
A small silence.   
„They’ll be paranoid of going outside. Certain actions may cause panic attacks. Trust issues. Anxiety and depression, everything! They’ll all need therapy. For years!“  
The four were looking more and more uncomfortable.   
„Don‘t tell me you never considered you’d be responsible for that.“  
Nozomi spat as they averted their eyes.   
„And here I thought you knew what you were doing.“  
Nozomi shook her head.   
„We did-„  
„Fuck you didn’t.“  
Nozomi shut Sunako down immediately.   
„Did you really think you could go around beating people up and there would be no consequences?“  
„I- We-.“  
„No you saw this as a game, didn’t you? You could run around, mess people up but in the end of the day, their bones would heal and they would be fine right?“  
Nozom spat on the floor, scoffing.   
„You‘re just kids. Naive fucking children.“  
She grabbed Nico by the arm, careful to not touch the wound.   
„When I did this, I knew what I did. I know it won’t heal well. I know there will be a scar. I know she’ll mentally have issues now.“  
She let Nicos arm drop.   
„But fucking guess what? I accepted that when I did it. I’m not gonna hide from it. I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again.“  
She got up, circling the now almost cowering students.   
Long gone was the feeling of power and might.   
„But you? You really just lived out a power fantasy. With no regards to the future. You know what will happen now that she’s seen your faces right?“  
The third year swallowed empty.   
„Fuck..“  
She muttered.   
It really hadn’t occurred to them until then huh.   
„She knows your faces. She‘ll report all of us.“  
Nozomi laughed lightly.   
„That’s jail time. Even for you kids. Your future is ruined.“  
Nozomi didn’t like the mortified faces of the girls.   
But if this is what it took, this is what it took.   
„There’s a way out of course. To take responsibility.“  
Sunako looked at her in a hopeful confusion.   
„How?“  
Nozomi put all of her emotion into her next expression, thinking back to every brawl she’s had before, thinking back to every conflict as her lips spread into a wide smile.   
„Kill her.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took wayyy too long. Tbh totally on me I shoulda really realized that law school would take up so much time yet here we are and I can’t time manage.   
> But I’ll def try to make it under 3 weeks for next!   
> Hope you enjoyed, it escalated quickly!


	37. Forgiveness

A heavy silence filled the room as the girls took in what Nozomi had just said.   
One second.   
Two seconds.   
Then it broke.   
“What?!”  
Sunako looked at her in horror.   
“Kill her? We can’t-that’s even worse!”  
Her voice was strained and her eyes were barely fighting back tears.   
“What did you think you were gonna do with her today?”  
Nozomi tried her best to keep her voice deathly cold.   
She really wanted to put the intimidating front up.   
“Did you expect to just beat her so bad she’ll have memory loss?”  
One of the first years timidly spoke up.   
“I-I was hoping the shock would do that.”  
Nozomi let out harsh laughter.   
“Shock?! Do you know how damaging Trauma that causes that would be?”  
The girl shook her head quickly, backing away.   
“If she had to endure the Trauma of forgetting-repressing the event! God that is years of therapy! Maybe decades.”  
Nozomi shook her head, cleaning the blade on Nicos blouse who sent her a very covert glare at damaging her shirt.   
“But of course you didn’t think of that huh.”  
Nozomi sighed, getting up.   
“Such sheltered girls. Never had to deal with the outside world.”  
She shook her head.   
“That’s not true! I-“  
“I know your home life may be terrible.”  
Nozomis voice softened for a moment.   
“But you still disconnected from reality.”  
She pointed at Nico.   
“With dire consequences.”   
She crossed her arms, looking at them challengingly.   
“So who’s gonna take responsibility?”  
One could practically hear the crickets chirping.   
“You can’t actually be serious..”  
The third year breathed out finally.”  
“Why not? I’ve done it before it’s not that hard.”   
A lie but atoned cruelly, harshly. They didn’t need to know.   
The terrified reaction was instantaneous.   
“What?! No! Killing is just.. that’s so much worse!”  
She shook her head.   
“None of us could-“  
“Sure you could. Look at what you’ve done till now.”  
The third year looked unnerved.   
“None of them died!”  
She shook her head.   
“We can’t kill her!”  
Nozomi let out a disappointed sigh.   
“Cowards.”  
She turned to Nico.   
“Then what do you four want to do about this?”  
Again. Silence.   
“We..”  
Sunako swallowed empty.   
“We..We have to go.”  
Running. Of course.   
Nozomi watched as she opened the door, unsure if she should stop them.   
That choice was annulled as Sunako let out a shriek, stumbling backwards.   
“Oh hey careful!”  
A familiar voice laughed awkwardly.   
“Kousaka?”  
Honoka waved with a crutch from the doorway, almost smacking into Sunakos face.   
She was bandaged up-and looked like she had no business being out of the hospital whatsoever.   
But, Nozomi could make this work.   
“K-Kousaka..”  
Sunako muttered as she stared at the bandages.   
“Huh?”  
Honoka cocked her head in confusion.   
“Is something wrong?”  
Had this been anyone else.   
Literally anyone else.   
Nozomi would have suspected this to be a type of mindgame.   
But with Honoka, she seemed actually confused.   
“I-we!”  
Sunako stammered out.   
“That... does not clarify?”  
Honoka hobbled a bit into the room, closing the door behind her.   
“I came to help-didn’t think it would be this crowded though.”  
She laughed awkwardly.   
“Funny how the consequences walk right into the room.”  
Nozomi really hoped Honoka wouldn’t remark on her abnormal behavior.   
But she seemed to be in on it at least a bit, as she didn’t seem shocked by Nicos state of affairs.   
“Consequences? Of?”  
Maybe she was just an idiot.   
“These four are responsible for what happened to you.”  
Nozomi pointed at the group, who shrunk under her glare.   
“Huh.”  
Honoka didn’t seem incredibly fazed.   
Maybe she just needed a moment to take it in though.   
Or multiple.   
“We didn’t-“  
Sunako started, only to be interrupted by one of the first years.   
“It’s not that bad right? You didn’t need surgery or anything right? Right?”  
The last one sounded almost pleading.   
“Ah.. I mean minor but it’s fine.”  
Honoka laughed lightly as shock spread across the girls faces.  
Meanwhile, Nozomi simply grinned.   
“What would you girls have done if Kousaka didn’t have insurance? If you had sent her entire family into crippling debt?”   
“But we didn-“  
Nozomi cut Honoka off.   
“What would you cowards have done? Owned up and payed? Run away like you did before? Run to your parents?”  
She scoffed at their silence.   
“This is the real fucking world.”She got up, getting up and close to the third year.   
“You’re about to graduate. Be an adult. Are you ready for jail time?”  
The third year stayed quiet, averting her eyes.   
“You two. Do you know how this would damage your chances for getting into any good college?”  
The first years didn’t make eye contact either.   
“You’re all cowards.”  
Nozomi growled, turning away.   
This needed a moment to sink in for them.   
Honoka seemed to have noticed Nico as she was talking in a low voice to her, presumably getting it explained to her.   
So Nozomi waited. She knew how this would go.   
Soft sobbing.   
Apologies.   
Begging for forgiveness.   
All out bawling.   
She’d seen in plenty of times with her parents.   
The thought of them felt bitter.   
This whole situation was bitter.   
She had just decided she would be different from her parents and now-she was doing the same as them!  
“Be kind.”  
Grandma Kousakas words came to mind as she heard the first few sniffles.   
And a new determination rose.   
No.   
She wasn’t her parents.   
She knew she kept saying it over and over but it was true.   
She was not them.   
They would now walk off, leave the recruits crying.   
But she was different.   
Nozomi took a deep breath, turning around to face the four girl.   
They looked a mess.   
Sitting on the floor.   
Red eyes.   
Tearing up.   
Snotty noses and sagged shoulders.   
Just children.   
Nozomi felt a tinge of pity for them if she was honest.   
In their own story, they probably would have played the tragic hero, the cycle of the abused becoming an abuser.   
But if she could help it, that cycle was gonna break here and now because fuck no.   
Sunako met her eyes, evidently trying to say something but not bringing it out.   
Nozomi smiled softly, sitting down next to them.  
“It’s okay though, yknow?”  
Confusion was evident on the girls faces.   
“Everyone is fine for now. Nobody is dead, nobody is in debt. You got lucky.”  
Honoka hobbled over to them.   
“Yeah, I’ll be fine no worries!”  
“Everyone makes mistakes in their youth.”  
Nozomi laughed lightly, letting her voice become more that, that many were used to.   
“Ya shoula seen what I got up to in training camps.”  
She smiled gently at the four.   
“But you need to always remember that there’s consequences to your actions. And there always will be.”  
Sunako took a deep breath, looking at Honoka.   
“Kousaka I’m.. I’m so sorry.”  
She shook her head.   
“We got caught up in it and we-we didn’t think and-!”  
She cut herself off with a sob.   
Honokas demeanor emanated warmth as she crouched down to the best of her abilities.   
“Hey hey, it’s okay.”  
She put her hand on Sunakos shoulder.   
“But-“  
“You’re in the learning phase of growing up.”  
Nozomi cut one of the first years off.   
“Yours may have left behind a few more victims than others.”  
She sighed.   
“But you got lucky. Everyone is alive. Everyone will recover.”  
“Yeah!”  
Honoka chimed in.   
“I’ll be fine!”  
Sunako stared at Honoka with an expressionless face.   
“How are you so optimistic?”  
Honoka laughed sheepishly.   
“Umi thinks it’s cuz I just don’t think.”  
Nozomi was honestly not sure how true that was.   
“What..”  
One of the first years spoke up timidly.  
“What about Yazawa?”  
“Oh she’s fine.”  
Nozomi jumped a bit to hear Elis voice.   
Since when had she entered the room?   
“Yeah, look.”  
Nico got up and wiped her hand on the wound, smearing it.   
“Honoka did do a good job though, looked pretty scary.”  
The four looked stunned.   
Before the situation slowly set in.   
Tension left the girls shoulders for mere seconds as suddenly their eyes landed on Eli.   
“Eli!”  
Nozomi grunted in annoyance.   
“We’re so sorry we-“  
Eli sighed, crouching down to be on their level.   
“Yeah I can imagine.”  
She laughed dryly.   
“We only meant to help and-“  
She cut them off again.   
“Hey no need to explain violence to me. I get it.”  
She shrugged.   
“Though I do suggest you ask the person what they want for help.”  
“We’re sorry..”  
The third year muttered lowly.   
“Hey it’s fine, we all make mistakes.”  
Nozomi elbowed Eli lightly in the rib.   
“Okay fine it’s not fine but! It is a moment to learn from.”  
Nozomi had to stifle a laugh at how much Eli sounded like a teacher just now.   
“How do we make it right though?”  
Sunako asked hesitantly.   
“I think you should ask your victims that.”  
She looked over at Honoka who for once did not look like she had had her head somewhere else.   
“I gathered them upstairs. Come on!”  
She hobbled towards the door, opening it up.   
Nozomi reached out her hand, helping the young girls stand.   
“Good luck.”  
She gave them a reassuring smile as they left the room, closing the door behind them.   
“Well that went...”  
Eli started up.   
“Okay?”  
Nozomi laughed, relaxing her back and unclenching her jaw from the stress.   
“Well they probably are a tad traumatized but I doubt they’ll do something like this again.”  
Eli smiled.   
“Yeah that was quite a show. Didn’t know you had the range for that, was a tad terrifying.”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“Terrifying? You bottom.”  
“Say that again, I dare you.”  
Nozomi was about to retort until Nico interrupted the two.   
“Setting aside that using bottom as an insult is internalized misogyny.”  
She cut both of their groans of protesting admittance off.   
“I’d like to say I think we deserve to go home now.”  
“What about the girls?”  
“Honoka seemed to have that under control. We did what we could.”  
Nico smiled and shouldered her bag.   
“So.. this whole thing is..”  
“Done?”  
Nozomi finished for Eli.   
Nico looked at them like they were idiots.   
“What? have you forgotten the election? The whole reason this happened?”  
She shook her head.   
“We start your campaign tomorrow Eli!”   
“Can’t we rest a day?”  
Eli groaned as Nozomi took the opportunity.   
“Or you know, relieve stress?”  
She sent a wink in Elis direction who blushed while Nico made a gagging sound.   
“You two are so gross.”  
“I’m okay with that.”  
Nozomi grinned smugly.   
The three left the building, watching the sun go down.   
They’d been in there for longer than Nozomi had realized.   
Taking a breath of fresh air, she gazed upon the city.   
A small smile spread on her face as she thought back at what they had just accomplished.   
At what she had accomplished.   
She didn’t repeat her parents mistake.   
Fuck them.   
She was stronger than their impulsive anger.   
A thought crossed her mind that she could swear was probably the first time she had ever thought that.   
“I’m proud of myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so multiple case studies and classes plus an identity crisis later, I finally got a chapter done,, I swear I actually am trying


	38. Amends

Nozomi yawned.   
Eli had stayed the night again and, well, safe to say they had not slept much.   
Eli quietly handed her a coffee she had just gotten on their way to school, which she chugged.   
Straight expresso.   
Just like she hated it.   
„Feeling more awake?“  
Elis voice was a mix between drowsy and playful.   
„More than before.“  
Nozomi sighed, stretching her arms.   
„Can‘t wait to see what Honoka‘s set up.“  
Eli laughed.   
„Knowing her? A forgiveness party.“  
Nozomi grinned wryly.   
Eli wasn’t technically wrong, that would be very in character for the first year.   
„I think it’s more a trial of sorts?“  
„Oh god what if she went all out to set it up as one?“  
„She wouldn‘t.“  
Nozomi shook her head, though she admittedly wasn’t 100% sure if the validity of that statement.   
“The word is couldn’t. Not all beat up.”  
“Silver lining of sorts?”  
Eli laughed as they walked up the stairs, joining Nico on the last step.   
“You two look awake.”  
She remarked, eying them up and down.   
“Make fun of us all you want, I got laid yesterday and you didn’t.”  
Nozomi winked and downed the last drops of her drink before throwing it in the trash.   
“Hey!”  
Nico protested.   
“Don’t shame people like that!”  
“I’m not, I’m shaming you specifically.”  
Nozomi laughed as Nico groaned.   
“I believe you’re not a very good liberal if you are as hypocritical as that.”  
Nozomi scoffed in mock offense.   
“You think I’m a liberal?!”  
Nico grinned as they walked into the building.   
“I’m sorry, should I say spicy centrist?”   
“You take that back.”  
Nozomi rebutted.   
“Or what? Aren’t you a part of the tolerant left?”  
Nico stuck out her tongue, promptly being hit over the head by a book.   
“I’m part of the intolerant leftists, don’t try me.”  
Eli laughed at their antics, preferring to stay out of it.   
The three finally reached the classroom that Honoka had told them to visit, their mood quickly dropping.   
Nozomi fidgeted with her bow.   
“Well, here goes nothing.”  
Nico gripped the door handle.   
“It’s not like they didn’t already make up yesterday..”  
Eli sighed.   
“Yeah but I think this is so everyone can get formal closure.”   
Nico nodded, opening the door to-  
“You’re fucking kidding me.”  
Nozomi audibly laughed.   
“Honoka you can’t be serious.”  
The ginger looked up from her desk- her elevated desk, resting on books.   
Which was next to other desks.   
Arranged like a court room.   
And she was holding a hammer.   
“What?”  
Yazawa scowled at a blue haired woman who just put down the last table.   
“Really Sonoda? Helping?”  
Sonoda smiled wryly.   
“Kotori asked me.”  
Kotori grinned from the sidelines.   
“And she can’t resist it when I ask.”  
She sent a small wink in Sonodas direction, who completely missed it.   
Nozomi felt sorry for her to be honest.   
“I..”behind them Nozomi heard Sunakos voice as she and her friend entered the room.   
“I’ll be honest, this is not what I expected.”  
She shook her head.   
“Yeah nobody did.”Eli tried to lighten the mood with a small laugh.   
Nozomi wandered over to Honoka in the meantime.   
“Why are you holding the hammer?”  
“I’m the judge!”  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow.   
“Are you not the victim?”  
Honoka faltered.   
She had for sure not thought that far.   
“Ah..”  
Suddenly Nozomi had to take a step back, only barely avoiding a hammer that had been swung in her direction.   
“You take it then!”  
“Wouldn’t this be more fitting for Eli?”  
Kotori butt in.   
“Nope, Nozomi can have it.”  
Eli replied, not even bothering to look up from her other conversation.   
“I guess that settles that.”  
Nozomi took the hammer, shooing Honoka to a different seat, before adjusting the table back to how it should be. Meaning on normal level, not being a health hazard.   
Looking up, she found that everyone had arrived by now.   
Everyone they had hurt, everyone who perpetrated.   
“This is ridiculous.”  
She sighed, banging the handle onto the wood and grabbing everyone’s attention.   
“If we’re gonna do this, let’s do it correctly I guess..”  
She rolled her eyes.   
“You know what side you’re on, get in a group and sit down.”  
She watched as they did so, waiting patiently.   
“Okay, now that that’s that, pick a person to represent you.”  
They looked at her in confusion.   
“I’ll do victims.”  
Nico sighed, volunteering herself.   
“I’ll do perpetrators.”Eli joined in.   
Great, everyone had a lawyer.   
Now what?  
They had already made up after all?  
“I’ll be honest I’m unsure of todays purpose.”  
She heard a few laughs.   
“I think it’s just to get everything in order to be honest.”  
Sonoda commented from the sidelines.   
“For instance, you, what have you learned?”  
Her glare was scathing as she looked at the four girls.   
Sunako slowly spoke up.   
“That it was wrong.”  
“Oh really.”  
Nico scoffed.   
“That we should never have gone down that road.”  
The third year said.   
“That we..”  
Sunako sighed.   
“We acted on our emotions. We didn’t think of the consequences of our actions. We were disconnected from reality.”  
Her words would have rung hollow, had her voice not been as sincere as Nozomi had ever heard anyone.   
“We recognize that we hurt you. Badly.”  
A first year spoke up.   
“And we’re.. we’re all really sorry.”  
Nozomi could hear the quiver people got in their voice, just before tears would form.   
“We understand that even if we made up yesterday, it may take a long time for you to get over this.. and we don’t blame you if you cut us off.”  
Nozomi smiled gently at Sunako, a sign of encouragement.   
“But we need you to know that we’ll do our best to make this up!”  
Sunako sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.   
A small silence fell on the group.   
“What do you have to say?”  
Eli asked Nico, who simply looked at her defendants.   
“Well?”  
Honoka smiled kindly.   
“We talked about this yesterday on our own.”  
She started up.   
“And honestly, we get it.”She laughed awkwardly.   
Fumiko interjected for a second.   
“Yeah I mean, I obsess really quickly. In the right circumstances, we’d be switched.”  
Nozomi sighed.   
Teenagers were a different breed.   
“Exactly!”  
Honoka continued.   
“Sure it was overboard but.. well we can’t do a cycle of revenge, that helps nobody.”  
She scratched her head.   
“Besides it helps that you don’t actually hate us. Like it would have been a different story if you had beat me up for being into girls.”  
She laughed, while everyone just stared in shock and confusion.   
Honestly, Nozomi wasn’t surprised.   
But wow what a way to come out.   
“No! We’d never!”  
Sunako immediately defended herself.   
“None of us would ever-“  
“Hey I know.”  
Honoka sighed.   
“I wouldn’t have felt comfortable mentioning it otherwise.”  
She shrugged.   
“I dunno, it kinda boils down to us all just being a bit caught up in everything.”  
She took her crutches.   
“Besides, this way I get to say I’ve been in a fistfight!”  
“You kinda lost to be fair..”  
Nico muttered under her breath.   
“Gotta admit, it took a long time but you are handling this rather well.”  
Nozomi got up.   
“I say in general, if you need it a therapist may be a good idea.”  
Kotori piped up from the sidelines.   
“Couldn’t agree more.”  
Nozomi put the hammer down gently.   
“The bells about to ring guys. We should get to class.”  
“But you haven’t given a verdict!”  
Honoka complained, causing a small laughter from the group.   
“Oh fine, meeting adjourned, everyone is forgiven, we live and learn.”  
Eli grinned.   
“Live laugh love.”  
“That is such a straight thing to say.”  
Nico rolled her eyes in amusement as everyone started packing up.   
“Say that again, I dare you.”  
Eli cracked her knuckles.   
Nozomi smiled as she watched the two bicker.   
As close as they had gotten, they just couldn’t stop annoying each other huh.   
Walking past them, she tapped them on the shoulder as a reminder to get going, jogging up to meet up with Sunako.   
“So, today, lunch?”  
Sunako jumped at the sudden interruption of her thoughts but immediately smiled brightly.   
“Yeah, looking forward to it.”

—-

“Where are we going?”  
Nozomi asked curiously as Sunako dragged her along.   
“You’ll see!”  
The girl responded with enthusiasm.   
They rounded a corner, finding themselves in the less crowded corner of Otonoki.   
Sunako checked the room numbers, finally opening one door up, revealing what she must have prepared in the morning.   
“Ooh a whole set table?”  
Nozomi walked in, looking at the decked desk.   
“And food!”  
Sunako grinned as she hauled out a cooler from under a desk, placing it onto the table.   
“Won’t that be kinda.. well yknow, cold?”  
“We’re prepared!”   
Sunako pointed at a microwave in the back of the room.   
It looked old and honestly they may die of radiation poisoning from it but hey better than cold food.   
As Sunako started getting the food ready, Nozomi could hear her inhale multiple times, as if wanting to say something. but faltering.   
“How’re you doing?”  
Nozomi decided to break the silence.   
“Ah..”  
Sunako sighed.   
“Honestly? I dunno.”  
She shrugged, turning back to Nozomi.   
“I mean I feel terrible-but also relived? And also like shit. And also happy?”  
Nozomi laughed lightly.   
“I guess that checks out.”  
She smiled.   
“But feel proud for owning up and giving a good, real apology too.”  
“I don’t know if I want to be proud right here about this situation..”  
“Not what I’m saying. Be proud you learned and got better.”  
Sunako walked over, placing the food in front of the chairs as they both sat down.   
“I.. I don’t know if I can.”  
Nozomi sighed, she knew the feeling alto well.   
“Then I’ll be proud of you for you.”  
She grinned at her classmate.  
“How’re things at home?”  
Sunako groaned, the happiness of Nozomis words leaving as she thought of home.   
“It’s going. Same soup just reheated.”  
“Try standing up for yourself at home, little by little.”  
Nozomi advised as Sunako shook her head.   
“Easy for you to say, you live alone.”  
Nozomi laughed, feeling a pang when thinking about her parents.   
She had been ignoring them completely.   
Well, more blocking them from her mind.   
“Yeah cuz I chose that instead of standing up for myself.”  
Best not tell her that she also cut off ties now, because she stood up for herself.   
“But I don’t have much to do if I don’t talk to my parents..”  
Ah the good old laughing about your trauma.   
“Not at all?”  
“To be honest I haven’t picked up the phone for them since they bruised my rib.. I think.”  
Fun when Trauma messed with your memory.   
She didn’t even remember if she had told Sunako about her rib already or not.   
“Huh..”  
She seemed to be processing.   
“Do you.. do you think I could move out?”  
Nozomi sighed.   
“You’d probably need to be 18 if your parents don’t help you.”  
“And need money.”  
Sunako lamented.   
“I hate life.”  
“Nah, you hate the existence in your current circumstance.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“Would you hate it if you were financially stable and on your own?”   
Sunako thought for a moment.   
“I... I guess you have a point.”  
She sighed.   
“But that’s years off!”  
Nozomi smiled lightly.   
“Not as many as you think. You’re almost in Uni. Almost a legal adult.”  
She reached forward, propping Sunakos chin up with her finger.   
“Chin up, you got plenty going for you.”  
Sunako groaned but gave a small grin.   
“You have a way of making stuff seem nice.”  
Nozomi laughed.   
“It’s called years of practice kiddo.”  
“That can’t be healthy over the years..”  
“Nah it ain’t!”  
Nozomi said with wayyyy too much enthusiasm.   
“No worries I’m seeing a Therapist soon.”  
“Yeah same.”  
“Ayyy therapy buddies.”  
Nozomi laughed, feeling a bit giddy.   
She’d come far huh.   
“We should probably start cleaning up if we wanna get to class.”  
Nozomi got up, bringing the plates to the nearby sink.   
“Do you have dish soap?”  
Sunako held up a bottle.   
“I came prepared!”  
Nozomi laughed and took it, focusing on not breaking anything.   
Looking down, she took a peak at her hands.   
“Something wrong?”  
Sunako asked, probably sensing Nozomis change in demeanor.   
“No..”  
Nozomi shook her head with a smile as she ran her finger along where she could barely make out tiny scars.   
“Everything is perfectly fine.”

—-

Nozomi waved at Sunako as she left the classroom, afternoon class having finished up alright.   
“You two coming?”  
She looked at Nico and Eli, the first who sported a proud grin, the second who looked away almost abashedly.   
“What did you two do.”  
“Nothing bad!”  
Oh boy   
Nico waltzed up to her.   
“Have you checked the bulletin board at the entrance?”  
“I.. have not? Why?”  
Nico lit up as she grabbed Nozomis hand.   
“Oh you need to come see it!”  
And in a flash, she found herself drug along by the petite girl, Eli quickly walking beside them.   
“What’s going on?!”  
Eli laughed sheepishly.   
“I don’t think I can explain what she did in words to be honest.”  
Well she was being a great help.   
Not that Nozomi had to wait much longer as they rounded the corner and the board came into view.   
“Oh for Christ’s sake.”   
Nozomi smirked wryly as she took in the sight in front of her.   
“When did you even-“  
“Lunch break.”  
Of course this would happen, she could not leave the two unattended huh.   
“It’s so big though..”  
Right in front of her, in all it’s glorious beauty, was a poster.   
A vote for Ayase poster.   
With a sign on top saying “Totally innocent.”  
These two were idiots.   
“I tried to stop her..”  
Eli muttered.   
“If you had actually tried, that thing would not be on the wall right now.”  
Nozomi laughed as she pat Eli on the head.   
“I mean it surely gets the message across, though I feel like a speech would be better.”  
Nico looked like she had just been waiting for that to come up.   
“No need!”  
What.   
“We made a YouTube video!”  
“I- what.”  
Nozomi had to admit, that she had not expected.   
“She wanted a TikTok but we couldn’t fit in what we wanted to say so.. well here we are.”  
Eli chuckled.   
“See the QR code on the poster?”  
Nozomi had to double take before she spotted it on the bottom right.   
And bottom left.   
Taking out her phone she scanned it, and unsurprisingly but also in a well thought out move it brought up a YouTube video.   
“Huh.”  
“Keep watching.”  
Nozomi looked down to spot Eli, sitting at a desk looking uncomfortable but formal.   
Turning up the volume, she brought her ear closer to the speaker.   
“So you’ve probably all been wondering what’s been happening.”  
Elis voice was firm as she spoke.   
“We divided this video into sections, so skip to the part you want to hear. Explanation, background and moving forward.”  
Nozomi laughed, pausing the video.   
“Did you get everyone’s permission for this?”  
“Everyone but Sunakos.”  
In an almost comical timing, Nicos phone dinged as she looked at her messages.   
“Never mind, everyone agrees.”  
She laughed.   
“Isn’t it genius?!”  
“It’s certainly smart?”  
Nozomi didn’t want to inflate Nicos ego alto far.   
“Like really smart though.”  
“It was my idea!”  
Nico thrust her chest out proudly.   
“It was, even if I had to get the QR cuz you didn’t know how.”  
Eli grinned.   
“Hey!”  
Nozomi rolled her eyes.   
Here we go again.   
The three walked out of the building as Nozomi stole a glance back at the poster.   
It was a good idea, but she doubted they needed it. Eli was so going to win the election.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this work is longer than the first harry potter book,,,, it was supposed to be a small side story??????? What happened?? 
> 
> also Im hoping this chapter is coherent I am running on very little anything, uni is tiring


	39. A splash of jealousy

“Well, your video sure has gone viral.”  
Nozomi noted as she pulled out her phone.   
“As viral as it can within the school.”  
Nico grinned triumphantly.   
“If the like to dislike ratio was the election, Eli would win by a landslide!”  
“It’s probably not too far from the actual result.”  
Nozomi looked at the video settings.   
“Only Otonoki students can access it and around three fourths have given a like or dislike.”  
Eli groaned from her chair.   
“Can we please talk about something else?”  
“Are we nervous?”  
Nico half mocked, half actually inquired.   
Eli nodded her head silently.   
Nozomi sat down next to her, interlocking their hands.   
“Hey it’s okay, you’ll do fine.”  
“But what if-“  
Nozomi cut her girlfriend off with a quick kiss.   
“No what ifs. You’ve got this in the bag.”  
“Yeah, half the students here crush on you anyway so you got their vote. Especially after clearing up the whole beating issue.”  
Nico backed Nozomi up.   
“But-“  
“Eli if you say “but” again this afternoon, I will hit you with this book.”   
Nico barked, holding up her very unused math work.   
The blonde relented with a sigh.   
“Fine fine you win.”  
Nozomi smiled gently.   
“We’ve only gotta wait a few more minutes anyway.”  
Eli looked up at the clock then down to her phone.   
“Yeah, three minutes. Nerve wracking three minutes.”  
“Eli, I don’t even know the name of the person you’re running against and I think that counts for most of the school.”  
Nico hopped up, opening the schools website on her clubroom computer.   
“One minute left.”  
She pointed at the countdown.   
Nozomi gave Eli a reassuring smile.   
“You’re gonna win this.”  
She knew this wasn’t about the election itself.   
But she wasn’t about to psychoanalyze her girlfriend, it was good enough to just be supportive.   
“Three-two-“  
Nico counted down before opening the browser again.   
Nozomi and Eli looked at the screen in tense silence.   
Why did the school wifi have to be so goddamn slow?   
Nozomi had barely finished the thought as the winners name popped up on the screen.   
In big letters, “Ayase Eli” was portrayed, with a picture from their yearbook.   
Nozomi could feel the tension leave Elis body as she slouched forward, wiping some tears from her eyes.   
“Thank god.”  
She muttered.   
“Not second.”  
Nozomi smiled, giving Eli a warm hug and congratulating her.   
She wasn’t gonna mention she had heard that.   
No need to embarrass Eli after all.   
“Fucking told you!”  
Nico fist bumped the air.   
“Hell yeah! Ayase for the win!”  
Eli laughed lightly as she looked at the results.   
“85% votes?”  
She muttered flabbergasted.   
“Hey, looks like it’s 85% who have a crush on you.”  
Nico laughed.   
“Watch out Nozomi, you’ve got some rivals.”  
“Bold to assume any of them is as good as me.”  
False confidence, but it did the trick.   
“I dunno, maybe some rich sugar mommy from an upper class could rival.”  
Eli rolled her eyes.   
“Nico, no offense, but from the three of us, you’re the most likely to be a sugar baby.”  
Nico simply laughed.   
“Hey, what can I say, I do like being showered with money.”   
“I’m pretty sure there’s more to it than that.”  
Eli sighed, getting up.   
“Where are you headed?”  
Nozomi asked.   
“Speech writing.”  
Eli cracked her knuckle.   
“It’s mandatory for the elect to write one.”  
“That sucks.”  
“What can ya do.”  
Nico shrugged.   
“It’s pretty easy from what I’ve seen. You just keep it vague, look cool and you’re good.”  
Eli laughed lightly.  
“Pretty much.”

—-

“Hey, you doin’ okay?”  
Nozomi asked softly, turning her back on the empty whiteboard.   
School was over, but Eli had yet to finish her speech.   
Personally, Nozomi would have been done by now but Eli was three pages in and still writing.   
“I don’t think you need this much yknow.”  
Eli finally looked up.   
“I know I know, I just-“  
She shook her head.   
“I wanna be prepared.”  
Nozomi reached forward, gently cupping her girlfriends chin in her hand.   
“You’re gonna do great.”  
“But-“  
Nozomi cut her off with a gentle finger on the lips.   
“No buts. You’re gonna do great.”  
Eli sighed in defeat.   
“Is this your sly way of telling me to stop worrying and just wing it?”  
“Bingo!”  
Eli groaned, but nevertheless stacked the papers together.   
“I might as well. It’s not like I wrote anything of actual substance.”  
“Speeches are usually a tad boring anyway, you’ll be doing the students a favor.”  
Oh dear.   
Nozomi didn’t know what she had said that pushed a button in Elis brain but oh dear.   
She was sporting a mischievous look, not unlike that she had had in the beginning of the year, whenever she had decided to pester Nozomi.   
“What exactly did I say to activate your gremlin brain?”  
Eli shrugged.   
“Who knows?”  
“Oh cmonnn!”  
The blonde laughed, grinning ear to ear.   
“You’ll see tomorrow.”  
Wait.   
“Tomorrow? They give you one day?”  
“Yep.”  
Nico barged in, holding some papers.   
“Here’s the flyer for the assembly.”  
She muttered before running off.   
Probably on errands for Kotori.   
“Whatya know. Tomorrow at 8am.”  
Nozomi whistled lowly.   
“That’s some bad organization.”  
“Yep.”  
“And you’re gonna prank it aren’t you.”  
“Yep.”  
Nozomi groaned.   
“Well, as long as nobody gets hurt.”  
“Oh no, it’s harmless.”  
Eli assured her.   
Nozomi was still suspicious. 

—-

“This place is packed.”  
Nozomi looked around the auditorium.   
“Every student is here, so it better be.”  
Nico sat down, camera in hand.   
“Did Eli really not tell you what she’s gonna pull?”  
“God I wish.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
“I pestered her like mad but that girl will just not give in.”  
“Join the club.”  
A new voice interrupted the two.   
“I- why are children in here?”  
“Speak for yourself, I’m 13!”  
Nozomi wanted to laugh.   
It really had taken Nico 0.5 second to fight with the second Ayase.   
“Hey Alisa, didn’t think you would come.”  
Alisa sat down with a smug grin.   
“Yukiho pulled some strings.”  
“You make it sound complex. I asked Honoka if she could as Kotori to ask her mom to let us be here. She said yes.”  
The young Kousaka laughed sheepishly.   
“So here we are.”  
Nico tapped Nozomi lightly on the shoulder.   
“That’s Elis sister right?”  
Nozomi nodded.   
And Nico groaned.   
“Another person to fight.”  
“Maybe don’t fight kids?”  
“She started it!”  
Nozomi was about to retort as the lights went on on stage, revealing Kotoris mom.   
“Good day everyone.”  
Thankfully, the mic worked.   
“I’m happy to see you all got yourself up and running on time.”  
Nozomi looked around, seeing multiple cups of coffee and energy drink.   
What a mood.   
“This year has been... troubling.”  
Nozomi looked back at Sunako, who had her head hung low.   
“But, we made it through! And thankfully, without a law suit.”   
Dry laughs.   
The principal kept on talking as Nozomi pulled out her phone, scrolling through TikTok.   
She didn’t need to hear what Minami had to say after all.   
And thankfully since most people captioned their videos, as they should, she didn’t need to turn the volume of her phone up.   
After a few minutes of pure speech, the lights dimmed a bit and Nozomi looked up, to see Eli enter the stage.   
And she could also literally feel every queer girls longing in the audience.   
In their defense, mood.   
“When did Eli get a suit?”  
Nico marveled.   
“And why does she look hot in it.”  
Nozomi laughed quietly, Nico had a point.   
The lights brightened a bit again as Eli started speaking.   
“Good morning everyone.”  
She sounded a tad shaky.   
“I’ve prepared a speech, I hope you’ll all lend me your ear.”  
Nozomi nearly laughed out loud as Eli pulled out a giant stack of notecards and she could hear the groans throughout the audience.   
“Hey, who’s groaning?”  
Eli asked, holding up the cards.   
“It’s just 200, you’ll be fine.”  
Eli cleared her throat before talking.   
“It’s been a weird time, not gonna lie. I’m flattered you all chose me and I’ll do my best to work in the best interest of the students.”  
Oh dear lord.   
Eli sighed onstage.   
“I can see you guys falling asleep already.”  
She shook her head.   
“Fine you win.”  
The whole crowd looked up in confusion.   
That was a new one.   
And Nozomi suddenly remembered an old tumblr post. There’s no way Eli had seen the same one.   
No way.   
“I only have one thing left to say.”  
She held her hands forward.   
“This’ll be cheesy and I can see some of you already know where this is going but- Let’s make this next semester!”  
Then she dropped the cards.   
Kind of.   
They hung in midair, strung together with Nylon and spelling out one word.   
“Fun.”  
A groan went through the crowd, followed by some laughter.   
“Anyways, I’m not good with speeches so that’s it!”  
Eli waved before running off stage.   
Next to her, she could hear Alisa sigh heavily.   
“That was such a terrible prank.”  
“It did make it less boring though.”  
Nozomi replied.   
“Why didn’t she just make it “Hot damn”?”  
Nico got up.   
“Because life isn’t a tumblr post.”  
Nico rolled her eyes.   
“Sure feels like it sometimes.”

—-

“That was far tamer than I expected.”  
Nozomi walked into the student council room, where Eli was busy at work with redecorating.   
Or just taking down all the very sweet, very ridiculous motivational posters.  
“I was gonna go with the word “Cunt.””  
Eli admitted.   
“But that seemed inappropriate.”  
“Oh really.”  
Nozomi laughed lightly.   
“Suit looks good on you yknow.”  
She sat down on a desk, eyeing Eli up and down from behind.   
Maybe it looked a bit too good on her.   
“Ah.. thanks.”  
Eli smiled sheepishly, a light blush forming at the compliment.   
“Alisa insisted on it.”  
“She’s got good taste, black suits you.”  
Nozomi winked, receiving a groan in return.   
“Please spare me, Alisa already brought that dozens of times.”  
Nozomi grinned.   
“Suit yourself.”  
You could visibly see Elis soul leave her body.   
“When do you start doing, yknow, council work?”  
Nozomi veered off subject, looking around the plain room.   
“Monday probably.”  
Eli shrugged.   
“I’ve got some talks with the council then at least.”  
“Ooh sounds interesting.”  
“I doubt it.”  
Eli shook her head.   
“Tell me all about it when you’re done anyway.”  
“Huh?”  
Eli looked at her in confusion.   
“You’ll be there yourself?”  
Well that was news to her.   
“What?”  
Now they both were confused.   
“Wait-“  
Eli looked like she was about to slap herself.   
“I forgot to ask, I’m sorry.”  
“Ask what? Me to babysit you during meetings?”  
Nozomi loved the small look of indignation on Elis face.   
“No! If you want to be my vice president!”  
Huh?   
“Wait seriously?”  
Eli nodded.   
“But I barely know this school-“  
“You know it better than most kids here.”  
“Yeah but..”  
Nozomi couldn’t actually find a reason to decline if she was honest.   
It wasn’t a terrible proposal.   
“Fine, can’t hurt to have that on my resumé.”  
Elis eyes lit up.   
“Oh thank god!”  
She really hadn’t wanted the responsibility for herself huh.   
Nozomi looked around the room before a thought popped into her head.   
“One condition though.”  
Nozomi held up a finger and Eli cocked her head in confusion.   
“Yes?”  
“We use this room at least once.”  
Evidently, that didn’t clear things up at all.   
“For?”  
Nozomi groaned, grabbing Elis tie and pulling her close, enjoying the wild look of confusion that slowly led into embarrassment.   
“What do you think?”  
She asked lowly, tracing a hand up Elis neck.  
“Oh..”  
Was all the blonde managed to get out before nodding.   
Nozomi smiled contently, letting go of her girlfriend.   
“Perfect!”  
She clapped her hands.   
“Now, what paperwork do I need to fill out to get the vice president position?” 

—-

“What... what is this?”  
Eli asked slowly, holding up a sheet up paper.   
It had been a week now and while they’d get the occasional issue with the students, it was a pretty mellow job all said and done.   
Nico rolled her eyes as she snatched the paper back.  
“I’m handing in the updated list of my idol club!”  
Nozomi snatched it right back, looking at the names.   
“Wow, you got three others to join in a week?”  
“Well technically I got one person but... well we all know how pushy Honoka can be.”  
Nico shrugged.   
“So now we got Kotori and Umi too.”  
“Impressive.”  
Nozomi whistled lowly.   
“When’s the next performance?”  
“Are you kidding me? I’ve gotta work on those three first.”  
Nico shook her head as Eli put on a teasing grin.   
“Do you need my help again?”  
Nozomi wholly expected Nico to decline and the bickering to start up again.   
“Actually, that would be great.”  
That caught Eli off guard certainly.   
“Wait seriously?”  
“You’re last tips have really helped me, and I can’t exactly deny you’re a great dancer.”  
Nozomi watched as Eli barely suppressed a large smile.   
“I-sure!”  
“Great! We practice on the roof after school!”  
Nico bade her goodbye and closed the door.   
“Look at you, Student council pres, and dance teacher? Impressive!”  
Eli scratched her head sheepishly.   
“It’s not too big of a deal.”  
“Hey be proud of yourself, that’s three more steady friends you can make!”  
“You too though!”  
Eli insisted as Nozomi laughed.   
“I’m not so sure I’m the idol type.”  
She shook her head.   
“But I’ll watch you girls while reading?”  
“But-“  
“I’m not changing my mind on this.”  
Nozomi shook her head.   
It stung a bit but she had been honest. she wasn’t the idol type.   
She was the punching people type, not dainty cute dances.   
That could be left to the actual ballerina.   
She could watch from the sidelines while enjoying her new poetry book.  
Eli sighed.   
“I’ll relent.. for now.”  
She winked, getting some papers together.   
“Now let’s get these done before last period so I can show those kids how to dance!”

—-

“Hey Eli!”  
Nozomi wanted to send a glare at Honoka.   
Still, why?   
“Hey Nozomi!”  
Honoka waved, and Nozomi put on the best smile she could.   
She really didn’t get why it irked her so much and she certainly wasn’t going to take it out on Honoka.   
“Good evening to you.”  
Eli smiled politely, setting down her bag.   
“Has everyone warmed up?”  
Umi nodded.   
“Of course.”  
Diligent as ever.   
Nozomi sat down and leaned against the wall as Eli began talking about techniques and who knows what.   
That was for them.   
She had some poetry to read.   
Taking out her small book, she flipped it to the first page.   
“The best of Sapphos poetry.”  
This should distract her perfectly well for now.   
But she really had to find a solution to deal with her.. envy?   
Was that it?  
Whatever it was, it had to be dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long. 
> 
> But many depressive episodes later, here finally is the next chapter! 
> 
> I swear my brain better start functioning right or I’m handing in a complaint 
> 
> Oh and happy new years!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Delinquent Au. We have lesbians, we have fights, we have love and most importantly: this is my first long story where I’m not spilling blood.
> 
> This is set in a world where Otonokizaka doesn’t need saving, so Eli never had to take up any mantle of responsibility


End file.
